Offshore
by Skater3
Summary: Unscrupulous business people have many uses for offshore islands – To set up shell corporations, to conceal ill-gotten gains, to store illegal drugs and weapons, and to secrete kidnapped FBI agents.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner looked at the young woman curled up sleeping next to him. He had fornicated with her the required three times during the past few hours. Maybe she was pregnant, maybe she wasn't. He knew he would probably never find out. All he did know was that he had been visited by her last night and that he would be visited by her again tomorrow night, each time bringing him his dinner with, he had no doubt, a special additive to enhance his performance. And, each time she visited, he was expected to repeat his performance of a minimum of three times. After that third visit, who knew? That decision was out of his hands.

Now, as she slept, he noticed how very young she looked, even though he had been assured that she was at least 21 and most likely almost 22. That was one of the guidelines as they had been explained to him. He shook his head as if to clear it. The Rules – That is how he thought of the restrictions which now governed his existence, restricting him to this cell. He could smell the fresh tropical air that wafted in through the small windows high in the cinder block wall and, judging from the way the light came through, he could tell that the room faced east. Other than that, there was no indication of where he was. As he readjusted the white cotton mask he was required to wear, he thought back over the past months (or was it years now?) and remembered quite vividly how he had ended up here.

It was in the early evening. The team – His team- Had closed a case in the north Miami-Dade County area of Florida and then had immediately flown back home to Quantico. He was eagerly looking forward to seeing his son, Jack, as he hurried from the jet and across the tarmac to his car. He had told his team to all go straight home and not to worry about completing the required paperwork until tomorrow morning. He smiled to himself as he though about how surprised Jack was going to be to see him coming home early for a change.

He started his car, pulled out of the parking lot, and began driving down the road leading to the expressway. He had only gone about a mile when a white panel truck unexpectedly pulled out in front of him and came to a sudden stop. Unable to stop his vehicle in time, Hotch hit the side of the truck.

"What the heck?" he had exclaimed as he climbed out of his car and began walking towards the panel truck. He was focused on the other driver, who had his window open and was leaning out of it, and he didn't notice that two other men had climbed out of the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Excuse me, what the heck do you think you are doing?" he asked, trying to hold his temper. "Why did you stop here in the middle of the road?"

"So we could do this, Agent Hotchner," were the last words he heard as he felt a stinging sensation on the side of his neck.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next thing he remembered, he was tied up and lying on the floor of a room which felt like it was moving – either a train or maybe a boat he thought. When he turned his head to look around, he saw a young woman, also unconscious and restrained, lying a short distance from him. He vaguely thought he could hear several children crying and he definitely could overhear several men talking.

"You must be crazy," the first voice said. "Grabbing an FBI agent. Everybody is going to be looking for him."

"As far away as we are, I doubt if they are going to find him," a second voice replied. "They haven't a clue as to where to start looking. Besides, our instructions were to get a healthy male, and you can't get any healthier than him. And, he has already fathered one child."

Hotch shifted slightly, trying to move his arms into a more comfortable position.

"He's waking up," the first voice said.

"Best give him another shot," the second voice suggested. "We need to keep him quiet for at least another couple of hours."

Hotch felt a needle prick his arm, and then he quickly fell back asleep.

The next time he regained consciousness, he realized he was being hoisted onto someone's shoulder and carried into a building where he was dumped none too gently onto a hard cot. He wondered whether the woman he had seen was being moved in here too.

"We just leave him here?" a new voice asked.

"We tie him down first," another new voice replied. "Apparently this one is some sort of cop and needs extra restraints."

"As long as he is down here, we may as well take our samples," the second voice continued. "I have no doubt it will be easier to do it now while he is unconscious."

Hotch felt several needles go into his arm and then he felt a hand caressing his genitals.

"This is not my favorite part," the first voice commented.

"The boss says we need to check for diseases," was the reply. "And, also to make sure everything else is intact."

"There must have been something in one of those needles," Hotch thought as he again fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen our Fearless Leader today?" Garcia asked as she charged into the bullpen, leaving a trail of glitter behind her.

"Hotch?" Morgan looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. "Now that I think of it – No."

"He wasn't here when I came in," Reid volunteered. "And I haven't seen him arrive since then."

"Maybe you should check with Rossi," JJ offered. "Hotch may have called him to tell him that he was going to be late."

"Rossi hasn't seen him either," Garcia informed the group. "And Jessica just called me to see if we knew where he is. Apparently, he never made it home last night."

"That's not like Hotch," JJ stood up. "He would never pass up an opportunity to be with Jack."

"Have you checked his cell phone, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked. "Or the GPS on his car?"

"I wanted to check with you guys first before I invaded his privacy," Garcia replied. "Let me get back to my office and see what I can find."

"Do you need any help?" Rossi asked from where was standing on the balcony. "Is there anything any of us can do?"

"Let me check and I'll let you know," Garcia promised as she scurried back to her lair.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What did you find?" It was a short time later and Morgan was standing behind Garcia's chair reading over her shoulder.

"It appears that the GPS on Boss Man's car has been disabled," Garcia reported. "However, I do have a read on his cell phone."

"Where?" Morgan was insistent.

"Right there," Garcia pointed at the screen. "But, that doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?" Morgan was studying the screen.

"Because, according to the satellite photo, that area is nothing but swamp," was her explanation.

"You don't think that someone took him out there and dumped him, do you?" she appealed to Morgan. "Even if he is alright, if he has been out there all night – "

"More likely they took him and dumped his phone," Morgan declared as he rushed out of the room. "But we need get that phone. Maybe it will tell us something. I'm taking Reid and JJ with me. Send us the coordinates."

"Sent!" Garcia declared as she pushed a button. "And, in the meantime, as much as I hate to do it, I will be checking our leader's phone records. Hopefully I will find something there."

"I'll send Rossi in to help you," Morgan promised. "He is much more likely to know friend from foe as you go through Hotch's calls."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Well, we found Hotch's phone," JJ told the group later that morning as they gathered in the round table room. "And, Penelope, you were right. It was in the middle of a swamp – Slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the mud."

"It is currently in the lab being examined for fingerprints and any other forensic evidence it may have picked up," Reid continued. "Along with all our shoes and clothes – Just in case we picked up something while we were searching."

Rossi noted that all three of the agents had changed into the clothes they routinely kept in their gym lockers.

"However, his car is still missing," Morgan pointed out as he again adjusted the ties on the sweatpants he was wearing. "And an APB has been put out for it and for Hotch."

"As of approximately an hour ago, SSA Aaron Hotchner is officially a missing person," Rossi announced. "All law enforcement in the immediate area, as well as throughout the state, have been alerted to be on the lookout."

"I assume you didn't find anything on his phone," JJ looked at Rossi and Garcia.

"Not a thing," Rossi confirmed.

"And I am now trying to locate any traffic cams or other security cameras that he would have passed on his way home," Garcia reported. "Although, I haven't been having much luck."

"Stick with it Baby Girl," Morgan reached over to pat her on the shoulder. "If there is anything to find, I am sure you will find it. Meanwhile, Reid and I are going out to the landing strip. We are going to retrace the route Hotch would have taken to go home last night. Maybe we can get some idea of what happened to him."

"Stay Safe," Garcia replied. "And, I'll go back to searching for security cameras and the missing GPS system."

"And JJ and I will be interviewing Jessica and Jack," Rossi spoke up. "Maybe they can help."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Pretty Boy, what do you see here?" Morgan and Reid were standing in the middle of the parking lot at the landing strip.

"Hotch usually parked about here," Reid walked over to a spot near the fence. "And the security footage Garcia pulled up from last night confirms that."

"Okay," Morgan looked towards the entrance to the lot. "So, he got in the car, drove thru the gate, and turned right. That's the shortest way to Jessica's. So, let's follow him - "

The two agents got into Morgan's car and he drove out of the lot and down the road.

"The area on both sides of the road is pretty clear," Reid observed as he looked around. "No place for anyone to hide and set up an ambush. And I am sure Hotch would have noticed if he was being followed."

"So, if he was ambushed, they would have had to come at him from either the side or the front," Morgan concluded. "Is that a cross road coming up?"

"It is," Reid was checking the GPS as well as watching the road. "Why don't you pull over here so we can walk over and take a look?"

"Skid marks," Morgan commented as he pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. "Running right into the intersection."

"This area has been swept," Reid declared several minutes later as they examined the intersection. "You would expect to find gravel and other road debris to be lying about, but there is nothing here."

"Okay, so they pull out into the intersection in front of Hotch and he hits them," Morgan began recreating the incident. "He gets out of his car and walks over and that's when they jump him."

"In order for both vehicles to remain drivable after the collision, they must have been driving something heavier, like a delivery van," Reid decided. "And, there would have had to be someone else available to drive Hotch's vehicle away from here. But, after they grabbed Hotch, they could have gone any one of four directions. "

"Plus, whoever it was would have had to know how to disable the GPS system," Morgan assumed. "That means there is a team involved in this."

He turned and looked around the area.

"Maybe we can eliminate one direction," Morgan proposed. "It took us what, about seven minutes to drive here from the airstrip? And, it would have taken them several minutes more to grab Hotch and put him into their vehicle. Why don't we have Garcia check the security tapes from the camera at the front of the airstrip for that fifteen minutes or so looking for a larger vehicle like a delivery van?"

He pulled out his cell phone and pushed a speed dial number. "Hey, Baby Girl," he began. "I need you to look at something for me."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"As expected, Jessica and Jack were pretty much a dead end," JJ reported mournfully.

It was several hours later and the team was again sitting around the table in their conference room sharing the information they had gathered.

"All they know is that Aaron was planning on coming straight over after the plane had landed," Rossi added. "And, that he never showed up."

"They just assumed he had been called into the office," JJ concluded.

"Now, I had better luck," Garcia declared as she put a series of pictures up on the flat screen. "As you can see by the date and time stamp, this is approximately 35 minutes after the plane landed. As you can see, there is a white panel van that went speeding by the entrance to the airfield. Going by what Morgan and Reid have discovered, we can assume that Hotch was in that van." She enlarged the picture of the van.

"Any identification?" Rossi walked up to the screen and squinted at it.

"None that I can find," Garcia told him. "However, I checked police reports and there was a white van reported stolen yesterday afternoon. We can assume that this is that vehicle."

"And, before you call," she added as Rossi began taking out his cell phone. "I have already put out an APB for it, although the kidnappers have probably ditched it by now."

"I should have known, Penelope" Rossi forced a smile. "You are always on top of things."

"Now," Reid got up and walked over to the evidence board where he had posted a map. "If Hotch was grabbed here," he put a pin into the map. "And his phone was found here," he put in another pin. "Then, assuming that whoever took his car continued on in a straight line, his car should be found around – Here," he pointed to an area. "What is in this area?"

"From the satellite map it looks like more swampland," Garcia reported. "With some ditches that have been dug in for drainage purposes and to prevent flooding."

"Well," Morgan stood up. "Anyone want to join me in a canal search?"

"I've already gotten wet and muddy once today," JJ also stood up. "A second time definitely isn't going to hurt me."

"I would suggest you start your search right about here," Rossi pointed at an area. "There appears to be a small park there which would be a good place to temporarily leave the car you are going to use for your escape."

"Good idea," Morgan agreed with him. "All indications are that this is a very well organized, well thought out mission."

"In the meantime," Rossi continued. "I am going to pay Matt Cruz a visit and see what he can find out from his contacts at the State Department."

"And Reid and I are going to be checking on anyone who may have a grudge against Hotch," Garcia told the group. "And I suspect that that is going to be a very large group of individuals."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch winced as he carefully shifted his position on the cot. Most of the bruises had healed, but there were several areas where he suspected that the bone had been bruised. His introduction to his new life had not gone smoothly.

When he had finally been allowed to wake up, he had found himself lying on his back, strapped to a hard cot in the middle of a small, windowless room. Looking down, he noticed that he was now wearing a white tunic style cotton shirt and white cotton drawstring pants. He could also feel that his feet were now bare.

"It appears that you are going to be mine," a middle-aged man with a weather beaten face and dressed in well-washed work clothing moved into his line of sight. "And, I must say, you are a big one." From the way he spoke, Hotch was surprised to note that he didn't appear to be chewing tobacco.

"I am a Federal Agent," Hotch spit out. "And, by kidnapping me you have committed a federal crime!"

"So I understand," the man replied calmly. "However, they will have to find you first, won't they?"

"My team will find me," Hotch stated defiantly. "And, when they do - "

"I'll bet you can't even tell me how long you have been gone," the man interrupted him to point out. "And, let me tell you that if they haven't found you by now, they never will."

"Tests are back, Commander," a second man announced as he walked into the room. "He's clean and, as for his fertility, there's no problem there either. So, you're ready to go."

"Hear that, Mr. Federal Agent?" Commander sneered. "It appears you're all cleared to travel!"

He looked over at the second man. "Get the guys in here and let's get him loaded."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch was untied from the cot and, after he had stood up, his hands were quickly retied behind his back while his legs were bound together, effectively hobbling him. Then, a burlap bag was roughly pulled over his head.

"Guess we are going to have to give you a ride," Commander observed. "Boys – "

Hotch was picked up by his shoulders and legs, carried outside, and dumped none-to-gently into the back of what felt like an old, rattletrap pick-up truck. It then sounded like Commander was climbing into the driver's seat. The motor of the truck started and they set off down what felt like a series of dusty dirt roads. Hotch could smell salt air and feel the tropical sunshine on his skin and he wondered just how far he had been transported.

When the truck finally stopped, Hotch was pulled out of the back and set on his feet where he struggled to keep his balance.

"Not such a big, strong Federal agent now, are you?" Commander's voice jeered. "Take him inside."

This time Hotch was half dragged across what felt like a dirt yard and then into a building. It then felt like he was being dragged through several rooms before going down a hallway. He thought that they had gone through a doorway into yet another room when he was pushed down onto another hard cot.

As he lay there, Hotch could feel something being fastened around his right ankle, following which the bindings on his legs and arms were taken off. Finally, the bag over his head was removed leaving him face-to-face with his jailor.

"Welcome to your new home," he greeted the agent. "I suggest you get used to it. Now, some food will be brought in for you shortly and then we are going to give you some time to rest up. After that, your duties will be explained to you, in detail."

With a smirk, the man walked out leaving Hotch chained to the leg of a cot in a cell that appeared to be straight out of the high security area of a federal prison.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so the locals found Hotch's car sunk in a canal not far from the parking area we identified." Rossi was watching as Reid put another pin into the map.

"And, according to Morgan, the GPS had been disabled," Reid filled in the details. "So, whoever this is, they definitely know what they are doing."

"What did you and Garcia find going through the records?" Rossi asked.

"A lot of people undoubtedly have it out for Hotch," Reid replied. "He has helped put a very large number of criminals in jail. However, it appears that very few of them have the connections and/or the abilities to set something like this up. Garcia is currently checking on them and also on their relatives and associates."

"Smart move," Rossi agreed. "You never know who is going to be out seeking revenge."

"Forget revenge," Garcia charged into the room carrying her laptop. "I have found something really interesting."

She looked around. "Are Morgan and JJ back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Reid checked his watch. "They were going to make sure Hotch's car was taken directly to the FBI crime lab garage before changing their clothes and coming up here. It should be at least another fifteen minutes before we see them."

"I can wait," Garcia sat down at the table and double-checked her computer screen. "I can wait."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, Baby Girl, we got your text," Morgan declared as he and JJ joined the rest of the team in the conference room.

"You said you've found something interesting," JJ added hopefully as she shook the water out of her hair and took a seat.

"I most certainly have," Garcia told them as she turned to look at the flat screen where several pictures were displayed. "I realized that the most recent opportunity anyone had to target Hotch was during the case you just finished in Florida. So, I decided to start looking there. And, this is what I found."

JJ looked at the pictures. "That's a woman and two children," she observed. "How are they connected to our case in Florida?"

"They aren't," Garcia told her. "Actually, they live about 25 miles north of the area you were in, in St. Lucie County."

"Then how - ?" Morgan began.

"I would like you to meet Monica Taylor and her year old daughter Melody," Garcia interrupted him. "At first glance, they appear to be normal, well-adjusted people. However, Monica is a single mom and, when she didn't drop her daughter off at day care yesterday morning, the people there began checking."

"And – ?" Rossi was being patient.

"There was no sign of her or her daughter at their house," Garcia reported. "Her car was still there and there were no signs of a break-in. However, that's not the strangest part. Take a closer look at Monica."

Morgan and Reid both walked closer to the screen and began staring at it.

 **"** **OMG!"** Morgan gasped.

"I don't know what that means," Reid said. "But if you are trying to say that she looks a lot like Hotch, I agree."

"She looks enough like him to be his sister," Rossi agreed. "And, you say that whoever this is, they took her kid too?"

"As well as this young man," Garcia focused on the second child. "This is two and a half year old Brice Williams and he was apparently abducted yesterday evening from the enclosed back yard of his home, which is also located in St. Lucie County. According to his parents, one minute he was out there playing and the next minute he was gone. A search of the neighborhood and surrounding area has turned up nothing."

"And, again, he resembles Hotch," Rossi was examining the picture.

"He looks more like him than Jack does," Reid observed thoughtfully.

"I would assume they live not far from the Taylor family," Morgan suggested.

"About three miles away," Garcia told him grimly.

"Is someone maybe trying to start a family?" JJ suggested.

"But, this was in Florida," Reid pointed out. "That would mean that Hotch was targeted while we were there and then whoever this is followed him back to Virginia just to grab him."

"Stranger things, Kid," Rossi observed sagely. "Stranger things – "

"Garcia," Morgan began.

"I'm already on it," Garcia assured him. "I'm checking all available footage from wherever Hotch went while you were in Florida, looking to see if I can spot someone who looks suspicious."

"Let me help you with that," Rossi offered. "I have a little more experience with spotting strangers on a train."

"Ah - Ha – An old movie reference," Garcia trilled. "I think we are on the right trail already."

"In the meantime, I'll contact the police departments who are handling both missing persons' cases," Morgan took out his cell phone. "Let's see if there is anything additional they can tell me."


	6. Chapter 6

"I understand you don't like the food here." Hotch's jailor was standing just inside the door to his cell as he spoke to him. Hotch had already tested the chain fastening him to the cot, as well as the manacle around his ankle, and knew that he couldn't reach the man.

"You do know that I am a Federal agent who is being held prisoner against his will," Hotch began.

"I know – I know," the jailor replied calmly. "And I am the person who gets to oversee that."

"Now," he continued. "My instructions are that you are to be a Breeder. Which, in my opinion, is a total waste. The farm could use a big, brawny guy like you to work in the fields. Maybe, after the women wear you out, there will be enough left of you to do some real work. Although, if you continue throwing your food at the person who brings it rather that eating it - " He shook his head warningly.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner," Hotch began angrily. "I am an FBI agent and my team will be looking for me."

"Not here in you aren't," the man corrected him. "In here you are Number 3751. And, you are right, someone will undoubtedly be looking for you. However, rest assured that you were gone long before they even noticed that you were missing. So, chances are they won't even know where to start looking. Now, I would suggest that you stop struggling, eat the food that is served you, and accept the fact that you are going to be here for the rest of your life."

"By the way," he added. "I couldn't help but notice. Those are some pretty nasty looking scars you have on your chest."

"Those are from the last man who tried to kill me." Hotch growled as he fixed the man with his patented 'Hotch glare'.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here," the man told him. "Killing you is the last thing we want to do – The very last thing."

"You," Hotch's profiling skills kicked in. "What is your name?"

The man scratched his chin as he replied. "I'm 3415, but you can call me 415 for short."

"You don't have a name?" Hotch demanded. "Just a number?"

"A number can be a name," the man replied. "And, around here, that's all anyone has. It makes it easier to keep track of everyone. So get used to it."

He turned and walked out of the cell, carefully closing and locking the door behind himself.

"Anyone and everyone, he is using plurals," Hotch thought to himself. "Just how many people are involved in this?" Reluctantly, he picked a banana up off the floor and began slowly peeling it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, that ends the moving picture show." Rossi declared as he stood up and stretched. He and Garcia had been sitting several hours reviewing surveillance videos and he could hear and feel his back crack as he stretched upward.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a show," Garcia observed as she pushed several keys on her keyboard. "You guys weren't within range of many security cameras on that particular case."

"Or the unsub knew where they were and avoided them," Rossi suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And, the few people who did look suspicious didn't show up in any of our databases," Garcia continued as she turned to deal with one of her other computers which had started beeping at her.

 **"** **OMG!"** she gasped as she examined the other computer screen. "I do not believe this!"

"What?" Rossi leaned over her shoulder to read the screen.

"Call the others," she declared. "I think we have a lead."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I hope you have something for us, Baby Girl," Morgan said a short time later as everyone again gathered in the conference room. "Because I have nothing." He waved his cell phone in the air.

"As do I," Lewis declared as she burst into the room. She looked around at the astonished faces. "What?" she asked. "You didn't expect to see me here?"

"As soon as I heard what had happened," Lewis continued. "I began interviewing some of the inmates Hotch helped put behind bars. I wanted to get to them before the rumors started flying. And, I am sad to say, I have come up empty. I don't think any of them know anything."

"Well, there goes another line of inquiry," JJ said sadly as she took her seat at the round table.

"Well, I haven't come up empty," Garcia promised as she put multiple pictures up on the flat screen. "And, boy, do I have something! Everybody here?" As she looked around the table she smiled as she noticed that Lewis had taken her accustomed seat.

"As I have often heard said around here," Garcia began. "As smoothly as Hotch's and the other abductions were carried out, this can't be the first time this unsub and his friends have done this. So, I began looking, gradually expanding my search until it covered a very wide area. And, this is what I found."

"That looks like several family groups," JJ observed.

"That is what you might think," Garcia replied. "However, in reality, very few of them are actually related. Let's begin at a small fishing village in Georgia." She highlighted a group consisting of a woman, a man, and two children.

"Meet Devin Hale, divorced father of two," she began. "About six months ago, when he didn't show up for work one morning, his boss tried calling him. After he failed to reach him, one of his co-workers went over to his apartment during his lunch break to check things out. He found Mr. Hale's car still in its parking spot but Mr. Hale was gone. No sign of a struggle or a break in and no clues as to why he had disappeared. Not being a family member, he had to wait 48 hours before filing a missing persons report. Devin Hale has never been found."

"On the other side of town," Garcia continued. "We have Ms. Evelyn Guzman and her eighteen month old son Mario. They were residents of the local homeless center. When they didn't return to the shelter one evening the people there just assumed that she had gone off on a bender, as she apparently was wont to do. It wasn't until her family showed up two weeks later looking for her that a missing persons' report was filed. At that point, she and her son had been gone for so long that no one could pinpoint exactly when they had disappeared."

"In the meantime, five miles away at a small local mall, eighteen month old Leah Mills was out shopping with her parents. They turned their backs on her as she sat in her stroller and, when they looked back, she was gone."

"Every parent's worst nightmare," JJ remarked. "You look away for just a minute and – " She shook her head sadly.

"Very smooth, very practiced," Lewis observed. "I assume the local police never connected the abductions."

"You are right about that," Garcia told her. "Due to the time and distance involved no one ever noticed."

"And, again, all the victims look like they belong to the same family," Reid pointed out. "One containing genes for brown hair and lighter colored eyes than Hotch's gene group."

"I would assume that the next group is the same story," Morgan said, nodding towards the screen.

"You would be right," Garcia highlighted the next group to the right. "These individuals were abducted about a year ago from the general area of Brighton Beach, New York. Due to the presence of the Russian Mafia in that area, most of them were written off as warnings being sent to uncooperative individuals."

"Even the children who disappeared?" Lewis asked, shocked.

"Especially the children," Rossi told her. "Those aren't nice people. However, - " he looked at Garcia.

"On this occasion, I don't think the Russian Mafia was involved," she clarified. "I think it was our unsub or group of unsubs – That is if you want to call them 'Ours'."

"Besides, I would assume that the bodies were never found," Rossi continued. "And, with a mob hit, a major part of it is leaving the bodies where they can be easily found so they will send the intended message."

"Whoever this is, they just added a blond haired, blue eyed, family to their collection," JJ observed. "I am surprised that they haven't taken a family of color yet."

"Not that I have found," Garcia replied. "However, I am still looking."

"There is one thing," Reid said thoughtfully. "The locations these people were taken from. They are all on the Atlantic Seaboard."

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"How difficult would it be to load these people onto a boat and take them to one of the Caribbean islands?" Reid asked. "There are well over 700 of them and I know that many of those are supposedly uninhabited. Plus, you have to take into consideration that there are numerous islands which are part of the various island countries of the broadly defined Caribbean region, and that some continental countries also have islands in the Caribbean. And that, of course, includes the U.S." He stopped to catch is breath and look around the table.

"That would account for there not being any abductees of color," Lewis spoke up. "The people who live on those islands would provide that family group."

"Who would know if there were people disappearing from the islands?" Morgan asked. "That's a huge area out there in the ocean and it involves numerous countries with their various police forces."

"I think I might know someone," Rossi said as he stood up and took out his cell phone. "Let me call Jack Garrett and see if any of his contacts in the area may have heard something." He walked out of the conference room.

"So, these abductions go back approximately two years," Lewis said thoughtfully.

"I wish," Garcia pushed a button on her computer and suddenly the screen was covered with pictures of people.

"All of these people?" JJ questioned shocked.

"And I only went back about twenty years," Garcia explained sadly. "But, whoever this is, they keep to a strict schedule in a set area - One group of abductions every six months on the Atlantic Seaboard. That is, of course, assuming that the longer stretches involve people being taken from various Caribbean islands."

"And they were never connected because of the size of this unsub's hunting grounds," Morgan observed.

"Well, they have been connected now," Garcia declared heatedly. "So, come on crime solvers, let's go out and catch this guy! We need to get Boss Man back!"

"Well, Jack couldn't tell me anything definite," Rossi said as he walked back into the conference room. "However, he did assure me that he will be talking to his contacts, as well as keeping his eyes and ears open for any evidence of this unsub."

He stopped and stared at the flat screen. "All missing?" he croaked in amazement.

"All," Reid assured him. "And, I'm beginning to think that there is a sizeable group behind all these abductions. This appears to be a team effort."

"That would account for how the men are being overpowered," Morgan observed thoughtfully. "Some of them appear to be in pretty good shape."

"As well as some of the women," JJ added. "A mother will definitely fight back when her child is being threatened."

"So, we have a group of unsubs," Lewis summarized. "What do we know about the dynamics of a group like this?"


	8. Chapter 8

"A group of this type needs to have a powerful leader," Rossi said thoughtfully as the team began building their profile of Hotch's kidnappers. "A dominant Alpha male."

"Or female," Reid hurried to point out. "Although uncommon, they have been documented on several occasions. Most recently - "

"For them to have been in existence for this length of time, they must have formed some sort of personal bond – Military maybe?" JJ interrupted.

"Or they view themselves as being some sort of paramilitary group," Morgan suggested. "Sort of an 'Us against the rest of the world' type of mentality."

"And they have to have been getting business from several other sources," he added. "I am sure they can't survive on one 'family' abduction every six months."

"What do they do during the intervening months?" Lewis wondered. "Do they have legitimate jobs?"

"Something stable with health insurance and benefits?" Garcia joked.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "It's just that all this seriousness is starting to get to me."

"We understand, Baby Girl," Morgan quickly assured her. "If you hadn't said it, one of us would have."

"It's late and everyone is getting tired," JJ observed. "Maybe it's time to begin thinking about taking a break and getting some rest."

Rossi's cell phone rang and he glanced at the screen. "How about putting a hold on that until after I take this call?" he suggested as he stood up and walked out of the conference room.

"And, it appears I have a message as well," Garcia checked her computer. "OH!"

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"The Baltimore Police have found the missing van," Garcia reported, reading off her screen. "Apparently, it was parked in a lot designated for the use of the patrons of one of the marinas. They want to know if we want to process it or if they should get started on it."

"My first thought is to let them check it out," Morgan replied. "With the experience this group has, I doubt if there will be anything to find."

"I would agree with that," Reid added. "Although, we do need to check the area around where it was found."

"Tomorrow, in the daylight, would be better," Morgan was thinking aloud. "We won't be able to see anything in the dark."

"You're right about that," Rossi told him as he walked back into the room.

"Jack has checked with his sources," he told the group. "And, after speaking with them it is his opinion that it will be extremely difficult to identify abductions of this kind in the Caribbean islands. It seems that many of the men there are fishermen, either by trade or by hobby. They go out to sea to fish and when they don't return it is generally assumed that they have drowned. Search parties do go out, but their boat is usually found when it finally floats up onto a beach sometime later and, quite frequently, their body is never found."

"As for children and women, sometimes the same applies – The just go out fishing and never come back. And, sometimes when they disappear, it is assumed that they have just moved to another island. Apparently families are pretty spread out in some areas."

"However," he continued. "Jack and his team will be keeping their eyes and ears open and, if they do find something, Monty will contact Garcia."

"Fishing," Reid suddenly proclaimed. "Fishing! That's the answer!"

"What's the question?" Lewis asked.

"We were wondering what this group does when it isn't kidnapping people," Reid filled in the blanks. "What if they are commercial fishermen?"

"Or if they run a charter fishing service?" JJ suggested. "They could easily move up and down the coast, as well as between the islands, without anyone questioning it."

"And, the captain of the boat would have to exercise a strong control over his crew," Morgan added. "There's our Alpha male."

"So, I start looking at fishing boats," Garcia picked up her laptop.

"Tomorrow morning is time enough, Kitten," Rossi told her. "Right now, I think we all need some rest so we can clear our heads."

"He's right, first thing tomorrow morning will be fine," Morgan seconded Rossi. He then looked over at JJ.

"First thing tomorrow morning you and I will be driving over to Baltimore to check the location where the van was found," he told her. "And, afterwards, we will be paying a visit to the Baltimore Police Department."

"While I will be back at the State Department," Rossi announced as he stood up to leave. "Someone over there has got to know something."

"And you two will be helping me with computer searches," Garcia told Reid and Lewis. "Somewhere there has to be a registry of fishing boats that we can plunder to find this band of pirates."


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch had been left alone for the remainder of the day. Either the cell he was confined to was extremely well soundproofed or there wasn't anyone else in the area because he couldn't hear anything and there was no response when he called out. By standing on his cot and craning his neck, he could see what appeared to be an impossibly blue sky outside, but that was all he could see. Again and again, he checked the manacle around his ankle and the chain fastening him to the cot (which was securely bolted to the floor) but, with no tools, he couldn't figure how to escape from them. And, reluctantly, he had cleaned up the food he had so angrily consigned to the floor. All the time, he could still smell the warm tropical air tinged with salt.

He guessed it was early evening when the door to his cell opened and his jailer (Number 415 he reminded himself) walked in carrying a cloth-covered tray of what appeared to be food. Hotch noted that the man again carefully stayed just out of his reach.

"See you decided to make yourself at home, 751," he commented dryly as he looked around the cell.

"Seems I am going to be here for a while," Hotch observed. "Makes no sense to live like an animal. Will I be getting clean clothes anytime soon?"

"All in good time," was the reply. "And, that also depends on whether you cooperate. For right now, I would suggest you quietly eat your supper and get some rest." He placed the cloth-covered tray on the floor and pushed it towards Hotch.

"Just don't get any ideas," he warned the agent as he left, carefully locking the door behind him.

Gingerly, Hotch took the cover off the tray and looked at his evening meal. There was some homemade bread with butter, rice topped what appeared to be chicken, some fresh cooked green beans, and a small bowl of fresh fruit (mangos, he thought).

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the fork which had been provided (cheap plastic, he noted, not to be used as a weapon) and took a tentative bite. It wasn't bad, he realized - Actually, it was quite tasty. Hungrily, he began eating.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Hotch woke to the sun coming in through his small window. He was surprised when he realized that he had gotten a good night's sleep as he had expected to lay awake all night on the bare mattress with no covers. Apparently, wherever he was it didn't get particularly chilly during the night. He added that fact to his ever expanding profile of his captors and his location. He did wonder whether there has been something in his food to induce sleep, but quickly dismissed that idea as he wasn't experiencing any of the lethargy or headaches usually associated with a drug of that type.

After getting up from his cot, Hotch quickly finished his morning absolutions and then began his usual morning fitness routine consisting of sit-ups, push-ups, and crunches, among other exercises. Just because he was being held captive didn't mean that he could get out of shape he reasoned. He needed to be ready for anything his captors threw at him. He was still on the floor completing his last set of crunches when he heard the door to his cell being unlocked.

When 415 walked through the door carrying a try of food, he smiled at Hotch. "Eat up, 751," he told the agent as he set the tray on the floor and pushed it over to him. "You're going to be having a visitor in a little while."

"Anyone I know?" Hotch asked sarcastically.

"Not yet," was the reply. "But, I suspect you two will eventually become very good friends." As he left the cell, he again carefully locked the door behind himself.

When he took the cover off the tray, Hotch found homemade biscuits with butter accompanied by scrambled eggs with onion and green peppers mixed in, and a small bowl of fresh fruit (guava, he thought). It appeared that everything he was being fed was grown locally, indicating that he was in an agrarian area, he noted as he began eating.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch had finished eating his breakfast and was neatly stacking the dishes back on the tray when the door to his cell opened admitting an older woman (in her mid-sixties, he guessed), with long gray hair and no make-up, wearing what his mother would have called a farmer's wife's dress. However, judging from her upright posture and the look on her face, this was someone who was used to issuing orders and being obeyed.

"Done eating, I see," she greeted Hoch cheerfully. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"As well as I could enjoy anything eaten in while in captivity," Hotch replied, giving the woman his patented 'Hotch glare'.

"Still hostile, I see," the woman replied. "Good. That indicates a very determined personality, and that's always a plus. However, it may be a drawback initially."

"I will have you know that I am a U.S. Federal Agent," Hotch told her heatedly. "And, holding me against my will is a federal crime."

"I have no doubt that it is, in some places," was the placid reply. "However, you are not now at one of those places. So, I would strongly suggest that you adjust your attitude."

"What is your number?" Hotch changed his mode of attack. "What should I call you?"

"You may call me Mistress," the woman replied as she sat down in a chair that 415 brought and placed for her. Hotch noted that she also kept carefully out of his reach.

"You have a name, not a number?" he asked.

"Everyone has a number," Mistress assured him. "However, some of us also have names, and I am one of them."

"I heard someone being called Commander," Hotch remembered. "Is he one of those?"

"He is my husband," was the reply. "And, you're right, he also has a name in addition to his number. But, that's not what I am here to discuss. I am here to explain what is going to be expected of you now that you have joined us. You need to have a clear idea of what your duties are going to be and how they will be carried out."

"My duties?" Hotch questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"And, I have not joined you," he quickly added. "I am being held here against my will."

"You have been brought to us to be a Breeder," Mistress continued calmly. "And, this morning I am going to explain to you exactly how that is going to work."

"A Breeder?" Hotch questioned. "You mean with other people – Women?"

"Of course with women," Mistress replied with a smile. "Unless you don't like women. You do like women, don't you?"

"Of course I like women! I'm a heterosexual male who has been married and has a son," Hotch quickly replied. "However, I refuse to rape a woman. I don't care what the circumstances are – **I WILL NOT DO IT!"**

"My dear 751," the woman sighed. "Please rid yourself of the impression that you are going to be presented with some dewy-eyed, innocent, underage young virgin to ravage. That's not how it works. The women who live here understand their responsibilities to the community, and part of my job is to make certain that they have the opportunity to fulfill them in a way that is suitably anonymous for both them and the man they are paired with. I also take into consideration the fact that we need to have both a healthy mother and a healthy baby resulting from each encounter, and that takes some planning."

"You do admit that what you expect me to do is to impregnate these women," Hotch demanded. "Women who I don't even know."

"They don't know you either," Mistress pointed out. "And, the way this is set up, they never will know who it was they were partnered with. That's not important."

"It is to me!" Hotch insisted. "I will be a responsible father to any child I help to create!" He continued glaring angrily at the woman.

"Oh, Dear," the woman signed. "I am afraid we have gotten off on the wrong foot all together. Let me start again. This time I will begin by outlining the system we have set up here and your role in it."

"You are currently at Farm #3, which is one of several farms on this island," she began. "And, most of the residents of the farms have lived on this island for several generations. We raise our own food as well as several cash crops and engage in some light manufacturing. We are mostly self-sufficient and have always been so. However, as isolated as we are from the rest of the world, we need to be concerned about the dangers inherent in in-breeding. Therefore, we not only track the family trees of all of our members but we also periodically go to outside sources for new genetic material."

"Go to outside sources?" Hotch burst out. "Go Outside? Don't you mean you kidnap innocent people and haul them out here against their will?"

"That's one way of looking at it," Mistress agreed. "However, most of the individuals we acquire we are rescuing from a less than desirable lifestyle. You, of course, are one of the few exceptions. As I said, we are farmers and there is always a need for strong people who can work on the land. When I requested someone of that type who would be a good breeder, you were who they supplied."

"You order people up like they are fast food?" Hotch demanded. "Who are your suppliers?"

"We need a specific type of person to live here," she continued unconcerned. "Not everyone is suited to life on an island, even a large island. And, as for our supplier, let's just say that they have been in business for a long time and that they generally come through with what we need. Now, to continue – "

"The women who live here know that they are expected to produce offspring. Without them, we would die off. And, they are also aware that they can't go off and breed with just anyone. The other party involved might be a close relative. So, a system has been developed. When a young woman reaches the age of 21, we begin monitoring her fertility cycle. Once we are certain of when her most fertile days are likely to occur a mate (or group of potential mates) is determined. Sometimes this process can take over a year as we may decide to go outside this farm. Then, arrangements are made for the two of them to meet in a specially designated area – Like this room. Three meetings are planned over three nights and, during all three meetings, the man involved is masked so as to remain anonymous and so is the woman. If a pregnancy occurs, the meetings were deemed to have been a success and after nine months the woman gives birth. If no pregnancy occurs, another series of encounters is arranged; sometimes with the same man, sometimes with another."

"So, you expect these women to spend their entire lives being pregnant and giving birth?" Hotch burst out. "Just so you can maintain the population on this island?"

"Far from it," was the response. "Provided there wasn't any difficulty with the first pregnancy and delivery, a second pregnancy is generally expected. However, following that the woman is free to make her own decision on whether or not she wants to have more children. And, no stigma is attached to whatever decision she makes. She also has the freedom at that time to decide who she partners with – Either I will arrange it or, if she has her eye on one of the men here, I can check to see whether he is suitable."

"You mean whether he is a close relative," Hotch spit out. "It sounds as if no one here knows exactly who they are related to."

"Family is a very fluid term," Mistress told him thoughtfully. "We prefer to define it as being those persons we are close to and care about, not necessarily those we have a blood tie to."

 **"** **Either way, I will not be participating!"** Hotch declared hotly. **"** **I will not be playing your breeding game for you and that is final!"**

"I am sorry you feel that way," Mistress replied as she stood up to leave. "However, please keep in mind that we do have ways of forcing your participation."

As she left Hotch's cell he noted that she took the time to make certain the door was securely locked behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch lay back on his cot and waited and waited and waited some more in the utter silence of his cell. He spent the remainder of the day alone, waiting. No food was brought to him and no one visited him. He was grateful, however, to notice that the water in the small sink in his cell was still running, even if it was barely dripping. He recognized the technique - Isolate the subject and make them sweat. Well, he could play that game too.

The next morning again began with his waking up to the sun shinning through his small window. His usual morning ablutions were completed rather slowly because of the lack of water pressure and then, after an abbreviated set of morning exercises, Hotch settled down on his cot to begin some visualizations in an attempt to distance himself from his growing hunger. He began with Jack's last soccer game and then moved on to some soccer plays he and Rossi had developed and were teaching the players on Jack's team. He had finished reviewing the plays and had moved on to replaying his most recent movie night with Jack, when they had watched Jack's favorite movie while eating popcorn, when he thought he heard something outside the building.

By standing up on his cot and stretching, Hotch thought he could hear what sounded like girls' voices, laughing and chattering away. He was about to call out to them when the voices faded as quickly as they has begun. As he climbed back down off the cot, Hotch wondered whether perhaps he had imagined them. Shaking his head, he resumed visualizing his evening with Jack.

The rest of the day passed slowly and Hotch could feel the hunger pains gnawing at his stomach as he finally fell asleep on his hard cot.

It was mid-way through the next morning when the door to his cell finally opened. While Hotch could admit to himself that he was hungry, he also kept reminding himself that 415 had told him that the last thing anyone wanted to do was to kill him.

"So, 751, how are you today?" Mistress stood in the doorway looking in at him.

"About what you would expect for someone who is being starved to death," Hotch replied calmly. "Weak but awake."

"And, my name is Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner," he added heatedly.

"Perhaps in some other place," the woman told him. "But not here. Here you are merely number 751. Now, I just stopped by this morning to bring you something." She put some 8 x 10 photos on the floor and pushed them over to Hotch.

"In case you are interested," she added. "These were taken quite recently."

Hotch picked up the pictures and stared at the top one. "This is my son, Jack," he identified the subject of the picture. "Are you watching him, too?"

"He's not the only one," was the calm reply. "Why don't you look further?"

Hotch looked at the next picture and then the one after that. He then looked up at Mistress. "You are also watching my sister-in-law, Jessica?" he asked incredulously. "And my friend JJ's son, Henry?"

"It's relatively easy to do now that they have more or less resumed their normal schedules," he was told. "And, we could easily pick-up one, two, or all three of them."

"Bring them here?" Hotch demanded. "Put them in jail too?"

"Not here," was the thoughtful reply. "The people we hire to locate and make our acquisitions are always on the lookout for new members. I think that Master Jack would fit right in with them as a new apprentice. And, as for sister-in-law Jessica, they can always find a use for an attractive woman – If you know what I mean. Now, as for young Master Henry, I am sure they can find a place for him on their team, too."

"So, you are threatening to kidnap my son, my sister-in-law, and my friend's son, and turn them over to the pirates who brought me here," Hotch summarized. "You are forgetting that since I have been kidnapped they probably have federal protection."

"We would be giving them a new home and teaching them a profession," was the correction. "And, can you tell me how long you have been missing? Look at Jack and then take a guess. Any protection they have will probably be gone shortly."

Hotch squinted at the photo. "Jack needs a haircut," he observed. "And, he had one just before I left. And, I don't recognize that shirt he is wearing."

He quickly examined the other two photos. "I can't really tell," he said slowly. "But I get the impression that Jessica has changed something – Maybe the color of her hair or something like that – "

"Well, 751," Mistress stood up to go. "You need to make a decision. Are you going to become a part of our community or do you want us to begin capturing your family and resituating them in new homes – Starting with Jack? Think it over carefully. I'll be back"

She walked out of the room and Hotch could hear the lock being secured behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, what do we see when we look around here?" Morgan asked as he and JJ stood in the parking lot where the Baltimore Police had located the stolen van.

"Lots of cars parked in long term parking," JJ said thoughtfully as she surveyed the area. "That means most of these people are off on their boats for more than a just day or two."

"Whoever left the van here probably thought it would sit for quite some time before anyone noticed it," Morgan observed. "Fortunately for us the police checked the license plates."

"The Harbor Master's office is over there," JJ pointed towards the marina. "Let's see what they can tell us."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Most of our slips are under contract to long-term customers," the woman behind the counter in the Harbor Master's office told the agents as she carefully examined their credentials. "And many of them have been docking their vessels with us for years. However, we do have several slips available for transient guests."

"It is one of those that we would be interested in," JJ immediately told her. "If I give you a date can you give me the names of whoever was in dock that evening?"

"What is the date?" the woman moved to stand in front of her computer terminal.

"Two nights ago," JJ replied.

"Let me check," the woman pushed several keys on the keyboard. "Okay, two nights ago we had rentals in all our transient rental slips."

"May I see?" JJ asked politely, gesturing at the screen.

"Don't see why not," the woman replied as she swiveled the screen so JJ could read it. "You do have all the fancy credentials."

"Thank you," JJ replied as she first glanced at the screen and then held up her cell phone to take a picture. "This will be a big help." She began pushing the necessary buttons to send the picture to Garcia.

"I have to ask," the woman began. "We didn't have a terrorist or anything like that in here – Did we? No one who has come through here looked suspicious or anything or I would have called the police."

"Oh, No – Nothing like that," JJ smiled as she assured her.

"We track all kinds of people, Ma'am," Morgan added from where he was standing on the other side of the room, looking out the window at the docked boats. "And, this group just happens to have crossed our radar."

"Thank you for your help," JJ concluded the interview. "And, can you call us if any of those people come back?" She put her business card on the counter.

"Of course," the woman secured the card in her desk drawer.

"Is it okay if we walk down between the boats and talk with some of their owners?" Morgan asked. "Maybe one of them saw something."

"Not a problem," was the quick assurance. "Let me open the door in the back of our building here. You can go straight down from there without having to go through the security gates."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What did you see out the window?" JJ asked as she and Morgan walked down to the docks.

"Security cameras, lots of them," Morgan replied as he took out his cell phone pushed a speed dial number. "Also, lots people working on their boats as well as lounging on their decks."

"Well, that makes sense," JJ replied. "Some of these vessels are extremely pricy. And, from what I have heard, they need constant maintenance."

"Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan called out into his phone. "I have some checking I need you to do."

"First, did you get the list I sent you?" JJ spoke up. "I need you to check the names of the people in the transient slips."

"Already doing a watery search," Garcia replied. "And, let me tell you, it's not easy. Some of these boats are registered miles away from where they are docked."

"We know if anyone can do it, it's you," Morgan told her. "We have faith in you. Now, I also need you to see if you can access the security cameras in the marina and the adjacent parking lot. Maybe we can find something there."

"Let me see what I can do and get back to you," Garcia replied. "If Hotch was there, I will find him." She clicked off.

"Now, we do some good old fashioned walking and talking," JJ said as she led the way towards the first occupied boat they could see.

"Good Morning," she thrilled to the old man wearing a beat-up pair of jeans and deck shoes who was standing on the boat's deck coiling up a rope. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"We are wondering whether you were aboard two nights ago," Morgan added, holding up his credentials. "And whether you may have seen anything."

"Permission granted," was the ready reply. "Although I don't know if I can help you. I go to bed pretty early these days."

"Careful, there," he told JJ as he reached over to grab her arm to steady her as she climbed onto the deck. "It can be a bit tricky if you aren't used to it."

"Thanks, Captain," JJ responded with a smile.

"I'm Agent Jereau and this is Agent Morgan," she added, as she showed the man her credentials.

"Captain John Smith," the man introduced himself with a grin. "And, yes, that is my real name. And, yes, it does make life interesting."

"Now, two nights ago?" he looked over at Morgan who had scrambled onboard unaided.

"Yes, Sir," Morgan replied. "We believe that a small group of men may have walked past your boat on their way to one of the transient rental slips. We are interested in whether you saw them."

"It would have been around 10:00 to 10:30," JJ guessed. "And they probably would have been fairly quiet – Almost unusually so."

"That group with the drunk guy!" the man exclaimed. "I knew there was something strange about them!"

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked.

"Usually, when a group like that comes back they have been out drinking," was the ready explanation. "And they are laughing and singing and carrying on. That group, there was just one guy who appeared to be drunk and the others were propping him up and dragging him along with them. Everyone else was being very quiet. I was sitting inside in the salon having my good night drink when I saw them hurrying by on their way to the end of the dock."

"The guy who appeared to be drunk," JJ was almost afraid to ask. "What did he look like?"

"I really couldn't see," the Captain apologized. "It was dark out and, as you can see, the window I was looking out of is lower than the dock. I can tell you that he was fairly tall and, now that I think of it, he was wearing a white shirt. That's strange!"

"Wearing a white shirt?" JJ asked curiously.

"On a boat – Yes," was the answer. "It wouldn't stay white for long."

"Well, thank you, Captain," Morgan told the man. "You have been a big help." He reached over to shake hands with the boat owner.

"And, if you ever see that group again, please let us know," JJ handed the man one of her business cards.

"Not a problem," was the assurance. "I do travel up and down the Atlantic Seaboard a lot, so I'll keep my eyes open. Now, if the two of you ever want to go out for a boat ride, just stop on by and I'll be glad to give you one."

"We'll keep that in mind," JJ replied with a big smile as she jumped back down onto the dock.

"Well, they were definitely here," JJ observed as she and Morgan walked back to their SUV. "Now we need to see if Garcia can identify them and their boat."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, what do we have?" The team was once again gathered in the round table room and Rossi was standing in front of the evidence board awkwardly holding a marker.

"I'll start," he volunteered. "I spoke with Matt Cruz and with some of his contacts over at the State Department. From what they have been able to determine this isn't any organized group that they are aware of. And, as there hasn't been any ransom demand, that seems to rule out terrorists."

"In addition, they were totally unaware of the other disappearances Garcia uncovered. And, again, there is no organized group that they can identify that would have carried those out. They are still checking, but it appears that the State Department angle is a dead end."

He began making notes on the board but only succeeded in smearing them.

"Here, let me," Lewis stood up, walked over, and took the marker from him.

"I checked with my contacts in the various prisons," Lewis took up the story as she wrote. "And, it appears that no one there knows anything either. Many of the prisoners who Hotch helped put away over the years are understandably delighted that he is missing, but none of them seems to be involved. So, I would say that we have another dead end." She made another series of notes on the board.

"Well, not to despair," JJ began. "It appears that Morgan and I did find something."

"We visited the marina where the stolen van was abandoned and interviewed both the administrator in the Harbor Master's office and one of the boat owners," Morgan explained.

"We came up with a list of boats which may have been used to take Hotch off to wherever they took him," JJ continued. "And, Garcia then came up with some interesting footage from the security cameras."

"Which I am now showing for your viewing pleasure," Garcia added as a grainy film with a dark background began playing on the flat screen.

"As you can see, this group of men got out of the van, walked across the parking lot, and let themselves in through the security gates," she pointed out. "They then proceeded down the docks until they arrived at the transient slip they had rented for the night. It wasn't long after that that they sailed off into the open seas."

"It is our assumption that the man in the middle of the group, the one who appears to require support from the others, is Hotch," JJ pointed out. "The white shirt, for one thing, makes him stand out."

"All the others are wearing dark hoodies with the hoods pulled up over their heads," Rossi had moved to stand close to the screen where he could closely examine the pictures. "So, we can't get a good look at their faces."

"I assume you have a name for their boat?" Reid asked.

"I have that and also the home port for said vessel," Garcia replied. "But, from what I can determine, while the name may be real the registration number is not. Said number belongs to a Hobie Cat Wild Cat sailboat registered in the State of Florida and, from what I can see in these pictures, that boat definitely is not a sailboat."

"What is the name of the boat?" Lewis was squinting at the screen.

"Going by what they signed in as, 'The Tag-Along'," Garcia told her. "And, from what I can tell, that is also what appears to be painted on the back of the boat."

"That makes sense," Reid declared. "Looking at that boat, it is obvious that it isn't designed for the long voyage that would be necessary to get to the Caribbean. However, if it was towed behind a larger, more powerful vessel, it could easily be used for going ashore and docking at a local marina when they are close to land."

"So, I'll begin checking boat registrations throughout the Atlantic Seaboard Region for a boat named The Tag-Along," Garcia declared.

"You may not find this particular boat," Reid warned. "It is entirely possible that it is registered in one of the Caribbean Island nations or even in Central America."

"I'll check anyway," Garcia declared. "I may get lucky. Besides, I need to do something to make me feel like I am actively searching for our missing Boss Man."

"Maybe you can get Monty from Jack Garret's group to help," Rossi suggested. "He may have access to some of the databases in other countries."

"Good idea!" Garcia said as she picked up her laptop to leave. "I'll call him from my lair."

"And we also need you to check for a car," Morgan spoke up.

"A car?" Garcia questioned as she skidded to a stop. "What kind of car?"

"I'm not really sure," Morgan admitted. "But, we originally assumed that a car was left in the park close to where we located Hotch's car. And, if the kidnappers did have one there, it hasn't showed up on our radar. Maybe the police found it abandoned somewhere."

"It would have been a nondescript, family friendly vehicle," Rossi said thoughtfully. "Something that says 'My owners went for a hike and left me here temporarily' as it sat in the parking area."

"They would have abandoned it later in a busy parking lot," Lewis added. "Some place where no one would have noticed it for several days."

"There might not be anything in it," JJ pointed out. "This group is good. But, again, maybe they made a mistake."

"One abandoned car search coming up," Garcia promised as she left the room. "I'll let you know when I find something."


	14. Chapter 14

It was about an hour later when the door to Hotch's cell opened again, this time revealing a young, dark-haired girl, wearing a cotton dress, standing in the doorway holding a small covered tray.

"Mistress said to give this to you," she said. When she bent over to place the tray on the floor Hotch could see a wizen man, dressed in overalls and a short sleeved shirt, standing guard behind her.

"She couldn't be bothered to come herself?" Hotch questioned sarcastically.

"Mistress is busy with a delivery of supplies that just arrived," the man informed him. "And, she thought you might appreciate getting something to eat."

The girl pushed the tray across the floor towards Hotch and then turned to leave. As Hotch watched, the door again closed and he could hear the lock being turned.

When he tried to stand up, Hotch discovered exactly how weak he was from lack of food as his knees began buckling underneath him. And then, when he bent down to retrieve the tray, he got dizzy. Gratefully, he uncovered the tray to discover a banana, a small bowl of rice, and another small bowl of what he thought were mangos. Hungrily, he began eating.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, 751, have you had a chance to think things over?" Mistress was again standing in the door of Hotch's cell.

"I have been thinking," he admitted. "And, I have decided that I have some questions."

"Which I will be glad to answer," she assured him.

"You said that I wouldn't be 'Presented with some dewy-eyed, innocent, underage young virgin to ravage', didn't you?" was the first question.

"That is correct," was the woman's reply. "What I have in mind for you will, hopefully, not go against your moral code."

"My moral code?" Hotch echoed hotly. "This entire situation goes against my moral code. However, since you are threatening my son and my friend's son, I question whether I have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Mistress pointed out. "And, that also is true for the women who will be sent to you. I will be pairing you with women who have chosen to have a third pregnancy – entirely their choice. And, if at any time during your encounter they change their mind, they are free to walk out. The door will be left open and they can leave at any time."

"What about me?" Hotch demanded. "Will I be free to leave?"

"I am sorry," Mistress told him. "But at this time, that part is non-negotiable. However, you will be free to speak with these women and ascertain for yourself that they are there of their own free will. I can promise you that."

"I'm not so sure I will be satisfied with that," Hotch replied. "How do I know they will be telling me the truth? You're threatening me. How can I be sure you aren't threatening them as well?"

"There is such as thing as trust," the woman replied thoughtfully. "And sometimes you just have to trust. Now, do you have any other questions?"

"I still need to think about this," Hotch replied. "Are you going to continue trying to starve me into submission?"

"You just got some food," Mistress pointed out as she stepped back into the hallway. "And, you do have water. However, as a show of good faith, I'll have some more food sent in for you."

"By the way," she added as she paused in the doorway. "Young Mister Jack's teacher this year is particularly pretty, isn't she? Her name's Julia Stafford, isn't it?"

And, with that, the woman was gone with the door securely locked behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mistress said to bring this over for you." The young (about 14 years old, Hotch guessed) dark-haired young girl was again standing at the door to his cell with a covered tray.

"And she said to tell you that the water has been turned back on to full strength." The wizen man was once more standing protectively behind her.

"But, if I were you, I wouldn't try her patience," he added. "That never turns out well."

"She's used to getting her own way," Hotch guessed.

"You could say that," the man grinned at him knowingly.

"Where am I, exactly?" Hotch was trying to keep the conversation going.

"On our island, at Farm #3," the girl replied as she placed the tray on the floor and slid it across to him.

"Does the island have a name?" was his next question.

"Hutchins's Island," the man continued grinning at him. "And, no, there isn't any way off of it. So, I would suggest that you adjust."

"Come on, now, 602," he told the girl. "We need to get this door locked and get back to the main house. There is work to be done."

And Hotch was again left alone in his cell to think about his son as he ate dinner.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, 751, are you done thinking?" It was the next morning and 415 was standing in the doorway of Hotch's cell staring in at him. There was no indication that he had brought any food but the water was still on, for which Hotch was grateful.

"Are you asking on behalf of Mistress or because you are nosy?" Hotch asked.

"Still feisty, I see," was the reply. "Mistress may not like that."

"But then again, maybe she will," Hotch retorted. "Why don't you let her decide for herself?"

"She generally does," the man told him with a smile. "She generally does."

"You might want to get cleaned up," he added. "I strongly suspect she will be arriving shortly for a visit with you."

After 415 had left, Hotch thoughtfully stroked his chin. He had been unable to shave since he had been abducted and, with no access to a mirror, he had no idea of how he looked. He could feel that his hair, too, had grown considerably longer than he usually kept it. Unbidden, he had a mental picture of Reid with his perpetually unruly hair and smiled fondly at the memory. Reid could probably provide all kinds of information on how fast, on the average, each individual hair grew. Maybe, when this was over with and he had been rescued, the two of them would look like twins. Silently he began to chuckle as he thought about his various team member's reactions to his new 'look'.

Well, a shave and a haircut may be out of the questions, but he still could give himself a good wash; just in case the water got turned off again.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Your decision, 751?" Mistress was standing in the door of his cell looking in at him.

"I have just one more question," Hotch was watching her carefully trying to gauge her reaction.

"Only one?" she asked sarcastically. "You do realize that you are trying my patience, don't you? And that's not a privilege I allow many people."

"You're pretty much used to getting your own way, aren't you?" Hotch guessed. "Very few people ever question you."

"I get plenty of questions," was the reply. "And I deal with each one of them appropriately. Now, this time I am asking the question. Have you made up your mind?"

"My question," Hotch continued. "Concerns the anonymity you promise both parties. How, when I am the only man on the island who is chained up, can I remain anonymous?" He shot a glare at the woman.

"The way it usually is done," the woman spoke patiently. "Is that several men are 'summoned' at the same time. That way there are several possibilities. And, as for the being chained, that will be temporarily removed. Just remember that we do keep cattle here on the island and we are in possession of the instruments that are sometimes necessary to control them. I can guarantee you that the men here won't hesitate to use them if necessary."

"Now, am I going to make arrangements for Master Jack, Aunt Jessica, and young Henry to be captured, or are you going to make the right decision?"


	16. Chapter 16

**"** **We're being instructed to do what?" Garcia demanded loudly.**

It had been over a month since SSA Aaron Hotchner had gone missing and while his team had not made any significant progress in locating him they still met daily in the round table room to review their case notes and to develop any new avenues of investigation they may have thought of.

"You are being instructed to step down," Chief Cruz repeated from where he was standing in front of the room. "Agent Hotchner has been missing for 30 plus days and there has been no ascertainable progress made in locating him. There are other cases which need your attention and which have a higher probability of being resolved."

"Now, I am not saying to abandon your search," Cruz hurriedly added. "I, for one, certainly don't intend to. However, I am just saying that you need to put it on the back burner for now and pull it out when you have time."

 **"** **Have time, Man?" Morgan thundered**. **"** **We never have time. We're always bouncing from one case to another."**

"Has anyone in the Great Beyond considered the fact that Hotch isn't the only person missing?" Garcia hurried to point out. "From what I have discovered, our Boss Man has lots of company. Don't the other victims' families deserve answers?"

"We are aware of that," Cruz told her. "However, the longer a case drags on the less the possibility of a positive outcome. And, that needs to be taken into consideration when there are new cases coming in every day."

"We have consulted on and helped to resolve at least seven cases while we were looking for Hotch," JJ pointed out. "It's not like we have been completely neglecting other cases."

"We have a solid profile of the group that took Hotch," Lewis added. "And, they can't be spending all their time at sea. They have to be coming ashore somewhere sometime. We just have to figure out where and when."

"They can't have unlimited food supplies on board their boat," was Reid's opinion. "They have to be getting fresh food somewhere, otherwise they will be suffering from scurvy and scabies and – "

"Okay - Okay," Rossi felt it was time to get practical. "Who is going to be taking over as unit chief of this team?"

"Yes, who is going to be our new boss man?" Garcia chimed in.

"Me – I will be taking over," Cruz admitted. "Effective immediately I will be in charge of this team."

"In that case, Sir," JJ enunciated the title clearly. "I suspect I had best start determining our next case."

"Don't bother," Cruz told her. "We already have a case which has been designated Top Priority."

He handed a piece of paper to Garcia. "If you will access this file," he told her. "We can get started."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The team had been in South Dakota for almost a week when the phone call came.

"Speak and you shall be heard," Garcia answered her BAU landline.

"Jessica?" she immediately questioned the caller. "What is going on? Slow down and take a deep breath and then tell me – Okay?"

She listened intently for a minute. "All right," she responded. "Let me see if I can locate Will. You know, JJ's husband. You do know him, don't you? I will have him pick you and Jack up and bring both of you in here to the office where you will be safe. In the meantime, I'll contact the team and see what they think. Is that okay?"

"Super. Now just sit tight – Help is on the way!"

A short time later, she was on the phone with Matt Cruz. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir," she began. "But something just came up here."

"That's okay, Penelope," he replied. "I know you wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important. What's happened?"

"I just got a call from Jessica, you know, Hotch's sister-in-law," the tech began. "And she's really scared."

"About what?" Cruz asked.

"It seems that for the past week or so she has had the feeling that she and Jack were being watched," Garcia continued. "She's never been able to spot anyone or anything, but she's just felt creepy. Anyway, this afternoon after she picked Jack up from school, she just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed and it kept getting worse. So she packed both of them into her car and drove to the nearest police station. Then, after they got inside, she called me."

"There was no indication that anyone was stalking her?" Cruz verified.

"No one that she could see," Garcia told him. "However, you know how you get that feeling at the back of your neck? Well, she had it really bad. I know her and she's not the type of person who imagines things. So, after I spoke with her, I tracked Will down and made arrangements for him pick her and Jack up and bring them into the office. I hope that's okay, Sir?"

"You did the right thing, Penelope," Cruz assured her. "After the way Agent Hotchner just disappeared we need to make sure his family is safe. Where are she and Jack now?"

"They just arrived and are in the conference room talking with Agent Anderson," Garcia explained. "He was in the office when they came in and they know him and trust him, so I thought maybe he could find something out from talking with her. He has several ideas of where to go from here but is waiting for your approval."

"I'll talk with him," Cruz decided. "From what you're telling me, I think that maybe a safe house for the night might be a good idea. Have you checked for any security cameras that may have caught her and Jack during the past several days?"

"Not yet, Sir," was the quick reply. "But I am on it right now."

"In the meantime, I'll talk with Agent Anderson," Cruz told her. "And one of us will get back to you and let you know what we will be doing."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, you did find something, Garcia?" JJ asked. The team had finished their case in South Dakota and returned to Quantico where they were now sitting in the conference room.

"Yes," Garcia put several pictures on the screen. "It looks like these two individuals are on several of the security tapes I found that have Jessica and Jack on them. However, there never is a clear enough picture of either of them to run facial recognition."

"One of them appears to be carrying a camera in this picture," Rossi pointed to one of the photos.

"Maybe they are trying to look like tourists," Lewis suggested. "That way they could take pictures and blend in and no one would question it."

"But why would they need to take pictures?" Morgan questioned. "Presumably they know what their intended targets look like."

"Maybe they need the pictures for something else," Reid proposed. "Maybe they are using them to persuade Hotch to do something."

"Hotch would do anything to protect Jack," JJ observed. "The same way I would do anything to protect Henry and Michael."

"But, what would they want Hotch to do?" Lewis wondered. "It's not like he has top security clearance or anything like that."

"We profiled that these were terrorists," Rossi said thoughtfully. "So what else is there?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, 751, it appears you are going to need a shower," 415 chuckled from where he was standing in the doorway to Hotch's cell. "Let me make sure everything is set up and then I'll be back to get you." He disappeared, carefully closing the door behind him.

Hotch lay back on his cot with a sigh. He supposed his capitulation had been inevitable. He had tried to hold out for as long as possible hoping his team would rescue him, but that didn't seem likely any more. And, when Jack was threatened - He gave another deep sigh. As for the shower, he probably did need one; he had been locked up in this cell for longer than he cared to think about. And, before that, he really couldn't remember the last time he had showered.

When his ankle manacle was removed, Hotch wasn't surprised to see the callous which had formed underneath it. He knew he had been chained to this cot for quite some time, but how long had he actually been here? And then, when he was led from his cell and down the hallway, the overhead lighting hurt his eyes which immediately began watering.

"You are going to have to adjust, Big Guy," 415 had been joined by another man who was helping to guide Hotch down the hallway. "I strongly suspect you are going to be seeing a lot more of the bright lights from here on out."

The shower room they escorted Hotch to was, as he had expected, barebones simple but spotlessly clean. The soap and shampoo which had been provided reminded him of that found in mid-level hotel rooms, and the washcloth and towels were of the same quality.

"Razor?" he questioned the two men.

"Sorry," 415 responded with a shake of his head. "Not this time."

"We do have clean clothes for you, though," he added as he pointed to a pile of clothing sitting on a stool.

"Are you planning on watching?" Hotch asked as he started to pull his shirt off over his head.

"Not Me!" the second man began backing out of the room.

"I will be right outside the door," 415 told him. "And, if I suspect that any funny stuff is going on in here – "

"I know, you'll be right in here to handle things," Hotch had his shirt off and his many scars stood out against his pale skin. He noted with amusement that both of the men were trying hard not to stare at them.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes," 415 said as he left the room. "Fifteen!"

Hotch was relieved to find that the water coming out of the showerhead was relatively warm, actually almost hot. He relaxed in the comforting warmth and closed his eyes.

Then, he remembered his time limit and reached for the shampoo. Cleaning his head and beard took longer than it had in the past and, as he moved on to soaping up his body, he wondered how he was doing on time. He would prefer to have clothes on when the two men returned to retrieve him.

"Time!" the door opened and 415 poked his head in. "Been a while since you've had a shower, hasn't it?" he asked when he noticed that Hotch was still washing. "How about if I give you another ten minutes? I think you need it."

"Thanks - I would really appreciate that. I strongly suspect I smelled like an old goat," Hotch replied.

"Well, let's just say I have smelled better," the man admitted. "I just didn't want you to know it. Remember, ten minutes." He pulled the door closed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After Hotch had finished with his shower and gotten dressed, he was escorted down the hallway, this time in the opposite direction from his cell. The entourage went past several closed doors until they came to one that was standing open. Hotch was directed to enter that room and, after he was inside, he paused to take a look around. The room was larger than his cell and featured a much larger cot, covered by clean, white sheets, with a tropical ceiling fan revolving lazily above it. There were shades over the small window, which made the room darker than the hallway. Otherwise, the décor was similar to his cell with its prison quality fixtures.

"This is where you will be spending the night," 415 told him. "And, while you won't be chained, be assured that the two of us will be right down the hallway."

The other guard grinned at Hotch. "Within hearing distance," he commented knowingly.

"So, I just wait?" Hotch asked as he sat down on the cot.

"It won't be long," 415 assured him. "You had better put your mask on," he added, nodding towards the item which lay on the washbasin.

As he reached for the mask, Hotch heard the door being locked behind the two men as they left.


	18. Chapter 18

Four fifteen had been right. It wasn't long before Hotch again heard the lock being undone and the door opened to reveal a woman with long dark hair, dressed in a floral cotton dress and also wearing a white cotton mask. She was carefully carrying a tray with what appeared to be food on it.

"This is for you," she told Hotch in a soft voice as she placed the tray on the cot beside him. "It's your dinner."

"You're not going to have any?" Hotch questioned after he had taken the cover off the tray and seen that there was only one plate of food.

"It's better if I don't eat before – You know," the woman replied as she stood looking at him hesitantly.

"Why don't you sit down here with me so we can talk as I eat?" Hotch suggested as he pointed to a spot on the other side of the tray.

"If you like," the woman replied agreeably as she carefully took a seat.

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, for a starter, did you make this?" Hotch asked as he put a forkful of food into his mouth. "It's really very good."

"I don't work in the kitchen," the woman told him. "My job is with the sewing."

"You make clothes for the people who live here?" Hotch guessed. Most of the people he had seen thus far appeared to be wearing hand-made clothes.

"No, I work with the tops that are sent off the island," was the explanation. "Right now I'm assigned to doing the initial seams, not the fancy embroidery."

"Sent off the island," Hotch repeated thoughtfully. He was slowly building a picture of what life on this island was like.

"Yes," the woman agreed. "But I'm working on the older style tops, not the newer ones with a drawstring that 586 designed. We haven't shipped any of them yet."

"Where are the tops shipped to?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"I don't know," was the reply. "The same place the crops are shipped, I guess. The owners probably handle that."

"What owners?"

"Why the owners of the island, of course."


	19. Chapter 19

"So, you already have two children?" Hotch asked as he finished eating his dinner.

"Yes," the woman smiled happily. "Both boys. This time I am hoping for a girl." She looked at him hopefully.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything - " Hotch couldn't believe it, but he felt as though underneath the mask he was blushing.

"Maybe if you think about girls while we are – you know – doing it?" was the suggestion as she reached to pick up the tray to move it.

"Stop," Hotch reached over, gently picked up her right hand, turned it over, and lightly kissed the palm. Then, he moved to kissing her wrist, ending up with a slight flick of his tongue.

 **"** **OH!"** Hotch could see her eyes had opened wide. **"** **OH MY!"**

"Let me take that," Hotch claimed the tray and put it gently on the floor. "Now, trust me." He began gently nuzzling her neck.

He had given it a lot of thought and had finally decided that while he was more or less being forced into having sex with a total stranger, that didn't mean that he had to be a barbarian about it. He was determined to make sure the experience was as pleasant as possible for both of them.

"Oh - ," the woman let out a shaky breath. "Whatever are you doing?" Hotch could feel her body begin to tremble.

"Just relax," he told gently her as he rested his hand on her thigh. Through the thin fabric of her dress he could feel her shift slightly, opening up her legs. "Now lay back on the bed." He guided her gently onto her back.

Hotch suddenly realized that he was getting hard – very hard and very quickly. Before he had been abducted it had been a long time since he had been with a woman and since then - He took a deep breath and began to concentrate on controlling his breathing. He needed to delay his coming for at least a little while longer. However, he could smell the fresh air and sunshine on her, and it had been so very, very long.

He moved his hand down to the bottom of her skirt where her leg was bare, and then began moving it slowly up the inside of her bare leg towards her core. As he moved his hand, he noticed that she was spreading her legs even wider and that her breathing was becoming more and more rapid. When he reached the top of her leg, he suddenly realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He could feel himself beginning to loose control.

"You're not some high school jock trying to get laid under the bleachers after the game," he scolded himself. "You need to wait – "

Slowly he moved his hand higher and, when he was ready to insert his fingers into her, he found that she was already wet and waiting for him. Quickly, he withdrew his hand and in one motion tore off his pants. He barely got inside her before he began coming – and coming – and coming. Panting and moaning, he collapsed onto the cot next to this dark haired mystery woman.

"That was nice," he could hear her voice say over his ragged breathing. "It didn't even hurt!" She sounded surprised.

"It shouldn't hurt," Hotch told her as he raised his head to look at her. "Not if it's done properly."

"Well, you must have done it properly," was the response.

It didn't take long before Hotch realized he was again getting hard, abet a bit slower this time. "Not having been with a woman in a long time definitely had its advantages in this situation," he thought as he again slid his hand up her leg and began stroking her clit softly with his thumb. It wasn't long before he could hear her gasping for breath as her hips began bucking up from the cot as she arched her back.

"What?" she gasped in amazement. "I've never – "

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, No, No, Yes, I – I don't know," the woman gasped. "It's just that I – "

"Okay," Hotch was working hard to keep himself under control. "Let me finish what I have started here and then we can talk."

He had already determined that his partner was wet and waiting for him so, for a second time, he entered her and began thrusting. For a second time, it didn't take long for him to come and soon he was lying exhausted on the cot next to the woman who was breathing heavily.

"What do we need to talk about?" the voice came from next to him a short time later. "Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you that," Hotch raised his head to look at her. "You don't seem too certain about what is going on. You did say you already have two children, didn't you?"

"Yes," the woman told him. "But both those times it was – different. Those times the man just pushed my dress up and pulled his pants down and did it. It wasn't anything like this."

"Didn't it hurt?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Well, yes," was the reply. "But so did having the baby. And, I really wanted a baby."

"I can't do anything about having the baby," Hotch told her. "However, this shouldn't hurt and you should enjoy it."

"Really?" she sounded doubtful.

"Really," he assured her. "So, will you trust me to do things my way? Tonight and for the next two nights?" He reached over, cupped her breast through her dress, and ran his thumb lightly over the nipple.

 **"** **OH!"** came the gasp. **"** **OH – Yes!"**


	20. Chapter 20

When Hotch woke the next morning, he was alone and there was sunlight streaming in through the small window. And, as he rolled over, he realized that he wasn't chained to the cot. Quickly he got up, pulled on his clothes, and started towards the door. He was almost there when it opened revealing his two guards.

"Good, I see you finally woke up," 415 told him with a grin. "Must have had a busy night."

"She left here several hours ago with a smile on her face," the second man added. "So, I guess it's time for you to leave, too."

"Heard a lot of noises last night," 415 commented as the two men began herding Hotch back to his cell.

"Just doing my duty as it was explained to me," was Hotch's brief reply. "You're taking me back to my cell?"

"To your room," the second man corrected him. "For now, this is where you will continue to live."

"My cell," Hotch repeated stubbornly. "Where I am being held against my will."

When they reached the door of Hotch's cell, it was unlocked and standing open and, when he walked into the small room, Hotch quickly realized that it had been thoroughly cleaned.

"Housekeeping been here?" he inquired dryly.

"Can't have you living in filth –Especially now that you are earning your keep," was the explanation from 415. "Make yourself at home while I go get something for your breakfast. However, first - " The second man held up the manacle for his ankle.

The two men made quick work of chaining Hotch to the cot and then he was left alone to listen to the now familiar sound of the lock being fastened.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch spent the remainder of the day chained to his cot and thinking about his previous night's experience. The woman had been more than willing and he had done his best not to brutalize her. But, at what point was the line crossed from consensual sex to rape? And, was he guilt of that? As a former prosecutor, he could definitely see both sides of the issue. And, as for the question of morality -

It was early evening when the two men again showed up to escort him down the hall. For a second day, Hotch was allowed to shower and put on clean clothes before being taken to what he now thought of as the 'Conjugal Room'. When they arrived there, he noted that the sheets had been changed and that all evidence of the previous evening's activities had been removed.

"Better get your mask on," the second man (Hotch had yet to learn his name) told him gruffly. "I think your partner for the evening has already arrived."

Hotch had barely had time to arrange his mask before the door to the room opened and the same woman as the night before walked in carrying a tray containing his dinner. Hotch looked at her closely. She was wearing another cotton print dress, but this one had ribbons trimming it and appeared to be quite new. Also, something about her demeanor was different. It was as if she was looking forward to seeing him.

"I made sure you got an extra large piece of pie," she told him as she placed the tray on the cot next to him. "It looked like you really enjoyed the one last night."

"I do like pie," Hotch told her truthfully. "Especially if it is homemade."

"Cook said that most men prefer pie," the woman reported happily. "And she is usually right."

She sat down on the other side of the tray and removed the cover.

"So, Cook knows about feeding men," Hotch commented as he picked up the fork.

"She knows about feeding just about everyone," was the reply. "She's been overseeing the kitchen here for as long as anyone can remember."

"What did you do today?" Hotch asked curiously. "Did you work sewing tops?"

"No," Hotch was certain that under the mask the woman was blushing. "Since it is 'My Time' I'm exempt from working for the next few days. So, this morning I went for a walk – Down to where the cows are pastured. And then, after lunch, I spent some time in the nursery with the children."

"How many children are there?" Hotch was trying to get a picture of the settlement and the people in it.

"In the nursery, there are currently eleven," the woman reported. "Including two new ones. And then there are the older kids who are currently working at various places on the farm since they aren't in school during the summer months."

"In school?" Hotch questioned. "What do they study?"

"Oh, you know," the woman told him. "The usual - How to read and write and do math and science."

"Yes, I do know," Hotch assured her as he took a last bit of his meal. "And, this pie is very good. Please be sure to tell Cook that I really liked it."

"I will," the woman assured him as she placed the tray on the floor. "Now, are you going to do what you did last night?" She looked at him hopefully.

"That depends," Hotch told her. "What did you enjoy the most?"

As he leaned over to begin nibbling at her neck, Hotch could smell – He had to think about it for a moment. He was smelling 'Woman' he realized. In the past, he had been mesmerized by expensive artificial scents but now – This is what a woman really smelled like. He could feel himself getting hard.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Hotch again woke up alone with the sun coming in through the window. Vaguely he remembered feeling the cot move as the mystery woman arose to leave him in the middle of the night. As he sat up, he realized that the manacle and chain were still missing from his ankle. Quickly, he slipped on his clothes and headed to the door. When he turned the knob and pushed, he realized that the door was securely locked. Careful examination further revealed that without tools there was no way he could 'pop' the lock and escape from the room. Temporarily defeated, he returned to sit on the cot and wait.

"Good Morning!" The door swung opened and Hotch saw 415 standing there holding a tray. The second man was again standing conspicuously behind him. "You're going to be eating in here this morning,"415 told him. "Save us the trouble of carrying this all the way down to your room." He handed the tray to Hotch.

"Thank you," Hotch automatically responded as he took the tray. "What's on the menu this morning?"

"Biscuits with fresh strawberry jam for a starter," the second man almost licked his lips. "Farm #2 just sent some over. Plus, 357's apprentice is just about fully trained and he's doing really well with the morning biscuits."

"Three fifty seven?" Hotch took a guess based on the number. "He must be a real old timer."

"He has been with us for a while," 415 agreed. "Now that I think about it, he's probably been with us longer than just about everyone else on the farm."

"Eat up," the second man interrupted. "We'll be back to move you in a little while."

Hotch could hear the two men talking between themselves as they locked the door.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch again spent the day alone in his cell chained to the cot. He passed the time first by completing his exercise regime and then he moved on to visualizations of Jack and his soccer team. Lunch was delivered in the early afternoon by the young girl, again accompanied by the wizen man.

"It seems that there might be some bad weather headed this way," was the man's explanation when Hotch asked. "So, everyone is busy getting out the shutters and tying down everything in the yards."

"I hope you like your food," the girl spoke up. "I helped make it."

"You're the biscuit maker's apprentice?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"No," the girl giggled. "I'm doing my rotation through the various jobs to determine what I am best at and what I enjoy doing. Right now I am working in the kitchen."

"In that case, I am sure it is delicious," Hotch assured her.

"Hurry up now, 602," the man interrupted their conversation. "We have work to do."

And, once again, Hotch was left to his own devices.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"There's a storm headed this way?" Hotch asked when the two men came to get him that evening.

"Looks like the worst of it will be missing us," was the reply from 415. "We'll just be getting some wind and rain. But, you never know – "

"It never hurts to take precautions," the second man added sagely.

"You – What is your name?" Hotch asked as they walked down the hall towards the shower room. "I know he is 415," Hotch nodded towards his jailor. "But, who are you?"

"You can call me 483," the man grinned at him as they reached the shower room door.

"Remember, 15 minutes," 415 told Hotch as they let him go through the door. "And then we come to get you."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, did you go for a walk today?" Hotch asked his mystery woman as they sat on the cot while he ate the dinner she had brought him.

"No, not today," the woman replied. "They are talking about a tropical storm coming this way so I helped 343 nail down some loose boards on the chicken coops, and then we made sure all the birds were safely inside with food and water."

"Do you get big storms often?" Hotch was trying to remember where hurricanes were most prevalent and during which part of the year they were most likely to form. Dejectedly, he thought of Reid and how the young agent would undoubtedly be able to rattle off all that information without even trying.

"It has been a while," she told him. "During the last one everyone was gathered together in the dining hall and it sounded as if the roof were about to go flying off. I was scared!"

"I don't doubt it," Hotch sympathized with her. "Some of those storms can get pretty intense."

"So, three forty three is in charge of the chickens?" He ventured a guess.

"Kind of," was the reply. "He helps out with them and also in the nursery. And he also handles various repairs around the main buildings. He used to work in the fields but he is kind of old now so he just works at jobs he can handle."

As they sat on the cot talking they could hear that a strong wind was beginning to blow through the area, followed shortly by rain pounding on the roof.

"That sounds like a pretty heavy rain to me," Hotch observed. "I was told we would only be getting the outlying part of the storm."

"I think it sounds pretty," the woman told him. "We don't often get a heavy rain like this, and I like listening to it."

She looked over at him. "This is our last night," she reminded him. "I think I am going to miss seeing you."

"And I will miss our talks," Hotch assured her truthfully. "Now, why don't you tell me what you liked the most about the last two nights and I'll see what I can do. And, remember, I like you touching me just as much as you like me touching you."

"I'll remember that," she assured him with a smile.

"The woman was definitely getting bolder," Hotch thought as she reached out to carefully cup his groin.


	22. Chapter 22

Despite the fact that the heavy rain and strong winds persisted throughout the night, Hotch slept soundly, exhausted by his sexual gymnastics. When he awoke, it took him several minutes to realize why the room was dark.

"Shutters must have been put over the window to keep the rain out," he assumed.

He stretched his legs and realized that the manacle and chain were still missing. Despite his experience the previous two mornings, he still hurried to pull on his clothes and then rush over to the door. When he turned the handle, the door initially refused to budge. However, after he jiggled the handle several times and then pushed again, it immediately opened. After looking carefully in both directions, Hotch stepped out into the hallway and took a moment to get oriented.

"The way out of the building had to be to his left," he thought. So, he began hurrying along in that direction, passing several closed doors as he went.

He hadn't gotten far when two large men emerged from one of the rooms, took one look at him, and each grabbed an arm.

"Hey Man!" Hotch protested, hoping he could bluff his way out. "What are you doing? I need to get to work!" As he began struggling, he realized that each man had an iron grip on him.

"Hey 415," one of the men called out. "Look what we found!"

"We were checking for a leaky roof and we found a leaky room," the other man added with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Guys," 415 appeared from down the hallway. "The lock on that door doesn't hold as well as it should. I'm going to have to get it fixed before we use it again. If you could take him back to his room?"

"He's a strong one," one of the men commented as they half-carried, half-dragged Hotch back to his cell. "We could really use him out in the fields."

"Don't worry, you'll get him eventually," 415 assured the men as they reached Hotch's cell and thrust him inside. "It's just a matter of time."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I understand that, despite the incident this morning, you acquitted yourself quite admirably." Mistress was sitting just inside the door to Hotch's cell talking to him. "The woman you were with was quite impressed with your performance."

"It sounded like she had been brutalized and badly hurt during her previous encounters," Hotch replied heatedly. "That should not have happened – Not to anyone!"

"And, it's not that I personally had any choice in the matter," he added hotly. "I just tried to treat her with respect."

"I appreciate your – passion – on the subject," Mistress sounded pleased. "Now – " She put an item on the tray with his lunch and slid it over to him. "This is for you."

"It's a book," Hotch realized as the tray reached him. He reached down and picked it up.

" _The Last of the Mohicans_ by James Fennimore Cooper." He read the title off the old leather cover. "I've heard of it, of course, but I've never read it."

"I thought you might be getting bored in here," Mistress told him. "And, you are going to have several days to rest up before your next encounter. So, this might help you pass the time. Also, there is a picture inside the front cover you might want to look at. Just as a reminder – "

She stood up and prepared to leave. "Keep up the good work," she told him. "You might find out that you like it." After the door had closed behind her, Hotch heard the familiar sound of the lock being turned.

When he opened the cover of the book, Hotch found a picture of Jack and Jessica. Both of them looked different – Older he thought - Than the last time he had seen them, but it definitely was them.

"Just a reminder," Mistress had told him. Well, it was working.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, we did determine that the threat to Jack and Jessica was real?" Morgan asked the team as they sat around the table in the conference room.

"Real enough," Lewis replied. "There were definitely two men stalking them and taking their pictures."

"However, they appear to have both disappeared," Garcia continued the report. "I have been checking on security cameras around Jessica's work, Jack's school, and their apartment, and the two of them are definitely gone."

"And, yes, I also checked to see if there are any replacements and there don't seem to be any," she quickly added.

"Maybe they are just lying low for a while," JJ suggested. "If they suspect that we had them tagged they may have decided to stand down for a while. They had to have noticed that Jack and Jessica disappeared when they temporarily went into the safe house."

"Or maybe they got what they wanted from Hotch," Reid pointed out.

"We still don't know what that is," Rossi said thoughtfully. "And, once we figure that out maybe we can figure out who it was who took him."

"We're going around in circles here," Lewis spoke up. "We need to come up with some way to identify the group who grabbed Hotch; then maybe we can find him."

"Poor Hotch," Garcia mourned. "Heaven only knows what he is going through."

"Don't worry, Baby Girl," Morgan patted her on the shoulder. "We will find him and bring him home."

"That is assuming that – ".Reid began.

"Enough of that!" Rossi interrupted him. "As far as we are concerned this is a rescue mission and it will remain as such until we have positive proof otherwise!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, Jack Garret came up with some possibilities?" JJ asked Rossi. It was several days later and the senior agent had called a meeting in their conference room where the evidence boards on Hotch's abduction were now a permanent fixture.

"Yes, he found several disappearances that fit our profile and our timeline," Rossi confirmed. "And Monty has sent the details to Garcia for inclusion in our database."

"They all occurred on several of the smaller Caribbean islands," Reid was putting pins into his map. "However, they appear to be centered in the Caribbean and West Indies areas."

"Well, that means we can eliminate the Lesser Antilles and Bermuda," Morgan observed. "That does narrow it down somewhat."

"Not nearly enough," Lewis grumbled as she glared at the map. "Not nearly enough!"

"Well, Jack will continue to keep his eye out," Rossi told the group. "And I have also suggested he tell his contacts that, going by our timeline, another group of abductions is imminent."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, you are again telling us to stand down?" Morgan demanded of Chief Cruz.

"As I told you before, I don't expect you to give up the search completely," Cruz clarified. "I am just asking you to do your searching during your down time between cases. I am sure you all understand that we have other cases which deserve your undivided attention."

"And I am sure Garcia can set one of her computers to notify her if anything unusual shows up," he added.

"As if she hasn't already done that," Rossi remarked snidely.


	24. Chapter 24

During the next several days, Hotch was served meals on a regular basis (sometimes by 415 and sometimes by the young girl and her escort) and another book was delivered for him to read ( _Twice Told Tales_ , by Nathaniel Hawthorne). He noted with interest that the leather binding on the second book matched that of the first book, indicating that they had come from the same series. Presumably, someone had at one time purchased a matching set of books by 'Great American Authors'.

He continued working out as best he could on the hard floor which left bruises on his body and he routinely visualized both Jack and Jessica in their daily activities, as well as the members of his BAU team. Then, the announcement he had been expecting was delivered along with his lunch.

"You'll be visiting with another woman tonight," 415 told him when he delivered the meal. "So, you'll want to be prepared."

"I'll get another shower?" Hotch was trying to make the best of the situation. "And maybe a chance to shave?"

"I don't know about the shave," his jailer told him. "I'll have to check on that. But definitely a shower and some clean clothes."

"What about a haircut?" Hotch ventured. His hair was always falling into his eyes and he was getting tired of pushing it back out of the way.

"Picky aren't we?" 415 observed sarcastically. "You'd think you were a woman worried about her appearance. And, again, I'll have to check."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was early evening when Hotch was again ushered into the shower room where he found that a mirror and small shelf had been securely fastened to the wall. And, when he looked, he found a small pair of blunt tipped scissors and a safety razor lying on the shelf waiting for him.

"Thought it might be kind of hard to just start shaving," 415 grunted. "You can use the scissors to cut first and then the razor to shave off what is left."

"Thank you," Hotch said as he slowly approached the mirror. He hadn't seen himself in what seemed like months and was concerned about what he might see reflected back at him.

The face that gazed at him from the mirror was vaguely familiar with the expected dark hair and beard. It reminded him of a stranger he might have met for a few moments on the street one day and then parted company from. Now, his eyes – He did still recognize his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the scissors. Maybe after he shaved –

When Hotch's 15 minutes was up and 415 and 483 came in to get him, they found that he had trimmed his beard into a modified goatee instead of shaving it completely off.

"It has been a while since I last shaved," he explained. "And I figured I would probably end up with cuts, nicks, and scrapes all over my face and neck if I tried to take it all the way down to bare skin. Better to take it slowly at first – I don't want to bleed all over the sheets."

"If you say so," 415 replied as he scratched at the stubble on his chin which indicated that he only shaved every few days.

"Your choice," 483 said thoughtfully as he studied the results.

"It does look cleaner," he added reluctantly. "And it will be easier for you to eat."

Hotch was then escorted to the Conjugal Room where, as before, he found a white cotton mask laid out and waiting for him. After he had put it on and adjusted it so he was comfortable, he sat on the cot and contemplated the situation he found himself in. Assuming the woman was willing, was what he was doing wrong? Ethical? Immoral? As he thought about Jack and Jessica, the door to the room opened.


	25. Chapter 25

The woman who appeared in the doorway carrying Hotch's dinner that evening had short dark hair and an athletic build. "I am one of the people who work in the vegetable gardens," she told him as they sat on the cot talking while he ate. "It gets really hot during the summer, but I enjoy watching things grow. The people here on the farm eat almost everything we raise but sometimes we have excess produce that we send to the other farms."

"So you were responsible for growing the tomatoes I just ate?" Hotch asked as he moved to put the dinner tray on the floor. "They were very good."

"I and the others who work in the garden," was the reply. "And, now that it is summer and they aren't in school, some of the older kids are helping out in the garden as well."

"What about your children?" Hotch asked casually. "Are they old enough to help?"

"My son is currently working with the housekeeping staff," the woman replied. "And my youngest is still in the nursery. She's one of the oldest there at the moment and will be starting school in the fall."

"And you decided you want to have another baby." Hotch wanted to make absolutely certain.

"Yes," the woman told him. "It took me a while to decide but once I made up my mind I spoke with Mistress and she agreed with me. I let her make the decision as to who I would be paired with." She giggled nervously and Hotch noticed that she was uneasily twisting her hands together.

"Relax," he told her as he put his hand over hers. "I don't know what it was like for you in the past, but I promise you that this time is going to be different – Very different."

"Really?" the woman didn't sound like she was convinced.

"I Promise!" Hotch repeated. "Now, why don't you just lay back on the cot and I'll lie down next to you. I'll take things slow and easy and everything will work out just fine."

He gently pushed her onto her back, then lay down beside her and began gently nibbling on her earlobe. He then slowly inserted his wet tongue into her ear.

"What are you - ?" she began. And then, **"** **OH – OH!** "

"Everything okay?" Hotch questioned as he moved his hand to rest lightly on her thigh. "Would you like me to stop?" His tongue began to again invade her ear.

"Yes – No – I don't know," the woman gasped. "No – Don't stop!"

"This isn't going to be like last time," Hotch softly assured the woman as he moved his hand down towards the hem of her dress. "I'm going to do my best not to hurt you." His hand was now resting on her bare skin.

"How did you know – Hurt?" the woman managed to gasp.

"I just know," Hotch told her. "And I also know that that's not necessary. So, just relax and trust me."


	26. Chapter 26

"If you keep on the way you are I may have a baby boom on my hands." Mistress was again sitting on a chair just inside the door of Hotch's cell talking to him. He had finished his three nights with the latest woman, who he thought of as 'garden lady', and was again receiving a visit from the woman in charge of organizing his assignations.

"The reports I received about you were very good," she continued. "And, once the women start talking between themselves, I suspect that everyone is going to be asking to be paired with you. Plus, several of the women who have decided against having any more children may change their minds." She shook her head in mock dismay.

"Women should not be abused – Not physically and not sexually!" Hotch hotly declared. "And I don't understand why it has been allowed to go on for so long!"

"Maybe because no one here knew any other way," Mistress said thoughtfully. "But, you are here now to enlighten us," she ended her remarks cheerfully.

"Not willingly," Hotch reminded her. "I still question the morality of this – this – arrangement."

"Question away," Mistress encouraged him. "However, in the meantime, I hope you appreciate the changes we made to your room."

"My cell," Hotch quickly contradicted her. "Where I am being held against my will!" He raised his leg up to display the manacle and chain attached to it.

When he had returned to his cell that morning, he had found clean sheets and a pillow waiting for him on his cot.

"Bribery!" he spat out. "I suppose you think it will encourage me to cooperate with your program."

"No, not bribery," Mistress told him thoughtfully. "Think of it as a show of appreciation. And, as for cooperation – We'll see."

"Now, you are going to have several free days," she continued. "I am working with one of the other farms to arrange your next encounter."

"You are renting me out now?!" Hotch demanded, outraged. "My breeding services are for hire? What are you doing, charging a stud fee?"

"No – No – No - Nothing like that," Mistress hastened to assure him. "It's just that here on the island we value intelligence as well as physical strength and we do what we can to encourage both. Farm #2 has a woman who has above average intelligence and she wants to have a third child. There is no doubt that you are extremely intelligent and, even though there is no guarantee that that particular trait will be inherited, they would like to send her over here to meet with you."

"Actually, we sent an unusually intelligent woman of our own over there about a year ago," she added. "And the results have been quite satisfactory."

"And if they hadn't been 'satisfactory'?" Hotch questioned sarcastically. "What would you have done then?"

"On our farm we have a place for everybody," Mistress emphasized as she stood up to leave. "Regardless of their abilities. Now, if you would like to complete your shaving, let 415 know and he'll make sure you get the opportunity to do so."

"What about my hair?" Hotch asked as he pushed his hair out of his face. "Or should I try to shave my head as well?"

"There is someone I can send over," Mistress told him. "How soon she can be here depends on where she is at the moment. Let me see what I can do."


	27. Chapter 27

"Greetings to you too, Rossi," Morgan grumbled as he took a seat at the conference room table.

It was late on a Wednesday afternoon. Rossi had spent the first three days of the week in Florida attending the Florida State Law Enforcement Conference and, as soon as his return flight had landed, he had called everyone on the team insisting – Actually, outright demanding - That they meet as soon as possible.

"Morgan!" Lewis gently chided the agent. "I'm sure Dave wouldn't have called us in if it wasn't important."

"I second that thought," Garcia added from her place at the table. "My Favorite Italian never does anything without a good reason."

"Thank You Penelope!" Rossi beamed at the tech. "And you are right – I do have a very good reason for calling everyone together."

"It probably has to do with the conference you just attended in Florida," Reid commented wisely. "And, what about Cruz?" he added. "Does he need to be here?"

"Director Cruz won't be joining us right now," Rossi explained. "However, I will be giving him a personal briefing immediately following this meeting."

"JJ?" Lewis glanced around the table.

"Sick kids," Garcia supplied. "You know how it is – One gets sick and the other isn't far behind."

"The transmission rate of germs between siblings occurs approximately 75% faster than it does between members of the general public," Reid supplied. "Thus, it would be wise to keep the ill sibling separated from the healthy one." He looked around expectantly.

"As if you could keep them separated," Lewis pointed out. "I can tell you for a fact that there is no way that is going to happen."

"Rossi?" Morgan pulled everyone's attention back to the issue at hand. "Are you going to tell us what is going on? Because, if you're not, I have some serious clubbing to do."

"That I am," Rossi took up a position at the front of the room. "As you know, I just spent three days in the company of the State of Florida's finest. And, while I was there, I managed to seek out and speak with several officers who were familiar with the disappearances in St. Lucie County."

"You mean the ones that occurred at the same time Hotch went missing?" Reid asked.

"The same," Rossi replied. "And I found out something very interesting. It seems that when Morgan originally spoke with them they didn't exactly tell him the whole truth."

"What?" Morgan burst out. "Were they deliberately trying to hinder our investigation? Because if they were - "

"Not exactly," Rossi replied. "Rather they were trying to protect some people's reputations. It seems, for example, that Monica Taylor was in the middle of a very heated custody battle with her ex-boyfriend, Melody's father. One that both of them were determined to win. And some extremely unpleasant charges were being leveled by both sides. It also seems that Brice Williams' parents were about to be investigated by Child Protective Services, who had recently received a report indicating neglect of said child."

"In both cases, the suspects in question all had airtight alibis so the officers saw no need to pass on the information."

"That changes our perception," Lewis said slowly. "What if whoever took these people thought they were doing them a favor – Rescuing them from an unfortunate situation?"

"That does make sense," Reid spoke up. "The way they just vanished hinted at the fact that these were not random abductions. Somebody had to have been watching them."

"That would mean that they were targeted," Garcia chimed in. "I don't know if I can still access any security camera tapes from around that time, but let me see what I can do."

"But what about Hotch?" she added. "It's not like he was in an unpleasant situation."

"Maybe – Maybe not," Rossi said thoughtfully. "Think about it."

"Working twelve plus hours a day, day after day, week after week," Lewis pointed out. "With very little time off to do anything he enjoys."

"He was dealing with our problems as well as his own," Morgan said thoughtfully. "That can't be easy."

"You mean they were rescuing Hotch from us?" Garcia squeaked in dismay. "I never thought of it like that."

"Calm down, Kitten," Rossi told her soothingly. "They probably just misread the situation. Hotch was leading the life he wanted."

"At least that's what he wanted us to think." Reid had a stricken look on his face.

"Buck up, Genius!" Rossi told him. "If necessary, once we get him back we can make amends."

"We need to get him back first," Lewis pointed out. "We need to contact the police in the other locales where abductions took place and see if there were any other secrets that didn't make it into the official reports."

"Tomorrow morning?" Morgan questioned hopefully.

"Well, I doubt if anyone is still on duty tonight," Rossi conceded as he glanced at his watch. "So, tomorrow morning it is."


	28. Chapter 28

It was late the following afternoon when Hotch heard the door to his cell being opened. When he looked up from the book he was reading ( _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne), he saw 483 standing in the doorway accompanied by a tall, slender, dark-haired woman dressed in khaki shorts and holding a beat-up navy blue gym bag.

"Well, 751, it seems you have a visitor," 483 announced. "And this one comes complete with a beauty kit."

"Quit that, you!" the woman nudged 483 with her elbow. "It's just my hair cutting tools. Nothing exotic."

"I wasn't aware that you made house calls," was the immediate reply. "Maybe next time I need a haircut you can drop by."

"Where – In the men's dorm?" the woman asked. "No Way! You can make an appointment and come by my chair the way everyone else does. Except for you, of course," she smiled at Hotch. "And that, I assume, is subject to change."

"You are here to give me a haircut?" Hotch ventured a guess.

"Right the first time," the woman declared cheerfully as she breezed into his cell, deliberately ignoring the chain and manacle on his leg. "And, not to worry – I am a certified hair stylist, educated, licensed, and everything." She put her bag down at the foot of the cot.

"You're certifiable all right," 483 told her from his post in the doorway.

"That's enough from you," the hair stylist told him. "Now, bring a chair for 751 to sit on and then get out of here so I can concentrate."

"And don't worry," she added. "I don't think 751 here is going to try anything. He's not really a violent person, just frustrated."

"How do you know that?" 483 demanded.

"I can tell by his hair," the stylist replied as she ran an experienced hand through Hotch's thick thatch of dark hair. "You can lie with your mouth but your hair never lies."

"I'll get you the chair," 483 told her as he stepped back from the door. "But, I'm staying. I'll leave the door open and sit right outside in the hallway - Just in case."

"Now that he's gone," the hair stylist told Hotch after the man had disappeared. "Let's get acquainted. I already know that you are 751; I'm 658." She expertly draped a cape she had extracted from her bag around his neck.

"And, it appears that I'm going to have to dry cut you," she added as she took a spray bottle out of her bag. "Close your eyes." As Hotch squeezed his eyes closed, he could feel the cool mist hitting his head.

"If you could cut it short - ," he began.

"Short?" 658 echoed. "This hair? That would be a crime against humanity! This hair is crying for a layered cut. Trust me – You don't want short!"

"I have always had - ," Hotch tried again.

"Then it is time for a change," was the immediate response. "And, you can't see what I am doing so you are just going to have to trust me." She was running a comb through Hotch's hair and squinting at it.

"Here's your chair," 483 was back with the requested piece of furniture. "And, remember, I am right outside." He left the room.

"All right, let's get you situated on this so I can get at all sides of you," 658 helped Hotch move over to sit on the chair.

"Okay now, here goes," she brandished a pair of scissors and then began cutting.

"You weren't born on the island, were you?" Hotch asked. "Where do you come from originally?"

"Here and there," was the casual response. "Although I did get my hair dressers' license in the state of North Carolina and that is where I was living before I came here."

"Would you want to go back there?" Hotch was fishing for an ally to help him escape.

"No Way!" was the emphatic declaration. "I had an abusive husband along with nosey in-laws who saw nothing wrong with his behavior and I could see that all of them had the potential to become abusive to my daughter. Not a situation I would care to return to."

"You like it here?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Of course!" was the immediate reply. "I don't have to deal with the physical and/or verbal abuse and I have help with my kids. If I were back there I never would have had more than my first one."

"You have three kids," Hotch guessed.

"Four," was the cheerful reply as she continued snipping at Hotch's hair. "I always wanted a lot of kids and with the help I have here on the island I can do that. I do miss the shopping malls and the television and the video games, but the kids and I are probably better off without them." She took a step back, squinted at Hotch, and smiled.

"Okay." She handed him a mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think," Hotch held the mirror out so he could get wider view of his head as he turned it from side to side. "I think I like it."

"Another satisfied customer," the woman chortled as she whisked the cape off his shoulders. "Now, after you're done with your shower, just run your fingers through it and then shake your head. It should fall right into place."

"However," she looked down at the floor. "I think I am going to be leaving quite a mess behind me on the floor here."

"Don't worry," 415 appeared in the doorway. "We'll get it cleaned up."

"Do you do shaves too?" Hotch asked, running his hand over his stubbly chin.

"Maybe next time," was the cheerful promise as the hairdresser began packing up her tools. "Right now I think you need to get ready for your visitor. I brought her with me from Farm #2 and she's really nice."

"You were at Farm #2?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Oh Yes," the woman told him. "My haircutting skills are frequently needed at one or another of the other farms, so I travel between them. I get to meet everyone on the island - and their hair," she laughed.

"Enjoy your evening," she called out cheerily as she breezed out of the room leaving Hoch alone to listen as the lock on the door clicked shut.


	29. Chapter 29

The next evening, as he sat on the cot in the conjugal room wearing his mask and waiting for his most recent partner to join him, Hotch thought guiltily about how he had actually enjoyed the previous evening. The woman from Farm #2, with her light brown hair and grey eyes, had proved to be not only witty but also highly intelligent. And, she had been more than willing to tell him about life on the island where she had been born.

"Farm #4 fishes," she told him. "They talk funny but they are really quite nice. They also do carvings and make other things out of wood to be shipped off the island. Farm#2, where I live, grows mostly berries, like grapes and strawberries, as well as some other fruits that we make into jams and jellies. Farm #1 has all kinds of greenhouses where they start plants from seeds. All the other farms on the island get their vegetable plants from them in the spring and they also ship a lot of them off the island."

"Plus, there is a large cotton field in the middle of the island that everyone helps out with," she concluded.

"Do people move between the various farms?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Sometimes," was the reply. "Mostly when they marry someone from another farm or sometimes when there is a personality clash someone gets moved. Also, there are times when someone goes to another farm to help out for a while and then they come back. Five eighty six does that a lot."

As for himself, Hotch felt that he had performed more than adequately, doing his best not to abuse or brutalize the young woman in any way while also making certain that she enjoyed the sexual experience.

"You know, you're kind of like The Professor," the woman told him a short time later as they sat on the cot while he ate his dinner. "He always takes his time and makes sure that the woman he's with feels good. That's how we know when we have been paired with him, even though we're really not supposed to know that."

"The Professor?" Hotch questioned. "And he is – " He let the question hang.

"He's the one who oversees the schools on our farm," the woman filled in. "And, he also works with people from the other farms who need additional education. They come and stay with us while they study with him. I studied with him myself and then we worked together to determine the best way to organize the method our farm uses to make the jams and jellies we send off the island. When she was with us, 586 came up with the new flavor combinations and also suggested changes in the packaging, but he and I figured out how to make it happen."

"This Professor," Hotch was thinking of an old case he and the team had worked. "He wasn't born on the island, was he?"

"I don't think so," the woman replied. "But I can't say for sure."

"Now," she blinked her grey eyes innocently at Hotch. "The Professor really likes it when I –" She bent her head down close to his groin and he could feel her warm tongue as it began to leisurely lap his genitals and then, as her mouth slowly enveloped them –

 **"** **AH – H – H -,"** Hotch couldn't stop the moan as he raised his hip, thrusting deep into her mouth.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"And that," Hotch thought glumly as he again shifted on the cot and glanced at the woman lying next to him, "Was how he had ended up in this rather questionable situation. Where was his team and when would they rescue him? How long had he been here? It had been early spring when he was abducted and now he had the impression it was fall. Were they even still looking for him? And, as for Jack and Jessica and Henry – He just had to believe that they were safe."


	30. Chapter 30

"You're an educated man, aren't you?" It was early morning several days later and 415 was standing in the door of Hotch's cell asking the question.

"I graduated Summa Cum Laude from The University of Virginia Law School," Hotch informed him dryly. "And I passed the State of Virginia bar exam on the first try."

"That doesn't mean a whole lot to me," was the brusque reply. "You can read and write and do basic figuring, can't you?"

"Yes, I can read and write and do basic math," Hotch assured him seriously. "Why?"

"Harvest time," was the brisk reply. "Everyone works, and that includes you. Let me get you some work clothes and then I have just the place for you."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

'Just the place for you' turned out to be the weighing shed where produce was packed into wooden crates and then weighed before being put onto pallets for shipment off the island.

"Our main crop is mangos," the head of the crew, who had been introduced as 479, told Hotch. "And we also grow papayas. Then, there are the embroidered tops that come out of our workrooms. You won't be concerned with them. They are already packed up and ready to go, and the head seamstress is already in the weigh master's office making sure the bill of lading for them is properly filled out. Those boxes will go out on the first shipment. After that, we need to keep track of the weight of the produce to make sure we don't overload the boat. We also get paid for the fruit on a per pound basis. That's where you come in."

"Understood," Hotch replied. Both men were dressed in work clothes which, for Hotch, meant a clean pair of light colored khakis and a fitted cotton t-shirt advertising an amusement park. Both pieces of clothing had been delivered to his cell along with his breakfast by 415. And, while his ankle chain had been removed, he was keenly aware of the fact that several of the rather sizeable men in the area were keeping a close watch on him.

"After the fruit is picked, it is brought down here to be packed," the explanation continued. "When each crate is full, it is given a number and then moved onto the scales. It is your responsibility to record the crate number and its weight on the form on your clipboard. Make certain it is legible because the numbers will need to be totaled up later on. After the crate has been weighed, it is then moved onto a pallet which will later be moved onto the boat. Any questions?"

"There are separate sheets for both types of fruit?" Hotch checked the pages on his clipboard.

"Yes," 479 replied. "Just check at the top of the sheets. They should be clearly marked. We will be doing mangos for the first few days before changing to papayas. Still, some of both types of fruit may show up here at the same time. Just keep an eye out."

"Not a problem," Hotch assured the man. "Now, it looks like the first crate is on the scale and waiting for me. Would you like to check while I record it to make sure I'm doing it right?"

After watching Hotch record the first several crates of mangos, 479 grunted his approval and then moved off to make sure the pallets were being properly stacked prior to being moved down to the dock.

As Hotch worked at the weighing station, it soon became obvious to him that if he helped move the crates onto and/or off of the scales it would speed things up. So, he began helping the other workers as they moved the crates of fruit around.

Work was proceeding smoothly when suddenly a loud blast from an air horn filled the air.

"Boat's here," one of the men commented.

"We'll need to get down there to help unload supplies," one of the women said as several of the workers headed in the direction of the noise.

"You'll stay here," 479 instructed Hotch. "We need to keep the turn-around time as short as possible. I'd like to see two shipments go out today."

"The boat's destination is fairly close?" Hotch was still trying to figure out exactly where he was.

"Depends on what you call close," was the vague response as the man began walking in the same direction the others had taken. "Just keep on weighing and stacking."


	31. Chapter 31

It was mid-morning when a group of pre-teens, chaperoned by the same wizen man who had on occasion helped deliver Hotch's meals, arrived with coolers of water, an assortment of breakfast sandwiches on freshly made biscuits, and fresh fruit. After helping himself to a mid-morning snack, Hotch settled in the shade under some trees where he was soon joined by some of his 'watchers'. Amused by their vigilance, he began observing the other workers in the immediate area. The first thing he noticed was that while there were both men and women in the group, everyone was dressed in either khakis or well-worn jeans, topped by t-shirts, most of which were from either long ago concerts, amusement parks, or other vacation locales. As he read them he was disappointed to realize that no one particular locale seemed to predominate. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"So, 751, you're still here." Hotch looked over to see the Commander walking towards him.

"Can't find a way to go anywhere," Hotch responded. "Looks like I'm stuck here for the time being."

"I understand from Mistress that you are doing a good job," Commander continued.

"Against my better judgment," Hotch pointed out heatedly.

"It's not all that bad," the Commander replied. "And, give it a chance, you just might find out that you like it and that you also like living here with us on the island. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get a sandwich before I return to the boat to make sure everything is being loaded properly." He walked over to the area where the youngsters had set up the food.

"How far is the dock from here?" Hotch asked the man sitting closest to him.

"About a ten minute walk that way," the man pointed. "But all that is there permanently is the dock itself. The boat comes and goes when it makes its deliveries and picks up our shipments."

As he lifted his arm to point, Hotch noticed some faint scaring along the vein.

"Another time, another place," the man told him when he noticed Hotch's stare. "And, I'm glad to be out of it."

"You just make the one set of shipments per year?" Hotch immediately questioned.

"We actually have several harvests each year," was the reply. "However, this is the main one. The others are considerably smaller."

"And there are always completed tops to be shipped out," another man interjected. "Our workroom is always busy."

"Well, it appears that the food supplies have all been unloaded," Commander nodded towards a pile of boxes that had been stacked next to the weighting shed as he walked back past the men. "Time to start figuring out weight and placement on the outbound crates and boxes – Need to make sure the load is properly balanced."

"Do you need my help?" Hotch volunteered, thinking he could get a look at the boat and its location.

"Not now," was the response. "You can keep on working here."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The remainder of the morning flew by and, before Hotch realized it, it was time for lunch.

"Everyone needs to help carry the boxes of supplies up to the kitchen," 479 instructed the workers. "And remember, Cook will kill anyone who tracks dirt on the dining room floor so take them around to the back of the building. Someone back there will tell you where to put them."

"Does that include me?" Hotch asked. "Will I be eating with the rest of you?"

"It certainly does, 751," was the response. "Everyone is busy picking, packing, and shipping, and we don't have time to serve individual meals. You will be joining us – But don't get any ideas." Several of the men glared at Hotch and moved closer.

"Just wanted to make sure," Hotch replied evenly as he chose a box to carry. "Which way do I go?"

By following the other workers, Hotch soon found himself walking around to the back of an old, weather-beaten, wooden building which had been built up off the ground on pillars to allow for air flow under the floor.

"Over here, please," he could hear a woman's voice calling out as he rounded the corner of the building. "We're putting everything in the corner of the kitchen for now. We'll arrange it in the pantry later."

"And, don't forget," the voice added. "Wash up and then clean shirts."

"Bossy, isn't she?" the man behind Hotch grumbled, but Hotch could detect a smile in his voice.

"That's Cook?" Hotch questioned.

"No Way!" one of the women exclaimed. "That's 586 – She's Mistress's Number One assistant. She helps out wherever she is needed." Hotch followed the group through a doorway and into a large kitchen area.

When he saw her, Hotch realized the 586 was considerably younger than he had expected, with dark hair piled up on top of her head and light grey eyes. She was waving her arms around as she enthusiastically directed everyone where to deposit their burdens.

"Here?" Hotch asked, indicating a space where he could put down the box he was carrying.

"Looks good," the young woman replied. "And, don't forget – Clean faces, clean hands, and clean shirts."

"We know," a man standing behind Hotch groused. "Cook insists we show respect for the food and for the people who prepared it."

"You know it!" 586 smiled at him. "Next – " She waved the next wave of people through the door.

Hotch found himself being guided towards the wooden building standing next to the dining hall, which appeared to be a dormitory. Once inside, he joined the other men in a large restroom where they all busied themselves with washing away the evidence of their morning's toils. After that he followed the group into another, smaller room, where stacks of clean t-shirts, divided by size, were laid out on tables. As he looked around the room, he could see an assortment of clean clothes hanging on racks and also lying neatly on multiple built-in shelving units.

"Dirty shirts in here," one of the men pointed at some large wicker baskets. "Makes it easier for the people working in the laundry to pick them up."

"Of course," Hotch quickly stripped off the sweat soaked t-shirt he had been wearing and slipped into a clean shirt, advertising a vacation spot in the Caribbean. As he looked around at the others he realized again that while most of the shirts featured various vacation spots and rock concerts, no particular area of the world seemed to dominate the selection. He still had no idea of where in the world he was.


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay, Garcia, what do you have for us?" It was mid-morning and the BAU team was filing into the conference room in response to a summons from Garcia.

"My weirdness alarm went off this morning," Garcia replied. "You know," she continued when she noticed their blank looks. "The program I have set up to monitor the Atlantic Seaboard area looking for anything out of the ordinary."

"And what exactly showed up?" Rossi questioned patiently.

"It was in a small fishing town in Maine," Garcia had a map up on the flat screen and was pointing. "Wilson's Creek by name. It appears that earlier this week someone showed up there and bought out their local general store."

"Bought out the local general store?" Morgan questioned. "And this is important - ?"

"What exactly did they buy?" JJ interrupted.

"Everything," Garcia declared. "Lots of fabrics and sewing notions, baby and children's clothes, toys, and underwear in all sizes," she itemized. "And, it is important because two weeks ago, at a thrift store just outside The Hamptons, the exact same thing happened. Only that time they bought men's work clothes as well at women's jeans and all kinds and sizes of t-shirts."

"How did they pay?" Lewis asked.

"Judging by the bank deposit slips, cash," Garcia told them regretfully. "And, yes, I also checked for security cameras. However, seeing as how both purchases occurred in very small towns, there aren't any."

"So we don't know what they looked like or where they came from," Morgan said slowly.

"They must have blended in with the locals," JJ pointed out. "Or someone would have called the sheriff."

"Hum –m – m -," Reid was humming.

"Okay – What is it, Genius?" Rossi demanded. "I can tell when you are thinking – I just can't tell what."

"If someone had a group of people, including children, being held in one place, they would need to clothe them as well as feed and entertain them," Reid was thinking hard.

"And staging a quick raid of this type of a store in a small town would probably provide them with what they need without raising suspicion," Lewis pointed out.

"No one would question ready cash," Morgan contributed. "However, the cash itself might tell us something. Any idea if we could get some of it to examine?"

"I have no idea," Garcia had her laptop already set up. "Let me contact the bank managers in question and see what they have to say."

"We should also interview the store employees," Rossi suggested.

"And, assuming they came by boat, the people at the local marinas," JJ added.

"Okay, how do we go about this?" Reid had gotten up and was standing in front of the evidence boards. "This is quite a distance from Quantico and I don't think we'll get approval from the higher-ups for this trip." He put two new pins into the map. "Also it expands our search area to the north. We may have to include the area around Bermuda."

"This is a missing Federal Agent we are talking about," Garcia complained.

"But we don't have any definite evidence that ties this to Hotch's disappearance," Morgan pointed out. "And without that – "

"Good, everybody is already in here," Cruz said as he walked through the door and into the conference room. "We have a new case. Ms. Garcia, if you could call this file up and put it on the flat screen." He handed Garcia a piece of paper.

"Excuse me," Rossi s stood up. "I won't be able to join you this time."

"May I ask why not?" Cruz asked.

"Family business," Rossi replied. "Up in the Northeast. I need to get there ASAP."

"I see," Cruz looked around at the rest of the team. "And, might this have anything to do with Agent Hotchner's disappearance?"

"Family," Rossi repeated firmly. "And I have a lot of vacation time coming."

"I'm sure you do," Cruz replied evenly. "And, if your family needs you – "

"They do," Rossi was moving towards the door as he spoke. "I just need to grab my 'Go' bag and I'm on my way."

"Tickets are being sent to your phone," Garcia whispered as he walked past her. "And keep us updated."

"Now, is there anyone else who can't make it on this case?" Cruz looked around the room. "Good - Ms. Garcia?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay, Rossi, let's hear what you found." It was ten days later and the BAU team (sans Cruz) was again gathered in the conference room. The team members who had traveled with Cruz to the mid-west had quickly resolved the case in question and made it back to Quantico in record time. However, it had taken Rossi considerably longer to track down the people he was interested in speaking with.

"I am fairly certain that this is the same group of mercenaries who grabbed Hotch," Rossi began his report. "For one thing, the boat they docked at both of the marinas was named The Tagalong and the general description matches the boat in Baltimore. Also, they had the same basic MO as before. They came in, got what they wanted, and then quickly left again. They barely talked to anyone and no one got a really clear look at them. Plus, they definitely knew how to avoid any security cameras."

"What did you get, Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"The money they used to pay for both purchases was old and well-used," Rossi reported. "As was the cash they used to pay at the marinas. And, it didn't track back to any particular bank or government mint. It also was a real hodge-podge of denominations, everything from ones to fifties."

"Finger prints?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing identifiable and no traces of illegal drugs on the bills," Rossi shook his head. "And while stolen vehicles were used in both cases to cart off their purchases, they didn't leave any fingerprints behind in the vehicles either."

"What about – " JJ was thinking hard. "At the marinas. Did they leave any evidence behind there?"

"Any trash they may have dumped was long gone by the time I arrived on the scene," Rossi reported. "However, I did get copies of the paperwork they filled out when they rented each boat slip and the handwriting does appear to be the same as in Baltimore."

"And, yes, I checked with Jack Garret and his team to see if they were aware of any similar purchases throughout the Caribbean islands," he added. "They didn't know of any but promised to talk to their contacts and see what they could find out."

"So, we are back to square zero," Morgan groaned.

"Not necessarily," Reid replied. "The fact that they are making purchases like this indicates that there is a group of people, men, women and children, living somewhere and they are being supplied with clothing and toys. That improves the chances that Hotch and the others are still alive. We just don't know where they are."

"No one noticed which direction they sailed off in," Rossi told the group. "But that wouldn't matter if they were meeting up with a larger boat somewhere over the horizon."

"Satellite Imaging!" Garcia suddenly exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Let me get with Monty and see what he can suggest – He uses it much more than I do. We might even be able to spot the boats."

"Good idea Baby Girl," Morgan cheered. "I just know you'll find something!"


	34. Chapter 34

It was late afternoon and the last of the second shipment was headed to the dock when 479 began releasing people for the day and sending then off to the dinning room for dinner.

"I must say, you did a lot better than I expected," he told Hotch. "Now, if you hurry, you will be one of the first men in the showers. And, yes, you will be eating with us in the dining room before returning to your room to sleep. Makes it easier for everyone."

"Where should I put this?" Hotch held up the clipboard he had been using.

"The weight master's office will do," 479 told him. "And, you can claim it there again tomorrow morning. Have a great evening, now." The man walked over to speak with some of the other workers.

Hotch left the clipboard in the office and then began walking towards the men's dorm.

"You did pretty good out there today, 751," one of his watchers fell in beside him. "Not at all what I expected."

"It seems you expected wrong," Hotch replied dryly. "I can keep up." While he had never bothered to develop the muscles that Morgan was so proud of, he had always worked to keep in shape.

"No question of that," the man replied. "Now, showers are in the room next to the washbasins – Towels are on the shelves just inside the door. And, afterwards, just pick up some clothes in the wardrobe room and then follow your nose to the dining hall. I strongly suspect Cook has organized quite a sizeable meal for us this evening."

"You aren't going to be trailing me?" Hotch questioned, surprised.

"No need," was the reply. "Now that everyone here knows what you look like, they'll all be keeping an eye on you."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After the day's exertions, Hotch quickly fell asleep and slept soundly throughout the night. Early the next morning, he was awakened by 415 unlocking the door to his cell.

"Clean clothes and breakfast," he cheerfully announced as he walked into the cell and placed the items on the foot of Hotch's cot. "It sounds like you got a good work-out yesterday." He bent down to unlock the manacle around Hotch's ankle.

"I did my share," Hotch replied shortly. "I assume I'm going back to work in the weighting shed again today?"

"You certainly are," 415 told him. "Four seventy nine asked for you specifically, so you'd better get ready. I'm sure someone will be here shortly to get you."

The day was a repeat of the previous one with Hotch helping to move the crates of mangos onto and off of the scales, while also recording the crate numbers and weights. However, when the end of the workday arrived, 479 had an additional assignment for him.

"Cook is asking for some help moving the supplies around," he explained. "It will only take a minute or two before you get cleaned up for dinner. Five thirty seven will also be helping."

"Just let me put this in the weigh master's office for the night," Hotch replied, holding up the clipboard. "I assume I'll need to go around to the back of the building?"

"That's right," was the confirmation. "Five thirty seven will meet you back there."

When Hotch got his first look at the pantry, he was immediately struck by one thing. "These shelves could really use some rebuilding," he told the woman who was supervising the two men.

"You're right," she agreed. "Three forty three keeps saying he is going to do it, but somehow he never seems to get around to it."

"I could do it," Hotch surprised himself by saying. "It wouldn't be hard."

"You can do carpentry?" the woman asked. Hotch was aware of the fact that she was trying to covertly check him out, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"A little," Hotch replied, thinking about the times he had been drafted to help Morgan work on one of his houses.

"Let me talk to Cook about that," the woman said thoughtfully. "It's really her decision, but I don't see why not."

Afterwards, as the two men walked towards the men's dorm, Hotch was aware of the fact that 537 was, for some reason, glaring at him. Idly he wondered about it.


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, 751, it looks like you got yourself a project for when the harvest is over," 415 informed Hotch the next morning when he woke him for the day. "It seems that Cook likes the idea of your rebuilding the shelves in the pantry and Mistress agrees with her. I hope you're up to it."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "Of course, I would like to strip the entire room and paint it first. It looks like it hasn't had a coat of paint in a long time."

"I'm sure you will have a chance to talk with Cook before you begin," 415 told him. "She'll probably want to cover all the details with you before you start. In the meantime, we still have several shipments to get out."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The harvest concluded with a general holiday/day off for everyone. Cook had overseen the creation of a truly magnificent lunchtime feast and the afternoon was spent relaxing and leisurely wandering about the farm. As he walked about exploring the area, Hotch noticed that many of the women were wearing cotton tops with extensive embroidery across the yokes as well as around the sleeves and along the bottom of the garment.

"Those? They are some of the tops we make to be shipped off the island," 495 told him when he asked. "Haven't you seen them before?"

"Not since I've been here," Hotch replied slowly. "They are really quite attractive. You say they are shipped off the island?"

"Yes, there were several boxes of them in the first shipment that went out," was the reply. "And more of the materials needed to make them arrived on the second boatload. There are always more to be shipped whenever the boat comes. Our workroom is constantly busy."

Hotch was fighting hard to keep his composure. He recognized the tops – Jessica had brought one back from a Caribbean cruise she had taken several years ago with some friends. And, the wooden carvings from Farm #4, along with the jam and jellies from Farm #2 - All of these could be items for the tourist trade. Finally, he had an idea of where he was – On an island in the Caribbean and probably not far from the routes favored by the cruise ships. Now, he just had to figure out how to get to the nearest cruise ship dock.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next morning Hotch had a familiar visitor stop by his cell.

"I understand you volunteered for a job," Mistress said from where she was sitting just inside the doorway.

"It would give me something to do," Hotch replied. "I'm tired of just lying here waiting here for my next assignation. Not that I don't appreciate the books you have been providing," he added quickly.

"I can understand that," Mistress sympathized with him. "That's why this afternoon you will be meeting with Cook, her assistant, 502, and 586. They have some ideas about how they would like the shelves rebuilt. Also, 343 will be working with you."

"And don't think you'll be relieved of your other duties," she added. "We'll just have to arrange your schedule so you can work around them."

"That's what I thought," Hotch sighed resignedly.


	36. Chapter 36

That afternoon, as he sat at a table in the kitchen surrounded by the 'pantry remodeling group', Hotch was presented with some very detailed drawings of how the new shelves for the pantry were to be built. His initial reaction was to admire the details and specifications that had been very explicitly spelled out for him.

"I think I got it all to scale," 586 explained. "This design allows for space for everything Cook normally stocks, as well as providing extra room for the special items she needs from time to time."

"With room for future expansion," 502 added. When he had arrived for the meeting, Hotch hadn't been surprised to find that Cook's assistant was the same woman he had spoke with originally about the remodel.

"This should work," Hotch replied thoughtfully as he studied the diagram. "You do realize that I will have to tear out everything that is already there and start from scratch, don't you?"

"And, while everything is out, we probably should paint the walls," 343 added. Hotch had been surprised to discover that not only was 343 the wizen man who had been chaperoning the preteen girl who delivered his meals but that he was also married to Cook.

"Yep," he told Hotch when Hotch had expressed his surprise. "I may be getting on in years, but I can still help out and, as for the missus - Well, just don't get any ideas, Young Fellow." He directed a well-practiced glare at Hotch.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hotch assured him. "My mother raised me to respect my elders."

"Better than some of them that arrive here," 343 wheezed. "There may be hope for you yet."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Work on the pantry began the next morning. Cook had arranged for several members of the kitchen staff to empty the shelves before Hotch and 343 arrived, so they immediately went to work removing them.

"We need to be careful with these," Hotch observed as they carried the first of the wooden shelves out into the yard behind the dining hall. "We should be able to reuse most of this."

"You're right," 343 observed. "However, they need to be sanded and smoothed first."

"We can do that while we wait for the paint on the walls to dry," Hotch suggested. "Accomplish two things at once."

Mid-morning brought an invitation for the two men to join the kitchen staff for a 'small snack' at the table that occupied one end of the kitchen area. As they sat around the large table, it seemed to Hotch that every member of the staff wanted him to taste and comment on their individual specialty. He was doing his best to appease everyone when Cook suddenly appeared and shooed them all back to their stations.

"Lunch is coming up soon," she reminded the group. "And we need to be ready when the workers come in from the fields."

"You seem to be quite a hit, 751," she remarked to Hotch when everyone had scattered. "I seem to remember when I – "She smiled fondly at her husband.

"You better be careful, Young Man," 343 opinioned. "Or you will find yourself in a relationship with one of these people and Mistress won't be pleased."

"Thanks for the warning," Hotch said as he stood up to go back to work. "But I think I can take care of myself."

Immediately following their lunch break, 343 disappeared for a short time and then reappeared with a teenaged boy, who Hotch judged to be about 16 or 17 years old, in tow.

"This is 603," 343 introduced the boy. "He's finishing up his schooling this year and is spending the afternoons working at various jobs around the farm. He'll be helping us for the next few days."

"Glad to meet you," Hotch held out his hand to shake. When the boy extended his arm, Hotch immediately noticed old, healed burn marks up and down it.

"I've always had them," the explanation came quickly.

"He had them when he joined us," 343 told Hotch. "They were raw and sore and must have hurt like crazy. Cook and I spent the first several nights sitting up with him, putting ointment on them and trying to get him to sleep. Eventually, they healed and we all got some sleep and he turned out to be a pretty decent young fellow." He beamed proudly at the boy who smiled back shyly.

"Who is going to be helping us now," Hotch concluded. "Let's get to work!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next few days went smoothly. In the mornings, Hotch worked in the pantry with 343 and in the afternoons 603 joined them to help out. Evenings, after dinner, he returned to his cell where, after he was securely chained to the cot, the door was now left unlocked.

One evening, there was a knock on the door and, after Hotch had called out an invitation to enter, 479 opened the door and walked in.

"Checked out the work you are doing on the pantry," he announced. "And, it looks pretty good."

"It's a pretty straight forward job," Hotch replied. "And I've got some good help with it. Why don't you sit down?" He gestured towards the end of the cot.

"Don't mind if I do," was the reply. "I assume you are going to be treating the old boards before reusing them?"

The conversation continued on, veering off to other topics, until 479 caught himself in mid-yawn.

"Sorry," he apologized as he stood up. "Time for me to go. There's a lot to get done tomorrow."

"Thanks for stopping by," Hotch told him sincerely. "I've enjoyed our talk."

"Me too," 479 replied.

After that, the door to Hotch's cell was left standing open in the evenings and he frequently had guests, mostly the men he had worked with during the harvest. Also, on occasion, a grey striped tabby cat would wander in and make himself at home with whoever was there. As he spent time with the various men, Hotch began noticing things – faded gang tattoos, old needle marks, scars that indicated physical abuse as a young child. He came to the conclusion that for many of these men the island was a place of refuge from a world that had not been kind to them.

Then, early one morning, he had a now familiar visitor. "You will be quitting work at lunch time today," Mistress informed him. "And returning here to rest up. You have a visitor scheduled for the next three evenings."

"Anyone I know?" Hotch inquired acidly. "Or is this someone you have imported for the occasion?"

"No need to get snarky," Mistress replied. "And, it's probably best if I don't tell you. Since you have been out and about there have been inquiries about you from more than one source."

Hotch remembered seeing several groups of people who had showed up from the other farms to collect boxes brought in by the boat, and he also remembered how several of the women on the farm had been giving him appraising looks.

"The usual conditions?" he asked Mistress resignedly.

"The usual," she assured him. "Don't worry – I'm not about to break our agreement."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hotch has been missing for over nine months now, do you truly think there is any chance of getting him back?" Garcia wailed to the conference room at large. "Do you really think that there is a chance that Boss Man is still out there?"

The team was between cases and had gathered in the conference room for a quick meeting to review Hotch's case.

"Don't sound like that, Kitten," Rossi told her. "There is always hope and no one here has given up hope."

"But what have we found?" Garcia demanded. "I tried tracing that boat via satellite imaging but it got lost under the heavy cloud cover. Jack thought he had located some new abductions in the Caribbean and they did kind of fit the profile with a missing mother and daughter along with a missing father and son. And then, when it turned out that the mother in question was a drug addict and that the missing father was under investigation for suspicion of fleecing tourists, they really did seem to match the profiles of the other kidnap victims. However, we couldn't trace when or where they had been taken. There were no fingerprints of any kind in the areas where we know these guys were and no clear pictures of them either. We have nothing!"

"We have a solid profile," Lewis declared. "And every time these marauders make a move, it gets solider. **We Are Going To Get Them!"**

"I try to believe that," Garcia replied tearfully. "But, somehow I have trouble with it. I need to be doing something – Something constructive."

"You are doing something," JJ gently pointed out. "You have your computers set up to find anything out of the ordinary. And, something will turn up - I just know it will!"

"These people are overdue to make a mistake," Morgan added. "And, when they do, we will be right there to catch them."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was several months, however, before the team got what appeared to be the break they had been waiting for. It was mid-morning on a late spring day when JJ's cell phone rang.

"Jareau," she answered it after noticing that there was a strange phone number on the screen.

"Agent Jareau – The pretty blond lady I spoke with in Baltimore about a year ago?" the man's voice asked.

"That may be me," JJ replied cautiously. "To whom am I speaking?"

"You probably don't remember me," the voice told her. "My name is John Smith and about a year ago we spoke on my boat in the marina in Baltimore."

"I do remember you, Captain," JJ smiled at the memory. "What can I help you with?"

"Remember you told me to call you if I ever saw that boat again?" the captain replied. "Well, I saw it – This morning."

"Just a minute," JJ stood up and began frantically gesturing to the other members of the team to join her as she headed towards the conference room. "Do you mind if I put this on speaker?"

"Sure thing!" the man assured her with a chuckle. "I always wanted to be a broadcaster!"

"Okay, Captain," JJ, followed by the rest of the team, had reached the conference room. She clicked the speaker button on her phone as she laid it on the table. "Go ahead."

"I decided to take a trip up the Atlantic coast to take advantage of the spring weather", the captain told everyone. "And last night I laid over at Bray's Island in North Carolina. When I woke up this morning, there was another boat docked in the overnight slips. I recognized it as being the same boat you are looking for. But, before I could do anything, it backed out of the slip and took off."

"I tried to follow it," he continued. "But it had too big of a head start. So, I called the Coast Guard and told them that the FBI was interested in that particular boat, but I got the impression they didn't take me seriously. Then I called you."

"And we are glad you did," Morgan spoke up.

"What can you tell us about the boat?" Rossi asked. "Any changes since the last time you saw it?"

"Not that I could see," the captain replied. "Of course, I didn't get a really good look at it, it being early morning and all."

"I'm calling the Coast Guard," Garcia announced as she took out one of her cell phones. "I can make them see sense. Where did you say you were?"

"Bray's Island, North Carolina," was the reply. "And the boat took off in a northeasterly direction."

"I also need to get with Monty!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly. "Cloud cover or no cloud cover we should be able to use satellite imaging to track that boat!"

"Let me talk with the Coast Guard," Rossi appropriated her cell phone. "You get started with Monty."

"And I need to call the North Carolina State Police," Morgan added as he took out his cell phone. "They need to check for missing persons in that area."

"Do you need anything further from me?" the voice came from the speaker on JJ's phone.

"Oh – Oh – Sorry about that, Captain," JJ immediately apologized. "Once we get brainstorming we tend to get a little carried away."

"Thank you Captain John Smith," Rossi boomed. "You have been a big help."

"My pleasure," the man replied. "And, if you can, will you let me know how this turns out?"

"Definitely," Morgan assured him. "You'll be the first to know."

 **~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rossi had to invoke a few choice words, but it wasn't long before the Coast Guard was headed towards Bray's Island.

"We are a ways away," the captain of the Coast Guard vessel told Rossi. "But, if that boat is in that area, we will find it!"

"They have evaded capture thus far," Rossi pointed out. "These pirates are very good at this."

In the meantime, Reid had inserted another pin in his geologic profile map and was standing back studying it.

"What?" JJ asked. "I know you are looking at something."

"They were at an island this time," Reid replied thoughtfully. "And, as far as we know, this is the first time they have visited an actual island."

"They were at Long Island," Lewis pointed out. "But, I suppose that that really doesn't count."

"We profiled that they were keeping their captives on an island," JJ said slowly. "Although that particular one is far too well trafficked to provide the privacy they need. What if they are using another, more secluded island, in the area?"

"Well, in that case," Garcia said looking up from her computer screen. "If Monty and I can't find the boat we may just have to run an island-by-island search. If we can locate an island that is supposed to be deserted and isn't, we'll know we have the right place."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Unfortunately, circumstances still seemed to be conspiring against the BAU team. The Coast Guard arrived on the scene too late to track The Tagalong and when their helicopter went looking they were unable to locate a likely candidate for the marauders' main ship. The dense cloud cover accompanying an incoming tropical storm obscured the satellite imaging that Garcia and Monty accessed, resulting in their being unable to locate either of the boats. However, with Morgan's information, the South Carolina State Police were able to connect several disappearances on Bray's Island.

"If it weren't for you, we probably would have written Murray Warner's disappearance off as another drunk taking his boat out for spin and not coming back," the detective in charge told Morgan. "Now, we know enough to keep looking for him."

"Good idea," Morgan replied. "However, somehow I don't think you'll find him."


	38. Chapter 38

Hotch's days on the island settled into a familiar pattern. Mornings, assisted by 343, he worked on his current construction project. When they had finished rebuilding the shelves in the pantry, the two men had moved on to rebuilding the shelving used to store fabric and notions in each of the three sewing workrooms. Again, the plans they followed had been designed by 586.

"She can just look at something and know exactly what needs doing," 343 told him as the two men reviewed what needed to be done. "It's almost scary."

"I know how you feel," Hotch replied. "I know someone like that, too." Not for the first time he thought about Reid and how much he missed his team and his family.

Afternoons, Hotch either rested (if he had an assignation scheduled for that evening) or continued working on his current carpentry project. While 343 continued helping, 603 was replaced by 612, who was also making the rounds of the various jobs on the farm.

"Smart, hard working young lady," 343 observed during one of his frequent rest breaks. "Wherever she decides to go, they will be lucky to get her."

"She has a choice where she goes?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Her preference will be taken into consideration," 343 explained. "Along with the observations from the people she has worked with. Sometimes it takes a couple of moves before the right fit is found for a young person." He coughed.

"I think it's time for me to go inspect the chicken coops," he commented as he walked slowly away.

Evenings, Hotch either fulfilled his obligation with the women who were sent to him (He always took the time to talk with them and get to know them during the three nights they met; and then they were gone and he was again left to his construction projects.) Or, he and, increasingly, the grey stripped tabby cat, visited with the various men who had taken to dropping by. Quite often now his manacle and chain weren't put on until after the last of his human guest(s) had left.

The days had assumed a comfortable sameness until one morning when 415 was late arriving to unchain Hotch.

"Three forty three didn't wake up this morning," he told Hotch mournfully. "And, as you can imagine, Cook is hysterical. They have been married for a very long time. Mistress and 586 are with her now trying to calm her down. Five oh two has taken over running the kitchen so meals will be a little late this morning. I suspect that everything will be rather chaotic today." He tried but failed to stifle a sniff.

"I knew him all my life," 415 choked out.

"He was a good man," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "And he will be missed."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The funeral was held the next day at noon. Hotch was surprised to learn that all six of the pallbearers were people that Cook and 343 had reared after they had been brought to the island, and he strongly suspected that the group of people gathered protectively around Cook was also comprised of children she and 343 had cared for. He also noticed that there were some unfamiliar faces in the group gathered around the freshly dug grave, including several which were obviously of African descent.

"That group is from Farm #4," 658 whispered when she noticed him staring. "I know them from when I visit there to cut their hair."

"They fish and do wood carvings," Hotch remembered. "Probably remnants of their original culture here on the islands."

As the assembled group stood in the old cemetery encircling the newly dug grave, various people took turns speaking about their remembrances of 343.

"Even though I didn't know him for as long as some of you," Hotch said when his turn came. "I was still proud to call him my friend, and I can only hope that he was just as proud to call me his friend."

Lunch (organized by 502) followed the service and then everyone had the afternoon off to mourn in their own way. Hotch wandered over to the sewing workrooms and began a desultory inspection of the last project 343 had helped him with.

"What are you doing here?" 603 asked as he wandered into the room.

"What you said at the service was nice," he added sadly. "And I know he considered you to be a friend.

"I can only hope so," Hotch replied. "Sometimes it was kind of hard to tell with him."

"He could be rather gruff," the boy agreed. "But, underneath it all, I think he really liked a lot of people."

"He did," 586 agreed as she joined them.

"I thought I would find you here," she told Hotch. "This is the last place the two of you worked together. And, I must say that you are doing a very good job on this. It looks just like what I had in mind."

"Thank you," Hotch replied. "You were very explicit in your drawings. I couldn't go wrong."

"Now, would the two of you like to join me for a walk?" the young woman continued. "I was thinking of walking down to the dock and looking out over the water for a little while."

"The dock?" Hotch had been wanting to take a look at it. "That sounds good – 603?"

"Sounds good to me, too," the boy replied enthusiastically. "Maybe we can see some fish."

"Most likely we will see people from the other farms leaving to go home," 586 laughed. "They are going to have to get going soon if they want to get home before dark."

"They are traveling by horse and wagon?" While Hotch hadn't seen anyone arrive he had noticed the additional animals in the pens by the barns.

"That's the best way to travel on the island," 658 confirmed. "Now, come on." She smiled as she held out her hands to both of them. "Let's go see if we can find some fish."


	39. Chapter 39

Later that evening Hotch was lying on his cot reading ( _Tales of a Wayside Inn,_ by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow) with the now familiar tiger cat curled up by his side. As far as he was concerned, the walk down to the dock had been a success. As several of the men had already told him, the only permanent structure there was the dock itself. However, 586 had confirmed that from time to time large white ships were visible on the horizon.

"They are always way, way out there," she said gesturing. "I've heard that there are people on them, but I don't know for sure. Besides, where would they be going?"

Hotch let the comment go as he had the feeling that the concept of a vacation wasn't something that she would understand.

However, he had also discovered that in addition to being an intelligent young woman 586 was also a very good conversationalist. During the course of the afternoon they had discussed a multitude of subjects and her knowledge had proved to be almost encyclopedic.

He was half-way through the _Prelude_ to the _Tales_ when the door to his cell burst open and when he looked up he saw 586 standing there.

"What - ?" Hotch, startled, started to stand up. "Are you - ?"

Marry Me!" 586 burst out. "Marry Me!" She looked at him hopefully.

"Excuse me?" Hotch wasn't sure he was hearing right. "You are asking me to marry you?"

 **"** **Yes!"** the response was immediate and emphatic. "I talked with Mistress and she agrees that it is a good idea. So?" She looked expectantly at Hotch.

"I don't even know you," Hotch protested. "I don't know that much about you."

"I was born on the island, I already have a son, I don't live in the women's dorm because I have earned the right to have my own room, and it is time for me to have a second child," was the response. "What else do you want to know?"

"There's more to it that just that," Hotch responded patiently. "You don't know anything about me. And, why me? There are lots of other men on the island. Besides, I didn't think that the people on the island got married."

"Most don't," 586 conceded. "Or they wait until they are really, really old. However, I am one of the ones who has earned the right to get married whenever I want to – and I want to."

"And I want you," she continued stubbornly. "If you want to get to know me, why don't you court me? Isn't that what people do when they want to get to know each other?"

"Court you?" Hotch repeated. "How can I do that when I am confined in here?" He gestured to the four walls surrounding him.

"I've already spoken with Mistress," 586 told him. "And, if you agree to consider marrying me, you will be moved into the men's dorm."

"The men's dorm," Hotch repeated thoughtfully. He had seen the large room with dividers between the several groups of cots, each with its own shelf and dresser. And, he was thinking about how easy it would be to just sneak away from the building - If only he could figure out where he needed to go to get off the island.

"Let me speak with Mistress," was his careful suggestion. "Let me find out what she has in mind. Also, there are several issues I would need to clarify with her."

"Okay," 586 responded happily. "I'll make arrangements for you to speak with her first thing tomorrow morning. It shouldn't take too long."

"And, you can bring the cat, too," she added nodding at the creature lying on his cot. "I think I'd like having a cat."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After breakfast the next morning, Hotch went looking for Mistress's office. Following 586's directions, he walked along a flagstone path through a tangle of bushes and into a clearing dominated by a large Victorian-style home, complete with wraparound porch. When he walked through the front door of the house, he found himself in a foyer with a staircase directly in front of him and doorways on either side, leading to other rooms. Through the doorway on his right, he could see a man sitting at a desk examining a stack of papers, so he walked into that room.

"Good morning, you must be 751," the man looked up with a smile. "Mistress has been expecting you. If you'll come with me?" He stood up and began leading the way to the room located directly behind him.

"By the way," he added looking over his shoulder. "I don't believe we have met. I'm 539, Mistress's Assistant in Charge of Accounting."

He opened the door. "Seven fifty seventy one is here to see you," he announced.

"Go right in," he told Hotch as he moved to one side so Hotch could go through the doorway.

When he walked through the door, Hotch found himself in an office with furnishings reminiscent of the early 1900's. As he looked around he realized there was no sign of a telephone, a computer, a copier, or any other electronic office equipment. He wondered how Mistress could run an operation the size of Farm #3 without any of those.

"Seven fifty one," Mistress smiled at him from where she was sitting behind an oversized desk. "I've been expecting you. Please, sit down." She gestured towards the visitors' chairs positioned in front of the desk.

"You don't have a coffee cup," Hotch blurted out.

"A coffee cup?" Mistress questioned. "No, I guess not. Is that important?" She gave Hotch a puzzled look.

"It's just that everyone I have ever worked with has had a coffee cup on their desk," Hotch explained. "And, you don't. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen any coffee since I have been on the island. And, no tea, either."

"Coffee and tea would need to be imported," Mistress explained. "And I try to keep things like that to a minimum. If times got tough, we would have to eliminate them and people wouldn't be too happy about it."

"Times have been tough in the past?" Hotch questioned curiously.

"They aren't now," Mistress told him. "The past several years' harvests have been very, very good. However, I remember times when I was growing up when I will swear that Cook was boiling grass to provide food for us. Good times don't always last and I need to remember that and plan for it."

"You are in charge of budgeting for the farm," Hotch guessed.

"Among other things," Mistress confirmed. "I'm the one who keeps track of how many credits we have at the mercantile. And, all the hard decisions on what we need and/or can afford to buy are made by me."

"Now," she continued. "I assume you are here because you have some questions for me."

"Five eighty six wants to marry me," Hotch stated flatly. "And she says you agree with her – That you say it is okay."

"That's one way of putting it," Mistress replied thoughtfully.

"I don't know for sure, but I assume there is quite an age difference," Hotch began his arguments.

"There is," Mistress agreed. "However, in the case of 586 that is probably a good thing. She needs some stability in her life. She has quite a tendency to go off on tangents and she needs someone who will anchor her and encourage her to see things as they are, not as she wishes they were. I think you could be that person."

"Could be," Hotch latched onto her words. "In other words, you have some doubts."

"You two hardly know each other," Mistress beat him to his next argument. "And, I think you need time to become acquainted before any decision is reached – In her words, you need to court her."

"Court her," Hotch repeated. "That is what she said. But, I'm not even sure I like her!"

"Then take the time to find out," Mistress advised. "You might learn something about yourself in the process."

"If I do agree to court her," Hotch began. "What about my other – Duties?"

"If you are interested in getting to know 586," Mistress told him. "You will be moved into the men's dorm. However, be warned that you will be under the scrutiny of the other men living there. And, while you will continue with your carpentry work, you will be relieved of your other 'duties' and also will not be part of the men's rotation. However, if things don't work out between you and 586, that will change."

"And, if we marry?" Hotch asked.

"If you and 586 marry, you will be in an exclusive relationship," Mistress replied. "And you will no longer be required to spend your evenings with any other women."

"Okay," Hotch said thoughtfully. "I am willing to get to know 586. She seems to be nice and she is definitely intelligent. Also, she does want to marry me."

"Good," Mistress smiled at him. "Let me get with 433. He's in charge of the men's dorm and will be responsible for making room for you there. And, in the meantime, why don't you go tell 586 of your decision?"

As Hotch stood up to leave, he looked around. "I am surprised to see this house here," he said. "This is where you work?"

"The house was built for the original owners of the island," Mistress explained. "I work from here as did the farm manager before me and the farm manager before him. My husband and I live upstairs and my assistant, 539, also has a room here."

"Five eighty six said she has her own room?" Hotch asked curiously.

"She has earned that right," Mistress told him. "It's located in a wing of the women's dorm building. However, if she eventually agrees to succeed me as farm manager, she will get rooms here in the house."

"She has said, and you just said, that 586 earned the right to a room," Hotch echoed the phrase. "What exactly does that mean?"

"When a member of our farm has made a significant contribution to the overall welfare of the group," Mistress explained. "They are rewarded. And, as you have probably noticed, 586 has made several such contributions. So, she has been assigned her own room and has also been given the privilege of being allowed to make her own decision about which man she wants to be paired with."

"What about me?" Hotch asked.

"The jury is still out on that," was the thoughtful rely.


	40. Chapter 40

Two days later Hotch found himself being assigned a bed located in the 'later risers' cluster in the men's dorm.

"This is the group of men who don't have to be up early in the morning," 433 explained as he showed Hotch the bed he had been assigned. "Those at the far end down there," he pointed at a screen that separated a group of beds at the far end of the room. "Are the ones who have to get up early to tend the cows and other livestock or to bake the bread. They also have to go to bed earlier in the evenings."

"The group you are in includes the boys who are still in school, as well as the men who work in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch and preparing dinner," he concluded. "I think you already know 603. He's part of this group."

"Of course I know him," Hotch replied. "Nice, hard working young man."

"Well, we have some others just like him here," 433 replied. "And, you will probably be getting better acquainted with them when they are assigned to assist you with your carpentry projects."

"Speaking of which," Hotch said. "Do you happen to know if I will be getting a new partner? Who do I need to speak to about that?"

"Your new partner would be me," the bandy-legged man told him cheerfully. "I used to work in the vegetable gardens until the hot sun got to be too much for me. Managing the men's dorm doesn't take much of my time, so I'm going to be working with you, too. What's on our schedule?"

"Good, glad to hear it," Hotch told him with an approving smile. "I'm almost done with the shelving in the sewing rooms so our next project is going to be the storage area in the nursery. I understand it is primarily used for toys."

"I can only imagine that mess," 433 chuckled. "And they just got a new shipment of toys and clothes for the kids so they will be cleaning out the old stuff to make room for the new things. Your timing is just right."

"And, after that," Hotch continued. "I suspect we will be working on the shelving in the laundry room. From what I have seen, that area has been neglected for years."

"Sounds like you have plenty of work lined up for us," 433 commented happily. "Are we getting started this afternoon?"

"Oh – I heard you were moving in here," 537 strutted over to join the two men. "I guess you'll be in here between the – Boys?" He sneered at Hotch.

"I'll be among the growing young men," Hotch corrected him. "And I hope I will be providing a good role model for them."

"I'm moving into this area myself," 433 glared at the man. "And I think that between the two of us we will be helping to raise some responsible, hard working young men."

"Well, I came back early to talk to you," 537 announced to 433 while pointedly ignoring Hotch. "The floor under my bed appears to be warped and my bed is not sitting level. It needs to be fixed immediately. Or, you could move me to a better location." He stared defiantly at 433.

"I'll put that on the list and 603 can handle it when he finishes school for the day," 433 calmly told the man. "He shouldn't have any problem with that. He's a quick learner."

"He'd better be," 537 declared. "I'll be checking the repair."

"And, just so you know, I don't intend to share my area with any animals," he added, glaring at Hotch as the tiger striped cat wandered into the sleeping area.

"This cat seems to have a mind of its own," Hotch pointed out as the men watched the animal inspect the beds and then jump up onto the one assigned to Hotch. "And I don't think anyone is going to be able to change it."

"Well, he had better stay out of my way," 537 warned before stalking off. He passed so close to Hotch that Hotch was forced to take a step backwards in order to avoid a collision.

"There is one more thing," 433 told Hotch after 537 had left the room. "I understand you are thinking of marrying 586."

"That is a possibility," Hotch admitted cautiously.

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention it too loudly," was his advice. "Several people here, including him (he nodded in the direction 537 had taken) consider her to be very desirable and you probably don't want to have to deal with the jealously that would ensue."

"Thanks for the information," Hotch replied sincerely. "I will definitely keep it in mind. Now, as for the cat."

"I'm putting him in charge of rodent control."


	41. Chapter 41

A third evidence board had joined the two already in place in the BAU conference room. This new board featured a map of the Atlantic coastline of the U.S. and was decorated with multiple black marks indicating which islands that had been eliminated from the ongoing search. And, next to that, a map of the eastern Caribbean islands was also prominently displayed.

"There's two more off our list." Garcia was updating the Atlantic coastline map as Reid and Rossi watched. "Which means we have worked our way north all the way to the coast of Maine."

"Based on the climate in that area, I am tempted to say 'Skip those islands'," Rossi commented. "Somehow I can't picture a colony of people being held there."

"As far as we know, there hasn't been any heavy winter-type clothing procured," Reid added. "Everything we know about has been better suited for a warmer climate."

"Okay then, let's go back to the Caribbean," Rossi suggested. "We may have been right the first time."

"Do I start at the north end and work my way south, or do I work east to west?" Garcia wailed. "This is all too much!"

"Okay – Okay – Calm down!" Rossi walked over to pat her on the back. "Let's look at this differently." He began intently staring at the Caribbean map.

"They can't be making and/or growing everything they need to survive themselves," Reid said thoughtfully. "The purchases they've made indicate that. They have to be getting supplies somewhere. Where are the main ship's chandlers centers in the islands? Maybe we should start there."

"If these guys are paying cash, there won't be any way to track them," Garcia warned.

"However, if we know where they are getting their supplies, we will know where to start looking," Rossi pointed out. "Wherever they are holding these people, it is probably within an easy trip from their supply source."

"I would start with the largest chandlers," Reid suggested. "On the theory that it is easier to remain anonymous in a crowd."

"Okay, a list of ship's chandlers located in the Caribbean, starting with the largest is coming up," Garcia made a note on the pad of paper she was carrying. "Then I can get Monty's help with checking on the islands within a day's trip from each location."

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as he walked into the conference room. "Don't tell me you are at it again."

 **"Yes I am Derek!"** Garcia told him defiantly. "And I am not going to give up. If it were you that was missing, wouldn't you want me to continue looking for you?"

"I would want you to continue the search as long as reasonably feasible," Morgan declared. "But I would also hope that you would use some common sense as to how long to continue the search."

"Well, maybe I don't have as much common sense as you would like, Mr. Derek Morgan," Garcia raged. "But I will keep looking until I find my Boss Man!"

"JJ and Lewis have moved on," Morgan tried another tactic. "I just don't want to see all of you stuck on one issue."

"JJ transferred to Consulting because of her boys," Reid pointed out. "And she still talks and brainstorms with us on a regular basis."

"And Lewis is currently making the rounds lecturing on that paper she published," Garcia told the man. "When she gets back I know we will be hearing from her."

"As for me," Rossi spoke up. "When I retire in another two weeks my time is my own to do as I please. And, if I want to hire this young woman to do some research during her off-work hours, that is totally my decision."

"Really Rossi?" Morgan questioned. "That's the way you want to spend your retirement?"

"Traveling between the various islands of the Caribbean doesn't sound all that bad," Rossi told him thoughtfully. "And with all the communications satellites and everything, staying in touch shouldn't be a problem."

"Reid?" Morgan looked over at the agent in question. "What about you? Where do you stand in all this?"

"I think that if I was missing, I would like to be able to trust that the people I care about will keep looking for me," Reid said thoughtfully. "Regardless of how long it took."

He fixed a stare at Morgan. "What about you?" he asked.


	42. Chapter 42

Hotch was quickly relocated to his newly assigned bed in the men's dorm. "It's not like I have a lot to move," he told the men who offered to help him. "Just some books and toiletries." He had finally been allowed to have a safety razor and was now using it daily.

Nevertheless, his few belongings were moved with great ceremony and he was soon settled into his assigned area.

On the first morning after his move, Hotch arose, grabbed the trousers he had taken from the wardrobe room the evening before, and quickly pulled them on. Once he had them on, however, he realized that they were far too large around the waist. Puzzled, he thought back over the past several weeks and realized that 415 had been bringing his work clothes to him each morning and he had no idea what size they were. Then, when he pulled the t-shirt on, he realized that it was way too tight through the shoulders.

He went back to the wardrobe room and got another pair of trousers a size smaller. Again, they were too large around the waist. Finally, after several tries, he settled on a pair of trousers with a waist size that he hadn't worn since he was in high school, paired with a larger sized t-shirt. He had always known that the steady diet of fast food that he ate while in the field probably wasn't all that good for him. Now he realized that the low fat diet he had been eating since he had been on the island, combined with the physical labor he had been doing, had probably resulted in his weight loss as well as to the muscle development in his upper body. He started wondering what else about him had changed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I need to go to Farm #2 to check on the irrigation system I helped design," 586 told Hotch late one afternoon as they walked towards the dinning hall for dinner. "Would you like to come with me?"

As she had been doing recently, 586 had joined him at the end of the day as he left his project in the laundry and they were holding hands as they strolled towards the building.

"Farm #2?" Hotch echoed. "How would we get there – Horse and wagon or do we walk?"

"Definitely horse and wagon," 586 replied. "Commander does have a truck he uses on occasion, but the roads are all dirty and bumpy so we usually travel by wagon. And, walking would definitely take too long." She smiled at him excitedly.

"When do we leave?" Hotch asked with a smile. "And will your son be coming with us?" He had been introduced to 765 as the two year old sat playing in the nursery and had been impressed with his bright-eyed interest in the world around him as well as with the determination the child devoted to building with the brightly colored blocks he had appropriated.

"Seven sixty five will be staying here," 586 replied. "He's still too young to be traveling."

"And, we'll have to wait a day or so before we leave," she continued. "Farm #4 is sending one of their boys over to Farm #2 to study with The Professor and he'll be traveling with us. You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" Hotch still wasn't aware of all the nuances of life on the island.

"They'll be bringing fish and/or some kind of seafood with them when they drop him off," 586 explained. "And we'll be having it for dinner. I love seafood and we don't have it that often."

The wagon from Farm #4 arrived around lunchtime the following day, bringing with it the highly anticipated assortment of seafood.

"I'm going to have to get Cook to help me with this," 502 said when the men carried the seafood into the kitchen. "I've never handled anything like this before."

"Good idea," was 415's opinion. "It will give her something to do - Get her out of that funk she has been in."

Cook brightened up considerably when her expertise was requested, and the resultant dinner was one that would be remembered for years to come - A tasty fresh seafood chowder paired with freshly baked popovers.

"No," Cook replied when asked. "I'm not going to be returning to running the kitchen. My time there is over. I'll be glad to help out from time to time, or to give some advice when asked, but 502 is in charge now. It's her turn."

"Me – I'll be puttering around in the vegetable garden or helping out with the children in the nursery."


	43. Chapter 43

Early the next morning 586, Hotch, and 617 set out in the wagon for Farm #2.

As 586 expertly guided the horse down the dusty road, 617 chattered excitedly in an accent that Hotch could only identify as being vaguely British in origin. As he listened to the eager young man, Hotch thought wistfully about Blake and wondered what she would make of the localized dialect.

"So, you don't think you are going to miss the people you grew up with?" Hotch asked when 617 paused to catch his breath.

"I know I will, but I won't be there for terribly long," was the thoughtful reply. "And when I'm done studying, I'll be returning home to Farm #4. I really want to study with The Professor. He's so terribly, terribly smart!"

"That he is," 586 agreed. "I studied with him myself and while I studied we figured out how to build the irrigation system their farm uses on several of their fields. I'm going to be checking on it and, if it is still working properly, I'll be building one at our farm."

"Maybe I could use it, too," 617 enthused. "We have several fields that could use some more water."

"What's in the crates?" Hotch changed the subject. "And the boxes?" He glanced back towards the bed of the wagon.

"Mangos, papayas, and some vegetables," 586 replied. "Along with some of the tops we make. The women on Farm #2 are always glad to get them. And, when we go back we'll be taking some fresh fruit as well as some of their jams and jellies with us for our people."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When they arrived at Farm #2 and Hotch was introduced to The Professor, he immediately recognized the man and it was all he could do not to blurt out his given name. However, he managed to wait patiently and, when they were alone in the washroom of the men's dorm getting ready for lunch, he finally spoke up.

"I recognize you," he said. "You're Professor Chastain. I interviewed you about ten years ago when you were teaching at Mainland University. My team was investigating a serial killer who was targeting female students enrolled in the Engineering program there. When you disappeared, the locals thought that you were also a victim, but I never thought so. You didn't fit his victimology."

"I remember you, Agent Hotchner," The Professor replied thoughtfully. "And I also remember a Doctor Reid who was with you at the interview. A highly intelligent young man. I would have enjoyed speaking with him further and discussing some engineering issues I was dealing with."

"You've been here ever since?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, yes," The Professor smiled. "I've made myself quite at home here on the island."

"You haven't tried to escape?" Hotch questioned.

"How?" was the reply. "We are on an island with no other land in sight and believe me I have looked. I'm not that good of a swimmer and I don't have a death wish. As for boats, I haven't seen any around here that could make a long trip like that. Besides, I have come to realize that I may very well be better off here. After all, most of my research can be done with a pencil and paper, and I have plenty of those. And, I get to solve real life problems here, not just theoretical ones."

"Besides, I was getting a little too familiar with Jack – If you know what I mean."

"I think so," Hotch said thoughtfully. "The pressures of the job. In the academic world, the pressure is always on to publish or perish. And, as for me, the pressure was always on to catch more and more bad guys while spending less and less money. Here on the island we are away from all that and also away from the temptation that comes in a bottle."

"Add to that, I don't have to worry about getting tenure," the man laughed. "I can truthfully say that I have a job for life."

"What about the students you deal with?" Hotch asked. "Aren't they a step below what you were used to at the university?"

"I have quite a mixed bag out here," The Professor said thoughtfully. "And most of them are eager to learn. Plus, believe it or not, I do have a few who are actually quite brilliant. One young lady in particular – " He smiled knowingly at Hotch. "And I think you know her."

The men had finished washing up and were walking out of the men's dorm building.

"There you are," 586's voice interrupted their conversation. "I was starting to wonder where you two had gone." She walked over and took a place between the two men.

"Now, I don't know about you two," she told them. "But I am hungry. And, if I remember right, the dining hall is right this way." She linked an arm through each of theirs and began leading the way towards a large building.

Unexpectedly, Hotch realized he was feeling – Jealous? Of The Professor? Then, he suddenly realized why.


	44. Chapter 44

After the three of them had finished eating lunch, the remainder of the day was spent reviewing and physically inspecting the irrigation system 586 had helped design and build.

"This is quite impressive," Hotch admitted as he watched 586 and The Professor go over the equipment. "You say this has enabled you to raise another crop each year?"

"It has," The Professor confirmed. "Thanks to 586 here, we are now able to get water to an area that previously was bone dry and we can now include it in the crop rotation plan. I never would have thought of connecting the components in this particular configuration."

"You would have thought of it eventually," 586 assured him. "I just managed to spot the possibility a little sooner, that's all."

"Be that as it may," The Professor replied. "I think we've seen all that we can see here. Why don't we head back to the farm? It's almost time for dinner and I know there are a lot of people there who want to talk with you."

"Both of you," he added hastily, looking over at Hotch.

Does that include Four?" 586 asked hopefully.

"Indeed it does," The Professor replied with an amused smile.

"Four is the Farm Manager here," 586 explained to Hotch. "And he is really nice. However, his partner prefers to oversee the fruit processing operation instead of supervising the farm's workers like Commander does. So, somebody else handles that."

"You've worked with him in the past," Hotch assumed.

"Oh Yes," 586 smiled happily. "I helped him develop some new flavors of jams. And, apparently, they have been quite popular."

"We do keep getting more orders for them," The Professor confirmed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Later that night, in the guest room Hotch had been assigned, he finally got an opportunity to speak with The Professor privately.

"You're the father, aren't you?" he asked the man as he sat in the armchair in the room while Hotch perched on the edge of the bed.

The Professor drew a deep breath. "I have probably fathered several children," he replied carefully. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

"The boy," Hotch specified. "Five eighty six's son – He looks a lot like you."

"It is possible he is my son," The Professor admitted. "I always knew that 586 was one of the women I had been paired with. Other than that – " he shrugged.

"You're not curious about the boy?" Hotch asked. "You have no desire to be a part of his life?"

"That's not the way it's done here on the island, Agent Hotchner," was the reply. "You have to have realized that. Besides, I know he is being well cared for, as are all the children on the island. On the whole, the children here are treated much better than most of those on the mainland. If I didn't believe that, I would have fought much harder at the beginning. But, I accepted things as they are done here and I know that eventually my children will be in my classes and I will get to know them then, even if they don't know who I am."

"What about you?" he concluded. "How are you handling it?"

"I have my guidelines as to who I will be with," Hotch replied slowly. "And, I always make certain the woman is there of her own free will. In addition, I make sure not to brutalize anyone. As for possible children, I'm really struggling with that."

"You have children on the mainland?" The Professor asked.

"A son," Hotch replied sadly. "And I worry that the longer I am away from him, the less of me he will remember."

"He is sure to remember the good times," The Professor pointed out. "And I am certain there are a lot of those."

"Good and bad," Hotch admitted. "And I can only hope that the good will prevail."


	45. Chapter 45

It was mid-morning of the following day before 586 had finished saying 'Good-bye' to everyone and she and Hotch got started on their trip back to Farm #3.

"The kitchen staff packed us a picnic lunch so we can stop to eat along the way," she told Hotch as they set out. "I hope you like deviled eggs – I know there are some of those. And I think we also have some cold chicken."

"If you like it, I'll like it," Hotch assured her. "Although, I have to admit that I prefer the food that comes out of our kitchen. Five oh two has been doing an excellent job since she took over."

"She has," 586 agreed as she guided the horse down the dry dusty road. "And I think she is really enjoying it."

"Now, tell me again what we are taking back with us," Hotch looked at the boxes stacked in the wagon.

"First off, we have some fresh fruit," 586 told him. "Strawberries as well as raspberries and grapes."

"I love fresh strawberries," she confided with a smile.

"Then, there some jars of the jams and jellies that Farm #2 makes to send off the island," she continued. "They aren't the fancy jars with the cloth tied over the tops, but they are some of the mixtures I suggested, as well as some of the plain fruit ones."

"What exactly did you suggest?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Well, they had been making plain fruit jams," 586 began. "And I suggested mixing the strawberries with the mangoes. I also suggested mixing the berries with the papaya."

"And the packaging?" Hotch prompted her.

"I suggested that they dress the jars up with a piece of gingham on the top tied on with a piece of twine," 586 explained. "And, apparently, that made a difference. Now they are getting more orders than ever before. That's why they needed to find a way to use that old, dry field."

"You know," Hotch said thoughtfully. "If that irrigation system really is something completely new, you could probably patent it."

"What is that?" 586 asked, puzzled.

"You would file paperwork to make sure that no one else could use the system without paying you for the right to do so," Hotch thought that was a simple enough explanation.

"Pay for it?" 586 questioned. "You mean like giving me credits at the mercantile?"

"Something like that," Hotch replied. "You really need to look into it."

"Maybe some other time," 586 dismissed the thought as she guided the horse towards a shady spot next to the road and then told it to stop. "Right now, what about some lunch?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You realize this is the first time we have actually been totally alone, don't you?" 586 asked a short time later as she and Hotch sat on a blanket in the shade eating their picnic lunch.

"It is, isn't it?" Hotch replied thoughtfully.

"And, since we are all alone and nobody else is around," 586 began crawling across the blanket towards Hotch. "Maybe we can – "

 **"** **My – My – My - What have we here?"** The loud voice echoed across the clearing.

"It looks like someone is having their own private picnic," the voice answered its own question as a man strutted into the clearing.

"Five thirty seven, what are you doing here?" 586 asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Hotch echoed. "Shouldn't you be somewhere working?"

"Like you are?" the man challenged. "I don't see you doing any work."

"I was assigned to accompany 586 on her visit to Farm #2," Hotch replied. "And we are on our way home from there."

"It doesn't look to me like you are on your way home," was the retort. "It looks to me like you are out here trying to – "

 **"** **Five thirty seven, what are you doing here?"** A new voice joined the discussion as three men walked into the clearing; foremost among them was 479.

"Didn't I send you to help out in the cotton field this afternoon?" he asked.

"I must have taken a wrong turn," 537 mumbled morosely.

"A very big wrong turn," one of the men observed dryly.

"Why don't you let us help you make sure you take the right turn this time?" the other man suggested as he walked over to stand next to 537. "Come along now."

Sullenly, 537 allowed himself to be led away.

"Now, as far as you two are concerned – " 479 grinned knowingly at 586 and Hotch. "I might suggest that next time you want to be alone you find a place that is a little more secluded. This is a bit obvious."

"Would you like a deviled egg?" Hotch offered weakly.


	46. Chapter 46

"Well, Dave, I must say it's good to see you again," Jack Garrett greeted his old friend. "May I ask what brings you into my sphere of expertise?"

Jack Garrett and his team were in the police station at San Juan, Puerto Rico, investigating a case concerning a missing group of tourists.

"A little birdie just may have whispered in my ear that you have a case on the island here," Dave Rossi grinned. "And, as I just happened to be in the area – "

"You're hanging around Puerto Rico these days?" Jack asked. "Not one of the smaller, off-the-beaten-path islands? And, please, the next time you speak with Penelope, tell her I said 'Hi'."

"I will!" Rossi promised. "And, yes, I was in the area. As you know, Aaron is still missing and I am following up on a lead - or should I say a hunch."

"Hunch away and let me see if I can help," Jack replied.

"You're still looking?" he added. "What has it been – A little over two years now?"

"A good man like Aaron deserves an all-out effort to bring him home," Rossi said. "And, yes, I do believe he is still out here somewhere, I just don't know where."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jack quickly replied. "Now, what do you have in mind?"

"If, as we suspect, these people are holding a group of captives, they have to be getting supplies somewhere," Rossi explained. "So I have been checking out the main ship's chandlers warehouses throughout the Caribbean islands. The fact that so many of the cruise ships restock here in San Juan brought me here. I figured that maybe these guys would be banking on being able to disappear in the crowd."

"Your reasoning sounds about right," Jack replied thoughtfully. "But to get information from the various suppliers you'll need an 'In'. They don't talk about their customers to just anyone. We're almost done with our case. If you don't mind waiting a few hours, I may know just the person to introduce you to."

"Patience is my middle name," Rossi declared as he settled into a chair and took out his cell phone. "Have you ordered lunch yet?" he asked.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay – So you are looking for a boat that shows up at irregular intervals and buys supplies that aren't necessarily needed for the boat and its crew," the dark-skinned man who had been introduced as Joe reiterated what Rossi had told him.

"That's about it," Rossi agreed. "What would stand out would be kid's items – Toys and clothes and such."

"I can't say I have noticed anything exactly like that," was the slow reply. "However, there is a boat that shows up periodically loaded with fresh fruits and items for the tourist trade. And the supplies they purchase are in quantities far in excess of what the ship's crew would need. I always figured they were reselling them on the outer islands."

"What is the name of the ship and how often does it come in?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think it has an actual name," the man replied. "I don't deal with them all that often. Mostly they do business with H & J down at the end of the wharf. You probably need to speak with them. Ask for Archie and tell him Joe sent you."

"Thanks – We really appreciate your help," Jack told the man as they shook hands.

"Hope you find what you're looking for," was the reply.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Yeah, I know who you are talking about," the man named Archie told Rossi and Jack. It had taken some doing to get him to talk, and eventually Jack had been forced to show his FBI credentials.

"They're one of the boats that contracts to make pick-ups and deliveries throughout the islands," he continued. "They show up here periodically with all kinds of fruits and tourist items. It's always top quality product, so I buy from them. Once a year, in the fall just about when the cruise ship season begins, they bring in multiple shipments over a period of several days and then I have enough product to sell not only to the resorts but also to the cruise ship procurement agents."

"How are they paid?" Rossi was trying to remain calm.

"Cashiers check or money order," was the reply. "Although I think they get cash when they come in with smaller shipments and deal with some of the other agents."

"Do you know where they are coming from?" Jack asked.

"I don't know for sure," the man said. "I have always assumed it was one of the Leeward Islands. There are a number of those which are actually private property."

Jack's cell phone rang and he moved away to answer it.

"So, when was the last time you saw this boat?" Rossi asked.

"About three weeks ago," was the reply. "They brought in one of their smaller shipments – Mostly strawberries but also some tourist items. I bought the entire shipment. Before they left they mentioned that they would be bringing in a delivery of cotton sometime in the near future."

"Cotton?" Rossi questioned. "You mean like cotton that has been picked from plants?"

"I would assume so," the man replied. "Several of these islands were originally settled as cotton plantations and some of them still raise the crop. Obviously that shipment would be taken elsewhere."

"Do you have any idea where?" Rossi asked.

"There are several cotton dealers on the island," was the casual reply. "Most of them are over on the next wharf. You can use my name when you ask for information."

"Sorry," Jack returned to where the two men were standing. "But I have to go. We have a case."

"I understand," Rossi shook hands with him. "And thanks for your help. I think I'll be hanging around here for a while waiting for the return of this mystery boat."

"And I'll keep in touch," Jack promised. "Just in case my team and I can be of any help."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Garcia," Rossi was on his cell phone a short time later. "I have something specific I need you to look for. And, I have a specific area for you to look at. You might want to get Monty involved in this."


	47. Chapter 47

"Okay – That's another project finished." 433 gave a satisfied sigh as he double-checked the door on the small cabinet. "What's next on the list?"

"How about a couple of hours off this afternoon and then a fresh start tomorrow morning?" Hotch suggested. "I think our next project is to rebuild the chicken coops."

"Does that include me too?" Hotch's latest junior apprentice, 615, piped up.

"It certainly does," Hotch assured him. "Take some time off and get caught up on your studies."

"I think what he really wants to study is one of the young ladies," 433 observed archly. "If I am not mistaken, her name is 628. And, I would guess that he isn't the only one who wants to do some studying." He looked knowingly at Hotch who blushed.

"I was considering going over to the dining hall to check on a planning meeting which should be going on about now," Hotch admitted. "They are reviewing the next crop rotation for the vegetable gardens. It has been suggested that they try growing a new variety of melons this coming season."

"And I would guess that 586 is involved with that," was the knowledgeable reply. "You could do worse, you know – Just keep an eye out."

"See you both tomorrow," Hotch brought the conversation to a close as he headed out the door.

As he walked towards the dining hall, Hotch saw the door open and 586 hurried out and headed towards the women's dorm. He quickly changed his course to intercept her, but then realized that 537 had suddenly materialized and was also headed towards the women's dorm. Hotch slowed down and watched as the man followed 586 though the door and into the dorm.

Not knowing what to expect, Hotch hurried to follow the two people and soon was standing in the common area of the women's dorm.

 **"** **NO!"** the voice was coming from the wing where the private rooms were located. **"** **I SAID NO!"**

 **"** **What do you think you are doing?"** Hotch was now sure that the voice was 586's. He hurried down the hallway leading to the private rooms.

 **"** **Get away from me!"** The shriek echoed down the hall just as Hotch reached the door to 586's room.

When he flung the door open Hotch saw that 537 had forced 586 back on her bed and was sitting on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Admit it, you want this," he told 586. "It is your time – I can tell. And you know you want this." He began unbuttoning his pants.

" **Get Away From Her!"** Hotch roared as he charged into the room. **"That is the woman I am going to marry – You leave her alone!"**

"Oh Yeah?" 537 replied as he turned towards Hotch. "You think that you can just show up here and – " He stood up and took a swing at Hotch, who easily dodged the blow.

"I have been watching and waiting for 586 ever since she was a child," the rant continued. "And then Mistress sent her away to Farm #2 to study and when she came back she was pregnant. It's my turn now and you had better stay out of my way."

Five thirty seven aimed another blow at Hotch whose years of FBI training kicked in. He caught the arm in mid-air and, using 537's weight against him, easily flipped him to the floor where he pinned him down and held him.

"You can let go now," the woman's voice came from behind the two men. "He's not going anywhere."

Hotch turned his head and saw that several women, two of them holding heavy tree branches like clubs, had followed him into the room. A third woman had hurried over to sit with 586, and was holding her as she sobbed.

"Thanks!" Hotch stood up and nodded to the women. "Appreciate your help."

"Well, it looks like you have everything under control," 479, accompanied by two other men, commented as he joined the group. "I needn't have hurried over here."

"We got him all right," one of the women holding a club shook it menacingly at the prisoner as he lay on the floor. "Just let him try something now."

"I think he needs to go someplace where he can think things over," 479 suggested. "Men – Why don't you take him over to The Box and hook him up?"

"The Box?" Hotch questioned.

"A very small room with attachments on the ceiling and the floor for holding arms and legs in place while the prisoner stands upright," 479 explained while his two assistants grabbed hold of 537 and stood him up. "While he stands there he will have lots of time to think things over."

After 537 had been hustled out of the room, 479 turned to Hotch. "I understand that you said, in front of witnesses, that you intend to marry this woman," he said with a smile and a nod towards 586.

"Yes, if she will have me," Hotch acknowledged looking over at 586's tear-stained face.

"I will," she sobbed. "I will!"


	48. Chapter 48

"It is my understanding that you are both freely agreeing to be bound together, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live."

The Binding Ceremony took place at noon two days later at the front of the dining hall. Everyone from the farm had gathered to witness it as Mistress solemnly presided.

"I do," Hotch, sporting a fresh haircut and wearing an open necked white dress shirt with black trousers for the occasion, smiled at 586, who shyly smiled back.

"As do I," she quickly added. For the occasion, she was wearing a white top embroidered with colorful flowers and a long white prairie skirt. Wildflowers had been twined through her hair, giving her a festive look.

"As you have both, in front of witnesses, confirmed your desire to be bound," Mistress held up a long piece of braided red thread, "Please join right hands." She then wrapped the thread several times around the joined hands and tied it tightly.

"You are now bound for the rest of your lives, and may they be long and prosperous," she declared with a smile.

"You can kiss her now," 415 called out helpfully as Hotch and 586 stood grinning foolishly at each other.

When the kiss finally ended, the crowd swept forward and engulfed the newlyweds with congratulations and good wishes.

"It took you long enough," 479 told Hotch as he shook his hand.

"It's the haircut that finally won her over," 658 claimed.

"We have arranged a surprise for you," 539 told them with a smile. "And it involves the two of you having some alone time."

"So, 765 will spend the afternoon in the nursery, as usual, and will then be coming with my husband and me back to our room," 502 announced. "He and 749, who we currently have living with us, are good friends and they should have a great time playing together this evening."

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," her husband assured 586.

There was, however, one more item that needed to be addressed before the newlyweds left the dining hall. Commander and 479 took Hotch aside for a private word.

"We thought you should know, 537 will be working in the cotton field for the remainder of the growing season," Commander told Hotch. "And, at night, he will be going to Farm #4. Beginning tomorrow he has been permanently moved there and he won't be bothering 586 anymore."

"It seems I was so busy watching you that I neglected to see what was going on with him," 479 added ruefully.

"Thank you both," Hotch said sincerely as he shook hands with first the Commander and then 479. "We appreciate that."

Following 539's directions, Hotch and his new bride soon found themselves standing in a shady glade just outside the big house where a picnic lunch had been set up for them under a decorated arch.

"This looks familiar," 586 commented with a happy sigh as she looked at the scene.

"If I remember rightly, the last time we had a set-up like this we were rather rudely interrupted," Hotch remembered as he sat down on the blanket.

"And we never got around to – " 586 sat down practically on top of him.

"It's a good thing all of these foods are intended to be eaten cold," Hotch observe with a knowing smile as he pulled 586 onto his lap and positioned her so that she straddled him. "Because it is going to be quite a while before we get to them."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" 586 asked with a smirk as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Just you wait and see!" Hotch promised as he put his hands under her top and began moving them slowly upwards towards her breasts.

"Just you wait and see!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was well after dark when the disheveled newlyweds crept through the common room of women's dorm and into 586's room where they found the striped tiger cat sitting on the bed patiently waiting for them.

"That didn't take you long," Hotch whispered to the animal.

"I told you I wanted a cat," 586 said happily as she reached over to pet the creature.


	49. Chapter 49

"Dave, I think I've found something," Garcia's voice over the cell phone was quivering with excitement. "But, be prepared, because it is really, really weird."

"We've done weird before," Rossi reminded the computer tech. He had been waiting patiently for her call, confident that she would find something for him to pursue. "So, why don't you begin at the beginning?"

"Okay, I took what you told me – cotton fields and fruit crops – and got Marty to help me search satellite images of the various Leeward Islands," Garcia began. "And, we came up with several possibilities."

"However, upon further examination, there is only one island that fits your parameters, kind of," she concluded.

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?" Rossi asked.

"Well, the crops all appear to be accounted for," Garcia explained. "However, it appears that there are actually four separate settlements on the island. Plus, the island itself is owned by an extremely reputable corporation."

"A corporation?" Rossi questioned. "One that is listed on the New York Stock Exchange?"

"Not quite that prominent," Garcia replied. "However, they are well known for developing resorts in tropical locals which provide jobs and job training for the locals. And recently they have been concentrating on developing ecologically sustainable resorts that bring tourists to underdeveloped areas."

"And where do I find this paragon of ecological responsibility?" Rossi asked dryly.

"Their main office is located in the Florida Keys," Garcia told him. "I am sending the address as well as the names of the major players to your phone even as we speak. And, I am also sending directions to the island I've identified."

"Thanks," Rossi glanced at the screen of his phone.

"Trans-Caribbean Development Corporation," he read. "And they own Hutchens Island?"

"They have since the early 1900's," Garcia confirmed. "And, just as a suggestion, you might want to take Morgan or Lewis or Reid or another member of the BAU with you when you go to visit them. It would lend some credence to your inquiries."

"Good idea," Rossi agreed. "Let me call Cruz and tell him what you've found."

"And - Thanks Garcia!" he added. "Hopefully this is the key we have all been looking for."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"We are here to see Mr. Hayward," Matt Cruz announced to the woman sitting behind the reception desk at Trans-Caribbean Development Corporation's main office.

Following his review of Garcia's information, Cruz had insisted on personally leading the investigation. Initially, there had been some discussion on whether or not to include Rossi in the group. However, in the end, Morgan's opinion had prevailed. "It's not like he's some civilian with no background and no idea of what to expect," he had argued. "And, besides, without him we wouldn't even have this lead."

Cruz had been forced to agree and Rossi had traveled with the team to the Florida Keys.

It was early in the morning when they had arrived at the modern office building which housed the development company's offices, and Cruz had taken Lewis and Rossi in with him, leaving Morgan, Reid, and JJ outside to guard the perimeter.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Mr. Hayward isn't in yet this morning. Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist replied.

"I don't think I need one," Cruz and Lewis flashed their FBI credentials while Rossi stayed in the background.

"The FBI?" the woman questioned, surprised. "I don't know what you would want with Mr. Hayward, but he isn't here right now. Let me check who is here." She began reviewing a list of employees who had already checked in that morning.

"None of the partners appear to have arrived yet," she began apologetically. "I could however – " She stopped and looked towards the entrance door.

"Mr. Hartnell!" she exclaimed. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, Leslie," a tanned, middle-aged man wearing sunglasses walked over to the reception desk. "What can I help you with?"

"These people are with the FBI," the woman explained. "And they are looking for Mr. Hayward. He's not in yet but maybe you can help them?"

"Always ready to help the FBI," the man exclaimed as he removed his sunglasses. "Ron Hartnell," he introduced himself. "I'm one of the partners here."

"And you don't need to introduce yourself," he turned to Rossi. "You're David Rossi. I've read all your books and also attended the reading you gave several months ago at the library in Ft. Lauderdale."

"Thank you - It's always good meet a fan," Rossi smiled at the man. "Now, we have some questions this morning and you might be able to help us."

"I can certainly try," was the enthusiastic response. "Why don't we all go up to my office and make ourselves comfortable? And, Leslie, when Wayne comes in can you send him up?"

"Of course, Mr. Hartnell," was the relieved response.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Now, what can I do for you agents?" After declining an offer of something to drink, the group had arranged themselves on the chairs and couch in Ron Hartnell's office.

"We have some questions about Hutchens Island," Cruz began the inquiry.

"We understand your company owns it," Lewis added.

"Hutchens Island?" the man questioned. "It's been a long time since I thought about that place. It's been sitting there in the Caribbean for over a hundred years serving as a reminder of one of the early failures of our company."

"Why is that?" Rossi asked interestedly.

"Why is it a failure?" Mr. Hartnell repeated. "Well, mainly because it never developed into the flourishing enterprise our grandfathers had anticipated."

"Your grandfathers?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," the man smiled. "In order to understand this, you need to go back to the origins of Trans-Caribbean Development Company. Originally, back in the early 1900's, it consisted of four young men who pooled their money with grandiose dreams of making a killing by raising cotton on an island in the Caribbean. They bought Hutchens Island fairly cheaply and the climate seemed to be amenable for that particular crop. However, between the weather (several hurricanes blew through that area during the next several years) and the difficulty of getting workers who were willing to live on the island, things never panned out. After seven years of losses, the plan and the island were abandoned. The island has been just sitting there ever since."

"We, that is the current generation, are just lucky that they cleared enough money to buy a slightly decrepit hotel on Puerto Rico. A little adroit advertising during the depths of a New York City winter and the rest is history, so to speak."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked. "About the island being abandoned, I mean."

"Of course," the man looked puzzled. "We have a company that goes out there several times a year and checks on it, looking for squatters and the like. The reports always come back saying that there isn't anyone out there."

"I must admit that on several occasions we have considered developing it as one of our resorts," he continued. "But every inspection we have commissioned has said the same thing – There just isn't enough water available to support development."

"Good Morning Ron!" a fit looking man in his mid-thirties walked through the door of the office to join the group. "Leslie said you're looking for me. What is going on here?"

"These people are from the FBI, Wayne," Mr. Hartnell replied. "And they are asking about Hutchens Island."

"This is Wayne Hayward, one of the other partners" he introduced the newcomer.

"That place?" the man questioned. "Why? Is the government interested in using it as a training facility of some sort? I can't imagine it being good for anything else."

"Would you be surprised if I told you that we have proof that not only is Hutchins Island occupied but that it is also producing several very profitable crops each year?" Rossi asked.

"What?" both men stared at him as if he were speaking Martian.

"That's impossible," Ron Hartnell declared.

"We have reports," Wayne Hayward insisted.

"We have a satellite photo," Cruz took the picture out of his attaché and placed it on the coffee table.

"This was taken about 10 days ago," he added as the two men bent over to examine it.

"The shape looks like what I remember of the island," Ron Hartnell said. "But, I can't be sure."

"All the original surveys are stored in George Hughes's office," Wayne Hayward pointed out. "Perhaps we should go in there and take a look."


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey, George – What's up?" Ron Hartnell greeted the occupant of the large, sunny corner office the group barged into.

"These are agents from the FBI and they are looking for information on Hutchens Island," he continued. "Specifically, we need a topographical map."

"All the maps have been moved into the vault, along with the rest of the records from the old 3H & J Company," George Hughes replied. ""We'll have to get Freddy to get in there."

"Wait a minute," Rossi interrupted. "What did you just call the company?"

"The original name of the company was 3H & J, later shortened to just H & J," Wayne Hayward explained. "Because the original partners' names were Hayward, Hartnell, Hughes, and Jewell."

"And the partners today are?" Rossi asked.

"Well, the three of us are still partners with equal shares," George Hughes began. "However, Freddy Jewell's family hasn't been so lucky over the years. On several occasions they ran into financial difficulty and were forced to sell percentages of their ownership to the rest of us. Currently, we each own 31% of the company while Freddy owns 7%."

"And how does he deal with that?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Well, he does occasionally make jokes about being the 'poor relation'," Wayne Hayward said thoughtfully. "However, he mostly just does his job, collects his salary, and goes home at night. He never really says much."

"Does his job include overseeing Hutchins Island?" Rossi questioned.

"Well, yes," Ron Hartnell replied. "He handles the contract with the security company that keeps an eye on it, and he also arranged for the survey when we were considering putting a small resort on the island."

"We get reports from the security company all the time," George Hughes added.

"What is the name of the security company that inspects the island?" Rossi asked.

"H & J," was the shamefaced reply.

"I have been an idiot – That guy was lying through his teeth!" Rossi declared. "Where is this Freddy? We need to talk to him - Now!"

"I also need to call the San Juan police," he added as he pulled out his cell phone. "They need to detain someone for questioning."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the group arrived at Freddy Jewell's office, they weren't surprised to discover that he was missing and that his office files had been cleaned out.

"He left early yesterday afternoon," his assistant explained. "And I haven't heard from him at all today."

"He's making a run for it," Cruz declared. "But where is he going?"

"He probably took his boat," Ron Hartnell said.

"And that means he has the whole Caribbean as well as the eastern coast of Central America to choose from," Wayne Hayward shook his head sadly. "And we never saw this coming."

"What do we do now?" The three partners looked at each other.


	51. Chapter 51

Life on Hutchens Island acquired a new dynamic for Hotch following his marriage to 586 and the two of them were now constantly finding ways to sneak away to private places where they could spend intimate time together.

"You certainly seem to have a smile on your face all the time these days," 433 observed with a grin. "A lot of the guys are jealous of you, you know."

"I know how lucky I am," Hotch confided to the man. "And I hope that some day you find someone just as wonderful."

"I'm working on it," 433 assured him. "However, in the meantime we had better get working on these chicken cops or the birds won't have a place to roost – Unlike you and your missus." He chuckled at his own joke.

It was several days later when Hotch looked up from the boards he was nailing to see 603 heading his way across the chicken yard.

"Hey There," he greeted the young man.

"Hey," the young man returned the greeting. "Need any help?"

"Good help is always welcome." Hotch sensed that there was a reason behind the visit but decided it was best to wait until 603 brought it up himself. "Why don't you hold this board while I fasten it in place?"

"You seem to be pretty happy these days," the young man observed as he braced the board. "Always smiling and everything."

"I guess so," Hotch replied carefully. "I've been really lucky, I guess."

"How do you – I mean what makes you – Oh I don't know how to say it!" the words flowed out. "I just don't know how and – "

"Okay – Okay – Slow down," Hotch responded to the outflow. "Take a deep breath, and maybe you can tell me if you go slowly."

"You and 586 are happy all the time now and always smiling and before all the women wanted to be with you," 603 blurted out. "How do you do it?"

"My time is coming up to be added to the men's rotation," he added. "And I'm really – " He shook his head forlornly.

"Now I understand what the problem is," Hotch sighed. "Why don't you and I take a walk over there, to the shade under that tree, and sit down to have a little talk?"

Silently, 603 followed Hotch to the indicated spot.

"Now, I need you to understand that your concerns are perfectly normal," Hotch began once they were comfortably settled. "Everyone has them to a certain degree. And, I also need you to understand that it is **never ever** right to hurt a woman – **Never**."

"But how do you – How do I - ?" 603 questioned despondently.

"You take things slow and easy," Hotch advised. "You find out what the woman likes and then go from there."

"But I don't even know what **I** like," the young man protested. "How do I find out what she likes?"

"There are more sensitive places on the human body than most people know about," Hotch began. "You just need to find the ones that she likes and then you tickle or lick or just blow cool air on them. Everyone is different and you'll need to experiment and find out what works."

"So that's your secret," 433's voice came from the other side of the tree. "Take your time and – tickle?"

"It helps to relax her so you don't hurt her when the time comes to enter her," Hotch explained. "And you both enjoy it more."

"Where do you suggest we start looking for these places?" 433 walked around the tree to join the two men.

"You being the expert and all," he added with a wicked grin as he sat down.

"Start at the top and work down," Hotch suggested. "The earlobes are always good – Nibble lightly on them and then maybe slowly put your tongue into her ear."

"Earlobes?" 603 looked at him and then reached up to pinch his own. "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Hotch asked kindly. "And remember, lightly – lightly – lightly!"

"And then what?" 433 was paying close attention.

"There is a place where the neck and shoulder meet," Hotch unconsciously reached up to touch himself in the area. "Kissing there and then moving around to the front of the throat works very well on most women."

"Kissing?" 603 echoed. "Should I kiss her too – On the mouth, I mean."

"That helps," Hotch relied. "But kiss, don't act like you are trying to swallow her whole."

"And don't be so wet that she thinks you are trying to wash her face," 433 added knowledgeably.

"How am I supposed to remember all this?" 603 moaned, putting his hands over his face. "I'm never going to be able to – "

"Why don't you take some time and think about it?" Hotch suggested kindly. "It's going to be a while before you need to put any of this to use, so just take your time and think it through. Then, if you have any questions, we can talk some more."

"Okay – Yeah!" the young man agreed as he stood up to leave. "And, Thanks!" He walked slowly back towards the men's dorm.

"Now, 751," 433 waited until 603 was out of hearing. "I have some very specific questions for you – "

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was late at night two weeks later and Hotch and 586 were sound asleep when they were suddenly awakened by a pounding on their door.

"I just want you to be the first to know," 433 crowed happily once Hotch had opened the door. "Four sixty four said 'Yes' and we're getting married! All thanks to you and your advice!"

He flashed a wide grin at Hotch before he turned and rushed off down the hallway.


	52. Chapter 52

"We're sitting here doing nothing, Man," Morgan complained. "Why don't we just head over to this Hutchens Island and see what is going on over there?"

The BAU team had been left to wait at the local police station while Rossi and Cruz accompanied the owners of the Trans Caribbean Development Corporation on their visit to the H & J Ship's Chandlers terminal.

"Because, technically, it is private property," JJ explained patiently. "And, without cause, we need to be invited onto the island."

"And, as it is, we currently have no hard evidence that Hotch is being held there," Reid reminded him.

"Besides," he added. "Aren't you the one who not so long ago wanted to give up looking for Hotch?" He directed a Hotch-like glare at Morgan.

"Okay, so I was wrong," Morgan admitted shamefacedly. "I admit it. Now, how do we get to the island?"

"More likely, how do we get invited onto the island?" Lewis asked practically. "Or, even better, how do we get evidence of a wrongdoing that will justify our barging over there and storming the beaches?"

"What about the locals?" Morgan asked. "Maybe we can convince them that there is something unusual going on out there that they need to investigate." He glanced covertly around the station.

"Not a good idea," JJ replied sternly. "Our trying to trick them wouldn't go over too well. And we may need their cooperation for whatever happens."

"Besides," Lewis added. "How do we even know we have any jurisdiction on the island?"

"Technically," Reid had been studying a map of the area. "Puerto Rico is a territory of the United States and it could be argued that since the residents of Hutchens Island come and go via San Juan that makes it an outlying area of Puerto Rico. And, in addition, since the island is owned by a U.S. corporation, we should be one of the law enforcement entities who has jurisdiction over that area."

"But that is all supposition," he added quickly.

"Okay - Okay," Morgan still wasn't happy. "What can we do?"

"We can wait," JJ told him resignedly. "And hope that Rossi and Cruz are making some progress."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I didn't really lie to you," Archie protested loudly to Rossi. "I do buy from that boat when it comes into port." The three owners of Trans-Caribbean Development Corporation, as well as Rossi and Cruz, were standing on the wharf outside the H & J terminal.

"You didn't tell me the whole truth either," Rossi reminded him. "You somehow neglected to mention the fact that the owner of this terminal operation is the same person who owns those shipments. You are just the middleman who shuffles money between two halves of the whole."

"Where is Freddy Jewell?" Ron Hartnell interrupted. "We need to talk to him!"

"I'm not lying when I tell you I don't know," Archie was sweating profusely. "He just calls or shows up unexpectedly, gives me my instructions, and checks the books. I have no way of getting in touch with him – Honest!"

"Well, he is missing," Cruz told the distressed man. "And, I suppose this means that these three gentlemen (he indicated Ron Hartnell, Wayne Hayward and George Hughes) are your new bosses. So, why don't you begin by telling us about when you were hired and what your instructions were?"

"Maybe we should go inside to your office first," Wayne Hayward suggested. "So you can show us the books."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I never would have suspected Freddy was capable of all this," Ron Hartnell was saying as the group walked into the local police station.

It was early afternoon and the men were returning from their prolonged visit to the terminal.

"He always seemed so – innocuous," Wayne Hayward added.

"It was probably his grandfather who started this whole deception," George Hughes observed. "And then the following two generations just continued it. And no one ever suspected a thing!"

"Did you manage to figure out what is going on?" JJ questioned.

"When are we going out there?" Morgan demanded.

"The trip will have to be delayed until tomorrow," Cruz told the agents. "It's too late today to get started."

"But Hotch is out there, Man!" Morgan objected.

"If he has been out there this long, another day won't matter much," Lewis commented. "Besides, I suspect it is going to take some work to arrange this trip."

"That's right, Agent," Wayne Hayward told her. "That's why we are all going across the island to a resort our company owns over there."

"Once we get there, we can tell you the whole story as we have managed to piece it together," Rossi added, glancing around the police station. "And also formulate an action plan."

"Everything is all set," George Hughes held up his cell phone. "We have rooms for the night, a conference room has been set aside for our use, and our marina manager is making arrangements to rent two large boats for our trip tomorrow. Also, our head of security is arranging for several of our security people to accompany us."

"That's what I like!" Rossi declared with a smile. "People with clout. Now, let's get going. I believe our SUVs are parked right outside."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, the guilty party in all this is your minority partner, Freddy Jewell?" Lewis questioned later as they sat around the table in the resort's conference room.

"Unfortunately," Ron Hartnell groaned. "And that means that while technically we may not be responsible, morally is another question entirely."

"We have always tried to do what was right," George Hughes reminded him. "And this is not going to be an exception."

"Okay, my tropical island crime fighters," Garcia's voice came from over the laptop JJ had set up. "Why don't you tell me what you have managed to put together and then maybe I'll have an idea of where to start looking for this rat-faced lowlife."

"It appears," Rossi took over the recitation. "That Freddy Jewell has been running his own fiefdom out here in the Caribbean. He or, I suspect, his grandfather managed to continue running the farming operation on Hutchens Island after assuring the other partners that the island had been abandoned."

"He not only managed to continue running the original farm, but also managed to found three more farms on the island," Wayne Hayward continued. "And each of them has been raising a completely different group of very profitable crops."

"Plus the cotton crop which, by all accounts, is a group effort," Cruz spoke up.

"Over the years he has hired a series of freelance freight carriers to make stops at the various farms, pick up their produce and manufactured goods, and bring them back here to his terminal," Rossi resumed speaking. "Where he bought them from the farms at prices which appear to be very much below their current market value. And, in return, he only gave them credits at his 'Mercantile' so they were forced to buy supplies through him at his prices."

"It appears that the owners of the various boats that made that run over the years were just hired hands," Cruz added. "All they ever knew was that they were transporting goods from point A to point B at an agreed upon rate. And, as for the residents of the island, I suspect they have always thought they were employees of a company named H & J."

"What about the kidnappings?" Morgan demanded. "How did anyone explain those?"

"That's one of the many things we need to check into," Wayne Hayward said sadly. "And, we are going to have to find a way to make them right."

"Okay, just to get this straight, I am looking for Freddy Jewell and his kidnapping pirates, right?" Garcia asked.

"That's the long and short of it," Rossi told her. "But, as well as this operation was organized, I strongly suspect he had an escape plan in place and is long gone."

"You're probably right, My Favorite Italian," Garcia admitted. "But I'll look under every rock I can find anyway and I will get Monty involved too. It will keep us busy while we wait for word from you guys." She clicked off.

"That appears to be all we can do right now," George Hughes observed. "What about if we all get dinner and then a good night's sleep? The boats and their captains will be here and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning and by then our security people will also be ready to go with us."

"Will they be necessary?" JJ questioned concerned. "We have seen no indication that anyone out there is violent."

"It's just a precaution," Cruz assured her. "We don't know what we will be running into."

"We leave at first light?" Morgan stated.

"First light," George Hughes agreed.


	53. Chapter 53

It was early morning and, as he worked outside in the sunlit yard repairing pallets in preparation for the upcoming harvest, Hotch suddenly realized he was – Content. That was the only word he could think of to describe it. Hard driven, alpha male dominant, FBI Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner was content repairing wooden pallets on an uncharted island in the middle of the Caribbean. He smiled to himself. This was nothing like what he had expected his life to be.

"Well, 751, you certainly look happy this morning," 433 returned from handling an issue at the men's dorm. "What's your secret?"

"No secret," Hotch replied. "It's just that I suddenly realized how lucky I am. I have a wife I love, I have a son, and I have a child on the way. I also have a job I enjoy. That's a lot to appreciate." (He thought guiltily of Jack and Jessica and, reluctantly, pushed that thought out of his mind.)

"Right you are," 433 agreed with him as he picked up the next pallet on the stack and began examining it. "I strongly suspect that a lot of people don't have all that."

"Now, let's get these pallets repaired so we can start on the bookshelf for my _wife_ ," (433 smiled happily as he said the word). "Ever since she saw the one you built for your room she has been asking me to build one for ours. We don't have all kinds of books the way you do, and we don't need to set up a lower shelf like you have for your boy to keep his stuff on, but I'm sure she will find plenty of things to put on it."

"Now, 464 swears that 765 is already reading – Is he?"

"I think so," Hotch admitted. "Last night he read a story to 586 and me, and he seemed to have all the words right."

"And, 464 isn't the only one asking for a bookshelf," he added. "It appears that I have a backlog of orders for them. They're not hard to build, though, so it shouldn't take long to get them all completed."

"Then let's get going!" 433 smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave - This is a private island," the big man sternly told the group on the first boat to arrive at the Hutchens Island dock. Rossi noted that there were several other equally large men standing a short distance behind him.

"This island is owned by H & J, I believe?" Ron Hartnell asked from his place in the bow of the boat.

"That is correct," was the cautious reply.

"In that case, you may want to let us come ashore," he suggested. "I'm Ron Hartnell, and these two gentlemen (he gestured to the seats behind him) are Wayne Hayward and George Hughes, and we, along with Freddy Jewell, are the owners of H & J."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Hartnell," the man immediately apologized. "But the only person who ever comes here is Mr. Jewell. I have never met any of you, so I didn't recognize you. Why don't you let my men help tie your boats up to the dock so you can come ashore? Then I'll take all of you up to the house."

"By the way, I'm Commander," he added as he waved for his men to come and secure both boats to the dock. "I'm in charge of the workers here at Farm #3 and my wife, Mistress, is the Farm Manager. Any questions you have, we'll be glad to answer them for you. And, we will also be glad to show you around."

"Thank you," Ron Hartnell replied. "That would be great."

After the boats had been secured to the dock and everyone was standing on shore, Morgan stepped forward to speak with Commander.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan," he began authoritatively.

"And, like me, he is an assistant to the owners of H & J," Rossi quickly stepped forward to interrupt him, which gained him a glare from Morgan.

"David Rossi," he introduced himself.

"Perhaps I had better introduce all the members of our group," Ron Hartnell hurriedly suggested.

"As I said, I am Ron Harnell and these are the other partners of H & J, Wayne Hayward and George Hughes." He gestured towards the other two men.

"And, we have with us several members of our staff – Matt Cruz, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Tara Lewis, and Dr. Spencer Reid," he continued while each member of the group smiled and gave a small wave when their name was mentioned.

"We also have several members of our marine staff, who will be keeping an eye on our boats as well as checking them to make sure they are capable of handling the trip back to San Juan," he concluded with a gesture which included the security people as well as the boat captains.

"Mr. Jewell always said H & J was a large company," Commander replied. "And, from the size of your group here, I guess he was right."

"Now, if you will come with me, I'll take you up to the house where you can meet Mistress and get whatever information you've come to get." He began leading them down a dirt road towards the interior of the island.

"Rossi, why did you interrupt me, Man?" Morgan hissed at the man.

"We aren't sure what is going on here," Rossi reminded him. "And I didn't think it was wise to risk alerting him as to why we are here."

"Your security people are staying with the boats?" Cruz quietly questioned the island's owners.

"It seems prudent," George Hughes told him. "Even though I don't see any signs of anger or violence. And, I assume your agents have side arms, even if they aren't visible."

"You're right about that," Lewis assured him. "However, as things stand now, I honest don't think we are going to have to use them."

"Don't count on that!" Morgan growled. "If they are holding Hotch – "

"Hush," JJ hissed. "It looks like we have arrived."

 **"** **Oh My Gosh!"** Wayne Hayward breathed as they stood at the edge of the lawn looking at the Victorian house. "If I didn't know better I would swear I was at your family's home on Long Island." He looked at Ron Hartnell.

"Right down to the carved pillars on the porch," Ron Hartnell's mouth was hanging open. "I don't believe it!"

"Who knows what else we are going to find?"


	54. Chapter 54

"Five thirty nine, we have visitors," Commander announced to the young man sitting in the office to the right of the foyer.

"So I see," was the response. "Why don't you go in?" he nodded towards the inner door. "And I'll get some more chairs for you."

"Thanks," Commander knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Mistress, we have visitors," he announced as he led the way through the door.

"You, Reid, and Lewis wait out here," Cruz hissed to Morgan, who rewarded him with a glare. "Rossi and JJ will be going in with me."

"Whoever we are going to be talking with, we don't want to overwhelm them," JJ hurriedly explained.

"Don't worry, we will be getting an answer about Hotch," Rossi assured Morgan. "One way or the other."

When Cruz, JJ, and Rossi joined the island's owners in the next room, Commander was speaking to an older woman sitting behind a large wooden desk at the far end of the room.

"Mistress, these are the other owners of H & J who have come for a visit," he told her. "We have here Ron Hartnell, Wayne Hayward, and George Hughes, along with their assistants David Rossi, Matt Cruz, Jennifer Jareau - " He stopped and looked towards the door.

"I didn't think it was necessary for everyone to come in," Cruz supplied. "The others, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Tara Lewis, can wait outside with your assistant."

"Well, I am Mistress, and I am the Manager of Farm #3," the woman smiled at them as she stood up and walked around her desk. "And it is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you. Let me welcome you to Hutchens Island."

She looked around the room. "We need some more chairs," she declared.

"Five thirty nine is bringing them," Commander told her.

"Five thirty nine?" Rossi questioned.

"My assistant," was the explanation. "You came by him in the outer office."

"Here we go," 539 came through the door carrying a chair in each hand. "This should give you enough for everyone." He set the chairs down next to a seating group in the corner of the office.

"Now, would anyone like something to drink?" he offered. "I believe the kitchen just made some fresh lemonade." He looked around expectantly.

"Fresh lemonade?" Wayne Hayward echoed. "That sounds good. I think I would like some."

"Why don't you bring us all some?" Mistress suggested. "And also some scones or cookies or whatever the kitchen has available."

"I'll be right back," 539 promised as he scurried out the door.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Morgan and Lewis readily volunteered to accompany 539 to pick up the promised refreshments while Reid remained behind in the outer office.

"You don't seem surprised to see us," Morgan observed as they walked down the flagstone path.

"Well, in the past Mr. Jewell has always arrived unexpectedly," 539 told him. "And we always figured that one day the other owners of H & J would drop in too. It was just a question of when."

"And, I want to thank you for helping me with this," he continued. "I would have had to get some of the kitchen staff to help carry everything back and this is their busy time."

"Busy time?" Lewis asked curiously.

"They are cleaning up after breakfast and getting ready for lunch," was the explanation. "Everyone is busy running in every which direction."

"Here we are." They had arrived at the back of a large wooden building and 539 pulled the door open for them to step through.

"Good heavens, this kitchen is huge," Lewis exclaimed as she walked into the cooking area. "How many people do you feed?"

"About 57 adults and 15 children and adolescents," 502 walked over to answer her. "And, believe me, some of our farm workers can really put it away!" She chuckled.

"I'm 502," she introduced herself. "And I'm in charge of the kitchen."

She turned to 539. "And what can I do for you?" she asked him.

"Lemonade for – " he paused for a minute to think. "Twelve and some sweet rolls or cookies - Whatever you have will be fine."

"I've been expecting you," 502 told him with a smile. "Ever since I heard that some strangers had landed at the dock. I just wasn't sure how many people there were. Scones and cookies are being put onto plates for you, and the lemonade will be ready in a minute. Now, I assume the same number for lunch?"

"Make it fourteen extra," 539 told her. "There are a couple of people down on the dock with the boats and I assume they will be eating lunch with us also."

"Not a problem," was the cheerful response. "Just let me know whether you will be eating at the house or in the dinning hall and I'll have everything ready for you."

"Everyone on the farm eats in here?" Morgan was peering through the door into the dining area.

"For breakfast and dinner, yes," 502 told him. "However, some of the workers who are going to be spending the day at a distance from the main buildings take their lunches with them. It saves them from having to walk back and forth."

"But at dinner time everyone should be here," Morgan wanted to make sure.

"If they are hungry, I can guarantee you they will be here," 502 assured him.


	55. Chapter 55

"Okay Genius, what did you find out?" Morgan hissed to Reid. The two men, along with Lewis, had wandered out to sit on the front porch of the house as they drank their lemonade and munched on cookies.

"Well, I didn't get a complete look, but it certainly doesn't appear that anyone is cooking the books," Reid replied thoughtfully. "From what I could see, they are all painfully and completely honest."

"Although," he hesitated.

"Although what?" Lewis asked.

"It appears to me that Rossi was right and that the farm is being paid considerably less than their crops are worth on the open market," Reid explained. "I'm not up on the latest produce prices, but the numbers I saw appeared to be far too low, particularly for the cotton crop."

"The cotton crop?" Lewis echoed.

"Apparently they are growing _Gossypium barbadense_ , also known as extra-long staple cotton, as it generally has a staple of at least 1⅜" or longer," Reid told her authoritatively. "It is also known as sea island cotton. It is always in great demand and, as this crop is most definitely organically grown, that makes it even more desirable."

"So, you are saying that all these people living out here could be rich," Morgan summarized. "If only they were paid properly."

"I am saying they could have a better lifestyle," Reid replied thoughtfully. "However, it is debatable whether that would be a good thing."

"A good thing?" Morgan questioned in bewilderment. "They are living out here in these primitive conditions, and you are saying – "

"I think what he is saying," Lewis interrupted. "Is that change isn't always desirable. They are used to what they have and, from what I have seen, they appear to be happy and healthy. Maybe that doesn't need to be changed."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"This is very good," George Hughes complimented Mistress after sampling his glass of lemonade. "Do the lemons come from your trees?"

"No," Mistress replied. "We have tried growing lemon trees but they just don't thrive in this climate. Although, we have managed to keep a couple growing near the back of the dining hall. These lemons come from Farm #1. They raise the trees in their greenhouses and when they have extras they send them around to the other farms."

"I have to tell you," Ron Hartnell looked around the room. "This house is an exact duplicate of the one my grandfather built on Long Island. It's still in the family and we all gather there every summer."

"This house was built by the original owners of the island," Commander explained. "And, after they moved out, it was used by the Farm Manager for their office and living quarters."

"Are there houses like this at the other farms?" George Hughes asked.

"No, each farm built its own main house," Mistress told him. "And they are much more practical - Not nearly as grand as this one."

"Would you like to look around?" she offered, standing up.

"I would love to," Ron Hartnell assured her as he also stood up.

 **"** **DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"** The door to Mistress's office flew open and a 6 ft tall, tanned, dark haired man charged into the room.

"As your Legal Counsel, I have to insist that you remain quiet and only speak after consulting with me," he continued. He then glanced at the other occupants of the room –

"Dave?" he questioned in amazement.

"Aaron?"


	56. Chapter 56

The room quickly filled as Morgan, Lewis, and Reid burst through the doorway behind Hotch.

"Hotch, is that you, Man?" Morgan demanded.

"You charged right past us on the porch," Reid added.

"Hotch – Is it really you?" JJ hesitated a moment before throwing herself at him and enveloping him in a hug as she began weeping. "Oh Hotch!"

Lewis, with tears in her eyes, quickly joined JJ in the hug.

"Aaron Hotchner!" Rossi's voice boomed out. "As I live and breathe – After all this time." He tried to grab Hotch to kiss him on the cheek, but discovered that JJ and Lewis were in his way.

"This is your missing agent?" George Hughes guessed.

"The very one," Cruz assured him. "And, he appears to be in extremely good shape for having gone missing for so long."

"He certainly doesn't appear to have been starved or beaten," he added thoughtfully.

"Okay, now, Hotch," JJ pulled back and looked him over. "What is going on here? To look at you, you look like you have been at a spa or a resort or something – All tan and lean and everything."

"Yes, Hotch," Reid began his analysis. "You appear to have lost at least 15% of your body fat, as well as gaining significant muscle mass."

"Not that you needed to," he quickly added.

"Definitely muscle," JJ grabbed his bicep. "And well-toned, too," she added with a knowing smirk.

"Man, you are about to put me to shame," Morgan grinned at him.

"I've been working outside," Hotch managed to choke out. "A lot."

"Well, it looks good on you," Lewis told him. "And, before we go any further, someone needs to call Garcia and tell her that we finally found you safe and sound."

"I can handle that," Rossi took out is cell phone. "Assuming we have service out here." He looked over at Mistress.

"Service?" she questioned, confused. "And, what is that thing?" She was looking at the instrument in his hand.

"Let me step outside and find out." Rossi remembered a time before the existence of cell phones, but he didn't want to push the issue at the moment. As he walked towards the door, he wondered what other technology the residents of Hutchens Island were unfamiliar with. Then, he suddenly discovered that his progress through the door was being blocked by a young woman rushing into the room.

Rossi had to smile as he got a good look at the newcomer. She appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, with masses of dark hair piled casually on top of her head and intelligent grey eyes. Although not conventionally pretty, she radiated a healthy self-assurance that he found attractive. And, through the lightweight cotton print dress she was wearing, he could tell that she was pregnant. Maybe about five months, he estimated.

"Excuse me, Mistress?" the newcomer exclaimed. "Five thirty nine says we have guests. Do you need any help?" She looked around the room.

"Seven fifty one - What is going on?" she asked as she realized that there was a group gathered around Hotch.

"Everyone," Hotch was wearing a wide grin as he walked over to put his arm around the young woman. "I would like you to meet 586 – My Wife."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The ensuring silence was broken by Rossi. _"_ _Bella,"_ he exclaimed as he rushed towards the young woman, grabbing her and kissing her on both cheeks. "I should have known that Aaron would manage to find himself the most attractive woman on the island! And, you are going to have a baby – How wonderful!"

"Congratulations!" JJ chimed in as she walked over to join him. "I am so happy for you!"

"I'm JJ, by the way," she added. "And I know Hotch from when I worked with him." She glanced over at Hotch for his confirmation.

"That's right," Hotch was still breathless from all the excited greetings. "Most of these people are ones I worked with before I came to the island."

"The man holding you is David Rossi," he continued. "You'll have to excuse him – He's Italian." Rossi just grinned at him.

"And over there," he gestured towards the rest of the team. "We have Derek Morgan, Tara Lewis, and Spencer Reid."

"This is a pleasure," Lewis sensed the young woman's discomfort as she walked over and offered her hand to shake. "I look forward to becoming better acquainted."

"Thank you, me too," 586 replied as she shook the agent's hand.

"As Hotch said, Derek Morgan." Morgan had recovered from his initial shock and walked over to flash his famous megawatt smile at 586. "And any friend of Hotch's is a friend of mine – Particularly if he is married to her."

"Doctor Spencer Reid," Reid had finally found his voice as he followed Morgan across the room. "You can call me Spencer or you can call me Reid or you can – " He trailed off confused by the unexpected turn of events.

"These other gentlemen?" 586's natural curiosity reasserted itself as she surveyed the other three men. "Did you work with them too?"

"These are the owners of the island," Mistress explained. "Ron Hartnell, Wayne Hayward, and George Hughes. I assume they have come for an inspection visit." She glanced over at them for confirmation.

"Actually, it's more than that," Ron Hartnell began. "But, first, a question – Do the other three farms have farm managers such as yourself or do you oversee all four farms?"

"Each farm has its own manager who has one assistant who oversees the workers and another who oversees the accounting," Mistress replied slowly. "But I thought you knew that."

"There are several things we need to clear up," George Hughes told her. "And it probably is better done if everyone is here to hear what we have to say."

"Nothing's wrong!" Wayne Hayward hastened to assure Mistress and Commander. "It's just that we are going to have to make some changes – nothing major – and we would like to tell everyone about them at the same time."

"I can send out some messengers," Commander offered. "And we can have everyone here first thing tomorrow morning. Will that be satisfactory?"

"That will be great!" George Hughes replied. "That will give us time to tour your farm and speak with some of the people who live here."

"You might want to invite The Professor from Farm #2 as well," Hotch spoke up. "I think he could be a big help with some of this. Plus, he's a big fan of Reid's." He smiled at the agent, who looked even more confused.

"Good!" Mistress was back in command of the situation. "Commander will get the messages sent out immediately. Now, how about lunch?"

"Five thirty nine," she called out.

"Yes Mistress?" the man appeared in the doorway.

"If you can let 502 know that we'll be having guests for lunch," Mistress told him. "And, then, have someone come over here to freshen up the bedrooms. I suspect our guests will be spending the night here in the house."

"Lunch has already been handled," came the immediate assurance. "The question is whether you would prefer to eat here in the dining room or in the dining hall."

"The dining hall," was George Hughes' quick decision. "That way we can meet and speak with some of the farm's residents while they eat lunch."

"Not a problem," 539 replied. "I'll let the kitchen staff know and then I'll get someone started on the bedrooms."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You call everyone here by numbers," Lewis observed to Commander a short time later as the group walked over to the dining hall.

"That's the way it has always been done," Commander explained. "Some people acquire another name, mostly due to their responsibilities, but most are known by the name they were originally given, which is a number."

"Who determines the number?" JJ asked curiously.

"There is a master registry for the entire island," Commander told her. "And, when someone joins us they get the next number on the list."

"What number are you up to now?" Lewis asked.

"We are in the upper 700's," was the reply. "There was a baby born on Farm #1 just recently, and he was named 789."


	57. Chapter 57

As the team sat eating lunch in the dining room, everyone vied to catch Hotch up on what had happened during the past few years while Hotch, in turn, peppered them with numerous questions of his own –

 _Jack - How is Jack? he immediately demanded. What grade is he in now? How is he doing in school? How tall is he?_

 _And Jessica, how is she? Has she been able to manage with both Jack and Mr. Brooks?_

 _Mr. Brooks died – I am sorry to hear that but I know he had Alzheimer's_

 _Rossi - You finally retired after all this time? And, you've spent your retirement looking for me?_

 _Morgan - You're married and have a son? I don't believe it –_

 _Lewis - You are the only one who is still in the field, and then only occasionally? You all got together just to come out here looking for me! I honestly don't know what to say!_

 _I've been gone for over three years – Three years! It doesn't seem like that long._

As the questions and answers continued unabated, 586 stood up to leave. "I hope you'll excuse me," she apologized. "But I generally spend some time with 765 while he eats his lunch."

"Seven sixty five?" JJ questioned.

"My son," 586 clarified. "He spends the day in the nursery with the rest of the children and the evening with us in our room." She nodded to the group before walking off.

"So, she has a son?" Rossi said thoughtfully. "I assume, from what she said, that he's not yours?"

"No, she had him before we even met," Hotch explained. "Although, I must tell you that his father is a big fan of Reid's."

"You said something about that earlier," Reid replied. "But, I'm sure I don't know anyone on the island – Other than you, of course."

"Do you remember – " Hotch began and then stopped himself. "Of course you remember," he corrected his statement. "About ten or more years ago we had an unsub at Mainland University and in the process of identifying him we interviewed a Professor Martin Chastain."

"He disappeared shortly after we spoke with him," Reid remembered. "The locals thought he was one of the unsub's victims, but we didn't think so. He didn't fit the profile."

"That's right," Hotch agreed. "And, we were right - Professor Chastain was not one of the unsub's victims. He had been kidnapped and brought here to the island where he has been ever since. That's why I suggested he attend tomorrow's meeting. He has a much better understanding of how things stand here on the island and he knows far more about the inhabitants than I do. I believe he will give an honest appraisal of the situation."

"I remember reading some of the papers he published before his disappearance," Reid said thoughtfully. "And his research was truly groundbreaking. What has he been doing here all this time? Surely not research."

"He has been in charge of teaching and working with the advanced students on the island," Hotch explained. "My wife is one of them. And, he told me that he has also been making advances in his research. Albeit at a much slower rate than he would like."

"Also," Hotch hesitated. "As I said, he is 765's father."

"If the son is anything like his father – " Reid began.

"Success!" Wayne Hayward crowed happily as he approached their table, waving his cell phone in the air. "I finally found a spot where I could get through! I've made arrangements for our main office to ship us some communications equipment that works off solar panels. It's the same equipment we used when we began building our last eco-resort and it has been just sitting around ever since. It and the technicians should arrive late tomorrow."

"Where were you when you got through?" JJ asked as she stood up and pulled out her cell phone. "Hopefully I can contact our computer tech and let her know we are all okay."

"Out back just behind the – cow barn?" Wayne Hayward looked at Hotch for confirmation. "There is a small rise back there and I think that maybe that made a difference. Or, it might be the time of day or something else. I don't know. I just know that it finally worked."

"Yes, there is a dairy herd," Hotch confirmed. "Right now they are out in one of the pastures with several of the cowherds watching them."

"I'm on my way," JJ began walking towards the door. "And, I'll let you know if I reach Penelope," she shouted over her shoulder.

"In the meantime," Rossi stood up and looked at Hotch. "I believe you said you and your wife have a room? Would you like to show it to us? I'm interested in how the people out here live."

"Of course," Hotch quickly agreed as he also stood up. He remembered the size and magnificence of Rossi's house, but quickly banished the thought from his mind. This was his life now and he wasn't going to hide it.

"Five eighty six had the room before we were married," he explained as the group walked with him towards the women's dorm building. "She earned it by coming up with several changes that improved the profitability of this farm. And, she also came up with some innovations for the other three farms."

"Sounds like a talented young lady," Cruz commented.

When they came to the door of the room he now called home, Hotch hesitated for a moment before opening it. "Here we are," he declared as he stepped inside.

"What is this on the floor!" Rossi immediately exclaimed. "Is this a hand-made braided rag rug?" He was staring down at it as if hypnotized.

"I believe that's what it is called," Hotch replied. "Several of the women made it for us as a wedding present."

"I wanted one of these for my cabin," Rossi told him. "And my decorator couldn't find one the right size anywhere. Then, when she did find one, the price was totally outrageous."

"But I'll bet you bought it anyway," Lewis smiled. "Because you wanted it."

"You're right," Rossi agreed. "And let me tell you, it wasn't half as nice as this one." He continued staring at the floor in awe.

"And a patchwork quilt?" Lewis noticed the colorful covering on the bed. "My grandmother used to make those."

"You have a cat?" Reid questioned as the grey tabby casually wandered between everyone's legs, jumped up onto the bed, and made itself at home.

"He seems to be moving on these days," Hotch admitted as he reached over to scratch the animal between the ears. "He used to spend most of his time with me but now he seems to prefer 603's company. Probably because it's a little quieter."

"I got her!" JJ ran into the room. "I got Garcia – And I told her we had found you – And she is going to get hold of Jessica and Jack and let them know. Then she is going to pass the word on to Jack Garrett and his team. They've been helping us look for you, Hotch. And, she is also going to let Captain John Smith know. After all the help he has given us, he'll be glad to know the hunt is finally at an end."

"You've been found – Hotch. You've finally been found!


	58. Chapter 58

"So tell me, Hotch," Morgan began. It was evening and, after a tour of the farm and surrounding areas, the team was again sitting at one of the long trestle tables in the dining hall talking after they had finished eating dinner. Mistress and Commander, meanwhile, had taken the three owners over to meet some of the workers from the orchards.

"When you came into the room this morning you were yelling and sounding like a lawyer. Are you really ready to defend these people after what they have done to you or are you just suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?" He gave his former boss a puzzled look.

"Different people do things differently," Hotch replied carefully. "And, while I may not agree or condone some of the things that are done here on the island, I do try to understand that they are just continuing traditions that have been in place for over a hundred years. The pattern was established long ago and they have just continued to follow it."

"And if someone were to show them a different way?" Lewis suggested.

"I am sure things would change," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "They have already showed a remarkable ability to adapt to changes as they are introduced."

"So you are condoning this enforced slavery?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Look around you," Hotch told him, gesturing at the rest of the dining hall. "What do you see? Does anyone here look abused or mistreated? Do they look as if they are here against their will? Besides, some of these people are actually better off living here on the island."

"Better off here?" Morgan demanded, continuing his argument. "Man, are you crazy?"

"Six oh three," Hotch called out to the young man who was walking past on his way to the door.

"Yes, 751," 603 smiled excitedly as he walked over. "I heard we had some guests and I was hoping you would introduce me to them."

"These are some of my friends who are here for a visit," Hotch explained. "And I would like for you to meet them – We have here Dave, JJ, Spencer, Derek, Matt, and Tara." Each person smiled and gave a small wave as their name was mentioned.

"Six oh three is the best helper I have ever had," he told the group. "We have done a lot of carpentry work together."

"Glad to meet all of you," 603 blushed as he gave a small wave back and, as he did so, the many scars on his arm were clearly visible.

"Where were you working today?" Hotch asked.

"In one of the sewing workrooms," 603 replied. "Working on linens for use around the farm."

"See if you can change and spend tomorrow helping 433 with the carpentry," Hotch suggested. "I'm going to be busy here and I know he would appreciate some help."

"Not a problem!" 603 grinned happily. "To be honest, sewing is not what I do best. Nice to meet everyone." He gave another wave before walking away.

"Hotch, were those cigarette burn scars on his arm?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yes, and they are all over his body," Hotch told her. "He had them when he was brought to the island as an infant. I understand it took quite some time for them all to heal."

"We did originally profile that whoever was kidnapping these people might be under the impression that they were rescuing them," Rossi remembered. "In some cases maybe we were right."

"I assume there are more?" Lewis asked.

"Oh yes," Hotch told her. "A toddler, a little girl, arrived a few weeks ago. She had been so badly sexually abused that not only were her genitals were all bloody red and swollen but she couldn't walk due to the pain. Now that she is pretty much healed up, she is having to learn to walk all over again."

"Oh My Gosh!" Ron Hartnell had walked over to speak with them. "You hear about things like that but you are telling me that it actually happened?"

"It happens more than you know," Cruz spoke up. "Unfortunately."

"What will happen to her now?" was the next question. "Once we identify her, will she go back to whoever did that to her?"

"Most likely," JJ told him. "And, if not to those people, probably to a close family member."

"Or into foster care," Lewis added sadly. "That is, of course, if she was reported missing in the first place."

"Not reported missing?" Ron Hartnell repeated in amazement. "I know if one of my kids disappeared – "

"Would you report your child missing after you had mistreated her like that?" Hotch asked. "You would be opening yourself up for a charge of child abuse. My guess would be that many of these people who arrived here as children were never reported missing."

"So we may never be able to identify them," Ron Hartnell shook his head sadly. "That means we'll need to add mental health care to the list of services we will be providing these people."

He shook his head sadly. "Where to start – Where to start?"


	59. Chapter 59

Early the next morning wagons containing the three other farm managers and their assistants began arriving at Farm #3. As they stood watching the arrivals, the BAU team couldn't help but notice that the first thing the passengers did was carry various food items into the kitchen.

"They know that our kitchen is going to be strained providing food for this crowd," 586 explained. "So they are bringing some to help out. Cook has even been coaxed out of retirement to help with the preparation. Still, things are going to be hectic."

"Four!" she suddenly called out excitedly. "And Professor!" She began running towards the wagon which had just arrived.

"Looks like you have some competition, Aaron," Rossi observed wryly.

"Her old teacher and her mentor," Hotch calmly told him. "Five eighty six doesn't get to see them very often and once they get talking – " He shook his head in mock dismay.

"That is Professor Chastain!" Reid exclaimed excitedly. "I want to get together with him and discuss what progress he has made on his research. One of my grad students is working along similar lines. Hopefully, the communications equipment that is being delivered later today will include a computer he can use." He was wildly waving a coffee cup around as he spoke.

"Where did you get coffee?" Hotch questioned as he noticed the partially full cup. "I know there isn't any here on the island."

"I always travel with some instant," Reid admitted. "The same way JJ always travels with some tea bags." He nodded towards JJ, who was also holding a cup filled with a hot liquid.

"I should have known," Hotch smiled as he shook his head. "Some things never change."

"Now, as for Dr. Chastain, you can talk with him later," he continued. "I think the owners of the island want to get started with their meeting as soon as possible."

"And I have been invited to join them," Cruz added. "As, I suspect, a neutral observer. If you will excuse me?" He began walking towards the path leading to the Farm Manager's office.

"As for me, I don't know a lot about cooking for a group this size," JJ told the group after taking a final swallow of her tea. "However, I do know about handling small children. So, I'm going to volunteer to help out in the nursery. That should free up at least one person to assist in the kitchen." With a small wave, she left the group and headed towards the school building.

"I'm going to go check on the boats and the island's security," Morgan announced. "The last thing anyone here needs is to have the press find out about this place and start invading it. These people are entitled to their privacy."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll join you," Rossi offered.

"And I am going to go speak with the head gardener for the vegetable crops," Reid announced. "There is an algorithm available to help determine the best rotation for the various types of vegetables. She most likely doesn't know about it and it might help to increase their crop yield."

"If you don't mind, I'll walk part of the way with you," Hotch told him. "You'll be going past the carpentry yard and I want to check on the progress 433 and 603 are making on the pallets. We'll undoubtedly need to send some of them back to the other farms when their wagons leave."

"Lewis?" Rossi looked at her curiously. "What are you - ? "

"I am planning a visit to the sewing workrooms," Lewis smiled at him. "I want to get a better look at how they managed to create an heirloom quality patchwork quilt almost as pretty as one of my grandmother's."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're some kind of fancy cops, aren't you?" the head of the security detail challenged Morgan and Rossi when they arrived at the dock.

"FBI," Morgan told him.

"Retired," Rossi admitted. "Although I do do some consulting."

"Well, we have our instructions from Mr. Hayward," the man told the agents. "No one gets on or off the island except the boat with electronics equipment and other supplies that is due to arrive this afternoon."

"Although," he looked around to see if anyone could hear. "I have no idea how we will handle it if someone does try to come ashore. There aren't that many of us and, as for the locals, they may be big but I don't believe they have been trained to defend the island at all."

"Four seventy nine is large," Morgan remembered the man well. "As are the others. However, I think you are right. They are street brawlers not trained professionals."

"Now," Morgan saw his opening. "I teach hand-to-hand combat at the FBI Academy. Why don't I hold a training class for them and see what I can do? Also, if you would like, I could hold a brief refresher course for you and your men. What do you say?"

"He's good," Rossi spoke up. "And, if you want proof of that, try sneaking up on the blond agent who came in with us. She'll lay you flat in under 30 seconds." He smirked knowingly.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt," the man admitted. "I haven't sparred in quite some time and as for the rest of my guys – Well, the worst they usually have to deal with are some drunk and disorderlies."

"In that case," Morgan smiled at him. "Let's get started."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Morgan and the head of security ('Call me Mike' he told the agents) quickly set up a training area close to the dock.

"Okay, now, let's see what you can do," Morgan smiled at Mike as they squared off.

"I'll take it easy on you," he promised.

It wasn't long before Mike laid flat on the ground. "That's taking it easy?" he demanded as he rose to his feet, shaking his head

"That looks like that fancy move 751 used that time." Four seventy nine and his people had arrived at the dock and were watching closely.

"Hotch used his moves on someone?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Only once," was the reply. "On a guy who tried to rape 586. He laid him out flat."

"What happened to the rapist?" Rossi asked.

"He has been relocated to another farm," 479 explained. "And I can assure you that he is no longer going to be a problem."

"Now," he continued. "Could I convince you to show my men how to do this?"

Morgan and one of the security guards gave a quick demonstration of some basic moves and then everyone spit off into pairs to practice while Rossi busied himself going from pair to pair spotting mistakes and handing out advice.

"Maybe I don't do this anymore," he commented. "But my eyes still work just fine and I can tell when something is being done wrong."

Morgan ended up paired with a local who could only be described as 'large'. As they grappled, Morgan couldn't help but notice the faded gang tattoos on the man's arms.

"The Untouchables?" Morgan recognized the markings. "They used to be a bad group of guys." He broke and stepped back to correct his partner's hold.

"That was a long time ago in another life," the man told him as he caught his breath. "And I would rather forget all about it."

"Bad scene?" Morgan guessed as he moved in to attack the man.

"The worst," was the immediate reply. "The best thing that ever happened to me was coming here to the island. If I hadn't, I would have been dead by now."

"So, coming to the island saved your life," Morgan concluded as he threw the man to the ground.

"It certainly did!" The man was breathing hard as he lay there. "I may work hard here, but so does everyone else. And, I benefit from what I do. It doesn't all go to some gang leader to pay for his bling."

"However, there is one thing," he looked sheepish.

"What?" Morgan asked as he helped the man up.

"I wish I could contact my grandmother," the man confessed. "Just to let her know I'm okay, you know."

"I understand," Morgan assured him. "I have a single mother who raised me and I know how that is. Now, as I understand it, there is some equipment on the way that will enable you to do just that."

"Great!" Morgan's opponent shook himself off. "Now, show me how that goes again."


	60. Chapter 60

"Okay everyone, what did you find out?" Rossi had called a quick meeting of the team, sans Hotch, before they went into the dining hall for lunch. "Any surprises?"

"Nice top," he added to Lewis.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "It's one of ones they make here for export. I have one for JJ, too." She handed JJ an embroidered top, which JJ accepted with a wide smile.

"Let me start," Lewis continued. "The sewing workrooms here are not at all what I expected. The way they are positioned there is a constant breeze blowing through them keeping them cool, and the people who work there really seem to enjoy their jobs. They have plenty of opportunities to stand up and move around and they rotate jobs frequently. There is one thing, though – "she paused.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"There is a woman working there who walks with a decided limp," Lewis told the group. "She told me that many years ago, before she came here, her husband deliberately ran into her with his car, pinning her against the inside wall of their garage. He left her there for several hours before finally freeing her and then refused to take her to the hospital. Several days later, when a neighbor finally took her for medical care, it turned out that her hip had suffered some major damage. Her husband got mad at her for going to the hospital and took her home against doctor's orders. He then picked their son up from school, brought him home, and repeatedly slammed he boy's left hand in the door of the dishwasher. The boy ended up losing all sensation in the ring and little fingers of that hand. He now works in the main workroom as a cutter, dealing with the various patterns and fabrics they use. Both of them are terrified that they are going to be sent back to that man."

"I can understand that," Reid spoke up. "However, I would assume that the boy is now of legal age?"

"Oh, yes," Lewis told him. "I would put him at about twenty or so."

"In that case, as an adult, he would have a choice in the matter," Reid explained. "Both mother and son would have the final word in whether or not the husband/father was notified of where they are. Although, if they have been reported missing, it probably would be a good idea to notify the local police so they can close their books on the case."

"Okay, Genius," Morgan smiled at him. "That does sound hopeful. Now, what did you find out?"

"It appears that the head gardener has a solid crop rotation plan in place," Reid sounded impressed. "She and Hotch's wife have organized a series of rotations that closely follow the one recommended by the algorithm that I mentioned. And, from what I have seen and heard, it appears that 586 is extremely intelligent. I can only image what she could do if she wasn't here on this island. As for her son – "

"He's a brainiac too?" Rossi questioned.

"Hotch asked me to spend some time with him," Reid reported. "He said that, from what he remembers with Jack, the boy is advanced for his age. I plan to do that this afternoon."

"Good idea," JJ agreed. "While you are doing that you can take a look at the nursery and their programs. From what I saw this morning, I would not hesitate to leave my two boys there. The people that work with the children are firm but fair and, overall, those kids are treated as if they are the most priceless of treasures. However, it never hurts to have another pair of eyes."

Reid cheerfully nodded his agreement.

"As for us," Morgan glanced at Rossi. "We spent the morning working with the first line defense team. I think we have them well on their way to being able to defend the dock here from any incoming reporters or curiosity seekers. However, we understand that there are three more docks, as well as miles of shoreline. Something permanent is going to have to be set up."

"Hopefully, that is one of the items the owners of the island are discussing with the Farm Managers," JJ said thoughtfully. "We'll have to remember to mention it to Cruz when we see him."

"Now, where is Hotch?" Rossi looked around expectantly.

"I think he went looking for 586," Lewis reported with a smile. "Something about making sure that, given her condition, she eats a proper lunch."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch found his wife sitting quietly in the glade where they had enjoyed their wedding lunch.

"I've been looking all over for you," he told as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," she gave him a weak smile and he could tell she had been crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine - Just being silly," was the reply. "I am going to miss you, you know."

"Miss me?" Hotch questioned, puzzled.

"Yes, you know, when you leave here with your friends and everything," 586 told him.

"Honey, you are coming with me!" Hotch exclaimed. "You and 765 are both coming with me back to the mainland. I'm not leaving here without the three of you. What are you thinking?"

"But, you have your son, Jack, and his Aunt Jessica, you told me all about them. And, your life out there is so different. And, I'm not like any of them," 586 gestured towards the main buildings. "They are so smart and everything and I don't know how things work out there. I've never been off this island." She began sniffling.

"You will learn," Hotch assured her as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you'll learn. And, given time, you'll love it out there as much as you love this island. I'm sure of that." He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Now," he said after several minutes of sitting quietly. "Let's go get you and our baby some lunch. You can talk with my friends and you'll see that you really aren't all that different."


	61. Chapter 61

"Rough morning?" Morgan asked. He had finished eating lunch and had decided to take a quick walk around the farm's buildings where he had encountered a worried looking Wayne Hayward, who was also taking a break.

"Not the worst I have ever had, but also not the best," the man replied. "As you can imagine, no one here was happy to learn that for over one hundred years they and their ancestors have been the victims of a scam. Between you and me, I would hate to be Freddy Jewell if they ever manage to catch him. And now there is so much that needs doing!" He shook his head sadly.

"I understand that you spent this morning working with our security people helping to secure the island's perimeter," he looked over at Morgan. "I want to thank you for that. We need to make sure that this place, this island, stays under the radar. These people deserve their privacy and they need to be allowed to continue with their lives unimpeded. That is our first concern."

"We will be notifying the Coast Guard to keep an eye on this area," he continued. "And we will also be training the locals at all the farms on how to deal with any intruders that may show up."

"What about the farms themselves?" Morgan asked. "Are you planning on allowing them to continue operating?"

"The initial idea is to set them up as four independent co-ops," Wayne Hayward explained. "That way everyone who lives and works on a farm will be entitled to benefit from their work. There are details that will need to be worked out, but the basic bookkeeping is already in place at all four farms. So, that just needs to be refined."

"And then there is medical care," George Hughes, accompanied by with Matt Cruz, had joined them. "Although there don't appear to be any people out here in need of immediate medical attention, I doubt if many of them have been immunized. They are going to be exposed to a lot of germs from now on and they need to be prepared for that. Plus, DNA samples need to be taken for identification purposes. We have to find a group to come out here and do all that while still keeping it under the radar."

"I may know several someones," Cruz offered. "He is a professor at Harvard Medical School and has worked with Doctors Without Borders. His wife is a linguist who has worked with us in the past and I suspect she will be delighted to do some research here on this island. I am sure that between the two of them they can put together a team and get it out here without raising a lot of red flags. Let me see what I can do."

"You mean Alex Blake and her husband, James?" Morgan guessed with a smile.

"That's right," Cruz said. "I think they should be able to handle the situation out here and we know they can be trusted."

"You would do that?" George Hughes asked, surprised. "We would really appreciate it."

"That would be big Thank You," Wayne Hayward added. "That would take one item off our ever growing list."

"What about communications with the outside world?" Morgan questioned. "Is your team still on the way?"

"As far as we know," George Hughes assured him. "And the equipment they are bringing has worked in the past when we were developing remote sites so it should work here."

"So Hotch will be able to talk with his family?" Morgan verified.

"He should be able to," George Hughes confirmed. "Actually, that is our first priority. To allow anyone who wants to to contact their family and/or friends on the mainland to let them know they are okay."

"What about anyone who wants to leave the island?" Morgan questioned.

"They will be taken to the hospital in San Juan, given a complete medical exam, and then sent to wherever they want to go," Wayne Hayward immediately assured him.

"At **OUR** expense," he emphasized.

"It sounds like you have things under control," Morgan observed.

"We didn't create this mess, but we are dedicated to getting it cleared up," George Hughes assured him. "Although what we really need to do is locate Freddy Jewell."

"I have a feeling that is a lost cause," Cruz sighed.

"But that doesn't mean we stop looking!"


	62. Chapter 62

It was mid-morning of the next day before the BAU team (including Hotch, 586, and 765,) as well as the three owners, left Hutchens Island, heading back to San Juan.

"Did you get to speak with Jack and Jessica last night?" JJ asked Hotch as she sat next to him at the front of the first boat.

"No," he replied sadly. "However, I did get to talk with Garcia. It seems that Jack is off on a weekend long outing for children of law enforcement officers who were lost in the line of duty, and Jessica had a meeting she couldn't avoid. However, Garcia assured me that she will have Jessica standing by to speak with me this afternoon after we dock."

"Good," JJ nodded her head in approval. "You need to reconnect with your family as soon as possible."

"You look awfully worried," Rossi said quietly to 586, who was sitting next to him several rows back in the boat.

The look she gave him was of pure terror. "This was a mistake!" she wailed. "I don't know where I am going or what I am doing or what is going to happen to me and my son and my baby. This whole thing was a bad idea!" She sounded close to tears.

"Okay now, calm down," Rossi put an arm around the trembling woman and gave her a hug. "You do trust Aaron, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" was the immediate reply.

"And you do know that he wouldn't do anything to bring harm to you or your children, don't you?" Rossi continued.

"Yes, but – "

"No' buts' about it, young lady," Rossi told her. "Aaron is going to be doing his absolute best to take care of you and the children. You are going to be fine. And, if he does give you any problems, you let me know. I'll set him straight." He smiled at the young woman.

"Everything is going to be so different," 586 worried. "I don't even call him Hotch or Aaron or whatever it is that everybody else does. To me he is 751. And I don't know what I am going to do when we get there."

"Why don't you start by calling him Aaron," Rossi suggested gently. "That would be your first step. And, then, the two of you need to talk about what you want for your and your son's names. That would be a good way to start on your new life."

"We've talked about that," 586 admitted. "But we never reached a decision."

"Then move up there, sit down next to him, and get everything settled," Rossi gave her a nudge. "The sooner, the better."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

As the two boats approached the dock at San Juan, no one could miss seeing the brightly dressed person dancing around on the dock, waving excitedly.

"Garcia?!" Hotch greeted her with a wide grin as he climbed onto the dock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was not about to let my Boss Man arrive home without a welcoming party!" Garcia exclaimed. "Even if it was just me. So I flew over and - Welcome Home Hotch!" She threw both arms around his neck and began sobbing.

"Now I know you are really here," she exclaimed between sobs. "You are really, really here!"

"Penelope Garcia," Hotch gently pulled himself free so he could look her in the eye. "Thank You! Both for coming here to greet me and for all the work you put in trying to find me. Everyone has told me what you and Rossi have been doing and I can't begin to tell you what it means to me." He looked around at the other people standing on the dock.

"Jessica's not here?" he questioned.

"No, I came alone," Garcia told him. "Jessica thought she should wait for Jack to come back from his trip. The two of them will be waiting for you when we get back to Quantico. Although – " she checked her watch. "I will be calling her on her cell in about half an hour. She said she would be standing by waiting to talk with you."

"Thank you," Hotch smiled happily. "There is something I need to have her speak with Jack about before I get there."

"In the meantime, Penelope," his smile got even bigger. "There is someone I would like you to meet." He gestured for 586 to come over and join them.

"Penelope Garcia," he said proudly. "I would like you to meet, Lynn, my wife." He put his arm around the pregnant woman and pulled her closer to him. "And, standing over there with Reid, is her son, Jacob."

"JJ told me you are married," Garcia admitted as she held her hand out to shake with the scared looking woman.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "I'm Penelope and I'm so glad to meet you."

"Oh – What the heck!" she exclaimed as she dropped her hand and enveloped the surprised young woman in a big hug. "I am so glad you and boss man are happy –And you have a baby on the way and everything."

"You decided on a name?" Lewis asked Hotch quietly.

"Lynn was my mother's name," Hotch explained. "And I've always liked it."

"Jacob is from the Hebrew," Reid added as he led the youngster over. "He was a very important patriarch of the Jewish people who founded the original twelve tribes of Israel." He smiled down at Jacob who grinned back at him.

"Plus, 586 – Lynn – liked the name Jacob," Hotch added.

"Ahoy there!" the shout out came from an older man striding towards the group. "Mind if I join you?"

"Captain Smith?" JJ smiled at the man as she recognized him. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to be seen, especially at my age," was the rejoinder. "And, you too agent," he heartily shook hands with Morgan.

"Hotch, this is Caption John Smith. He's been a big help in our search for you," JJ explained.

"He travels around quite a bit on his boat and has been keeping an eagle eye out," Garcia added cheerfully. "Hello again Captain!"

"Thank You Captain!" Hotch shook the old salt's hand. "I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate that!"

"My pleasure," the man grinned at Hotch and his wife. "Always glad to see a happy ending."

"Now, I heard a rumor yesterday," he continued, speaking to the group. "And, as I was in the neighborhood, I sailed straight over here to tell you. It seems that about two days ago several boats who were on the water southwest of St. Thomas saw a column of smoke rising from the water during the late afternoon. Naturally, they headed over to see if someone needed any help but, when they got there, there wasn't anything to see. Maybe a hint of an oil slick, but that was it. One of the boats thought that they may have seen a small runabout on the horizon, headed in the opposite direction, but they weren't sure."

"Someone set a boat on fire and then scuttled it?" Rossi suggested.

"Quite possibly your kidnapping pirate gang," the captain suggested. "That's what I would do if I got word that it looked like I was going to get caught."

"Freddy has had more than enough time to warn them," Ron Hartnell observed. "If they've scattered, chances of catching them have diminished to next to nothing."

"We can still go after Freddy," George Hughes reminded him. "But we still don't know where to begin looking."

"He's probably gone to ground someplace," Morgan pointed out. "I have no doubt he had a safe haven set up somewhere. His family has probably maintained it for years."

"Well, if I hear or see anything, I'll let you know," Captain Smith assured them. "And, not to worry, I know how to reach you."

"Now, I have to get going," he grinned. "I have a standing reservation at a tavern not too far from here and I've no doubt there is a cold beer sitting in there with my name on it waiting for me."

"If you would care to join us this evening at our resort on the other side of the island, we'd love to have you," Wayne Hayward told him. "Our treat."

"Well now, I'll have to give that some serious consideration," the captain winked at him. "You just might see me there."


	63. Chapter 63

"Now, the next stop for the three of you is the hospital," Lewis told Hotch, Lynn, and Jacob. "We need to get you checked out and make sure you are all healthy enough to travel back to the mainland with us."

"The doctors have been alerted and are waiting for you," Garcia held up her cell phone. "And, when we get there, it should be just about time for me to call Jessica." She smiled excitedly at Hotch, who grinned back.

"So, let's get going," Morgan held up a set of keys.

As the SUVs approached the hospital, Lynn began panicking. "What is this place?" she gasped as the building came into view. "It is huge!"

"This is the local hospital," Hotch explained as they pulled under the portico. "It's where the doctors are who are going to examine us and make sure we are healthy enough to travel. And they are also going to check on the baby and make sure he or she is healthy." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's nothing to worry about," JJ reached over the seatback to pat her on the shoulder. "It's just a precaution. And, if it will make you feel better, I'll go with you and make sure you understand everything that is going on."

"What about 751 – Aaron – and Jacob?" Lynn demanded. "Aren't we all going to be together?"

"Hotch needs to talk with Jessica and then he will be seeing his own doctor," JJ explained. "And Spence has volunteered to oversee Jacob's examination. Neither of you have ever been vaccinated and you are both going to need a number of immunizations."

"Immunizations?" Lynn questioned fearfully. "What are those and why do we need them?"

"Why don't we wait for Spence and Jacob to catch up with us?" JJ suggested gently as they climbed out of the vehicle. "I'm sure he can explain it much better than I can."

"Hotch – " Garcia called out to him as she excitedly waved her cell phone in the air. "Hotch - have Jessica for you!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"This place smells funny," Lynn wrinkled up her nose as they walked into the lobby of the hospital.

"I know," Morgan agreed. "Every hospital I have ever been in has that same sanitized, overly clean odor to it."

"Aaron?" Lynn looked around.

"He's outside talking with Jessica on Garcia's cell phone," Lewis explained. "He'll be joining you as soon as he is done."

"Hotchner!" a clerk dressed in green scrubs and carrying a clipboard walked into the lobby calling out the name. "Hotchner!"

"Over here," JJ waved to the man.

"We have Mrs. Hotchner and her son, Jacob, here," she explained to the clerk when he had walked over. "Mr. Hotchner will be joining us shortly."

"Well, I need Mrs. Hotchner to come this way," the clerk replied. "We need to get started on the paperwork for the three of them."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," JJ assured Lynn as they followed the clerk down the hallway. "We'll be through this in no time."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What do you mean you don't know your birthdates?" the clerk demanded a short time later as they sat in his office. "And, you don't have a social security number either?" He glared at Lynn as though he thought she was lying.

"I don't even know what that is!" Lynn protested. "And even if I did, why should I tell you?"

"As I said before, Damien," JJ had read the clerk's nametag. "Mrs. Hotchner and her son have been living off the grid for quite some time. They are now going to be moving back to the mainland and need to get medical clearance. They also have never been immunized so they are going to need the initial round of shots."

"And how am I supposed to handle that?" Damien demanded. "I can't just start a record on your say so. Besides, if the child has never been immunized that amounts to child neglect. I need to call Child Services." He settled back into his chair and smirked at JJ.

"You were told that these patients are VIPs, weren't you?" JJ asked quietly.

"Of course," Damien snapped at her. "I was taken away from my regular duties for this. And, I'll probably end up having to work overtime, too! All for a couple of hippie dippies who can't be bothered to follow the law! What's the big deal – Do they know the president or something?"

"JJ ?!" Lynn wailed. "What is he talking about?" She clutched Jacob closer to her.

"Don't worry," JJ reassured her. "I can handle this."

"Just so we're clear," she looked Damien in the eye. "You have been warned." She stood up, walked to the door of the office, and opened it.

 **"** **MATT!"** she yelled down the hallway. **"** **MATT CRUZ!"**

"JJ, what's wrong?" Cruz came charging down the hallway. "Is everyone okay?" He looked into the office and immediately noticed that Lynn was close to tears with Jacob cowering in her arms.

"This – person – " JJ indicated Damien. "Doesn't think that Mrs. Hotchner and her son deserve the respect due guests in this hospital, not to mention the dependents of a federal agent. And, he thinks he is going to call Child Services because of a lack of vaccinations."

"Damien," Cruz could also read the man's nametag. "I will have you know that Mrs. Hotchner and her son are the dependents of a decorated federal agent. And, as such, you need to show them some respect by getting them processed as quickly as possible while upsetting them as little as possible." He took out his State Department credentials and waved them in the man's face. "Does this convince you?"

"And, unless you want to personally explain to the head of this hospital why all of its accreditations are undergoing a review by the Federal Government, I would get started immediately." The glare he gave the man was equal to one of Hotch's best efforts.

"Yes, Sir," Damien's eyes were bugging out of his head. "I think I can just bypass most of these questions for the time being." He began pushing buttons on his keyboard. "As long as I get the agent's information later I should be okay."

"Oh, you'll get it," Cruz assured him. "Agent Hotchner will be on his way down here shortly."


	64. Chapter 64

"Where are Lynn and Jacob?" Hotch asked as he walked into the waiting area located off the hospital's main lobby. "I understand that the doctors want to keep us here overnight and I want to make sure we are all together."

He checked the bandage on the inside of his left elbow. "They drew some blood as well as giving me a tetanus shot," he explained with a grimace.

"JJ and Garcia have Lynn outside, trying to calm her down," Morgan told him. "It appears that her visit with the doctor was rather traumatizing."

"Reid has Jacob and I believe they are off somewhere examining some medical equipment," Rossi added. "Taking advantage of a 'teaching moment', I assume. It would appear that 'Professor Reid' has a way with the young fellow. Not only did he oversee the doctor's visit but he also convinced him to let the nurse give him multiple vaccinations and draw some blood."

"Even after spending all that time in the classroom, he still has the energy left to take on yet another student," Morgan shook his head in amazement.

"Lynn is okay, isn't she?" Hotch questioned as he headed towards the door. "Nothing's wrong is it?"

"Nothing that a quick kick to the seat of the pants of that doctor wouldn't fix," Lewis, coming in through the door, answered Hotch's question. "As I understand it, Lynn made it through the initial health screening with no real problem but when the doctor started in on her about not getting any prenatal care and about not being vaccinated, and then went on to complain that she can't be vaccinated now because of her pregnancy - That did it. Your wife was less that comfortable with the situation and he was less than understanding. JJ tried to run interference, but that didn't work out too well. Apparently Lynn stood up and tried to leave and that's when the doctor attempted to restrain her."

"Oh No!" Hotch groaned. "My wife has a mind of her own and between her and JJ I'll bet that doctor didn't stand a chance."

"Neither of them attacked him physically – or at least not exactly physically," Lewis was trying hard not to smirk. "But I'll bet that he is currently reevaluating his bedside manner."

"I would guess that an overnight stay is out of the question then," Rossi observed wryly. "I assume that the Bureau doctors at Quantico can get your test results over the phone so you won't have to have blood taken twice. However, you are saying that the doctor never got around to checking on the baby?" He looked quizzically at Lewis.

"From what I understand, 'No'," was the reply. "And, judging from what I heard and saw, that is probably best left for another day."

"Then let me bring one of the SUVs around," Morgan was pulling out the keys to the vehicle. "We can get Lynn out of here and over to the resort and then you can decide what to do next."

"Good idea," Rossi agreed. "I'll track down Reid and Jacob and we can all leave together. There are some things that can wait."


	65. Chapter 65

"Okay, Aaron, what really happened on that island?" It was close to midnight and Rossi had insisted that Hotch join him for a nightcap at the resort's bar. The two of them had appropriated a small table in a dark corner where they were now sitting facing each other.

"I can't believe I used to drink this stuff." Hotch took another sip of the scotch Rossi had insisted on buying him and grimaced.

"You'll get used to drinking it again," Rossi assured him as he also took a sip. "Give it some time."

"Now," he fixed Hotch with a stare. "All the kiddies and wives and non-essential personnel have been fed and tucked in for the night. So, let's have a talk – Just the two of us."

"Okay, that's settled." Morgan walked over holding up his cell phone. "I just talked to Savannah and, even though her field is emergency medicine, she is willing to see Lynn. She'll just do the basics to make sure everything is okay with her and the baby and then walk her through the ultrasound and anything else that might be indicated. You know, she is really anxious to meet her."

"Thanks," Hotch took another sip of scotch and again grimaced. "I know she had a midwife last time with Jacob and everything turned out fine but I'll feel better if a regular doctor checks things out."

"Now, Big Guy," Morgan pulled out a chair and joined the other two men. "Are you going to tell me how a bad ass, kick-you-in-the-nuts, FBI agent became a carpenter on a not so deserted tropical island – And apparently liked it?"

"That's just what I was asking," Rossi told him. "And we aren't leaving here until I get my answer. Aaron?" He glared at the man.

"Okay – Okay," Hotch took a deep breath. "But you have to promise me that this goes no further than the three of us. And, Lynn, too, of course – Naturally, she already knows. I strongly suspect the truth is going to come out fairly soon and I'm just not sure how I am going to deal with it."

"What happened, Man?" Morgan asked. "It can't be all that bad, can it?"

"It depends on what you consider 'Bad'," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "It's just that things are done differently on the island, and I'm not sure everyone will understand."

"How differently?" Rossi asked softly. "You didn't have to kill anybody or anything like that, did you?"

"Oh No, nothing like that," Hotch hastened to assured him. "It's just that while some of the people who were brought to the island were being 'rescued' from bad situations and were encouraged to become integrated into society as quickly as possible, others were brought there for a specific purpose."

"And that purpose?" Morgan asked.

"I was brought there to be a breeder," Hotch confessed. "To provide genetic diversity to the group of people who have been living on the island for, from what you tell me, over 100 years. Apparently this is a long standing custom developed over time to prevent extensive in-breeding within the population." He drew a deep breath.

"So, you were expected to - ?" Rossi let the question hang.

"Encounters were arranged," Hotch was trying to navigate the explanation without becoming overly crude. "By Mistress, with willing women. I never raped anyone – I always asked at least twice if the woman was there willingly. And these encounters were as anonymous as possible."

"So – Anonymous, willing women in a prearranged setting," Rossi mussed. "Strictly as a means of procreation."

"I assume you initially resisted," Moran assumed. "How did they convince you to cooperate?"

"They threatened Jack and Jessica," Hotch reported. "They showed me surveillance pictures of them. And that's the only reason I eventually capitulated."

"I'm not proud of what I did," he added. "But I did do it."

"How many of these encounters did you have, Man?" Morgan asked.

"Quite a number," Hotch told him. "It seems that after the first several encounters I was quite in demand with the women. Primarily due to the fact that I took care not to brutalize anyone, which is what had happened in the past."

"Brutalize?" Morgan questioned, concerned.

"Not intentionally," Hotch quickly replied. "It's just that, apparently, the various methods of seduction are unknown to the men there and they just did what comes naturally. And, as a result, a lot of the women ended up being hurt."

"So, did this continue after you got married?" Rossi asked curiously.

"No," Hotch assured him. "When 586 – Lynn – expressed an interest in marrying me and I agreed to the courtship, I was relieved of my 'other' duties. Actually, that's why I initially agreed to the courtship, to get out of the encounters. Then, after we were married, we were considered to be an exclusive couple and I thought that would solve my dilemma."

"You had another problem?" Morgan asked.

"Not really," Hotch sighed. "It's just that I woke up one morning and realized that I had fallen in love with my wife. Plain and simple, I love her and her son and our baby. I really hadn't expected that." He stared gloomily into his glass.

"There are a number of men who would envy you." Rossi took another sip of his scotch. "And you are talking to one of them."

"But the bottom line is that you undoubtedly have offspring living on the island," Morgan got right to the point. "And you don't know how you feel about that."

"You're right, I don't know how I feel about it," Hotch admitted. "I always tried hard to be a good father and roll model for Jack and now these children are going to be raised by other people in a communal setting.

"Kind of like an Israeli kibbutz," Rossi said thoughtfully. "Some good men and women have come out of them. Don't sell it short."

"The boys do have male role models, don't they?" Morgan asked.

"When they get around seven or eight years old they are moved into the men's dorm," Hotch explained. "And the men there, some very good men, I might add, begin mentoring them. They also have The Professor who periodically visits them in school and encourages them in their studies. And, if they show promise academically, they are sent to Farm #2 to live there and study with him."

"So, you were mentoring 603?" Morgan observed. "That young man was definitely upset when you left - Even if you did leave him your cat to care for."

"I can hardly lay claim to that cat," Hotch chuckled. "Although, I do admit to feeling abandoned a while back when it apparently switched alliances to 603."

"Now, Lynn's son, was he the result of one of these arranged encounters?" Rossi asked further.

"I assume so," was the considered reply. "As I understand it, Lynn was sent to Farm #2 to study with Professor Chastain. Whether or not Mistress had made arrangements for an encounter while she was there, I don't know. I do know that she was pregnant when she returned to Farm #3. I always assumed, as does The Professor, that he is the father."

"If Mistress was looking to raise the intelligence level of Farm #3, she made a good choice," Rossi observed. "From what Reid tells me that boy's intelligence is definitely above average, and he should know."

"As is his mother's," Hotch quickly added.

"So, Mistress is the one who we need to go after," Morgan said thoughtfully. "She's most likely the one masterminding the abductions."

"She is only following precedents set in place over 100 years ago," Hotch immediately pointed out. "She and the others on the island were unaware of any other way of doing things. And, don't forget the managers of the other three farms. They were doing the same thing."

"The argument could be made that the people living on the island constitute a cult, a type of religious organization," he continued. "And, to a certain extent, they would be protected under the Freedom of Religion Act."

"Or, from what I saw and heard, they could be considered a type of unconventional rehab facility," Rossi added another argument. "It seems to me that a lot of the people out there kicked some pretty nasty habits after they were moved to the island."

"At any rate, it is getting late," Morgan shook his head and stood up. "It's time for this agent to head off to bed."

"The same goes for me," Rossi agreed. "We don't need to sort this out right now. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," he added. "And, I would guess that Lynn has never been on an airplane." He looked to Hotch for confirmation.

"Today was the first time she had ever been on a motorboat let alone in an SUV," Hotch told him. "So, tomorrow is going to be a real adventure for her and Jacob."


	66. Chapter 66

**"** **Aaron?"** the petite woman with the curly blond hair called out excitedly as the team walked into the terminal of the private airfield the FBI used for its planes. **"** **Aaron – Is it really you?"**

 **"** **Jessica!"** Hotch rushed over to envelop her in a hug. **"** **You have no idea how good it is to see you!"** The two of them clung to each other as the woman began sobbing.

"And Jack," Hotch turned his attention to the teenage boy standing next to his sister-in-law. "Buddy, you have no idea how much I have missed you!" He grabbed the young man in a bear hug as tears filled his eyes.

"I missed you too, Dad," Jack replied, also blinking back tears. "I have missed you so much!"

"Look at you – You've grown so tall!" Hotch stepped back to survey his son. "I would still recognize you anywhere – But you are so tall!"

"Oh Dad," Jack groaned embarrassed. "It's been three years. What was I supposed to do?" He grinned crookedly.

"I suppose it is inevitable," Hotch grinned back.

"And now, Jack, I have someone I want you to meet." He beckoned for Lynn and Jacob to join them. "Jack, I would like you to meet Lynn and Jacob. Lynn and I are married and Jacob is her son, your new stepbrother." He smiled expectantly at his son.

 **"** **WHAT?"** Jack gasped. "Dad, you didn't! And she's pregnant, too! That's not what is supposed to happen – How could you!" He angrily turned and bolted out the door of the terminal and into the parking lot.

Hotch stared confusedly at Jessica. "I thought I asked you to tell him," he said despairingly.

"I thought you might want to handle that yourself," Jessica replied snidely. "Seeing as how you are his father and all."

"Jessica?" Hotch questioned. "What - ?"

However, Jessica had already turned and was also walking out into the parking lot.

"Jack – Jessica?" Hotch stuttered, stunned. He hesitated a moment and then hurried to follow both of them out of the building. However, when he got to the parking lot all he could do was stand and stare as a black luxury car pulled out onto the road.

"Let's calm down and take this easy," Rossi had followed Hotch outside. He put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and began to gently guide his friend back into the terminal. "You have to remember, Aaron, this has been a shock for everyone involved – Give him a chance to process it."

"But I asked Jessica - ," Hotch stuttered. "I specifically asked her."

"Let's everyone go on to the hotel," Garcia suggested. "You can get things sorted out once you are settled into your room there."

"Good idea," JJ seconded. "Once you are settled in you can call or go over to their place and talk."

"Aaron?" Lynn questioned hesitantly. "Is there a problem?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "Not if I have anything to say."


	67. Chapter 67

"All these rooms are for us?" Lynn gasped as she looked around the hotel suite in amazement. "We don't need all this room! And, what are those?" she pointed at one of the many fruit and gift baskets which were scattered around the living area.

"The Bureau has given you a housing allowance," Cruz explained to Hotch. "And Rossi decided to supplement it."

"It was the least I could do," Rossi added modestly. "Consider it my Welcome Home gift." He smiled at the small family.

"Thank you, Dave, but – " Hotch began and then hesitated. "Thank you so very much," he concluded as he walked over to exchange hugs with the Italian. "It means a lot to me."

"My pleasure," Rossi replied with a smile. "We have to take care of the wife and kiddos now, don't we?"

"Now, Aaron, you have an appointment tomorrow morning at The Bureau." Cruz fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hotch. "They will go over what financial arrangements have been made for you as well as reviewing the possibility of your returning to work – Assuming you want to come back, of course. Your debriefing will probably come at a later date."

"Thanks," Hotch accepted the paper. "I did wonder about how I was going to handle things once we got back. I assume my bank accounts are still available but I have no ID of any sort to access them."

"That will all be handled tomorrow morning," Cruz assured him.

"And now," he smiled at the group. "If you will excuse me, I need to get back to work. Good to see you back, Aaron." After a quick handshake, he walked out of the suite.

"The baskets are gifts from several sources and they are all for you," JJ explained to Lynn. "That one there – " she pointed at a particularly colorful one, "Is from us. And I believe another is from Trans-Caribbean Development Corporation."

"This one is from Jack Garrett's team," Garcia looked up from examining a gift tag. "And the flower arrangement and hors d'oeuvres tray over there is from the hotel as a Welcoming gift."

"While this one," Reid was also examining gift tags, "Is from The Hotchner Family Trust." He gave Hotch a quizzical look.

"My family," Hotch told him happily. "My very extended family."

"Now, about Jessica," Morgan began.

"We didn't want to say anything, but about a year ago she started acting a little strange," Lewis continued. "Pulling away from us and restricting our access to Jack."

"She even started cancelling his play dates with Henry," JJ added.

"We thought she was just going through a period of mourning," Reid explained. "Her father had recently died and with you still missing she was under a lot of stress."

"We honestly thought she would get over it," Garcia said. "But it doesn't look like she did."

"I suspect the best way to handle it is to go over and confront her," Hotch decided. "But, first, I believe some food is in order." He smiled at Lynn and Jacob.

"Lunch!" Jacob announced excitedly as he began jumping around the suite.

"Which I have every reason to believe is on its way up," JJ told them as she glanced at the screen of her cell phone. "Will just texted me that he and the boys are getting on the elevator with food for everyone."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Exactly how tall is this hotel?" Will exclaimed when Rossi opened the door to the suite for him and his two sons.

"We just kept going up and up and up," Michael exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi Uncle Spencer!" he thrilled when he noticed his godfather at the far side of the room.

"Where would you like this?" Henry indicated the tray of food he was carrying. "And, Hi Uncle Spencer!"

"Why don't you put everything on this side table while we move some of the gift baskets out of the way?" Garcia suggested as she started to clear space.

"What did you bring us?" JJ asked.

"Chicken in several forms – Nuggets for the kids with sandwiches, wraps, and fries for the adults," Will replied before kissing his wife. "Along with several salads as well as drinks."

"I also dug out some of the boys' old clothes and toys the way you asked me to," he added as he glanced over at Jacob. "I think I got the size right."

"Lynn, this is my husband, Will," JJ told the young woman. "And my boys, Henry and Michael. I hope you don't mind, but I had him bring some of the boys' old stuff over for Jacob. His clothes aren't exactly suited for the fall weather here in Quantico and I suspect it's going to be a while before you can get out and do some shopping. I also had him bring some toys to help keep him occupied."

"My old building blocks!" Michael interrupted excitedly. "Uncle Spencer can help us make some tall buildings with them – Right Uncle Spencer?"

"I sure can," Reid smiled fondly at the boy. "And I'll bet Jacob will be a big help to us with that."

"Your name is Jacob?" Henry asked the thunder stuck boy who was standing next to Reid.

"Yes," he replied. "I used to be 765 but my mom and Aaron changed it."

"You used to be a number?" Michael wrinkled up his nose. "That's weird."

"Well, I'm Henry and this is my brother, Michael," Henry spoke up. "And you know Uncle Spencer, of course. Do you like to build?"

The three boys moved off to a corner of the room where they promptly dumped a pile of building blocks on the floor.

"Thank you, Will," Lynn smiled at the man. "It is a little chillier here than we are used to and the clothes will come in handy. And, it looks like the boys are already enjoying the toys."

"My pleasure," Will assured her.

"Good to see you back, Arron," he moved on to speak with the agent. "And, I must say, you are looking good. Life in the penthouse must agree with you." He grinned at him before the two men hugged and then slapped each other on the back.

"It's good to be back," Hotch assured him. "And, we have Rossi to thank for the accommodations. Left to The Bureau, I am certain our housing would have been much more modest."

"Only the best for my friends," Rossi spoke up as he joined the two men. "Especially when they are newly returned from the great beyond."

"Can we eat now?" the plaint arose from the boys' corner. "We are hungry!"


	68. Chapter 68

"Jessica, we need to talk," Hotch called out. Rossi had driven him over to the townhouse where Jessica and Jack were now living and the two men were standing on the front porch. "And the sooner we do it the better," he added.

There was no response from inside the unit.

"I just checked and your car is in the garage," Rossi added his voice to the entreaty. "So we know you are here. Please open up."

"So, Dave, are you here to referee?" Jessica challenged as she opened the inside door. Hotch noticed that she left the screen door latched.

"To facilitate," Rossi gently corrected her. "Things between you and Aaron seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot and I'm just here to see if I can help get things back on track between the two of you."

"May we please come in?" he added. "I don't think you want the neighbors to have a front row seat to this."

"Well, okay," Jessica unlocked the screen door. "But don't plan on staying." She led the way into the living room.

"Where is Jack?" Hotch immediately asked.

"He's doing his homework," Jessica replied defiantly.

"I want to see him," Hotch stated firmly.

"I am his father," he added when Jessica hesitated.

"Why don't I go get him?" Rossi volunteered. "I know the way."

After giving the two combatants a stern look, he began walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"You moved," Hotch observed as he looked around. "And, you got new furniture."

"After Dad died Jack and I moved," Jessica commented dryly. "Too many memories."

"I heard about that," Hotch told her. "And I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Are you?" was the sarcastic response. "You do know that he never liked you, don't you? Not from the very beginning and then after what happened to my sister - "

"Still, he was Jack's grandfather," Hotch replied. "And that does count for something."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Rossi suggested as he rejoined them. "It will be easier to talk that way."

"Jack is on his way down," he added.

"Talking isn't necessary," Jessica spit out. "I just want to know how it feels to have abandoned your family, leaving them to their own devices for three whole years. And, then, you just come waltzing back into our lives with a whole new family and expect us to be happy for you? How about that SSA Aaron Hotchner?"

"I didn't voluntarily abandon you," Hotch protested. "I was kidnapped. And, for the first several months, I was chained to a cot 24/7. Then, for at least a year after that, I was still chained up every night. There are still scars around my ankle if you want to see them."

He leaned over to pull up his pant leg.

"Dad?" Jack had his eyes fixed on the scars. "What happened?"

"Jack, Buddy," Hotch's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his son. "I just want you to know that not a day went by that I didn't think about you – Not One Day! But, after a while, I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to get away and come back to you so I decided that maybe it was time to move on with certain portions of my life. But I never forgot you – Never."

"Well, you did make it back," Jessica observed dryly. "And how do you want to handle things now – Hum-m-m?"

"I would like it if you would just meet Lynn and Jacob," Hotch told her. "Get to know them. Lynn's left everything she has ever known to come with me and I am hoping you and Jack can help her adjust to this new world."

"So I am supposed to feel sorry for her and take her in and we are going to be one big happy family?" Jessica questioned sarcastically. "I don't think so. Jack and I have been just fine without you all this time and we can continue on with that."

"Jack is my son," Hotch reminded her. "And I do have the right to resume custody of him."

"Are you going to be paying his bills too?" Jessica asked. "Like I have been for the past three years? Do you want to know how hard I have had to work?"

"Aunt Jessica," Jack interrupted. "I want to see my dad – Please? He's come back now, just like we always said he was going to."

"Well, if that's what you really want," Jessica capitulated. "We will come over and meet your concubine and her kid. I suppose it is the least we can to."

"She's my wife," Hotch sternly reminded her. "And I will thank you to remember that."

He took out a business card and handed it to his sister-in-law. "Here is the address and phone number for the hotel we are staying at," he said. "Like I said, I would really appreciate it if you could help Lynn and Jacob settle in and adjust to their new life."

"We'll see," Jessica barely glanced at the card. "We'll see."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dave, I have a question," Hotch began after Rossi had started the car and begun driving back to the hotel.

"Ask," Rossi glanced over at his friend.

"Didn't Jessica receive benefits for Jack while I was gone?" Hotch asked. "I know that as Jack's guardian she was entitled to them but she made it sound as if she didn't get them."

"Oh she got them alright," Rossi reported grimly. "Garcia made sure of that. Once we get back to the hotel, let me get her working on it. I am sure she can determine Jessica's current financial situation."


	69. Chapter 69

As Hotch had expected, the next day was extremely busy. He began the morning in Human Resources, where he found Matt Cruz waiting for him, along with the HR Specialist assigned to his case.

"I'm officially with the State Department now," Cruz explained. "But I wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly for you. It's not often The Bureau gets an agent back after such a long absence."

"Agent Hotchner," the petite, dark haired woman standing next to Cruz greeted him with a smile. "Let me begin by saying that it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. I'm Rosa and I'll be handling your reintegration."

"Thank you," Hotch replied. "To both of you. And, let me begin by saying that I am looking forward to being reintegrated."

Mounds of government paperwork followed – Everything from beneficiary change forms to signing for receipt of a prepaid debit card to cover any current expenses. After a while, Cruz excused himself to go back to the State Department. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," he told Hotch as they shook hands. "I'm available to help you with anything you might need."

As lunchtime approached, it appeared that the pile of paperwork had diminished significantly and Hotch was trying to shake some feeling back into his left hand.

"Excuse me?" Garcia's head appeared through the door of the conference room Rosa had appropriated for their use. "If I may interrupt?"

"Garcia!" Hotch greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Of course!"

"I was hoping you were at a good stopping point," Garcia told him. "And that I could convince you to join me for lunch."

"That's a good idea - Why don't we take a break?" Rosa suggested. "We've been at this for a several hours now and we both need to take a breather and recharge. Meet you back here in an hour?"

"An hour," Hotch repeated as he stood up. "I'll see you then. Garcia, what do you have in mind?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You still have the same lair, I see," Hotch observed a short time later as Garcia entered the security code into the lock on her door.

"Same room –More advanced equipment," she replied as she opened the door and led the way into the room. "And, unfortunately, some of the same horror stories on the screens." She shuddered dramatically.

"I hope you don't mind us eating in here," she continued. "There are some things Dave asked me to look into and I don't think you want some of this to be common knowledge."

"Besides," she added. "I understand you have been eating mainly a plant-based diet for the past few years so the vegetarian dishes I prepared for us should be right up your ally."

"You are right about that," Hotch assured her. "I definitely have a new appreciation for plants. Besides, I always liked whatever you cooked. What have you got for us today?" He sat down in the chair she indicated.

"I have several pasta dishes," Garcia explained as she peeled the tops off some plastic containers. "Variations on a few of Rossi's recipes. Just don't tell him; he considers these to be a sacrilege of his ancestral recipes. Here, help yourself."

"Your secret is safe with me," Hotch assured her with a smile as he took portion from each container.

"And, now, for the main reason I brought you in here." Garcia pushed a couple of buttons on one of her computers and the screen lit up. "Your sister-in-law, Jessica."

"Yeah," Hotch sighed. "As much as I appreciate what she has done for Jack and all, I can't help but wonder what she has been doing for the past three years."

"Well, you were right to wonder," Garcia assured him. "It appears that in your absence she has managed to amass quite a sizeable stockpile of cash."

"You have to understand," she added. "That while I did periodically check to verify that Jack's benefits were being paid to her I never checked any further into her finances to see what she was doing with the money."

"That's understandable, Hotch told her. "You had no reason to suspect anything."

"Well, be that as it may," Garcia took a deep breath. "It appears that, beginning about a year after you disappeared, Jessica began emptying out every bank account that she could get her hands on, up to and including Jack's college fund. It also appears that she attempted to access the trust fund you set up for Jack after his mother died, as well as your IRA. Fortunately, she was blocked from both of those."

"Was she in some sort of financial difficulty?" Hotch asked. "After her father passed away? Maybe that is the reason for her actions."

"Not that I can see," Garcia told him. "And, as for her father's estate, it appears that she took control of everything there, too. I would assume that Jack was legally entitled to a share of it, which he never got."

"You're right about that," Hotch agreed. "He would have been entitled to Haley's half of the estate. Can you tell what she has been doing with the money?"

"Well, she bought a three bedroom condo with a two car garage in a rather pricy neighborhood," Garcia was reading from her computer screen. "And it appears that she bought all new furniture to go in it. She also purchased a rather pricy luxury car. I don't think she's been spending much on Jack because he is still in public school and his only outside activity is his soccer team."

"So she's just been sitting on all that money?" Hotch asked.

"That's what it looks like," was the reply. "She has stacks of investments and savings accounts all over the place. She may even have some offshore accounts that I can't locate."

"I don't know what to do," Hotch shook his head. "While I appreciate everything she's done for Jack while I was gone, she had no right to do all this. I hate to confront her about it but I am probably going to have to."

"Why don't you take some time and think things through before you do anything?" Garcia suggested. "Maybe give her a chance to speak up on her own."

"You're right," Hotch agreed. "I'll give her a chance to approach me. Also, I do have a lot on my plate at the moment and this can wait a couple of days. It's not like I need the money immediately."

Garcia glanced at her watch. "And now I need to send you back to Rosa in Human Resources," she announced. "Although, I will be joining you shortly."

"You will?" Hotch questioned surprised.

"Of course!" Garcia beamed at him. "You are getting a brand new government-issue cell phone and I am going to be showing you all the new features and teaching you how to use them. You are going to love it!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After finishing an extensive tutorial with Garcia ('This is like having a computer in my hand,' he exclaimed) Hotch stopped off on his way back to the hotel to pick up a few things for himself, including a watch and a wallet. Consequently, it was late when he finally stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the suite. After quietly letting himself in, he found Lynn and Jacob curled up together in the king-sized bed sound asleep. Smiling, he hurriedly changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt and joined them.


	70. Chapter 70

"Sorry I was so late getting in last night," Hotch apologized to Lynn the next morning as he selected an orange from one of the fruit baskets. "There was a lot of paperwork and other things that I needed to go over. I also got a new cell phone. I wrote the number down for you in case you need me." He indicated a slip of paper lying on one of the end tables.

"Now," he continued as he also selected a banana. "I have to get going. JJ is picking me up on her way in this morning and will be dropping me off at the driver's license bureau. I need to replace my license. After that, I'll be making a stop at the bank to straighten out some things. Then, this afternoon, I have a meeting at The Bureau to discuss my options if I want to come back. It's going to be another busy day but I should be home early this evening."

"You and Jacob have a good day!" And, with a wave of both pieces of fruit, he was through the door and gone.

"Aaron?" Lynn was standing in the middle of the living room staring after him. "Aaron?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch's day was extremely busy as he hurried from one appointment to another. However, he did take the time to meet Matt Cruz for lunch and assure him that his reintegration was progressing smoothly.

It was early afternoon when Hotch finally finished reviewing his various options with Human Resources and he felt that he had enough time left in the day to arrange for a rental car as he was getting tired of taking taxis. Garcia was happy to set him up with a local rental car company but, when he arrived at their office, he found that there was a sizeable line of people already waiting to pick up vehicles. Taking a deep breath and clutching the piece of paper with his reservation number on it, he got in line.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

For the second night in a row, Hotch found himself quietly letting himself into the hotel suite.

"Honey?" He called out softy. "Lynn?"

Receiving no answer, he noiselessly walked to the bedroom door and peeked in. He smiled as he saw Lynn and Jacob curled up together, asleep in the bed. Quickly he changed his clothes and joined them.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I am so sorry about being late again last night," Hotch apologized to Lynn early the next morning. "But I thought I had time to get a rental car so we won't have to take public transportation and taxis all the time. Then, when I got to the rental office, there was a huge line of people waiting and things were all confused. I'm sorry!"

"Public transportation – Taxis?" Lynn questioned confusedly. "Aaron, what are you talking about?"

Hotch smiled as he excitedly continued talking. "You are not going to believe what HR told me," he reported. "It seems that, if I decide to stay with The Bureau, I have quite a number of options. I can teach in a classroom or I can train self-defense, like Morgan does, or there is even a possibility that I can go back out into the field! Do you believe that? I am going to have to think things over pretty carefully."

"Aaron," Lynn raised her voice slightly. "We need to talk."

"Of course we do," Hotch readily agreed. "And we can do that this evening when I get back. In the meantime, I have some more meetings today and I really need to get going."

He grabbed an apple and a package of cookies from a gift basket. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can," he promised as he gave her a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

Tears filled Lynn's eyes as she stood along in the middle of the room gazing after him.


	71. Chapter 71

"We need to talk, Mister!" It was early evening and Hotch had just walked into the lobby of his hotel, where he immediately found himself confronted by an extremely irate Garcia.

 **"** **NOW!"** she demanded.

"Of course, Penelope," Hotch instantly responded. "About what?"

"JJ and I stopped by after work," the tech began. "We wanted to check on Lynn and Jacob to see how they were settling in. Hotch, we found them down here in the lobby. Lynn was trying to get information on how to get back to Hutchins Island."

"What?" Hotch was stunned. "Why would she want to do that?"

"While you have been running around all over town for the past three days, what have they been doing?" Garcia asked.

"Doing?" Hotch echoed. "I assumed they have been out and about looking around and shopping and whatever it is that – "

He stopped and looked at Garcia. "Or not?" he guessed guiltily.

"How are they supposed to do any of those things?" Garcia challenged him. "They don't have any clothes appropriate for this fall weather, let alone for this city, and they don't have any money. That is assuming that Lynn understands the concept of money – She's never had to use any. For your information, your pregnant wife and her son have been trapped in that hotel room for the past three days without anyone to talk to and they have been living off the food in the gift baskets that were delivered for you."

"What?" Hotch burst out. "All she had to do was pick up the phone and call room service or they could have come downstairs here to the restaurant to eat."

"Does Lynn even know what a phone is, let alone how to use it?" Garcia pointed out. "And does she know what room service is or how to sign for a restaurant meal to be charged to your room?"

"Jessica said she would be stopping by to help her out," Hotch protested. "I specifically ask her to when I called to give her my new cell phone number."

"I don't know what Jessica did or did not say," Garcia replied. "All I know is that she hasn't been here. And, as for Jack, I haven't been able to get in touch with him all day."

"I don't believe it" Hotch shook his head. "She promised. However, after the way she has been behaving lately, who knows? I should have known better. Now, first things first – I need to get Lynn and Jacob fed."

"That has already been handled," Garcia told him. "JJ and I took them into the restaurant and explained how to order off the menu as well as how to sign for the meal and how to tip. JJ also spoke with the front desk and, while we were eating, Housekeeping made up the suite, bringing in fresh towels and emptying the trash. Then, after diner, we all went back upstairs and JJ explained to Lynn about room service and how to use the phone to call for it. While we were doing that, Reid stopped by to visit with Jacob and brought him some books and toys. Apparently, Lynn has been doing her best to keep him occupied with what Will brought over the other night as well as with what she could find in the suite."

"I need to get up there." Hotch began walking towards the elevators as he pulled out his cell phone. "I also need to call Jessica and see what happened." He saw the look on Garcia's face.

"I can guess what happened," the tech suggested. "Nothing. I don't think she ever had any intention of coming by. And, as I said, we haven't been able to get hold of Jack."

"In my defense, Garcia," Hotch began as slowly turned off his phone. "I spent most of today looking after Lynn's interests."

"Her interests?" Garcia questioned sarcastically. "And what would those be?"

"Hutchins Island is being broken up into four co-ops, one for each farm," Hotch explained as they got on the elevator. "And I spent this morning talking with the lawyers at Trans-Caribbean Development who are handling that. I wanted to make sure that Lynn was listed as part-owner in all four co-ops. She helped design and implement improvements at all four farms so she is entitled to some of the profits from each. Also, she and Jacob both need birth certificates, which the lawyers are also going to handle. Then, I spoke with a Patent Attorney about obtaining a patent for the irrigation system she and The Professor developed. Apparently it is something completely new and there is a potential for commercial sales of it."

"Did you bother to tell Lynn any of this?" Garcia asked as they got off the elevator. "Would she even understand it?"

"And, by the way," she added as they walked towards the door to the suite. "You had better be prepared for JJ. When I left her up here a while ago, she was muttering something to the effect of 'Does he even remember what happened with Haley? She ended up divorcing him.' "

"Thanks for the heads up," Hotch said as he inserted his key card into the door. "I appreciate that."


	72. Chapter 72

The first thing Hotch saw when he walked into the hotel suite was Lynn and JJ sitting on the couch examining the screen of a laptop computer they had open in front of them.

"You mean I can get any of these?" he heard Lynn ask in amazement.

"Any of them," JJ assured her. "And, since they are all in stock, you should be able to get them tomorrow."

"Aaron!" Jacob called from the far side of the room. "Look what Uncle Spencer brought me!" He charged across the room waving a book in the air.

"I hope you don't mind," Reid spoke up from where he was sitting on the floor surrounded by books and toys. "I finished up my lectures for the day and decided to drop by with some things for Jacob."

"That is no problem," Hotch assured him. "You're welcome here at any time."

"This looks like an interesting book, Buddy," he commented as he glanced at the cover of the book Jacob was presenting to him. "You'll have to show it to me later."

"What about if I read it to you?" Jacob offered. "I know all the words."

"That sounds great," Hotch agreed. "But, right now, I need to speak with your mommy. Okay?"

"Okay," the boy readily agreed. "Uncle Spencer and I can continue working on our farm."

"Farm?" Hotch questioned, looking over at Reid.

"I was trying for something he could relate to," Reid explained. "And he does know about farms, so that's what we are building."

"Okay, farm it is," Hotch agreed.

"Now," Hotch walked over to where Lynn was sitting with JJ. "I owe you an apology. What I did was inexcusable. It's just that I am used to you being the knowledgeable one. For the past few years, you have been the one who knows how everything works and what needs to be done. I never stopped to think that our roles may have been reversed when we left the island. Now I'm the one with all the knowledge and I need to learn to take the time to share it with you."

"Oh Aaron," Lynn sighed. "You've been so busy running around trying to handle everything and I think Jacob and I just got lost in the details. If you can just spend a little time with us, I am sure we can learn what we need to know." She looked up at him.

"However, right now, I need to know something," JJ interrupted. "Lynn and I are shopping for maternity clothes for her and unless I get this order placed quickly they won't be ready for pick-up tomorrow. You have reactivated one of your credit cards, haven't you?"

"Of course." Hotch brought out his new wallet and extracted a card which he handed to her.

"Pick up?" he questioned. "Where?"

"This store is close to Savannah's office," JJ told him as she entered the card number into the computer. "And, seeing as how Lynn has an appointment with her tomorrow morning, you can pick this order up afterwards."

"An appointment?" Hotch repeated.

"An appointment," Garcia told him firmly. "And, while the two of you are busy with that, Reid here is going to be taking Jacob to work with him at the university. He thinks Jacob should visit with some of the people in the Child Development Lab."

"I just want to verify my suspicions," Reid spoke up. "My impression is that you have a very intelligent boy here. And, if I am right, we'll need to set up a program for him."


	73. Chapter 73

Upon their arrival at Savannah's office the next morning Hotch and Lynn were enthusiastically greeted by the doctor, who had been excitedly waiting for them at the nurse's station.

"Hotch, you're back!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, giving him a huge hug. "It is so good to see you!"

"You have absolutely no idea how stressed out and worried everyone was while they were looking for you," she continued. "And, I must say, you are looking better than ever." She stepped back and smiled at him as she looked him up and down.

"And you must be Lynn. I am so glad to finally meet you," Savannah turned to speak to Lynn. "Derek has told me so much about you."

"Thank you. It's good to be back," Hotch responded. "And I also want to thank you for taking the time to see Lynn this morning. I know that OB-GYN isn't your field so – "

"Not to worry," Savannah interrupted him. "I did my rotation in that department when I was an intern and I do treat a lot of pregnant women when they come into the emergency room. Also, I still remember all the tests and whatnot I went through when I was pregnant with Hank."

"You have a son?" Lynn questioned.

"I most certainly do," was the cheerful reply. "And, from what I understand, he is very close in age to your son."

"Now," she glanced over at Hotch. "Why don't the two of you come back to the examining room with me and you can tell me all about your last pregnancy and then I can explain what I am going to do and why. Then you can get your clothes changed and I can check things out."

"You had a midwife last time?" she questioned as she began gently guiding Lynn through the door leading to the examining rooms with Hotch trailing along behind. "I assume she kept an eye on your blood pressure?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"We got a picture of the baby!" Lynn exclaimed in amazement as she and Hotch walked across the parking lot to the car Hotch had rented. "A picture of the baby!" She was tightly grasping the image the ultrasound technician had printed out for them.

"Are you sure you don't want to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Hotch asked as he unlocked the car do. "We can find out, you know."

"Just seeing this picture is too much to believe," Lynn replied. "I had no idea you could do something like this!" He opened the car door and she slid in.

"Well, think about it," he told her as he closed the door. "It's your decision."

"Now," Hotch continued once he was in the driver's seat. "Our next stop is the store you and JJ ordered clothes from last night. It shouldn't be far from here."

"Am I really getting all those clothes?" Lynn queried. "Just like in the pictures?"

"You'll probably want to try them on first to make sure they fit and that you like them," Hotch couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "But, yes, if you still want them after you see them, they are all yours."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hotchner," the white-haired, older woman who had greeted them upon their arrival at the maternity boutique smiled as she repeated the name. "Of course - We are waiting for you. Your order is right back here. If you'll come with me?"

She began leading the way towards the back of the store. "I assume you will want to try everything on?" she asked Lynn.

"Yes, she will," Hotch replied, looking around the well-stocked store. "And, we might be adding some other items as well."

"Aaron?" Lynn asked timidly. "Are you sure?"

"Let's see what the clothes you picked out look like once you have them on," Hotch responded. "Then we can go from there."

"Okay, we have everything you ordered right here on hangers just waiting for you," the women told them when they reached the back of the store. "And the dressing rooms are right through here," she pointed. "Let me move everything in there for you."

"By the way," she added. "My name is Paula and I own this shop."

"Nice to meet you, Paula," Hotch smiled at her. "I'm Aaron and this is my wife, Lynn. And I can't wait to see what you have lined up for her to try on."

"Well then, let's get started!" Paula enthused.

She took several hangers with clothes on them off a hook and led the way into the dressing room area. "What are you, dear, about six months?" Hotch heard her ask as he settled himself on one of the stuffed chairs in the waiting area.

Paula soon reappeared, carrying an outfit on a hanger. "I understand you just came from a doctor's appointment," she smiled at Hotch.

"Yes," Hotch admitted. "And I must say we were both pretty amazed at the detail in the ultrasound pictures."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. "When I think back to what ultrasounds looked like when I had my kids." She shook her head.

"Of course," she added. "It was probably for the best with my youngest. He most likely would have been sticking his tongue out and making some weird sort of face. That child always has had a mind of his own."

"Now, this is the wrong color for your wife," she explained, indicating the garment she was carrying. "I'm not even going to have her try it on. I have something else on the rack that will look much better on her." She scurried off through the store.

"Aaron," Lynn's voice caught his attention. "What do you think?"

He turned his head to see her standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms, wearing a burgundy top with fitted black trousers.

"Very nice," he told her approvingly. "I like it."

"I thought that would look good on you," Paula had returned carrying several hangers. "And these should give you a variety of looks. Why don't I take them back to the room and add them to your 'Try on' pile?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Several hours and many decisions later Hotch finally found himself standing at the boutique's cash register handing his credit card to Paula while Lynn changed into one of her new outfits.

"We also need shoes," he said as he signed the receipt. "Is there a shoe store around here?"

"There's a warehouse-type shoe store several doors down," Paula pointed. "You should be able to get anything your wife needs there."

"Thanks for everything, Paula," Hotch told her with a warm smile. "You've been a big help."

"It was my pleasure," Paula assured him. "And, remember, I'm here if you need anything else. And, if I don't have what you want, I can always order it. Do you need my assistant to help you carry your purchases out to your car?"

"No, I think I can manage," Hotch assured her as he picked up the numerous hangers. "Ready?" He looked over at Lynn who had joined them.

"I guess so," Lynn self-consciously smoothed the top she was wearing. "We are going to do some more shopping?"

"You need shoes," Hotch pointed out. "As well as socks, and so do I. We may as well get them while we are here."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The shoe shopping went much faster as Lynn quickly decided on the types of shoes she was going to need. Hotch then tried on several pair of running shoes (he had decided that he was definitely going to start running again) and made his selection. Then, after a consultation with Reid via the cell phone concerning size, they picked out a pair shoes for Jacob.

"He calls Spencer's shoes 'kicks'," Lynn reported happily. "He's going to be so excited that he now has his own pair."

Lunch followed at a family style restaurant where Hotch watched in amusement as Lynn carefully studied the items on the menu before making her decision.

"It's going to take a while before I get used to all these choices," she commented once their server had left. "And, I can actually have breakfast for lunch?"

"You can have breakfast anytime you want it," Hotch told her. "That's something I am going to have to get used to again."

When they finally got back to the hotel, it took Hotch two trips to get everything up to their suite. After he had deposited the second load on the furniture in the living area, Lynn looked around and sighed.

"I'm tired," she said. "Aaron, if you don't mind, I think I am going to lie down for a while."

"That's fine," Hotch assured her. "I need to go out and Reid won't be bringing Jacob back for another hour or so. Take a nap. I will be back in time for dinner – I promise!"

"You do know how to call me if you need me, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Lynn assured him. "JJ showed me how. Enjoy your trip."


	74. Chapter 74

"Jack?" Hotch was waiting outside the main door of his son's school as the final bell of the day rang and students began escaping.

"Dad?" the look on Jack's face was a mixture of shock and surprise. "What are you doing here?" He looked around furtively.

"Garcia told me that no one has been able to get you on your phone," Hotch explained. "And we need to talk. So, I came over."

"I have to get to soccer practice," Jack was frantically looking around. "I can't be late. And, the city bus will be here any minute."

"I can drive you over," Hotch told him. "And, I suspect we will have time to stop for a snack on the way. My car is over here." He began leading the way towards the parking lot.

"I wanted to call you, but Aunt Jessica took my phone," Jack explained as he hurried along behind his father. "I did want to talk with you Dad – Honest!"

"Well, we have a chance to talk now," Hotch told his son as they reached the car. "And, I'll have a word with Jessica when she comes to pick you up after practice. Okay?"

"I guess so," Jack sighed. "But I don't know what she is going to say."

He glanced around inside the car. "She isn't here, is she?" he questioned anxiously.

"Who?" Hotch knew who Jack was talking about but he wanted him to say it.

"You know – That woman," Jack replied angrily. "The one who is going to ruin everything."

"Her name is Lynn," Hotch told him calmly. "And she is my wife. And she is not here to ruin anything."

"That's not what Aunt Jessica says," Jack reported as he climbed into the car. "She says nothing is ever going to be right again."

"Well, I don't know your aunt's definition of 'right'," Hotch told him. "But I am going to have a talk with her when I see her."

He started the car up and pulled out into the street. "Where do you want to go for a bite to eat?" he asked his son. "And I want to hear all about your soccer team this year. What position are you playing?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Jessica," Hotch calmly greeted his sister-in-law when she arrived at the soccer field.

"Aaron," she returned the greeting. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked. "Jack is my son and I came to see him play."

"I thought you would be busy with your new family," Jessica sneered.

"I don't have a new family," Hotch replied. "Just an extension of my old family. And, you can be part of that, too. If you want to be."

"Sorry," Jessica tried unsuccessfully to brush past him and into the bleachers. "But Jack and I have other things to do."

"Jack is my son," Hutch looked her in the eye as he blocked her way. "And I intend for him to become acquainted with Lynn and Jacob – and the baby when it arrives. And, that starts tonight. When I leave here, Jack will be coming with me back to the hotel to have dinner with us. You are welcome to join us if you are interested."

"I can't say that I am interested," Jessica stated flatly. "However, I suspect that if I want Jack home at a reasonable hour I will have to drive him myself. So I suppose I will be joining you for dinner."

"Good," Hotch told her. "You know the address."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Hotch (accompanied by Jack and trailed by Jessica) walked into the hotel lobby and saw Lynn and Jacob standing there waiting for him, he felt his heart swell up with pride. They just looked so right standing there waiting for him.

"Aaron!" Jacob shouted as he raced towards his stepfather. "Look – I got kicks just like Uncle Spencer!" He stopped and held up one foot.

"Hey There!" Hotch grabbed the boy, picked him up, and swung him around. "You most certainly do!"

"Reid left?" he asked Lynn as he put Jacob back on the ground.

"Yes," she replied. "He dropped Jacob off and said he had a meeting scheduled with one of his students and then a Skype session – whatever that is - with The Professor. Something about getting a paper published."

"We'll have to set you up with Skype so you can talk with The Professor too," Hotch told her. "It's like talking with someone on the telephone but with a picture." He remembered Garcia's description. "It comes in handy when you have to show and tell whatever it is you are discussing."

"He spent the day with Uncle Spencer?" Jack demanded angrily. "And he got new shoes like his, too?"

"Reid wanted to have some tests run on Jacob," Hotch explained. "So he actually spent the day with the researchers in the Child Development Lab."

"So they can find out what is wrong with him?" Jessica asked archly.

"No, so they can find out what is right with him," Hotch immediately responded. "Reid thinks he is advanced for his age and wanted to verify that."

"And, if you want 'kicks' like Reid's, we can buy you some," he told his son.

"Aunt Jessica says we can't afford them," Jack explained. "She also says we can't afford a better computer set-up or Skype."

"Jessica, what is going on?" Hotch looked at the woman. "I know you have been receiving benefits from The Bureau for Jack and, when I checked, it also looked like you had emptied out the bank accounts I had set up for him."

"We had to have a roof over our heads," Jessica told him. "And you have no idea what it costs to feed a growing boy."

"Well, I am sure you have been keeping track of all his expenditures," Hotch said calmly. "So, if you will get a copy of that over to me, I'll go over it and see how things stand."

"Now," he turned to Lynn. "I am sure that both Lynn and Jacob are just as hungry as I am. So, let's go get some dinner!"

He took Jacob by the hand, wrapped his other arm around Jack's shoulders, and began leading the way towards the dining room.

"I tried to call you the other afternoon," Jessica informed Lynn as they followed Hotch and the boys. "But it appears you were out."

"I'm sorry," Lynn apologized. "I didn't know what a phone is, so, I didn't know how to answer it."

"You don't know what a phone is?" Jessica sniffed. "What kind of backwoods dump did Aaron find you in?"

She then strode ahead to the entrance to the dining room where she proceeded to dictate to the host on duty exactly what type of table she expected to be seated at.


	75. Chapter 75

"See anything you like?" Hotch asked Jacob a short time later as everyone sat in the dining room examining the menu.

"He can read the menu?" Jack scoffed.

"Actually, he can," Hotch replied. "And his math skills are also quite advanced for his age. That's why Reid wanted to have him tested."

"Uncle Spencer says that eating a balanced diet is very important," Jacob reported as he continued studying the menu. "He made sure I ate some vegetables with my lunch."

"How come you get to call him 'Uncle Spencer'?" Jack challenged the youngster. "That's what I call him!"

"Henry and Michael and Hank also call him Uncle Spencer," Hotch reminded his son. "You don't have an exclusive on that name."

"That's what he told me to call him," Jacob explained. "So that's what I do."

"I expect you're just dying to get someplace where you can make Aaron some home-cooked meals," Jessica snidely commented to Lynn. "You can probably butcher your own pigs or whatever it is you eat out there."

"I don't know how to cook," Lynn replied. "The kitchen staff took care of that. I did do my rotation in the kitchen when I had finished my initial schooling but I was never assigned there."

"You can't cook because you had a kitchen staff!" Jessica exclaimed. "What kind of pampered brat are you? I will have you know that my sister was a wonderful cook, as am I, and as was our mother."

"You have to understand," Hotch interrupted. "Jobs are more compartmentalized on the island where Lynn grew up. Everyone has their own assigned responsibilities as a part of the whole."

"Well, what did you do?" Jessica continued quizzing Lynn.

"I helped manage the farm," Lynn explained. "I organized large projects, like when the supply boat came in, as well as coming up with improvements of existing products and procedures."

"You organized a farm?" Jessica scoffed. "How hard can that be?"

"And, Aaron," she turned to her brother-in-law. "What did you do on this farm?"

"At first I worked getting the fall harvest shipped off the island," Hotch replied. "And then I handled several remodeling projects. After that I was doing mostly carpentry work."

"A carpenter?" Jessica huffed. "It was bad enough when you quit being an attorney in order to join the FBI - But a carpenter?"

"I found it to be quite meditative," Hotch carefully replied. "And a welcome respite from my previous life."

"Your previous life was your own doing," Jessica heatedly pointed out. "You could have left the FBI – You should have left the FBI."

 **"** **NO!"** Jack burst out loudly. "My father was helping people. People who really needed his help."

"He's right," Lynn added. "From what I understand, Aaron was saving people's lives. You wouldn't expect him to just walk away from something like that."

"He was like a superhero!" Jack continued. "And no matter what you say, Aunt Jessica, he needs to keep working. People need him." He looked over at Lynn, who nodded her agreement.

"What's a superhero?" Jacob asked.

"He's like a really special guy who swoops in at the last minute and saves everyone," Jack told him. "And that's what my dad does."

"Yeah," Jacob readily agreed. "Aaron is a superhero!"

"Well," Jessica huffed. "It seems that my opinion doesn't count. Jack, it's time we went home. Tomorrow is a school day." She stood up to leave.

"If you must," Hotch stood up and faced her. "I will expect to receive a copy of your accounting for Jack's money within the next several days. And, I will be contacting you to set up a visitation schedule so Jack can spend time with us."

"Jack, Buddy." He turned to hug his son who had walked over to stand next to him. "I expect your cell phone to be on at all times so I can reach you to talk with you." He glared at Jessica.

"I will give him his phone back," she acquiesced. "But if I find out he is misusing it – "

"That will be fine," Hotch interrupted. "I just feel that a father should be able to reach out to his son."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Later that night, as he snuggled close to Lynn and wrapped his arms around her, Hotch thought about how lucky he was. He had a wife who loved him as well as a son and a stepson who both thought he was a superhero. He felt the baby move and smiled. Maybe everything wasn't exactly perfect now, but he could fix that. He would prove that he was the superhero that Jack thought he was.


	76. Chapter 76

When he returned to the hotel suite, Hotch found himself walking into a maelstrom of excited activity.

"I'm going to be able to talk with The Professor!" Lynn excitedly informed him as she gestured towards the dining room table where Garcia had a laptop set up. "And Penelope says I'll be able to see him, too!"

"I have a Skype session scheduled," Garcia told Hotch. "The Trans-Caribbean Development Corp. installed a dedicated computer on the island so anyone who wants to can contact their family. Apparently, Professor Chastain has been one of the few people using it. I understand that he and Reid had quite the session yesterday afternoon after I hooked them up."

"The Professor!" Jacob cheered as he capered around the room. "We're going to talk with The Professor!"

"The sounds great," Hotch agreed. "Do I need to do anything or are you all set?"

"Everything is all set," Garcia told him. "In three – two – one – Hello Professor Chastain!" She peered at the screen. "Is this coming through clearly on your end?"

"Clear as anything, Penelope," was the response. "It's good to see you again. And, thank you so much for setting this up. I still don't believe this technology; it is incredible!"

"Professor?" Lynn moved into range of the camera. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," came the immediate assurance. "And how are you doing 586? Adjusting to your new life?"

"Professor!" Jacob cheered as he rushed over in front of the screen. "It's me, too!"

"Hello 765," The Professor chuckled. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm Jacob now," the boy responded. "And she (he pointed to his mother) is Lynn."

"Jacob, that's a good, solid name," was the considered reply. "But Lynn? The sounds a little – "

"That was my mother's name," Hotch moved into view of the camera. "And I always liked it."

"A legacy name," The Professor observed. "That's always good. Have birth certificates been issued for either of you yet?"

"Not yet," Hotch replied. "Trans-Caribbean Development is handling getting them filed with the authorities and I'm not sure how long that is going to take."

"I do have one request," The Professor said thoughtfully. "I would like to be listed as the father on Jacob's birth certificate. If a DNA test is necessary, I will gladly undergo one. I understand that a group of doctors is scheduled to arrive on the island tomorrow and I am sure they can arrange it."

"That's not a problem," Hotch assured the man. "I'll let the lawyers know. And, I assume you want him to have your last name as well?"

"Yes," was the immediate response. "That's exactly what I would like. Now, does he have a middle name?"

"No," Lynn told him. "I didn't know that one is necessary."

"Not necessary, but useful," The Professor explained. "If I may ask one more favor, could you possibly give him my given name as his middle name – Please?"

"Jacob Martin Chastain," Hotch reiterated. "That sounds like a fine name to me. I'll handle that."

"What about a middle name for me, then?" Lynn asked. "Do I need one? And what about the baby, do I need to have a name for it?" She was starting to sound frantic.

"Calm down. We don't need to decide on a name for the baby right away, we have some time on that," Hotch told her as he wrapped his arm around her. "However, it might be a good idea to decide on a middle name for you so we can get it registered."

"I assume you have a suggestion," he addressed the screen.

"My mother was Irish and very proud of it," was the slow reply. "And her name was Siobhan."

"Lynn Siobhan," Hotch tried speaking the name out loud. "That sounds good. What do you think?" He turned to Lynn.

"I think I now have a complete name," Lynn told him with a smile. "Lynn Siobhan Hutchins Hotchner. I assume it needs to be registered somewhere?"

"Let me handle that," Hotch told her. "Now, you go on with your visit with The Professor. I know you have a lot of catching up to do. Garcia and I will entertain Jacob."

"You can entertain Jacob," Garcia told him. "While I check out these midwifes." She waved the sheet of paper from Savannah at him. "We need to make sure this baby gets a good start in life."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Well, what did The Professor have to say?" Hotch asked his wife. It was later that evening and they were sitting on the couch talking after having tucked Jacob in for the night.

"It appears that not many people are interested in leaving the island," Lynn reported. "The offer was made and several people did leave almost immediately, but most of the people are content staying where they are for now."

"If they are happy with their life the way it is, I can understand that," Hotch replied. "And, let's face it, some of them escaped some very unfortunate situations on the mainland. What about The Professor – Is he staying or leaving?"

"He says he wants to stay," Lynn told him. "He says he feels safer there away from temptation. Also, Spencer helped him contact the Mainland University, where he used to teach, and they are offering him a chance to continue his research working remotely. They are sending him some kind of computer hook-up where he can lecture on line as well. Spencer is going to be assisting him as some sort of intermediary. It also seems that the contents of his old office are still packed up in boxes in the Math Department and they are going to have them shipped to Spencer's office for him to go through."

"Reid is going to love that," Hotch chuckled. "He has always enjoyed reviewing other people's work."

"Well, it appears that he is currently reviewing a paper The Professor is hoping to publish," Lynn told him. "And The Professor wants to list me as an Assistant Researcher in the credits. He said it was a big deal."

"It is a big deal – Congratulations!" Hotch assured her with a big smile and a hug. "That means you will be establishing your academic credentials before you even start at the university. It will be a big step in the right direction for your future."

"University?" Lynn echoed fearfully. "Me?"

"Lynn, Honey, you are far too intelligent to just sit around all day," Hotch told her. "There will be a lot of intermediary steps, and there are still a lot of things you need to learn about living on the mainland, but you really need to start thinking about it."

"Me – University?" Lynn repeated in amazement.


	77. Chapter 77

Saturday morning started with Hotch heading out alone to watch Jack's soccer game.

"Neither you nor Jacob have coats to wear in this cold weather," he explained to Lynn. "And I don't want either of you catching cold. I spoke with Jessica, and Jack will be bringing everything he needs for the weekend with him to the game. Afterwards, he and I will be coming back here and he will be spending the weekend with us. He can sleep on the pulled out sofa bed and, if he has any homework that needs doing, he can do it here."

"We will also be stopping on the way back here to pick up lunch," he added with a smile. "Something I think you both will like".

"Jacob and I will be here waiting for you," Lynn replied. "Call me when you are on your way."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I don't see why I have to spend the whole weekend here," Jack was complaining when he and his father returned to the suite. "I have things to do."

"Most of those things can wait," Hotch told him. "I want to spend time with you and you need to get acquainted with Lynn and Jacob."

"Hello – Good-by," Jack glanced dismissively over at where Lynn and Jacob were standing. "Is that enough? And, I have homework to do."

"You can do your homework here," Hotch replied. "I saw that you have your books and your laptop with you. And, Jack, I know you have better manners than that. Why don't you start using them?"

"Jack and I stopped on our way back and picked up some Beltway Burgers with fries and milk shakes for all of us for lunch," Hotch held up two white bags so Lynn and Jacob could see the logo on them. "And I am telling you that these are the best hamburgers you have ever eaten – I promise!"

"Now, Jack," he continued. "Why don't you put your duffle bag over there in the corner and then get cleaned up? As soon as you are ready, we can eat."

"I've never had a hamburger," Jacob announced. "So, of course, it is going to be the best one I have ever eaten."

"You've never had a hamburger?" Jack questioned in amazement. "You're weird!"

"Uncle Spencer said that people who call other people 'weird' are just jealous of them," Jacob quickly retorted.

"You can't call him Uncle Spencer," Jack quickly retorted. "That's what I call him."

"That's enough, Jack," Hotch interrupted. "We have already discussed this. Reid can be Uncle Spencer to multiple people. And, I will not have you picking on Jacob. He is younger than you and also much smaller."

"Yeah – Right," Jack muttered as he dumped his bag in the indicated corner. "I knew you were going to take his side." He disappeared down the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that," Hotch walked over to give Lynn a hug and a kiss. "I knew there was going to be some friction; I just didn't expect it to start so soon."

"Give Jack a chance," Lynn responded. "This is unknown territory for him. Let's get some food in everybody and see if that helps." She began taking plates out of the cupboard and putting them on the table.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, Jack, what kind of homework do you have?" Everyone was sitting around the table eating and Lynn was trying to talk with the teenager.

"Nothing you would know about," Jack retorted loftily. "Just some English and some Algebra."

"What are you reading in English?" Hotch asked. "Maybe I know it."

" _Great Expectations_ ," was the reply.

"Oh, Pip and Estella," Lynn exclaimed. "And the story that is considered by some to be the first true mystery novel. Along with Poe's _Purloined Letter_ , of course."

"Mystery novel?" Jack questioned confused.

"Of course," Lynn replied. "The mystery of Pip's mysterious benefactor, the mystery of who attacked Mrs. Joe, and the mystery of Estella's real identity. And then, of course, there is Magwitch."

"Magwitch?" Jack questioned. "What about him?"

"I just really like the name," Lynn smiled. "And I always wondered where Dickens got it from."

"I remember reading the story," Hotch admitted. "But I can't say that I remember all that. What else did you say you had?"

"Algebra?" Jack ventured.

"What are you working on there?" Lynn asked. "Have you gotten to quadratic equations yet? I've always thought those were really cool."

"At the moment I'm just solving for X," Jack offered. "Simple stuff."

"Ah – X." Lynn murmured. "I always why they used that letter. There are so many other possibilities – Like H or K for example."

"The ubiquitous X," Hotch commented thoughtfully. "Now that's a question for Reid. He undoubtedly has an answer and/or explanation for its use."

"How do you know all this stuff? Aunt Jessica said you are dumb," Jack burst out to Lynn. "But you're not."

"Maybe Lynn didn't go to school the same way you do," Hotch told his son. "But that doesn't mean that she never learned anything. Actually, some of the things she has worked on are beyond the work done by graduate students at the university. So, I would venture to say that your aunt is wrong – Very wrong."

"Okay," Jack mumbled.

"Now, after we are done eating," Hutch changed the subject. "We are going shopping. Lynn and Jacob both need coats and jackets, and you wanted a pair of Converse shoes like Uncle Spencer's. Actually, now that I think about it, I need a winter coat too. I would assume that mine disappeared along with the rest of my belongings."

"It's in a storage locker," Jack muttered through a mouthful of burger.

"A storage locker?" Hotch repeated.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "After you had been gone for a couple of months, everyone came over to our apartment and helped Aunt Jessica and me pack everything up and move it into a self-storage locker. Aunt Penelope cried nearly the entire time and so did Aunt JJ. Even Uncle Derek looked sad. Everything is still there in the locker. When we moved to the condo, I wanted to use my bedroom furniture, but Aunt Jessica wouldn't let me. She said that when you came back you'd want to make a fresh start with us."

"Another thing I need to address with Jessica," Hotch sighed. "I hope my home safe was moved to the unit, too. My passport and some other important papers were in there."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The rest of Saturday afternoon sped by. Lynn and Jacob both got light jackets as well as winter coats ('All these choices!' Lynn exclaimed as she looked through the racks). And, after Jack got his Converse shoes 'like Uncle Spencer's' he helped Jacob pick out some clothes.

"You don't want to look like a dork," he told the younger boy as they perused the clothing racks. "If you are going to be hanging out with people at the university, you need to look cool."

"Cool!" Jacob echoed. "That's what Aunt Penelope said about learning how to run a computer."

"She should know," Jack agreed.

When they finally returned to the hotel suite, Hotch took Lynn to one side.

"I hope you don't mind," he told her. "But I think Jack and I are going to go to dinner by ourselves this evening. We need some father-son time to talk."

"I understand," Lynn told him. "Besides, I think Jacob is ready for a short nap before dinner. I know I am."

"We won't be late," Hotch promised with a kiss.


	78. Chapter 78

"Aaron Hotchner, you have no idea how good it is to see you!" Lisette, Jeremiah's petite, blond haired wife, greeted him with an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You have no idea how much you were missed!"

"I know how much I missed you and your family," Hotch told her as he bent down to return the hug and kiss. It was Sunday and Hotch was making good on his promise to bring his family to lunch at Jeremiah's house.

"And you must be Lynn," Lisette turned to greet the young woman. "You have no idea how much I have been wanting to meet you."

"You're so young!" she exclaimed as she gave Lynn a hug and then stepped back to survey her. "How old are you?"

"I know – It's none of my business," she quickly added, holding up her hands in a defensive position. "But Aaron has always been such a lady killer I had to ask. It's nice to know that some things never change."

"And Jack," the woman moved on to the next person standing on her front steps. "It has been too long since you've been for a visit. What grade are you in now – Ninth?"

"Eighth," Jack corrected her. "And it's good to see you too, Aunt Lisette."

"And finally we have – Jacob is it?" Lisette bent down to greet the toddler.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm Jacob," the child told her. "And I am very happy to be here."

"And we're happy you are here – All of you." Jeremiah had appeared in the doorway behind his wife. "What is everybody doing standing out here on the front steps? Come in – Come in!" He held the door open and stood back so everyone could walk into the foyer.

"Sorry it took me a couple of minutes to get here," he apologized. "I was out in back with the fire. I'm going to be cooking our lunch today."

"Still cooking out?" Hotch asked. "Isn't it a little late in the season to be grilling?"

"You have got to see my new set-up!" Jeremiah enthused. "When we remodeled the patio this past spring I had a year-round kitchen put in. It is great!"

"Jack, the boys are upstairs playing video games or something," Lisette interrupted. "Why don't you go up and join them?"

"Thanks, Aunt Lisette," Jack replied as he quickly headed towards the staircase.

"And, Lynn, why don't you join me and my daughter, Mia, in the kitchen," Lisette continued. "We can visit while I finish with the side dishes and wait for the master griller to finish up with his grilling." She flashed a smile at her husband.

"And, as for you, young Jacob," Jeremiah addressed the toddler. "Why don't you come out back with us menfolk? I dug out some of my kids' old yard toys. Maybe you can find something you want to play with."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, I understand you've spent your entire life on Hutchens Island," Lisette was talking with Lynn, who was perched on a stool at the kitchen island watching her prepare the vegetables. "You've never been anywhere else?"

"No," Lynn replied. "I was born on the island and, until now, I've never been off it."

"That has got to be scary," Mia, who was a teen-aged, dark haired version of her mother, observed. "I know I would be terrified."

"It is," Lynn agreed. "Everything is so different here. There are so many choices."

"What about your family?" Lisette asked. "Did they originally come from the island too? Are they still there?"

"My mother came to the island at a very young age," Lynn explained. "She died in an accident in the orchards when I was studying at the sixth level. I do have a brother, but he works at Farm #1."

"So, how did you end up marrying Uncle Aaron?" Mia asked curiously.

"I would like to know that, too," her mother added. "There were several women hanging around just waiting to grab him after Hailey died, but he was never particularly interested in any of them. How did you get his attention?"

"You do know about Hailey, don't you?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Aaron's first wife?" Lynn replied. "Yes. He told me she was killed by some really bad man who was looking to hurt him and settled for hurting her instead."

"Good," Lisette gave a sigh of relief. "Knowing Aaron, I should have known he had been completely honest with you, but I had to ask to avoid any embarrassing situations later on."

"Anyway, how did you end up married to him?" Mia pursued the topic.

"I asked him," Lynn replied simply. "He hesitated at first, and then agreed to try a courtship period. And then we ended up getting married."

"That sounds pretty straight forward to me," Lisette observed. "But wasn't there anyone else who was interested in him?"

"Of course there was," Lynn replied. "But I asked first."

"She who hesitates is lost," Lisette observed with a smile.

"Now," she put some tomatoes, along with a knife and a cutting board, on the counter in front of Lynn. "Why don't you dice the tomatoes for the salad? And, Mia, you can toss the rest of the ingredients together."

"I'm not sure I know how," Lynn admitted shamefacedly. "I really don't know anything about salads and cooking and such."

"Then let me show you," Mia offered cheerfully. "I'll get the rest of the ingredients and we can do this together."

"You don't know how to cook?" Lisette asked quietly.

"No," Lynn admitted. "The kitchen staff always handled that. I never got involved with it."

She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Jessica seemed to think that somehow that means that there is something wrong with me."

 **"** **BAH-H-H-H to Jessica!"** Mia spit out as she walked over with a package of shredded lettuce and an assortment of other vegetables.

"Mia – That's not nice!" her mother warned. "Although, you are right," she added as an afterthought.

"Forget about Jessica," she advised Lynn. "That woman has been hanging around for years trying to become a Hotchner. She's just jealous because you accomplished what she couldn't."

"Become a Hotchner?" Lynn questioned confused.

"The Hotchner family is an FFV, First Family of Virginia," Mia explained as she got out a big salad bowl. "Some people think that is a big deal."

"To some people it does mean something," her mother pointed out.

"Yeah – Spoken by someone who is a Hochner twice-over," Mia told her.

"Jeremiah and I are distant cousins," Lisette explained to Lynn. "As if that counts for anything. You are what this family needs, some new blood."

"Even if I can't cook?" Lynn questioned.

"Don't worry about that," Lisette replied. "If you want, I can teach you how to cook. It's no big deal and we can start right now."

"You would do that?" Lynn asked. "For me?"

"Of course," Lisette smiled at her. "You're family now and that's what family does – We help each other."

"Now, while I get some ingredients together why don't you tell me about your baby? When is it due?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer," Hotch apologized to Jeremiah and his family as they stood in the front doorway. "But we are meeting Morgan to look at a house that he thinks would be right for us."

"Derek Morgan is a real estate agent now?" Jeremiah smiled. "That man does seem to have his finger in a lot of pies."

"He's not an agent," Hotch clarified. "A contact from his restoration business suggested that he might be interested in this house. However, it turns out that the house is a little too modern for what he specializes in but he thought it might be right for us."

"He does seem to know what will work," Jeremiah said thoughtfully. "I have handled the legal work for a few of his acquisitions and I have been very impressed with his abilities."

"Well I, for one, hope it works out," Lisette spoke up. "You need to get settled somewhere in time to get things set up for the baby." She smiled protectively at Lynn.

"And, you need a kitchen of your own where I can give you some proper cooking lessons," she added.

"That is my plan," Hotch assured her.


	79. Chapter 79

"As you can tell, this house has set empty for a while," Morgan told Hotch and Lynn as he led the way into the foyer of a two-story, colonial-style house. "The previous owner passed away and the estate has been tied up in probate."

"How old is it?" Hotch asked as he looked around.

"Almost 30 years," Morgan replied. "Not old enough for my interests but recent enough that it doesn't need a whole lot of updating. Although, you will probably want to upgrade the kitchen and the bathrooms. And, as you can tell, it has been well maintained."

"This is an area we would be interested in living in," Hotch commented as he began slowly walking through the rooms looking around.

"There is a city bus stop on the corner," Morgan pointed out. "I would assume Lynn doesn't drive and I know that Jack doesn't have a driver's license - Yet." He grinned mischievously at the boy who was trailing along behind the adults.

"Yeah, about that, Dad," Jack began.

"One thing at a time," Hotch told him. "Right now, we need to find a place to live and then we can move on to other issues. How many bedrooms and are they all upstairs?"

"Three bedrooms, plus the owner's suite," Morgan led the way towards the staircase. "Plus, the study on this floor could be used as a bedroom if necessary."

"What are the utility bills like?" was the next question. "And the property taxes?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, we have four bedrooms, a two car garage, and a fairly large fenced in backyard," Hotch was summarizing the specifics of the house. "As well as a nice sized family room with a fireplace, and a finished basement. And, it appears to be in move-in condition."

He turned to Lynn. "What do you think, Honey?" he asked her.

"All this room!" she looked around amazed. "Just for us? And what about furniture?"

"It's smaller than Jeremiah's house," Hotch pointed out. "And, don't worry, you'll get used to it. As for furniture, apparently mine is still in storage so we have something to start with and we can go from there."

"Each of the kids will have their own bedroom," he continued. "Although they will have to share a bathroom."

"I can't stay here!" Jack burst out. "Even if I do have a room of my own. I live with Aunt Jessica!" He stared defiantly at his father.

"I know," Hotch told him. "I'm not planning on you moving right away. Your school and your friends and your soccer team are all close to Jessica's place. But, you'll need a room here for when you come to stay on the weekends. Plus, we can move your old bedroom furniture in here. There is plenty of room for it."

"Okay," Jack grumbled. "But I'm not staying here permanently."

"So, you are interested in the house?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"If the price is right," Hotch clarified. "Why don't you have the owner get in touch with Jeremiah? We'll see what the two of them can negotiate."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Jessica." Hotch's sister-in-law was waiting in the lobby of the hotel when they returned. "This is a surprise."

"I'm here to get Jack," her tone left no room for argument. "It's time he came home."

"He is going to have to pack up his things," Hotch told her. "Why don't you come upstairs with us while he does that?"

"I'll wait here," Jessica declared as she sat down in one of the lobby's chairs.

"Jack, don't be too long," she instructed.

"I won't, Aunt Jessica," Jack replied as he headed towards the elevators.

"There are some things we need to discuss." Hotch remained standing, looking down at his sister-in-law. "And this might not be the best place to do that."

"I don't see why not," Jessica declared. "Anything you want to say to me you can say right here."

"Alright," Hotch said as he sat down on the chair next to her. "If that's what you want."

He looked over at his wife. "Lynn, why don't you and Jacob go up to the room with Jack? Make sure he gets everything. I'll be up shortly."

"Okay. Let's go, Sweetie." Lynn took Jacob's hand and led him over to where Jack was waiting for the elevator.

"Obedient little twit, isn't she?" Jessica observed snidely. "Not like my sister at all."

"Right now she's scared," Hotch said thoughtfully as he watched Lynn and the children get on the elevator. "Give her another week or two and she'll be back to her feisty self – Ready to take on the world."

"Now," he turned to his sister-in-law. "I assume you have your accounting of Jack's expenses with you?"

"No," was the defiant reply. "Why should I tell you how I spend my money?"

"Because it is Jack's money we are talking about here," was the reply. "And it needs to be accounted for. And, because I would like to know why you found it necessary to empty out his bank accounts, as well as mine while I was gone. Were you in financial difficulty of some sort?"

"I wanted to buy the townhouse," Jessica told him. "As if that is any of your business. Jack and I needed a place to live and I had the rather mistaken idea that you might want a nice place to come back to when you returned. Obviously I was wrong."

"Well, if Jack's money helped pay for the townhouse, his name should be on the deed," Hotch observed. "Is it?"

"That is none of your business," Jessica burst out. "And where is he? We need to get going." She looked around frantically.

"There is also the issue of my things which I understand you have in storage," Hotch continued. "I would like to get them back."

"I have been paying the storage fees on that unit for the past three years," Jessica declared. "So all that stuff is now mine."

"You have no use for it and I do," Hotch pointed out. "So, why don't you figure out how much you spent in fees and I'll reimburse you and take possession?"

"Why?" Jessica asked. "So you and your whore can sit on my sister's furniture?"

"All that furniture was bought after Hailey died," Hotch reminded her. "As you know, I sold everything in the house and Jack and I started over new in the apartment. I would like my things – our things - back."

"Now," he continued. "I am willing to negotiate a deal on regaining my possessions as well as on how much money needs to be put back into Jack's college fund. If you will call Mr. Lawrence, the Hotchner family lawyer, and set up an appointment, I will meet you in his office and he can help us negotiate a settlement."

"And why should I do that?" Jessica stood up. "Here comes Jack. I think we will be going now." She gestured for the boy, who had just gotten off the elevator, to hurry over to where the adults were standing.

"Because if you don't I will sue you," Hotch calmly told her. "And, I promise you, I will win. Think about it, do you really want this to end up in court?"

"Now, Jack," he turned to speak with his son. "Before you leave with your Aunt Jessica, I want to tell you something. I am going to be speaking with the people at the FBI tomorrow morning and I will be telling them that I want to return to being a field agent. I know I'll have to undergo a lot of testing and retraining and even then I might not qualify. But I am going to try."

"That's Great!" Jack cheered. "My father is going to be helping people again!"

"Aaron, you aren't serious?" Jessica gasped. "You're considering going back in the field?"

"If they are willing to have me," Hotch replied. "I still have a lot to give and I think that my recent experiences have helped to give me a better understanding of people."

"My Dad, the Super Hero!"


	80. Chapter 80

When Hotch reported to the FBI offices on Monday morning, he was immediately taken to a small room that was obviously dedicated to handling debriefings.

"Standard procedure after an agent has been rescued," he was told by one of the three investigators who had been assigned to his case.

"I understand," Hotch replied as he took a seat. "However, I would prefer you use the term 'Returned' when you are referring to me. Rescued implies that I was in distress and I wasn't. I was somewhere other than where I would have preferred to be, but I wasn't in distress."

"Duly noted, Agent," the lead investigator replied while making a note on the file in front of him.

"Now, we have already read the reports filed by the agents and former agents who were instrumental in your – return," the second investigator explained. "However, we would like to hear what happened directly from you."

"And I must say," he added. "I am very impressed by the qualifications of the team that worked so hard to find you. They are good people, all of them."

"They are," Hotch agreed. "The best. And, I have been honored to work with them. Now, where would you like me to start?"

"Begin at the beginning," the third investigator, a woman, suggested. "We need to know everything and anything that happened."

"Okay," Hotch was thinking hard. "We had just finished a case in the north Miami-Dade County area of Florida and had flown back to Quantico. After the plane landed, I told everyone that they could complete their paperwork the next morning and sent them all home. I got into my car and started driving my usual route home – "

"Your usual route?" the second investigator interrupted him.

"Yes," Hotch confirmed. "And I was being vigilant, checking to see if I was being followed or surveilled in any way. However, when the white van suddenly pulled out in front of me I didn't have time to stop and I hit it."

"And then you got out of your vehicle?" the lead investigator asked.

"Yes," Hotch admitted. "I could see the driver through the window and I wanted to talk to him and see if he was hurt. As I walked towards the van, someone came up behind me and hit me on the head knocking me out."

"So, when the van drove out in front of you, you had no reason to suspect an ambush," the third investigator clarified.

"No," Hotch told her. "I undoubtedly should have been more vigilant, but I was in a hurry to get home to see my son."

"Okay, what happened next?" the second investigator asked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The questions and clarifications continued throughout the morning and when the lead investigator finally called a break for lunch Hotch was exhausted.

"I just want to check," he said as he stood up. "Is it okay if I go visit someone in the building? She and my wife are going to be interviewing midwives this afternoon and I want to make sure everything is on track."

"That's right. You married a woman from the island where you were held," the third investigator remembered.

"Yes," Hotch told her. "And we are expecting our first child."

"Go ahead," she told him. "Just be careful not to discuss anything we have been talking about."

"Thanks," Hotch pulled open the door and walked out into the hallway. "Ah, Penelope," they heard him say. "Are you getting ready to go see Lynn?"

"Right after I check in with you, my most favorite boss," Garcia's voice floated into the room. "I want to be able to tell your wife that you are in good shape."

"I'm good," they heard Hotch's reply. "Now, get going!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the debriefing reconvened after lunch, the first issue addressed was the one Hotch had been dreading discussing.

"So, Agent Hotchner, exactly how many women were you forced to rape?" the lead investigator asked.

"I never raped anyone," Hotch protested. "I always asked at least twice, and sometimes three times, if they were there voluntarily. And all of the women assured me it was their choice to be with me."

"And that makes it all right?" the third investigator asked.

"No - That makes it an established way of life on the island," Hotch replied. "A way of life that, from what I have been told, goes back over one hundred years. I was merely conforming to the behavior expected of me if I wanted to be accepted as a resident of the island."

"And you were told that your son and sister-in-law were in danger if you didn't conform," the second investigator read from his file.

"That is correct," Hotch confirmed. "They showed me surveillance photos and I was concerned about my family's safety."

"So you went along with them," the lead investigator stated. "For how long?"

"Until 586, my wife, Lynn, proposed marriage to me," Hotch replied. "I proposed a courtship period first, which she accepted, and at that point we became an exclusive couple."

"That is the woman you brought back with you?" the second investigator questioned. "Along with her son."

"That's correct," Hotch told him. "My wife and my stepson."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I think that covers everything," the lead investigator finally told Hotch, as he glanced through his numerous pages of notes. "Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Hotchner. We will be submitting our reports within the next several days."

"Judging from what you have told us, I don't think you have anything to worry about," the second investigator told him. "You did nothing wrong. You just did what was necessary to survive and to come back in one piece."

"We will be issuing an update to all our offices concerning the need to continue keeping an eye out for the pirates who kidnapped you, as well as for Freddy Jewel," the third investigator added. "However, I don't think we have much of a chance of catching any of them."

"So, I can rejoin The Bureau?" Hotch asked carefully. "Hopefully, as a field agent with the BAU?"

"As things stand now, I don't see why not," the lead investigator told him. "But, you need to understand that it's not my decision. If you are accepted back, you will undoubtedly be required to undergo several psych evaluations as well as requalifying in firearms as well as in personal defense."

"But there is a chance," Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. "There is a chance I can go back to doing what I do best."


	81. Chapter 81

"So, how did the interviews go?" Hotch asked Lynn and Garcia. "Have you decided on a midwife?"

Immediately following his debriefing, Hotch had stopped to speak with Rosa in Human Resources about his return to the BAU and then had hurried back to the hotel.

"Well, the first candidate is definitely out," Garcia declared. "It seems that her sister runs some sort of 'baby necessities' supply company and her main emphasis seemed to be on the fact that her expectant mothers are expected to purchase a complete newborn package from her sister."

"The second one was really nice," Lynn said thoughtfully. "She seemed to be concerned about me and asked a lot of questions about my first pregnancy."

"The third one was bossy to the extreme," Garcia observed. "Now, I have never had a baby, but I do know that when it comes to pushing one out you need to have someone there encouraging you. However, that woman didn't seem to be the encouraging type; she seemed to be more like a marine drill sergeant handing out orders. I wouldn't want her in my delivery room!"

"So, it's the second one then?" Hotch assumed.

"Maybe not," Lynn told him. "Tara called this morning with a suggestion. It seems that several years ago a friend of hers was accepted at medical school. However, once she got there, she wasn't at all happy with it. So, she started looking around for another career in the medical field and she settled on being a midwife."

"We spoke with her on the phone," Garcia continued. "And she seems to be really nice. So, she's going to stop by tomorrow morning to meet with Lynn and me and, if everything goes well, we'll probably go with her."

"You're still looking at a home birth then?" Hotch tried not to shiver at the thought.

"That's what I had last time and everything went just fine," Lynn pointed out. "So, I see no reason to change now. Besides, I don't think I like hospitals much."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Hotch told his wife as he walked over to kiss her. "In that case, we had better get you a home to have this home birth in."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch's cousin Jeremiah apparently worked some magic because several days later the house Morgan had showed them was theirs.

"Now that the estate is out of probate, the heirs were anxious to sell," Jeremiah explained when he called Hotch with the good news. "And I offered them a fair price. Closing is scheduled for the day after tomorrow and you can take possession immediately afterwards."

"The house will need to be thoroughly cleaned before we move in," Hotch said thoughtfully. "The carpets need to be scrubbed, the windows need to be washed, and everything else needs to be washed down. I'll have to line up a company to do that."

"Call Lisette," Jeremiah suggested. "She probably knows someone. And, she'll undoubtedly have some advice on how to make the whole experience easier on Lynn. You don't need anything happening to her and/or the baby."

"Thanks, I'll do that," Hotch replied. "This is all such a new experience for her I don't know how she is going to handle it."

"By the way, I understand you and Jessica had quite the meeting with Mr. Lawrence," Jeremiah continued. "I don't want to damage the firm's reputation for confidentiality, but the whole second floor heard it."

"We certainly did," Hotch sighed. "We managed to straighten out several issues and agreed on terms for the return of my furniture and other belongings. But, there are still a lot of issues pending. Poor Jessica. I think she had a whole scenario worked out in her head about what was going to happen when I returned and, unfortunately, the reality isn't anything like what she was planning."

"Well, I just want you to know," Jeremiah told him. "If you ever need help with anything, feel free to give me a call. And, if you need help moving, my two boys are always available."


	82. Chapter 82

Scheduling moving day turned out to be surprisingly easy. Everyone from the BAU team offered to help and, as for the owner of the cleaning service Lisette had recommended -

"The BAU?" he chortled after Hotch had identified himself. "Not a problem – I owe you guys! You have provided me with some of my biggest and best challenges. Not to sound ghoulish or anything, but I like nothing better than a complex, challenging job and you guys are experts at providing them. Just give me the address and I'll be right over."

The results had been impressive and now on Saturday morning Morgan, with direction from Will, was carefully backing the rental truck with the first load from Jessica's storage unit up the driveway.

"I hope everything's okay after all this time," Garcia worried as she and Hotch stood watching. "I packed up all your law books myself and I was really careful with them, but I don't know about anything else."

"I am sure everything is okay, Penelope," Hotch assured her. "I don't expect everything to be in pristine condition, it wasn't like that when it went in there. And, as long as everything gets here safely, I can sort it all out later."

"My bedroom furniture is in here," Jack announced excitedly as he climbed out of the cab. "We can take it right up to my room!"

"Hold on just a minute, My Man," Morgan laughed as he climbed out the other door. "We have to move several other items out of the way first. Have patience."

"How many loads are there?" Lynn worried. "And is this all yours?" She looked over at Hotch.

"I'm afraid so," he admitted. "The apartment wasn't that big, but Jack and I had it pretty full."

"There's at least one more truckload," JJ said as she walked over. She and Tara had followed the rental truck in her SUV, which was also loaded with boxes. "Mostly smaller stuff. We tried to get all the really big stuff moved first."

"Well, why don't you youngsters get started unloading and by the time you have the second load in the driveway I'll have lunch ready for you?" Rossi's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Dave," Hotch turned to face his friend. "When did you get back from your book tour?"

"Late yesterday afternoon," Rossi beamed at him. "I had just enough time to gather up what I need to make a good Italian lunch to reward all of you for job well done. So, let's get going!"

"Dave?" Lynn greeted him. "It's good to see you!"

"And it's good to see you too, Kiddo," Rossi gave her a loose hug, being careful not to squeeze her baby bump. "How are you doing? You're looking good."

"I'm okay," Lynn told him with a weak smile.

"Just okay?" Rossi looked at her closely. "Tell you what – Why don't we get some help carrying all my stuff out to the kitchen and then you can help me cook?"

"I don't really know a whole lot about cooking," Lynn admitted. "Lisette gave me some tips and a little practice the other day but – "

"Not a problem," Rossi assured her. "By the time I am done with you – Well, you won't be an expert chef but you will definitely be able to turn out a respectable Italian dinner."

"Reid!" he called out. "Bring your contingent of youngsters out here and give us a hand."

"Coming Uncle Dave!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The second truckload of Hotch's belongings was sitting in the driveway and the team was busy eating lunch when a loaded pick-up truck pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

"Jeremiah," Hotch greeted his cousin when he answered the front door. "And Lisette and Seth and Jonathan, too - It's good to see all of you. Come on it - You're just in time for lunch."

"Well, we brought you something," Jeremiah told him as he walked into the foyer. "To begin with, some more helpers, (he nodded at his sons) and then - Where is young Jacob?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Jeremiah," Jacob piped up as he charged into the room.

"Well, young man, we have something for you," Lisette told him. She looked over at Lynn and Hotch.

"Jon was overdue for a new bedroom set," she explained. "He's outgrown the one he had and we thought that Jacob might like to have his old one. It's a little big for him now, but he'll grow into it. We hope you don't mind."

"Well, that does solve one problem," Hotch told her. "Other than to decide which room was his we really hadn't done anything as far as getting him a bed or any furniture." He looked over at Lynn. "Any problem with that, Honey?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "That sounds fine to me."

"Thank you," she told Lisette. "We really appreciate it. Now, come join us for lunch. Dave made it and I helped."


	83. Chapter 83

"She's overwhelmed, you know." It was early evening and all of Hotch's belongings had finally been moved into the house when Rossi pulled him aside for a man-to-man talk.

"Who – Lynn?" Hotch was thinking about everything that still needed doing.

"Of course Lynn," Rossi snapped. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Sorry, Dave," Hotch quickly apologized. "It's just that there is so much to do and my mind is elsewhere. What about Lynn?"

"She's overwhelmed," Rossi repeated. "With a new life and a baby on the way and now a house. It's too much all at once for someone who in many ways isn't much more than a kid. You need to slow down and back off on some of this Aaron. She's not at the breaking point yet, but I have a feeling it's not far off."

What are you talking about - She hasn't said anything to me," Hotch replied.

"She wouldn't," Rossi pointed out. "She's trying so hard to please you she wouldn't even consider complaining. But, think about it, Aaron. She is what – About 23 years old? She has no idea how to take care of a house like this and only a rudimentary idea of how to cook. She can't drive a car and has never been on a city bus. And, I would be willing to bet that she has never been in a grocery store. And then, to top it all off, you are planning on going back to the BAU where you will be out of town most of the time leaving her with two young children to deal with, plus Jack."

"How do you think she feels?" He glared at Hotch.

"I keep forgetting," Hotch admitted shamefacedly. "It's just that she always seems to be so in control. I know that Garcia has been working with her on the midwife issue and that Lisette has offered to help her learn to cook, but other than that – " he looked helplessly at Rossi.

"Okay," Rossi relented. "Tell you what – I'll have a talk with my housekeeper (who is actually a second cousin, three times removed) about coming over here to spend a day with Lynn. She can show her how to operate the various appliances and how to keep a household like this running. Now, I assume you will be undergoing various evaluations and training sessions for the next several weeks?"

"Yes," Hotch replied. "My return to the FBI is still under consideration and, even if it is approved, there is still the question of exactly where I will be assigned. Regardless of what the final decision is, I will still be undergoing several psych evaluations and Morgan has me enrolled in his hand-to-hand combat class."

"So, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Rossi summarized. "And, when the baby is born you will have paternity leave coming. That gives you some time at home with her. You are going to have to figure out how to make the most of it."

"You're right about that," Hotch agreed. "But there is so much that needs to be covered and I honestly don't know where to start."

"Maybe I can help with some of that," Rossi offered. "I suspect that you are planning on spending tomorrow bringing your things over from the hotel suite and emptying out some of the boxes. You have enough leftovers to feed yourselves as well as anyone who stops by. So, what about if Monday morning I stop by, pick up Lynn and Jacob, and take them grocery shopping? I can walk them through the store and give them an idea of how that works. Is that okay with you?"

"That would be a big help," Hotch admitted. "I am scheduled for my first psych evaluation Monday morning and I have no idea how long that is going to take. And, the midwife Lynn and Garcia decided on is stopping by in the afternoon to examine Lynn. I was planning on being home in time to meet her."

"Good," Rossi said. "Just make sure Lynn doesn't overdo it tomorrow and I'll see her Monday morning."

He turned to go and then turned back. "And, Aaron, how long has it been since you told her you love her?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, it looks like you got yourself - and her - a fancy new house," was Jessica's observation the next afternoon as she stood by the curb waiting for Jack.

"It's not new and it's not particularly fancy and you do know you don't have to stand out here waiting for Jack don't you?" Hotch replied.

"I'll stay where I am comfortable," Jessica retorted. "I know where I belong."

"Jessica, you are being ridiculous," Hotch insisted. "You are welcome in our home at any time. You don't have to wait outside."

"I have absolutely no interest in barging in on you and your new family," Jessica stated. "I'm just here to pick up my nephew."

"Hey Aunt Jessica," Jack greeted his aunt as he came out the front door, carrying his duffle bag and his backpack. "You should see my new room!"

"Your room is with me at our condo," Jessica immediately corrected him.

"But I have all my old furniture back," Jack explained excitedly. "The stuff that dad and I picked out when we moved into the apartment."

"Cheap junk," Jessica sniffed dismissively. "The pieces I bought you are all heirloom quality and built to last. Now, get in the car. I need to get you home."

"See you on Friday," Hotch told his son as he pulled the car door open. "You can finish setting up your room then."

"Your temporary room," Jessica insisted. "You won't be staying here for long."


	84. Chapter 84

"Ready?" Rossi asked Lynn as she settled into the front seat of his car and carefully fastened the seatbelt. It was early Monday morning and, as he and Hotch had discussed, he was taking Lynn and Jacob grocery shopping.

"I think so," Lynn replied. "I'm kind of nervous though. You know, I used to help make up the list of supplies that the farm needed but this sounds much more involved. Also, Aaron gave me a plastic card along with some numbers to use to pay for things - ?" She gave Rossi a puzzled look.

"This is not all that different," Rossi assured her. "It's just that you will be working with smaller quantities and a bigger variety of foods. And, you will be purchasing perishables on a weekly basis. As for the card, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Just make sure to keep it safe."

"What about you, Buddy?" he glanced in the rear view mirror. "All belted in?"

"I fastened everything exactly the way Uncle Spencer showed me," Jacob assured him. "So I will be safe in case you have an accident or if you decide to stop in a hurry."

"Sounds good to me," Rossi grimaced. "Let's get going."

"I really need to have a word with Reid," he muttered to himself as he backed out of the driveway and into the street.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Oh My Gosh, Dave – What is this place?" Lynn gasped as she grabbed onto Rossi's arm. "And what is all this stuff?" She looked wide-eyed at the high ceilings, multiple shelfs, and refrigerated cases that filled the huge room.

"Just a typical grocery store," Ross replied as he patted her hand reassuringly. "A place where the average Virginian shops for groceries."

"Now," he continued. "First things first. We need to get a cart and then you, Buddy (he looked down at Jacob) are going to get to ride. Just as a precautionary measure so you don't get lost, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Dave," Jacob readily agreed. "I'll be able to see better from up there anyway."

"Today we are going to concentrate on getting staples," Rossi explained to Lynn as he lifted Jacob into position in the grocery cart he had appropriated. "And we will also be getting food for meals for the three of you for this week. Now, is there anything in particular that you want?"

"I don't know," Lynn shivered and moved even closer to Rossi as she looked around. "This is all so strange."

"I know, Kiddo," Rossi put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. "But we are going to take it slow. How about if we start in the produce department? There should be some things there that you recognize. Then, after that, we can move on to the flour and sugar and salt and stuff like that. You probably ordered them for the farm on a regular basis – Right?"

"Right," Lynn agreed. "I remember all the routine items we used to order. Is that what we are going to get?"

"That's a lot of it," Rossi smiled at her. "So, if Jacob is all set, let's get started."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, Dave, you're bringing us a new customer?" the cashier at the checkout greeted Rossi with a smile. It was several hours later and Lynn's grocery cart was stacked full of the various food items she and Rossi had decided on.

"I hope so," Rossi replied. "Good Morning Rose, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Dave," was the cheerful reply as she began running items over the scanner. "It's been a while since we saw you – Book tour?"

"Yes," Rossi sighed. "You know I love my fans to death, but lately it seems as if each tour is even longer than the previous one. At any rate, Rose, this is my friend, Lynn, and her son, Jacob. They just moved into the area."

"Good morning Lynn and Jacob," Rose smiled. "Any friend of Dave's is a friend of mine. It looks like you are getting all the basics to stock a new kitchen."

"I am," Lynn replied shyly. "Dave's been helping me."

"And you couldn't get a better helper," Rose told her. "When it comes to cooking Dave here is an expert. Now, do you need any kitchen utensils? We have a really wide selection of those, too."

"I know, I saw them," Lynn told her. "However, I'm not really sure what I am going to need so that is going to have to wait for now."

"I understand," Rose replied as she continued running items over the scanner. "And I suspect we are going to have to set you up with our loyalty program?"

"She can use mine for today," Rossi replied as he began putting his phone number into the console. "We'll take the paperwork with us. She can fill it out and bring it back next time."

After the order had been rung up, Rossi helped Lynn navigate paying for it with Hotch's debit card, and then Rose awarded Jacob a lollypop for being such a good boy.

"We need to come back here," Jacob declared as he sucked on the treat. "I like these!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, how did you do yesterday?" Rossi asked as they carried the bags of groceries into the house. "Any problems?"

"Derek and Savannah brought Hank over to play with Jacob," Lynn replied. "And while Derek and Aaron worked around the house Savannah taught me how to work the microwave. We heated up some of the food left from Saturday and everything worked out just fine. That microwave is amazing - I had no idea something like that existed!"

"It is a great invention," Rossi agreed as he put his bags of groceries on the counter. "However, it will never take the place of old fashioned, hands on cooking. Now, let's make ourselves some lunch and then I'll help you put together a casserole that you can just heat up when the time comes for dinner."

"There is one more thing, though," Lynn said hesitantly as she put her bags down.

"Yes?" Rossi looked at her.

"When Jessica came to pick up Jack she wouldn't come in the house," Lynn reported. "She just stood outside and stared at it. Aaron went out and talked with her and I got the impression she wasn't being very nice to him. Then, when Jack came out, she just ordered him into the car and then drove off. Aaron was kind of upset all evening."

"Jessica is an enigma," Rossi agreed. "I strongly suspect that she's jealous of you and the life you and Aaron are building together. Give her some time. She'll come around."


	85. Chapter 85

"So you're, Maureen, my wife's midwife," Hotch exclaimed. He had arrived home just as the woman was starting her examination of Lynn.

"That's right, Maureen Lufkin," the woman introduced herself. "And you must be Agent Hotchner. Tara has told me so much about you and your adventure."

"I hope you'll excuse me if I don't shake hands," she added. "I don't want to risk spreading germs from one patient to another."

"Adventure - That's one way of putting it," Hotch chuckled as he noticed the capable way the tall, lanky woman was scrutinizing Lynn's blood pressure. "And I completely understand about the germs. Let me assure you that I very much appreciate it."

"How long have you been a midwife?" he asked.

"Almost seven years now," Maureen replied as she removed the blood pressure cuff. "And, I have successfully delivered over 100 babies." She brushed her short brown hair off her face.

"I understand you are planning on a home birth," she continued. "Do you have any particular room or area of the house in mind? And, how many people are going to be present? Also, are you planning on a live feed?"

"I was thinking our bedroom," Lynn looked over at Hotch. "As for the rest – "

"Our bed – You are planning on using our bed?" Hotch hadn't really thought about it. "And people get invited to watch something like this?"

"Sometimes the new parents want to share the experience with their family and/or friends," Maureen explained. "And, if you do, we need to start planning to make sure we have enough room to accommodate everyone without hindering me."

"What did you do on the island?" Hotch asked Lynn. "I know several babies were born on the farm while I was there, but I never paid any attention."

"There is a special room set aside in the women's dorm," Lynn told him. "That's where I had Jacob. Generally it's just the midwife and her assistant and, sometimes, Mistress helps out."

"That's what we need," Hotch decided. "A special room set up just for us - We don't need anybody else there. We can use the baby's room for the actual birth and then clear everything out afterwards. The baby will be spending the first week or so in our room so we'll have plenty of time to bring in the baby furniture and set it up."

"If that's what you want," Lynn said slowly. "I'm sure Maureen can tell us what supplies we'll need."

"That will be no problem," Maureen assured the couple. "I already have a list made up and I'll give you a copy."

"Now," she held up a stethoscope. "If everyone will be quiet, I need to listen to the baby's heartbeat."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch's reinstatement at the FBI was made official on the Monday before Thanksgiving. "I've been declared fit for duty," he announced proudly to Rossi. "I do have some training to complete, mostly updates on policies and procedures but, after that, I am going back out into the field with the BAU. I'll just be a regular agent again at the beginning, but I will be fast-tracked to move up when an opening occurs."

"Something else to be thankful for," Rossi declared. He and Lynn had just returned from their weekly grocery-shopping trip and Lynn was in the kitchen putting everything away.

"By the way," he added. "You are still coming to my house for Thanksgiving dinner, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Hotch assured him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. However, Jack will be spending Thanksgiving Day with Jessica and the Brooks side of his family."

"I was wondering how you were going to handle that," Rossi commented. "Will he be gone all weekend?"

"No," Hotch replied. "He will be back in time to attend the yearly Hotchner Family Business Meeting and Thanksgiving Extravaganza at the country club on Saturday. It's an all-day event and he will be able to see all his aunts and uncles and cousins and whatevers."

"And I'm going to be able to introduce Lynn to everyone," he added.

"Just don't let her overdo it," Rossi warned. "That young lady has been working awfully hard to adjust to her new life. I wouldn't want to see her getting sick."

"She's doing just fine," Hotch assured him. "Although I do have to admit I'm not exactly happy about her taking the city bus three mornings a week to get Jacob to his class at the university. However, we did agree that she would wait until after the baby was born to start learning how to drive."

"Jacob is going to the university?" Rossi raised his eyebrows. "I don't think even Reid managed to do that at his age."

"He's participating in a morning-long enrichment program at their child care center three mornings a week," Hotch explained. "And, while he is there, Lynn is auditing a class in the Engineering Department. Then, when the class is over, she either goes to the library to work on the latest paper she and The Professor are submitting for publication or she uses Reid's office to Skype with The Professor. Afterwards, she and Jacob join Reid for lunch before coming back to the house. I'm really proud of her and the way she has been adjusting."

"Have you told her that?" Rossi asked quietly.


	86. Chapter 86

Thanksgiving was quickly followed by Christmas ('A tree in the house?' Lynn had puzzled. 'And why all these presents?') And, then, shortly after New Year's Day, Hotch and Maureen had gotten together and talked to Lynn about her taking the city bus.

"It is just too dangerous," they explained to her. "All those people jostling you around; you could lose your balance and fall. And, all the germs when you haven't been immunized. It's just not safe for you and the baby."

"I'm on desk duty until I start paternity leave," Hotch added. "And, three mornings a week I can take Jacob to his class. I've already spoken to Reid and he will bring him home in time for lunch. Of course, you may end up feeding Reid, too." He smiled at Lynn.

"Spencer did say that he likes my tuna salad," Lynn gave a weak smile. "And I have been working on expanding my repertoire. Maybe he can be my taste tester."

"I'm sure he will enjoy that" Hotch carefully replied. He tried not to grimace as he remembered several not-to-successful culinary experiments she had recently served him.

"And, you can spend the mornings studying for your GED exam," he suggested. "That way when you're ready you can attend the university as a regular student rather than just auditing classes."

"Penelope did set me up on the computer to begin studying for the exam," Lynn said thoughtfully. "And, from what I have seen, I should be able to get through most of it without any difficulty. A lot of it is stuff I already know."

"So, everything is all set," Maureen observed cheerfully. "Now, let me get on with my weekly exam of you and the baby. I suspect it won't be much longer now."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was a snowy, blowy day in mid-January when Hotch got the phone call. "I just spoke with Maureen and, as soon as she's finished up where she is, she's on her way over," Lynn told him. "She suggested you do the same. It seems that the weather is expected to get worse and she thought everyone should be at the house rather than out driving."

"I'm on my way," Hotch was standing up at his desk, gathering his papers. "What about Jacob? Do I need to get him?"

"Spencer just called and due to the weather they are ending the program early today," Lynn reported. "He's already on the way over here with Jacob."

"Okay. Let me check on the schools," Hotch was wrestling with his coat. "I may stop and pick up Jack. How are we set for food for the next couple of days?"

"Everything is all set. Dave took care of that," Lynn told him. "Just drive carefully, okay?"

When Hotch arrived at Jack's school, he found that classes were being dismissed early and all the students were being sent home. It didn't take him long to locate Jack.

"Call your Aunt Jessica," he instructed his son once they were in his car. "Tell her that you are coming home with me."

"She's not going to like that," Jack warned. "It's not your day. She'll probably show up at the house demanding that I go with her."

"Well, if she shows up at the house, she'll have to get in line," Hotch told him grimly. "I just spoke with Lynn and she's in labor. Reid is bringing Jacob home and the midwife is on her way. If Jessica wants to talk with me, she is just going to have to wait. I have other concerns on my mind."

"I'm not going to have to watch the baby being born or anything like that, am I?" Jack worried as he pulled out his cell phone. "My friend Mitch said that he had to watch his baby brother being born and that it was really yucky. And his mother kept screaming and swearing and everything."

"It's not going to be anything like that," Hotch promised him. "You and Jacob can wait somewhere else in the house and just come in to see the baby afterwards."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Hotch arrived home, he found that Reid and Jacob had arrived only minutes before him. "It's snowing out – Look at all the snow!" Jacob cheered excitedly. "Uncle Spencer said we could go out and play in it once it is done falling. Maybe we can build a snowman!"

"Where's Lynn?" Hotch immediately asked Reid.

"And, that sounds like a lot of fun, Buddy," he added to Jacob. "But, right now, why don't you and Jack take off your boots and jackets and hang them up and then we'll see about lunch?"

"She's upstairs lying down," Reid replied. "It seems that Maureen was on the other side of town with another of her patients and it may be some time before she gets here. I offered to check on the baby's progress, but she wants to wait a while."

"Did you explain to her that Doctor Reid has also had experience delivering babies?" Hotch asked archly.

"I started to but she had another contraction and told me to just take care of Jacob," Reid replied as he glanced at his watch. "If I'm right, the contractions are coming at about six minutes apart. Hotch, I really think she should be checked." He looked anxiously at the expectant father.

"Let me talk to her," Hotch replied. "I'll explain everything and then come get you. In the meantime, if you could get started feeding the boys lunch - ?"

"Not a problem," Reid told him. "Just let me know when she's ready."

When Hotch got to the second floor, he first looked in the baby's room, which had been prepared for use as the delivery room. When Lynn wasn't there, he moved on to check their bedroom where he found her curled up in bed.

"Lynn, Honey," he said. "If the baby is coming, shouldn't you be in the other room? Here, let me help you move."

"I am not moving!" Lynn told him defiantly. "I am all set here."

"But, Lynn, the other room has been set up for the delivery," Hotch gently reminded her.

"We can move anything we need in here," Lynn replied. "I am comfortable here and I want to have this baby in my own bed!" She glared angrily at him.

"But, Lynn," Hotch began. "This is our bed – " He was interrupted by a loud groan, followed by a muffled scream.

"I had better get Reid," he decided. "And, just so you know, he has successfully delivered at least one baby that I know of and I strongly suspect that he has memorized every childbirth manual in existence. You need to let him take a look at you."

"Okay," Lynn panted. "He can look. But he is doing it in here – I'm not moving!"

"If that's what you want," Hotch was halfway out the bedroom door.

 **"** **REID!"** he shouted down the hallway. **"** **Come up here – NOW!"**


	87. Chapter 87

Maureen arrived just as Reid declared that the baby was starting to crown. "Looks like I arrived just in the nick of time," she declared cheerfully. "These second babies always seem to arrive faster than the first."

"Maureen Lufkin, Midwife," she introduced herself to Reid who had positioned himself so he could see the baby as it emerged.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid replied. "Although I'm not a medical doctor, but I have had some experience, and I have delivered a baby before and – "

"Well, Dr. Reid," Maureen interrupted him. "It appears that you are going to be assisting me today. So, while I get my gown and gloves on, why don't you tell me how things stand?"

"And, Aaron," she looked over at the soon-to-be-father. "Why don't you go down to the other room, get the supplies from there, and bring them in here? If this is where you wife wants to have her baby, this is where she's going to have it."

A white-faced Hotch just nodded and hurried off to do as he had been told.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Dave, when did you get here?" After moving the necessary supplies into the master bedroom, Hotch had decided to make a quick trip down to the kitchen to check on Jack and Jacob. When he got there, he found Rossi sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with the boys.

"A little while ago," the Italian smiled. "I understood that you and Reid are rather busy upstairs so I decided to make myself useful down here. Would you like some lunch? There's plenty. And, how are things going up there?"

"I let him in, Dad," Jack spoke up. "I know I'm not supposed to let strangers into the house, but Uncle Dave isn't a stranger."

"That's just fine, Son," Hotch replied. "You did the right thing. And, now that I'm sure everything is under control down here, I need to get back upstairs. The baby is going to be here any minute now."

"Dad – About Aunt Jessica - ," Jack began.

"Aunt Jessica is going to have to wait," Hotch interrupted. "This is a little bit more urgent. I'll deal with her later." As he hurried from the kitchen, he could hear Rossi murmur, "Go get 'em Tiger!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rossi and the boys had finished eating lunch and were busy cleaning up the kitchen when Hotch reappeared.

"Hey Guys, do you and Dave want to come upstairs?" he asked. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"The baby's here?" Jacob asked curiously. "Can I see it?"

"Of course," Hotch replied with a huge grin. "Now, if everyone will come upstairs with me – Quietly, please?"

As everyone tiptoed up the stairs, Rossi looked at Hotch. "How is she?" he asked, concerned.

"Tired," Hotch replied thoughtfully. "But, other than that, she's just fine. She did, however, throw a bit of a fit about where she was going to have the baby. She ended up giving birth in our bed." He sighed.

"I knew that the Lynn I met on the island would come back eventually," Rossi grinned. "And it sounds like she has finally arrived."

"Shh – h – h," Reid was standing outside the bedroom door as the boys trooped down the hallway. "The baby is sleeping and we don't want to wake her up."

"HER?" Rossi looked at Hotch, who grinned back at him.

"Yes, Her," Hotch confirmed proudly as everyone walked into the bedroom to see Lynn sitting up in bed holding the sleeping baby. "Boys, and Dave, I would like you to meet your new sister and niece."

"She's so tiny!" Jack exclaimed. He was standing just inside the bedroom door, uncertain of what to do.

"You were that size once yourself," Hotch told him with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked his mother as he started to climb onto the foot of the bed. "You don't look alright."

"I am a little tired," Lynn admitted as she cuddled the baby girl. But, I'll be okay in a little while."

"Maybe you had better not climb on the bed right now," Hotch suggested, pulling Jacob back onto the floor. "Why don't you go around to the side? You can see the baby better from there."

"You, too, Jack," he added as he noticed his son standing and staring. "She's your sister, too."

"What do you think?" Lynn asked when the two boys and Rossi had moved closer.

"I think she's beautiful," Rossi replied. "Just like her mother."

"Is she always going to be this small?" Jacob worried.

"A newborn baby grows approximately 1/2 to 1 inch a month, and gains 5 to 7 ounces a week for the first six months," Reid began. "That means they should double their birth weight by about age 5 months. After that – "

"Thank you Dr. Reid," Maureen's voice interrupted him as she walked into the room from the hallway.

"And you can be sure I will be checking up on that when I come back for the post-natal visits," she assured Hotch as she joined the group standing around the bed. He noticed that she had changed back into her street clothes and appeared to be ready to leave.

"And, now, for a name?" Rossi prompted.

"Well," Lynn looked over at Hotch. "Aaron told me that people sometimes name their children after flowers and I have always liked lilies. So, her first name is Lilly."

"And her second name?" Reid asked.

"My mother always said that she thought her name before coming to the island was Ann," Lynn continued. "So, her second name is Ann – After my mother."

"Lilly Ann Hutchens Hotchner," Hotch announced proudly.

"It has a nice ring to it," Rossi agreed. "Boys?"

"Can I touch her?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lynn offered. "Why don't you go sit down in the rocking chair and Aaron can hand her to you to hold."

"Okay," an excited Jacob ran over to the chair and plopped down into it.

"Here you go," Hotch took the baby from Lynn and carried it over to Jacob. "Gently now," he warned as he laid the sleeping baby in his cradled arms.

He looked over at Jack. "Do you want a turn, too?" he asked his son.

Jack looked troubled and Hotch thought he could detect the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"Jack, is something wrong?" he asked. "If there is, you can tell me. You do know that, don't you?"

"It's Aunt Jessica," Jack blurted out. "She said that I should hope the baby was a girl because that would mean that I was still your only son. And, she also said that I shouldn't be nice to the baby or show any interest in it or anything because that would only encourage you to use me as a free babysitter. And then she said - "

"Enough!" Hotch stopped him. "Jack, you are and always will be my first born – Nothing is ever going to change that. And, I remember what it is like to have a little brother so I am not about to make the same mistakes my parents made in that respect. Finally, I am going to have a talk with your Aunt Jessica and let her know that if she doesn't stop talking like that then I am going to insist that you move in with us permanently."

"Now," Hotch's voice softened, "Do you want a turn holding your new sister?"


	88. Chapter 88

The next few weeks were hectic for Hotch and his family; however, when his paternity leave ended and he had to return to work, he was confident that everything was running smoothly. Lilly was on a schedule and growing rapidly, Lynn had passed her GED exam and, despite Jessica's protests, Jack was a frequent visitor to the house. Jacob and Lynn (accompanied by Lilly) were again riding the city bus three days a week to his classes at the university where Lynn had resumed her research.

Hotch, meanwhile, had officially been reassigned to the BAU and immediately several teams had begun vying for his services. When offered a choice, he decided on the team headed by Matt Simmons.

"I remember you from when you were on Jack Garrett's team," he told the young man. "Jack is a good agent and an excellent mentor. I'm sure we will work well together."

His talk with Jessica, however, had not gone as well.

 _"_ _Jessica, you know how much I appreciate what you did for Jack while I was gone," Hotch had begun._ _"_ _But I am back now, and things have changed._ _You need to realize that."_

 _"_ _So, you are just going to tear him away from me?" Jessica had demanded._ _"_ _Take him away from the stable homelife that I have provided for him for the past three years?_ _Is that what you want to do?"_

 _"_ _No," Hotch had responded._ _"_ _I just want him to be able to spend time with his family without feeling guilty about it,"._

 _"_ _His family?" Jessica had repeated mockingly._ _"_ _You mean that half-witted child and her son that you brought back with you?_ _And now that baby she birthed?"_

 _"_ _My wife's name is Lynn and she is currently working with university arranging for her admission to their engineering program," Hotch had heatedly replied._ _"_ _She has already tested out of several beginning level courses and will probably be getting additional class credits for the work she has done with Professor Chastain._ _And, as for her son, Jacob, as you are fully aware he is enrolled in a class for exceptional children at the university."_

 _"_ _You are being played for a fool, Aaron Hotchner," Jessica had retorted._ _"_ _Mark my words, the minute that hussy gets settled at the university, she's going to run off with another man._ _Your 'friend' David Rossi is already sniffing around her – And as for Dr. Reid - "_

 _"_ _I trust my wife," Hotch had immediately interrupted._ _"_ _Much more than I trust you, Jessica._ _Now, as you know, there are still several issues that I could take you to court over._ _Is that what you want?"_

They had ended up spending several uncomfortable hours with the Hotchner family lawyer laying out new ground rules that not only increased the amount of time Jack would be spending with Hotch and his family but also increased the rate at which Jessica would be returning funds to Jack's college account.

"I don't know why you don't just take Jack away from her," Rossi commented when he heard about the latest fracas. "He is your son."

"I know, but I just don't have the heart to do it," Hotch sighed. "He's all she has and Jack is so attached to her."

"You're a good man, Aaron Hotchner," Rossi said thoughtfully. "Maybe too good."


	89. Chapter 89

"Jessica, what are you going here?" Hotch demanded breathlessly. It was the beginning of summer vacation and he had just rushed through the airport to join his family (as well as Rossi and Garcia) as they waited to board the plane to Puerto Rico.

"I thought that since you are taking Jack away from me for the next several weeks that I was entitled to say good-bye to him," Jessica replied defiantly.

"Apparently she has a ticket on another flight leaving out of this terminal," Rossi told Hotch. "And that's how she got through security." He shrugged.

"Jessica, you know that part of our agreement was that Jack would be spending some of his summer vacation with me," Hotch replied. "And that is what he is doing."

"But I don't want to go to some dumb island where everyone is called a number and there isn't to do," Jack whined. "I want to stay here with my friends."

"Jack, we have discussed this," Hotch reminded his son. "We are going to Hutchens Island for a few weeks and you are coming with us."

"You've never been there," he added. "Think of it as an adventure."

"I've never been there and I'm looking forward to it," Garcia spoke up from where she was sitting working on her laptop.

"Yeah, right, Blondie," Jessica sneered at the tech. "Just stick your nose in where it doesn't belong and take advantage of Aaron and Jack."

"What is it with you, Jessica?" Garcia stood up and faced the woman. "As long as I was making sure that you got Jack's benefits and that your guardianship rights were in place and everything, you were my friend. But now - What has happened to you?"

"And I'm not sticking my nose in," she continued. "I have been hired as a consultant to see what can be done to improve the computer/internet communications from the island. So, for me, this is work."

"And I suppose Dave here is going to help you?" Jessica was raising her voice. "Don't tell me you aren't hanging around – "

 **"** **Jessica!"** Rossi thundered. "As if it is any of your business, I am on my way to start another book tour. Tomorrow, I will be doing a reading and signing in San Juan and, after that, I will be visiting St. Thomas, Grand Cayman, and several of the other Caribbean islands. My publisher set it up."

"And, before you start on Dr. Reid," he continued. "Yes, he is already on the island consulting with Dr. Chastain. From what I understand, they are finalizing the details necessary to file for another patent, this one dealing with solar energy."

"Now," Hotch spoke up. "I hear our flight being called. Jack, say good-bye to your aunt, and let's get going – We have a flight to catch."


	90. Chapter 90

"Five eighty six, seven fifty one, and seven sixty five!" The greetings rang out as the weekly supply boat pulled up to the newly expanded wooden dock at Farm #3 on Hutchens Island.

"Mistress – and Commander, too!" Lynn exclaimed. "You're here!" She began sobbing.

"Where else would we be?" Commander asked gruffly as he reached over to help her climb out of the boat.

"Besides, I had to oversee the weekly supply delivery," he added, nodding towards the back of the boat.

"As if my men and I couldn't handle that," 433, followed by two other men, had appeared on the dock.

"Seven fifty one, it's good to see you!" he declared as Hotch, after handing baby Lilly to Lynn, climbed onto the dock. "I have really missed you." The two men exchanged hugs accompanied by backslaps.

"It's good to be back," Hotch assured him. "Even if it is only for a short time."

"And this has got to be Baby Lilly," Mistress cooed as she peered over Lynn's shoulder. "Such a beautiful child – You are so lucky!"

"What about me?" Jacob piped up plaintively. "Is anyone glad to see me?" Four thirty three's men had helped him, Jack, and Garcia onto the dock and were now busily retrieving everyone's luggage from where it was stacked in the stern of the boat.

"Of course we are, Young Fellow," 433 assured him. "And let me tell you that my wife, in particular, is looking forward to seeing you again."

"Now, everyone," Hotch called to get the group's attention. "I would like you to meet our computer tech, Penelope Garcia. She is going to be working at Farm #2. And," he smiled proudly. "My son, Jack." He put his arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"Welcome to Hutchens Island," Mistress smiled at the two newcomers. "I hope you'll enjoy your visit here."

"Yeah – Right," Jack huffed as he shrugged off his father's arm. "Six weeks," he groaned. "Just show me where to put my suitcase."

"Jack!" Hotch exclaimed, and then caught a look from 433.

"Why don't you pick up your suitcase and come with me?" 433 told the teenager. "I'll show you which cot you have been assigned in the men's dorm." He began walking down the road towards the farm.

"And, you, men," he called out over his shoulder. "Why don't you give pretty Ms. Garcia there a hand with her luggage? I'm sure she could use one; particularly with that cage she appears to be carrying." He squinted curiously at the pet carrier Garcia was grasping tightly.

"Cot – Dorm?" Jack grumbled. "I don't even get a room of my own?" He picked up his suitcase, swung his backpack over his shoulder, and began trudging after the older man.

"I am so sorry – " Hotch began apologizing to Mistress. "He's been like that ever since we left Virginia."

"He's a teenager who, if I remember rightly, takes after his father," Mistress smiled at him. "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Now," she said. "Let's get the rest of you and your belongings up to the farm."

She led the way towards the shed that Hotch remembered as being used for weighting and sorting produce prior to its being shipping to the mainland. However, when she reached the building she went around to the back where there were several electric carts parked, recharging their batteries via some solar panels that were set up there.

"We can ride now?" he questioned with a smile. "While Jack and 433 - ?"

"It will give him some time to think."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When they arrived at the farm, Hotch, Lynn, Jacob, and Lilly were quickly escorted to Lynn's old room in the women's dorm.

"We kept it just for you," Mistress told her. "We knew you'd be back."

"And your friend is in the room next door," 464 added. "Even though I understand she isn't going to be here for long?"

"That's right," Lynn put Lilly down in the crib that had been set up for her. "Tomorrow Penelope will be going over to Farm #2. She's here to work on the communications system and, since The Professor seems to be the person using it the most, she's going to be using him to try out some new ideas."

"That sounds good," Mistress commented. "However, I doubt that any of you have eaten since breakfast and the kitchen staff has been holding a late lunch for you. Why don't we all head over to the dining hall and get everyone fed and then, afterwards, you and I can have a talk."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I can't choose what I want to eat, I have to eat what I am given?" Jack grumbled later as everyone sat around a table in the dining hall.

"You can choose not to eat at all," Lynn pointed out. "If you don't like the food – "

"Well, I like it," Garcia declared. "This plant-based diet is definitely healthier for all of us."

"I knew you would approve of it, Penelope." A familiar voice echoed across the room as the front door swung shut. "And, if you like, I can get you some herb tea to go with it."

"Blake!" Garcia sprang up to run over and hug the linguist. "It is so good to see you! And, I assume that means that the package of teas I sent you arrived intact?"

"It's good to see you, too," Blake returned the hug. "And yes they did – Thank You."

"Hotch," she walked over to where he was sitting. "It is so good to see you. You know, I never got the opportunity to thank you and Matt Cruz for recommending James and his students to work on this island. Not only are they carrying out extensive research on diet's influence on health and hereditary conditions, but this place is a linguist's dream come true. A dialect that has been relatively uninfluenced by outside factors as it has developed over the past hundred years – Incredible!"

"Alex Blake," Hotch exclaimed as he stood up to hug her. "It is good to see you, too."

"Now, you already know Jack," he gave his son a warning look. "I would like you to meet my wife, Lynn, and her son ,Jacob, as well as the newest member of our family, Lilly."

"Hi, Aunt Alex," Jack mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Hello, Jack," Blake replied. "It's good to see you again. And, Lynn, I have heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you - As well as Jacob and this beautiful baby girl."

"It's good to finally met you, too," Lynn smiled at the woman. "Spencer speaks of you often."

"Well, he and Professor Chastain certainly talk about you and Jacob all the time," Blake returned her smile. "I saw them yesterday and they were looking forward to seeing both of you, as well as Penelope. The Professor, in particular, was looking forward to finally meeting her."

Hotch moved a chair over to make room for Blake at the table. "Sit," he told her. "And tell us all about how your and James' work has been going."

"Well, as you know," Blake began once she was seated. "Our first objective was to get everyone on the island vaccinated. With the increased contact with the outside world, there was concern about the possibility of an epidemic. Everyone has gotten their initial injections and we are now working on the second round of vaccinations for those diseases that need multiple inoculations. We have also been working on collecting DNA in order to see if we can identify those who were brought to the island at a young age."

"How is that going?" Hotch asked. "Have you been able to reunite any families?"

"Seven fifty one - You're back!" A body charged across the dining hall towards Hotch. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Six oh three," Hotch rose to greet the young man with a hug followed by backslapping. "I am glad to see you, too! How have you been and what are you working on?"

"I'm fine," was the immediate response. "However, - " he took a step back and shook his head sadly.

"I know," Hotch told him. "I heard about Cat. It's not your fault."

"He just didn't come back one day," there was a sob in the young man's voice. "And two days later 615 found him in the vegetable gardens, just lying there."

"Well, no one was ever sure exactly how old he was or where he came from," Lynn spoke up. "I'm sure he had a long and happy life - Especially at the end with you taking care of him."

"I think this is where I come in," Garcia smiled at the young man. "I think I have something that might make you feel a little better."

"You do?"

"On our way to the island we stopped at the animal shelter in San Juan," Garcia explained. "And Aaron helped me pick out another cat for you. He's exploring my room right now, if you would like to meet him." She stood up and looked over expectantly.

"Another cat?" 603 looked over at Hotch, who smiled encouragingly. "Yes - Yes, I think I would," he concluded.

"Well, then, let's go." Garcia began leading the way.

"Apparently, he was a ship's cat on one of the small boats that runs packages between some of the islands," she explained as the two walked across the dining hall. "And then the boat's owner got really sick and sold the boat. For whatever reason, the new owner didn't want a cat on board, and Moby, that's his name, ended up at the shelter."

"Moby, like Moby Dick?" 603 was questioning as the door closed behind them.

"Well, that should go a ways towards solving one problem," Mistress let out a deep sigh.

"It can't be a very big problem if it can be solved by a cat," Jack snorted derisively.

"Jack," Blake began patiently. "Did you by any chance notice the scars on 603's arms and neck?"

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"As I understand it, those were raw and bleeding where he came here as a toddler," Blake continued. "He had apparently been repeatedly burned with cigarettes. When we started collecting DNA, he insisted on being one of the first people sampled. I think he was hoping he could find out who he is, what was done to him, and why it had been done. However – "

"There hasn't been any match," Hotch guessed. "So, he still doesn't know."

"I'm afraid not," Blake sighed. "We tried the National Database on Missing and Exploited Children, and several others as well. We haven't even been able to come up with a familiar match."

"So, he just disappeared and no one noticed?" Jack was shocked. "I know if I disappeared there are people who would be looking for me."

"And not only would we look for you, we would find you," his father stated definitively.

"However, that's not the case for 603," Mistress pointed out sadly. "That's why I am hoping that having a cat to care for will take his mind off it."


	91. Chapter 91

After everyone had finishing eating lunch, Lynn left Jacob and Lilly to take their naps in the children's nursery while she walked over to the farm's office to speak with Mistress. And, following 603's introduction to Moby (and vice versa) Garcia spent the afternoon visiting with 603, admiring his latest carpentry project, and being taken on a tour of the farm.

"It was quite an experience," she told Lynn afterwards. "I knew all those fruits and vegetables and things grew on trees and in the ground and all, but I never realized how much work was involved in getting them to do it. I'm a city girl, what can I say?"

Jack, in the meantime, spent the afternoon with his father going around the farm and being introduced to numerous people.

"Did you tell everyone here about me?" he groused as they walked from the vegetable gardens to the barn. "Didn't you have anything else to talk about?"

"I did talk about you a lot," Hotch admitted. "But only because I missed you so much and wanted to get back to you. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there? A father wants to spend time with his son."

Dinner that evening was a noisy affair with Blake, her husband, James, and their grad students joining Hotch's family at one of the dining room tables while many of the farm's residents stopped by to greet them and welcome them back to the island.

"You are about to have the adventure of a lifetime," James told Jack. "It's not often that someone your age gets to visit a civilization like this. Actually, it's rarely that the opportunity arises to study a group like this."

"Well, I'm on vacation," Jack reminded him. "So I'm not studying at all."

"You had better watch out," one of the grad students smiled at him. "You might end up learning something, whether you want to or not."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was late the next morning when Jack finally got out of bed. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the men's dorm and he remembered that 433 had told him his cot was located with the 'late risers' group. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out his suitcase (no taking clothes from the communal wardrobe for him!), extracted his clothes for the day, and headed towards the showers. After getting himself washed and dressed, Jack sauntered over to the dining hall.

When he pulled the door open, he was immediately struck by how quiet the dining hall was. As Jack looked around, he noticed that the only occupants were a boy and a girl, who appeared to be around his age, and were busy washing off the tables and chairs.

"Good Morning," the girl looked at him curiously. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm here for breakfast," Jack told her.

"They've already stopped serving breakfast," the boy spoke up. "If you want something to eat, you'll have to wait until lunch."

"Wait until lunch?" Jack repeated. "But, I'm here on vacation and I'm hungry now.

"Breakfast is over with," the girl shrugged. "You'll have to wait."

"That's not right," Jack stated imperiously. "Who do I need to talk to?"

"Five oh two and her kitchen staff are right through there," the girl pointed at a door at the front of the room. "But you do know they are really busy right now and don't like to be disturbed, don't you?"

"But, I'm hungry," Jack replied as he headed towards the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Five oh two quickly set Jack straight regarding the meal schedule. "The meals are served when the meals are served," she told him firmly. "And, if you aren't here to eat on time, you go hungry. Now, get out of here - We have work to do. Lunch isn't that far away and I don't think you'll starve to death in the meantime."

Upset, Jack wandered outside and looked around at the various wooden buildings. He needed to find Lynn he decided. After what he had seen yesterday, he assumed that she had some clout around here. She could straighten this out for him. But, where would she be? He headed for the nursery.

"Lynn - Five eighty six?" the woman in charge repeated. "No, we haven't seen her today and I have no idea where she is working. Have you tried Mistress's office?"

"I don't think she went there," another woman contributed. "At least not right off. I saw her not long ago heading around behind the schoolhouse."

"That does make sense," the first woman agreed. "Why don't you try there? And, if she's not there, try Mistress's office."

"The schoolhouse," Jack thought. He remembered where that was from the tour he had been taken on yesterday. But, he didn't remember having gone around behind the building. Determined to find Lynn, he set off in that direction. As he rounded the back of the structure, he saw a field with numerous stone slabs set in rows and about halfway down the second row, he could see Lynn sitting on the ground holding Jacob and Lilly.

As he started towards her, Jack realized that each stone had a number and, sometimes, a name carved on it. Carefully, he corrected his route to make sure he was walking on the path between the stones.

"This is my mother," Lynn spoke up as she saw him approaching. "She died when I was studying at the sixth level."

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"An accident in the orchards," was the sad reply. "She fell and hit her head. There was nothing anyone could do."

"You made sure I visited my mother on her birthday and on Mother's Day and on Christmas," Jack remembered. "And you went with Dad and me to visit his parents and grandparents at the Hotchner Family Plot. But, your mother is here and you can't visit her."

"That's why I am visiting her now," Lynn responded softly. "And I brought Jacob and Lilly with me so they'll know where she is, too. I can only hope that she knows we're here."

"I'm sure she knows," Jack stated. "The same way I'm sure my mother knows when I visit her. I don't know how but I just know."

"Well," Lynn smiled at him. "I guess that means we both have to believe that."

"Now, I assume you came looking for me for a reason?" she said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"It's not important," Jack replied as he reached down to take Jacob's hand. "Why don't we take a walk through here and you can tell me about your mother and about anyone else you know who is here?"


	92. Chapter 92

It was shortly after lunch (where Jack had more than made up for missing breakfast) when three electric carts were brought around and parked in front of the women's dorm. As Garcia watched anxiously, her luggage and electronic equipment was loaded onto the first cart.

"I am so nervous," she confided to 464. "I have been talking and Skyping with Professor Chastain since forever, but I have never actually met him." She self-consciously pushed her hair (blond with pink accents) out of her face.

"You'll like him," was the immediate assurance. "Everybody does. He's so nice to everyone and terribly patient with the students we send him."

"And I just gave him a fresh haircut," 658 added with a smirk. "Although that new mop-headed assistant of his is the one who really needs one."

"I may like him, but will he like me?" Garcia worried. "He's seen me on the computer screen, but – "

"It'll be fine, Penelope," Lynn spoke up. "Spencer has been with him for over a week now and I have no doubt that he knows all about you. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," Garcia muttered as she double-checked to make sure everything was securely packed into the back of the cart. "This isn't the first time you've made this trip."

"The last time she made it, I was with her and she was driving a horse and wagon," Hotch chuckled as he walked over to help Garcia adjust a box. "This time she's going without me or the horse."

"Instead I am going with two kids," Lynn pointed out as she climbed into the front seat of the second cart. "Including one who is undoubtedly going to insist on trying to drive." She turned to glare at Jacob who had climbed into the seat behind her.

"I could steer," the youngster protested. "It can't be all that hard."

"Not a good idea," Hotch told him. "You don't want to jostle your books and luggage around. Remember, they are stacked on the back of this cart along with the books and research materials for Professor Chastain."

"Now," Hotch walked back to the third cart where 539 was busy double-checking the boxes destined for Farm #2. "Is everything all set here?"

"As set as it's going to be," the accountant replied. "We have the supplies that came in on yesterday's boat, several boxes of mangos and papayas, and a box with some of the new tops that the workroom is making – Like that pretty one Miss Penelope is wearing." He smiled over at the tech.

"It did turn out nice," Lynn agreed with him. "I wasn't so sure when I faxed the design over a couple of weeks ago, but the workroom did an excellent job of following my instructions."

"I like it," Garcia declared as she smoothed the fabric. "The drawstring gives it some shape while the length covers my – behind. And this cotton fabric should be cool during the summer months."

"Let's hope the women over at Farm #2 agree with you," 539 told her. "Because, if they do, we are going to order some more fabric and assign a group of our workers to start sewing them. Hopefully, we can start shipping before the winter months arrive. That's when demand is the greatest."

"Tourist season in the Caribbean," Hotch commented knowledgeably.

"Now," he looked around. "Have the drivers arrived yet?"

"Just giving them their final instructions," Commander explained as he led a group of three young men over to where carts were sitting. "Right, Men?" he glared at the trio.

"Straight over via the main road, spend the night quietly, and then straight back with 586 and the baby and whatever boxes Farm #2 wants to send with us," the driver in the lead responded.

"That's right," Commander confirmed. "No going off road and no goofing off – Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the three drivers chorused.

"Okay – Off you go." Commander gestured towards the carts. "And I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon."

The young men quickly climbed into their respective drivers' seats and, within minutes, the carts had disappeared down the dirt road.

"So, we are staying here?" Jack asked his father. "While Lynn and Jacob get to visit with Uncle Spencer and The Professor?" He scowled unhappily.

"Jacob will be visiting his father," Hotch pointed out. "The same way you are spending time with yours. And, Lynn needs to talk with Professor Chastain and Reid about the new patent application the three of them are filing. Afterwards, she will be meeting with Four, the Farm Manager of Farm #2, to discuss ways to improve their products and their production. She has several ideas she wants to run by him."

"Now, 603 is working on a project that I want to help him with. Are you interested in coming or do you have something else to do?"

"May as well," Jack grumbled. "You took away all my hand held video games and everyone here always seems to be working."

"The kids your age are rotating through the various jobs on the farm to see what they are good at and what they enjoy doing," Hotch explained patiently. "It's good preparation for their adult lives."

"Well, I'm going to be a lawyer," Jack declared. "So I don't have to do anything around here."

"Have it your way," Hotch replied. "Now, the project I'm going to be helping with is over here – "


	93. Chapter 93

Hotch and Jack found 603 sorting through a stack of new lumber that had been delivered to an area in front of the schoolhouse.

"Hey there!" he greeted them. "You're just in time to help me carry some of this inside. My tools are already in there."

"You have safety glasses now," Hotch observed as he noticed a pair perched on 603's head.

"Yeah," 603 grinned at him. "The owners sent some people around to see how to make us safer. These are supposed to protect my eyes from accidents."

"They also said something about putting in smoke detectors," he added.

"Not a bad idea for either item," Hotch told him as he selected a board and picked it up. "I imagine it would be pretty hard to work if you can't see what you are working on. And, as for the smoke detectors, with all these wooden buildings they are definitely called for. Installing them is no problem, I can help with that."

He looked over at Jack. "Want to give us a hand with this?" he asked.

"Yeah – I may as well," Jack mumbled as he picked up a piece of lumber and followed his father and 603 into the schoolhouse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is a school?" Jack exclaimed in amazement as he looked around the room 603 had led them into. "With all these beat-up old books and tables for desks? And, where are the computers?"

"This is education stripped down to the basics," Hotch told him. "You don't need all kinds of fancy stuff to get an education. You just need to learn how to think."

"And there's only two rooms," Jack continued. "How many grades are there?"

"Grades one through four are in this room, and fifth through eighth are in the other," Hotch explained. "Preschool and kindergarten classes are taught in the nursery."

"That is going to be changing," 603 told him. "The school is going to be getting some new books in the fall and an additional teacher. That's why I am building new shelves for these two rooms. And, when I am done here, I will be converting one of the rooms in the house into a classroom. That's where the older students and the new teacher will be going."

"That sounds like quite a project," Hotch commented. "Did Mistress suggest it?"

"Yes, it was her idea," 603 replied. "We originally talked about adding on another room here, but before we dug a foundation and imported all the lumber and everything it just made more sense to use what we already had."

"And," he added with a smile. "She is hoping that the extra commotion in the house will help convince the mice to move elsewhere."

"She has a mouse problem?" Hotch asked. "Of course, it is an old building," he added thoughtfully. "It stands to reason that rodents might be a problem."

"I always suspected Cat stopped by there on his daily patrols," 603 said. "And I guess I was right. She has asked if I could bring Moby by once he has acclimated to his new home."

"I may have a solution to that," Hotch smiled. "Let me get in touch with Garcia. She knows people."


	94. Chapter 94

It was in the late afternoon of the following day when Hotch began anxiously pacing back and forth in front of the women's dorm.

"Missing your missus, are you?" 433 asked with a knowing grin as he joined Hotch.

"Yes," Hotch admitted. "You know, I am gone from home quite a bit for work, and I guess I am getting a taste of what Lynn has to go through."

"What about young Jack?" the man questioned, looking around. "Is he waiting for her, too?"

"No, Jack went off a little while ago with some of the kids who are currently working in the dining room and kitchen," Hotch replied. "He said something about regretting not having brought his soccer gear with him."

"They are headed for the field the doctors built near the center of the island," 433 explained. "It seems that several of them, as well as some of their students, brought some black and white balls with them. Soccer balls they call them. They have been teaching our youngsters, as well as some youngsters from the other farms, how to play a game they call soccer. I understand it has been getting rather competitive."

"That explains it," Hotch surmised. "Jack's looking forward to an opportunity to show off his soccer playing skills. He plays on a team in Quantico, you know."

"Well, he'll get a workout," 433 observed. "And, if I'm not mistaken, I think I see the carts heading this way."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Lynn didn't come back with you?" Hotch questioned in amazement. "She decided to stay at Farm #2 for another day?"

"Yes," the lead driver, who was the bearer of the bad news, replied. "It seems she had more to do over there than she had anticipated. She sent you this note." The unfortunate young man handed Hotch an envelope.

"And she is driving the cart back all by herself?" Hotch demanded. "With Lilly?"

"Um – m – m - Yes?" another of the drivers ventured. "We told her that Commander has said that only those who have been trained to drive the carts are supposed to drive them, but she told us that she would speak with Commander and make sure no one gets into trouble."

"Well now, that sounds just like 586," 433 chuckled. "She always did like to run things. Now, why don't you guys drive the carts over to the kitchen door? I strongly suspect most of those boxes you brought back with you will need to be unloaded there. Get one of the kitchen staff to help you."

"And, 751," he added. "Don't worry. I'm sure she and the baby will be back tomorrow and everything will be just fine."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I don't know why I am surprised," Commander commented dryly a short time later after Hotch had tracked him down in Mistress's office to tell him the news. "Five eighty six always did like to have her hand in several pots all at the same time."

"What she says here," Hotch held up the note. "Is that she and Four, the Farm Manager for Farm #2, have some issues to resolve. Also, that she has several new ideas she wants to run by the head of their jam making operation."

"That would be 497," Mistress told him. "The two of them have collaborated in the past with excellent results. I imagine she has some new ideas for packaging. Most likely based on something she's seen on the mainland."

"That does make sense," Hotch said thoughtfully. "She probably saw something when she was out shopping with Dave. I know the two of them have been visiting a number of markets lately. It's kind of a hobby of his."

"So, don't worry," Mistress counseled. "She'll undoubtedly be back tomorrow, ready to tell us all about what she has been doing."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, the Farm Manager for Farm #1 was there, too?" Hotch reiterated; he wanted to make sure he had all the details right. Upon her return in the early afternoon of the next day, Lynn had immediately headed for Mistress's office and Hotch and Commander had joined the two women there.

"That's right," Lynn replied. "He had heard that I was back on the island and wanted to talk with me."

"About anything in particular?" Hotch asked.

"About the same thing you and I discussed the other day," Lynn told Mistress.

"As you know, Aaron," she said, looking at her husband. "Thanks to you, I am part-owner in all four of the co-ops here on the island. And, in that capacity, they both wanted to show me the books for their respective farms. I got Spencer to help me go over them, and we both agree that the farms are doing very well."

"Not as good as you," she smiled at Mistress. "But, nonetheless, very well."

"However, just like here, there are improvements that need to be made and upgrades that need to be implemented if they are going to grow their businesses and remain profitable," she continued. "Both of them have put together business plans for the next several years, which they went over with me, and they both seem to be quite reasonable. So, I agreed to let my share of the profits remain in the farms for the next 12 months, the same as I did here."

"A sound decision," Mistress commented sagely.

"I suspect that means we can expect a visit from the Farm Manager of Farm #4 shortly," Commander observed.

"And, hopefully, he will bring us some seafood," Hotch grinned. "I have a taste for some seafood chowder and biscuits."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"May I ask exactly how much money is involved in your profits from the farms?" Hotch asked later that night as he and Lynn got ready for bed.

"I have the numbers right here." Lynn pulled several sheets of paper out of a manila envelope she had brought back with her and handed them to her husband.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hotch gasped. "I knew these operations were profitable, but I never imagined – "

"Does that mean I am rich?"


	95. Chapter 95

Hotch's two weeks of vacation (plus some comp time he had coming) went by far too quickly and before he knew it he and Lynn were standing on the dock waiting for the weekly supply boat to arrive and take him back to Puerto Rico on his way home.

"I know you and the kids will be just fine here on the island for the next several weeks," he told Lynn. "And Dave will be here to make sure you get home safely. He should be arriving shortly on the supply boat." Hotch stared out across the water.

"There's the boat," Lynn pointed. "It should have some of the new fabric on it, as well as Dave and your surprise for Mistress." She giggled excitedly as she bounced up and down.

After boat had reached the dock and been securely tied up, Rossi agley clambered up onto the dock where he was enthusiastically greeted by Lynn.

"Good to see you too, Kiddo," he gasped as he gently loosened her arms from around his neck. "And, you too, Aaron," he smiled at his friend.

"Be careful with those," he turned to instruct the men who were unloading several plastic crates along with his luggage. "And, could you put them over there, please?" He pointed to a grassy area in the shade.

"Dave? What the heck?" Hotch gasped as four pet carriers were carefully carried off the boat and placed on the ground in the shade. "Four?"

"Well, it started out simple enough," Rossi began. "When I got back to Puerto Rico I went over to the animal shelter, just the way you asked me to. Now, it seems that both Garcia and her friend at NCIS, Abby Sciuto, have quite the reputations in the animal rescue community and, because I had recommendations from both of them, I was greeted like a long-lost friend. They had four cats lined up for me to choose from. I'm sorry, but all I could think of was that the ones I didn't choose would be going back into the cages to wait some more. And, because these are older animals and most people want kittens, they might never get another chance. I just couldn't do that to them. So, I figured, four farm managers equals four cats and I took them all."

Hotch burst out laughing. "Dave, I always knew you were an old softie," he choked. "Is that all they managed to send with you?"

"This time," Rossi admitted. "However, I did promise to try to stop by on my way back and see what else they had."

"This one is so pretty," Lynn exclaimed. She had sat down on the grass in front of the carriers and was putting her fingers through the screen on the first one to play with the cat within. "Are they all set to go?"

"All have had their shots and been neutered," Rossi told her. "I have the paperwork for each of them so it's just a matter of deciding where their new homes are going to be and sending them on their way."

"I suspect we had better give Mistress first pick," Hotch was still grinning. "And then we can send the rest on to their new homes at the other farms. Now, let's get your stuff moved up to the farm."

"You are going to love the new electric carts," Lynn enthused as she stood up and brushed herself off. "You won't have to walk and I get to drive!" She bounded away towards the area where the carts were parked.

"Aaron," Rossi said as soon as he was sure she was out of hearing. "Before you leave we really need to talk – In private."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"She did what?" Hotch exclaimed. "I don't believe it!" The two men were sitting in the bedroom Dave had been assigned in the farm manager's house. ("In deference to my age," Rossi had grinned.)

"Believe it," Rossi told him sadly. "It's not 100 percent for certain, but it appears that this has been traced, if not directly to her, to her vicinity."

"Okay," Hotch took a deep breath. "Why don't you go over it from the beginning, just one more time, so I can be sure I'm not missing anything?"

"Well, when I got back to San Juan after my book tour," Rossi began. "There was a note in my hotel room asking me to speak with the manager of the resort. From what he told me, it seems that last week some of his marina staff overheard several of the guests who were looking to check out a boat talk about a 'Rave' they were going to attend. The staff was unaware of anything like that in the vicinity, so they asked the guests about it. As it turns out, they had read a notice on an on-line social media board about an island in the area that was going to be hosting a week's worth of, to quote, 'Sex, drugs, and rock-and-roll'. The directions to the island would have led them directly here."

"I don't believe this," Hotch groaned. "Then what?"

"The marina staff told the resort manager who, after notifying the Coast Guard, contacted his bosses at Trans-Caribbean Development," Rossi continued. "And, after their computer people had taken the notice down, they began trying to trace it back to its source."

"Which was?" Hotch questioned.

"Not exactly on Jessica's doorstep," Rossi clarified. "But to a cybercafé not far from where she works. Nobody has been able to place her at the scene and, quite frankly, I don't think she has the computer savvy to do something like that, but that doesn't mean that she didn't hire someone to do it for her."

"It's a good thing I am leaving shortly," Hotch sighed. "As much as I hate to leave my family behind, it will give me a chance to confront Jessica in private and see what she has to say about all this. Then, I suspect, I will have to have a talk with Jack. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Don't say anything now," Rossi counselled. "Wait until you have all the facts and then sit down and talk with him. Jack's a smart kid and I have no doubt he knows something is wrong; he just doesn't quite know how to deal with it."

"Aaron," Lynn's voice echoed up the stairway. "Aaron – The boat is getting ready to leave."

"Time to pack it up," Rossi grinned reassuringly. "And, don't worry, I'll be here to handle things on this end for the next several weeks."


	96. Chapter 96

"Why did we have to fly into this little bitty regional airport?" Jack grumbled yet again as everyone gathered up their belongings and prepared to deplane. "We wouldn't have had to change planes if we had gone into one of the major airports."

Their summer holiday on Hutchens Island had come to an end and the trip back to Quantico that Rossi (in consultation with Hotch) had planned led to the final destination of Stafford Regional Airport, located north of the city.

"This is closer to home," Lynn patiently explained.

"And, being smaller, is easier to get in and out of," Rossi added. "Not so much congestion."

"Not to mention that it's much easier on Morgan, who is coming to pick us up," Garcia smiled happily. "I can't wait to see my Chocolate Thunder. It's been far too long."

"You were scheduled to come back two weeks ago," Rossi reminded her with a grin. "But for some reason you decided to extend your vacation."

"Just wanted to make sure I got to take all my comp time as well as the vacation time I had accumulated," Garcia answered pertly. "You know – Waste not, want not and all that."

"You just wanted to spend some more time with Professor Chastain," Jack observed. "You probably wanted to stay there on the island with him."

"You two were playing kissy face," Jacob added. "I saw you!" The toddler wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"And what about you, Jack Hotchner? Weren't you spending all your time following that girl who was working in the kitchen around?" Lynn pointed out. "What is her name – 658? And, if I saw right, you were even helping her with her chores."

"It's Karen," Jack immediately protested. "I call her Karen. And I wanted to help her and 661 finish their chores quickly so I could practice soccer moves with them."

"If that's your story, Kid, stick with it," Rossi advised. "Now, do we have everyone and everything? Six oh three, how are you doing?" He looked concernedly at the young man who was accompanying them back to the mainland and was now moving unsteadily down the aisle of the plane.

"Do we have to get on another one of these?" he asked shakily. "Because I don't think I can."

"Not to worry, Sweetie," Garcia reached over to pat him reassuringly on the arm. "From here on out it's all solid ground. Now, where is baggage claim?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Morgan!" Garcia squealed when she saw the former agent waiting in the baggage claim area. "It is so good to see you!"

"Baby Girl!" he treated her to one of his mega-watt smiles as he returned the greeting. "It is good to see you too! Where's my hug?"

"Right here," Garcia told him as she put her arms tightly around him. "I have missed you so much!"

"Me too, Baby Girl," Morgan assured her. "Me, too."

"And Rossi," he continued as he broke the hug. "It's good to see you, too, Man."

"Likewise," Rossi assured him as they shook hands. "It's good to be back."

"And Lynn and Jack and this not so little anymore young lady," Morgan continued making the rounds until he came to 603.

"You must be, 603, my new apprentice," he assumed holding out his hand to shake.

"That's right," was the reply. "And my name is – " He looked over at Lynn, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Joseph Aaron Hutchens," he blurted out. "But you can call me Joe."

"I wanted to be called Aaron," he added. "But 586 – that is, Lynn – told me it would be too confusing. So I put that as my second name."

"Joe Hutchens – That sounds like a nice, solid name," Morgan commented as they shook hands. "I would say that you made a wise choice with that. And, you can call me Derek."

"Where is Aunt Jessica?" Jack worried as he looked around. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"According to your father, you'll be seeing her tomorrow," Morgan held up his cell phone. "My instructions are to deliver you, along with Lynn and the kids, to his house where you will be spending the night. I just texted him that everyone has arrived safely and I assume you will be hearing from him shortly. He's been out of town on a case and is planning on getting back either late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"But she'll want to see me right away," Jack protested. "I know she will."

"Let's wait and see what your dad has to say," Rossi suggested as Lynn's cell phone began ringing. "I'll bet that's him right now."

"Aaron?" Lynn was fumbling with the buttons on her phone. "Aaron?"

"Okay, I can hear you," she finally said into the instrument. "Yes, we're all back safe and sound, even 603; although I think it's going to be a while before he gets on another airplane."

"Yes, late tonight is what Morgan told us," she said. "Hurry home. Now, Jack's right here. Do you want to talk to him?" She listened for a minute and then handed the phone to Jack.

"Dad?" Jack began. "Aunt Jessica's not here. Where is she?" He listened for a minute.

"Okay," he replied. "I'll do that. But, you do know that she is not going to be happy with that, don't you?" He listened again.

"Okay," he replied again. "I'll make sure Lynn knows. See you tomorrow morning." He shut off the phone and handed it back to Lynn.

"Dad says that my cell phone and all my electronic games are on their chargers at the house," he told her. "And, once we get there, I can have all of them back and I can call Aunt Jessica. He also said that I will be spending the night at your house because he wants to see me when he gets home."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Rossi commented. "Now, what do you say we claim our luggage and get out of here? It's been a long day."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Morgan first dropped Garcia off at her apartment and then delivered Lynn, Jack, Jacob, and baby Lilly to their house. (Rossi had declined a ride in Morgan's van 'Too much bouncing around for my old bones' was his comment as he called for a town car to come pick him up and take him home.)

"Okay," Morgan said after he and 603 had carried the last piece of luggage into the house. "Hotch should be here in a couple of hours but, just in case something comes up, be sure to give me a call. You have my number."

"Thanks so much, Derek!" Lynn told him gratefully. "For the ride home and for everything. And, please, tell Savannah I said 'Hi'."

"My pleasure," Morgan smiled at her. "After all, you did bring me my new helper. Ready to head home, Joe?"

"Ready," the young man assured him. "Just as long as I don't have to get on another airplane."


	97. Chapter 97

It was just past midnight when Hotch finally arrived home. After walking through the front door, he paused for a moment in the foyer to take a deep breath and feel the change in atmosphere of the house. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly to himself. The house had been feeling cold and empty for the past few weeks but now it was – Alive was the only way he could think to describe it. His home was alive and happy and ready to face the future.

After leaving his attaché in the den and locking his gun securely in the gun safe, he hurried upstairs. The first thing he noticed when he got to the top of the stairs was that the light in Jack's room was still on. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hall towards it. However, when he got to the doorway and peeked in, he saw that Jack had fallen asleep on his bed while playing one of his video games, leaving the light on. Hotch gently took the electronic game out of his son's hand, turned it off, and placed it on the desk. He then pulled a light blanket up over Jack, turned the light out, and quietly closed the door.

His next stop was Jacob's room, where he assured himself that the toddler was sleeping soundly in his bed, before proceeding to Lilly's room, where he found her crib empty. Suspecting what he was going to find, he walked next door to the master suite where he found both his wife and his daughter curled up together in what he liked to think of as Lynn's 'nest' – A collection of assorted pillows which she had piled up protectively around both of them.

After carefully moving Lilly back to her room, Hotch quickly changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and joined his wife in their bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was how glad he was that his family was again safe and sound at home.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Hotch awoke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. Reaching over to Lynn's side, he found that was cool, indicating that she had been up for a while. Quickly, he got up and prepared to face the day.

"No, Jack, I don't know what is going on with your Aunt Jessica." Lynn's voice was the first thing he heard when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You are going to have to wait until your father gets up and see what he has to say," she continued. "And, Jacob, are you sure you want another waffle? Why don't you wait and share one with Aaron? I'm sure he'll be waking up any time now."

"How about right now?" Hotch asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I am up and sharing a waffle sounds like a great idea."

"Good morning everyone," he added as he gave Lynn a huge hug and kiss. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Dad, what's wrong with Aunt Jessica?" Jack immediately demanded. "I tried calling her last night but all she would say was that I should talk to you. And, then, she hung up on me. She's never done that before!"

"What is going on?" He stared truculently at his father.

"Well, your Aunt Jessica seems to have gotten herself into a bit of trouble yesterday," Hotch began. "And, on top of that, there are some other difficulties that she created for herself several weeks ago. Now, I am not going to discuss anything until after we have all eaten breakfast. Then, you and I can go into my den and talk about some changes that are going to be made."

"I have a soccer game today," Jack reminded him. "And I need to get there early to talk with Coach."

"I'll make sure you arrive at the field in plenty of time for that," Hotch assured him. "And, after the game, you will be leaving with Jessica to spend the rest of the weekend with her. So you'll need to pack an overnight bag."

"Like your 'To Go Bag'?" Jacob piped up helpfully

"Just like that," Hotch smiled at the toddler. "And now, young man, are you ready to share that waffle with me?"

 **"** **DAD!"** Jack demanded.

"After breakfast!" Hotch replied sternly.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hotch's subsequent discussion with his son was heated but forceful.

"Dad, I can't live here!" Jack declared. "My home is with Aunt Jessica. Besides, in a few weeks all my friends will be starting high school at the school she is zoned to and I want to be with them."

"We are zoned to the same high school as Jessica," Hotch pointed out. "So you will still be with your friends. And, after some of the problems she has caused recently, I question the wisdom of continuing to let her be responsible for you."

"Jack, I have tried to be understanding," he continued. "But I have let this situation go on for far too long. I am your father and your home is with me. When I am home, I want to see you. If you have a problem, I want to be the one who helps you deal with it. I want to know what is going on in your life and to be a part of that life."

"But what about Aunt Jessica?" Jack demanded. "What about her feelings? She loves me."

"I don't doubt that, but I love you, too," Hotch told him. "And you will be spending weekends with her. It will just be a reversal of what we have been doing up until now. You will spend the week here with us, and the weekends with Jessica. Each holiday will be negotiated separately because I want you to have an opportunity to spend time with your Brooks relatives as well as with your Hotchner relations."

 **"DAD – THAT'S NOT FAIR!"** Jack raged. "I don't want to live here!"

"But, I want you to live here," Hotch reiterated. "And, I am the father, so my decision stands. Now, go get dressed for your soccer game and remember to pack an overnight bag. You will be leaving with Jessica to spend the remainder of the weekend with her."

As Jack stormed from the room, Hotch drew a deep sigh. He had made a promise to himself not to badmouth Jessica in front of Jack and, somehow, he had managed to keep that promise. But, he was worried about how much longer it would be before Jack discovered the truth on his own. He only hoped that when that happened he would be around to help his son deal with it.


	98. Chapter 98

**I would like to apologize for being so late in posting updates to this story. I started with a case of writer's block, which was then exacerbated by a hurricane named Harvey. While I came through okay, some of my friends weren't so lucky. Hopefully, everything is back to normal and I am planning to post regular updates.**

 **I remember someone asking (sorry, but I can't remember who) why Hotch had originally been targeted and abducted. It was just that he appeared to be what the pirates were looking for and, after checking him out, they grabbed him. Hope this answers your question.**

"What kind of trouble did Jessica get into yesterday?" Lynn asked quietly. She had waited until after they had arrived at the soccer field and Jack had gone off to report to his coach to ask.

"Trouble with the TSA," Hotch sighed. "It seems that yesterday she was prowling around the baggage claim area at Dulles Airport for an extended period of time, apparently waiting for each flight from Puerto Rico to arrive. Eventually, airport security got suspicious and took her in for questioning. When she couldn't provide a satisfactory explanation about who she was supposed to be meeting, she ended up giving them my contact information. They called me and I convinced them to let her go."

"It's probably just as well we came into the regional airport then," Lynn sighed. "Poor Jessica! I really wouldn't want Jack to see his aunt acting like that."

"You're concerned about Jessica?" Hotch questioned, surprised.

"I'm more worried about Jack," Lynn replied. "He has such an idealized view of her I would hate to see that crushed."

"Well, unfortunately, I have a feeling that is going to happen sooner rather than later," Hotch sighed as they followed Jacob as he led the way towards the bleachers. "I only hope he can deal with it when the time comes."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **"** **JACK!"** Jessica's voice resounded across the soccer field the minute the game ended. **"** **Jack – Over Here!"** She rudely pushed her way past the other spectators and then stood waiting behind his soccer team's bench area.

"Aunt Jessica!" Jack called out as soon as he saw her. "Did you see me? The last play I made - Did you see it? I didn't think I could make it, but I did!" He was grinning widely.

"Not bad Hotchner!" one of his teammates slapped him on the back as he passed by. "Not bad at all."

"Jack – What in heaven's name happened to you?" Jessica exclaimed when he got closer to her. "You look like a – a - " She struggled to find the word.

"A field hand," she finally concluded. "Your skin is all dark and you need a haircut. And probably a bath, too! What did they do to you on that island?"

"Nobody did anything to me Aunt Jessica," Jack protested as he held up his arm to look at it. "I just got a sun tan from being outside all the time. And, maybe I do need a haircut, but you are always saying that I need one anyway."

"And your hands are all covered with callouses," Jessica continued her tirade. "What did they make you do out there?"

She angrily turned to Hotch, who had joined the group of players and parents gathered around the bench. "Aaron, what did you let them do to your son? His clothes don't even fit him properly."

"Aunt Jessica, I grew two inches during the summer," Jack protested. "Of course my soccer uniform doesn't fit me. I ended up leaving all my clothes in the common wardrobe and getting some new ones from there that fit me."

"Common Wardrobe ?!" Jessica stormed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Hey, Hotchner!" a man's voice rang out.

"Yes, Coach," Jack immediately responded.

"I don't know what soccer camp you went to over the past few weeks," the man was making his way through the crowd of parents and players. "But it was worth it. You have never played as good as you did today. Keep it up and you'll be in line to move up to the next level this season."

"Thanks, Coach," Jack told him happily. "I have been working on some new moves."

"Coach is right, Kid," one of the other parents spoke up. "I've watched you play over the past few years and you have definitely improved. Keep up the good work!"

"Jack, you're coming with me!" Jessica declared. "We're going home! Go get your things – Assuming you still have anything left to get."

"Jessica!" Hotch said warningly. "Remember what we discussed! And, remember too that Jack is to be delivered to our house Monday morning – No later than 8:00 a.m. You can drop him off on your way to work."

"HUMPH!" Jessica snorted and, with Jack following along behind her, she headed towards the parking lot.

"Aaron?" Lynn, carrying Lilly and holding Jacob's hand, joined him. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know," Hotch said thoughtfully. "But I do know I'm not leaving for work tomorrow morning until I am sure that Jack has been safely returned home."


	99. Chapter 99

True to his word, Hotch stayed home the next morning, waiting for Jessica to drop Jack off in front of the house. Then, after verifying that Jack was all right, he had headed off to Quantico.

"Aunt Jessica got really upset yesterday afternoon," Jack reported to Lynn a short time later.

"Why is that?" Lynn asked quietly. She was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Lilly and Jacob their breakfasts and, after leaving his overnight bag in his room, Jack had joined them there.

"Yesterday, after we got home, she went through my overnight bag and decided that none of my clothes are good enough," Jack told her. "She insisted we had to go shopping. And, then, when we got to the mall, we ran into Aunt Lisette along with Seth and Jonathan. Aunt Lisette told me how glad she was to see me and how good I looked. Then, she asked me how much I had grown over the summer. After I told her, Seth and Jon told me how much they liked my clothes. They wanted to know where I had gotten them. When I said they had come from the common wardrobe, they thought that was a store in the mall. That's when Aunt Jessica got really upset."

"What happened then?" Lynn asked as she spooned some more cereal into Lilly's open mouth.

"Aunt Lisette tried to explain that the 'grunge look' as she called it, is what all the kids my age are wearing but Aunt Jessica said that she didn't care and that she wasn't about to let me go around looking like that. Then she dragged me away from them and down the mall to a store where she bought me some clothes she likes."

"I had a feeling something like that had happened," Lynn confessed. "I got a phone call last night from your Aunt Lisette and she gave me her version of the encounter. She also asked me to congratulate you on your soccer game. It seems that that final play you made caused quite a sensation. Everyone is talking about it."

"It was pretty cool," Jack admitted with a grin.

"I tried to tell Aunt Jessica about how I have been playing with some university level players and how one of the guys even played on the national team for his country," he continued. "But she wasn't interested. She didn't want to know anything about my time on Hutchens Island. She just wanted to tell me all about how you and dad have ruined our lives and how everything is going to be terrible for us from now on." He shook his head dejectedly.

"Your aunt has had a rough time lately," Lynn observed. "And, it is going to take her a while to get over it."

"You done?" she asked Jacob who was getting up from the table. "Any more breakfast?"

The toddler shook his head. "All done," he reported. "Dishes on sink and then wash up?"

"That's right," Lynn confirmed. "And it looks like Lilly here is done, too. What about you, Jack? Have you had any breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"I ate at Aunt Jessica's," the teenager reported. "Oatmeal." He made a face. "She always makes that."

"Well, we'll have to see if we can do better than that for lunch," Lynn promised as she wiped Lilly's face off and then lifted her out of the high chair. "Anything in particular you would like? Dave is going to be here shortly to take us grocery shopping."

"Doesn't Jacob have class today?" Jack questioned. "I thought he went on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"He has a couple of weeks off," Lynn explained as she put Lilly into her playpen and started clearing off the table. "He'll be starting again when Spencer gets back. He still has a week or so before he has report to the university for Fall Semester. The last I heard, he and Professor Chastain were still working to determine which lectures The Professor is going to be delivering to his grad students via satellite feed next term, as well as completing some papers they are planning on publishing. The two of them were also preparing to meet with the teachers for the island's four schools to review lesson plans for the upcoming school year. There are four new teachers coming in who will need to be brought up to speed."

"So, what am I supposed to do until school starts?" Jack grumbled. "Just sit around here and do nothing?"

"Well, for the next few hours you have a choice," Lynn told him. "You can either come grocery shopping with Dave and us or you can stay home here and catch up with your friends from school. Or, you might send an e-mail to The Professor for him to pass on to your friends on the island."

"Grocery shopping?" Jack repeated derisively. "Yeah Right! But, do you have Professor Chastain's e-mail address?"

"I certainly do," Lynn assured him. "And I am sure your friends will be glad to hear from you – Particularly Karen." At the mention of the girl's name, Jack blushed.

"Now, after lunch," she continued. "You and your Uncle Dave are going to decide what new soccer equipment you will need for the coming season and where you are going to get it. I assume some of it can be bought locally, but you may need to order some of it over the internet. It's up to the two of you."

"New soccer equipment!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. "Really?"

"Well, yesterday it looked like you had outgrown a lot of what you have," Lynn smiled at him. "And, you can't continue playing like you did with outgrown equipment. So, your father and I decided that you are entitled to some new gear."

"I'll make a list while you're gone," Jack decided. "So I'll be ready for Uncle Dave to help me."

"And, as for the rest of the week," Lynn continued. "That's one of the reasons your Aunt Lisette called. She wanted to know if you would like to spend a couple of days visiting with your cousins. It seems that Jon, in particular, would like you to coach him on some soccer moves."

 **"** **YES!"** Jack fist pumped. "And since Jon is smaller than me he can use some of my old stuff. This is so going to work out!"

"That's what I thought," Lynn told him. "Now, I need to get Jacob and Lilly ready to go grocery shopping with Dave. We don't want to keep him waiting when he gets here."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You came back to Quantico," Rossi observed quietly to Lynn. They had finished the grocery shopping and were heading back to the house with two exhausted children asleep in the backseat. "I saw the look on your face when we were getting ready to leave and I wasn't sure you would."

"Yes, I came back," Lynn replied. "And it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"Why?" was Rossi's question.

"I love Aaron," Lynn sighed. "As much as I think anyone can love another person. And, even though the island is my home and I love it and miss it, this is his home. This is where his life and the job he loves are. So, here I am. Then, there is Jacob. He deserves the opportunity to learn as much as he can and to be able to explore his options in life, and that means he needs to be where the facilities and people who can help him are. And, that's here in Quantico."

"Two good reasons," Rossi agreed. "But, what about you? Are you working on reaching for the stars, too?"

"I don't know about the stars," Lynn laughed. "Astrophysics isn't my field. But, I do plan on getting everything I can out of my classes at the university and then, hopefully, putting it into practical application – Either here or on the island."

"My next objective, however," she continued. "Is learning how to drive. As much as I enjoy our time together and our trips to the store, I would like to be able to pick you up and take you to the store for a change."

"I look forward to that," Rossi assured her as he pulled into the driveway. "Give these tired old eyes of mine a break."

"Watch out what you wish for!"


	100. Chapter 100

The final weeks of the summer sped by. Before heading back to school, Jack (now officially a high school freshman) and his cousins (with some help from a few of their friends) gathered up their outgrown soccer equipment and shipped it to their contemporaries on Hutchens Island.

"They don't have any real soccer equipment," Jack explained. "And, seeing how much I learned from them playing like that, just think what they will be able to do with the proper equipment."

With Garcia's help, Lynn located a driving school and began taking lessons. "Think of me as a test case," she told Jack when he complained that he should be learning to drive too. "If I like them and think they are doing a good job, you can go there. However, if I'm unhappy with them, we'll know to look someplace else for your instructors." Jack grudgingly agreed that she had a point.

Six oh three, now known as Joe, was adjusting to life on the mainland. "I am learning so much!" he enthused to Lynn. "Things I could never learn on the island. And, Derek is such a good teacher. Just think what I will be able to do when I go back!"

"You were right," Morgan told Hotch when he asked how Joe's apprenticeship was going. "He is a natural; he instinctively sees how things need to be done. I only hope I can keep up with him. Although, I do have a strong suspicion that he really misses that cat of his. All we have is a dog."

With Reid's return from the island, his fan club (as JJ termed it, Morgan preferred the term 'posse') was again in session. Lynn was particularly glad to see that Joe had been accepted as a member of the group.

"Give it another year and Lilly will be following right along with that crowd," JJ smiled at Lynn as they stood behind the group of kids watching Reid's latest magic demonstration. "It should be interesting with her being the only girl."

"Maybe not for long," Savannah told two women with a smile.

"Savannah – You're pregnant?" JJ gasped. "That's wonderful!"

"Derek and I aren't really spreading it around quite yet," Savanah replied as she stroked her stomach. "But, yes, Hank is going to have either a brother or a sister."

"Or one of each," JJ grinned mischievously. "You know what they say about older mothers being more likely to have twins."

"I know," Savannah groaned. "And I can't wait for the first sonogram to make sure there is only one in here."

Hotch was eagerly looking forward to having his own team again. "I know there are some openings coming up," he told Lynn. "Several of the older men are planning on either retiring or moving into teaching at the academy. I spoke with HR and they have assured me that I am definitely in line for one of the openings, it's just a matter of when."

"Will you be away from home more?" Lynn asked.

"About the same, I would expect," Hotch replied. "Whenever we get assigned a case, we have to go. I really don't like leaving you here alone with the kids so often, but that's the nature of the job. Besides, I know you can handle anything that might come up. And, if you do have a problem, there are several people you can call on for help."


	101. Chapter 101

The call from Jack's school came on a Wednesday morning. Lynn had just returned from her bus ride delivering Jacob to his class and was in the den turning on the computer to begin editing a paper she and Reid were co-authoring when the phone rang.

"Mrs. Hotchner?" the woman's voice on the other end of the line inquired. "Mrs. Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, that's me," Lynn replied.

"This is Andrea from the Principal's Office at Midtown High School," the voice informed her. "And we have you down as the contact for Jack Hotchner. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," Lynn confirmed. "What is wrong? Is Jack okay?"

"Jack is just fine," the woman continued. "However, there has been an incident and we need you to come to the school as soon as possible. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Lynn was already turning the computer off. "I'll be there as quickly as possible. Can you tell me what this is about?"

"Thank you. The matter will be discussed when you get here," Andrea told her before hanging up.

After putting Lilly back into her car seat, Lynn quickly gathered up the car keys and her purse before hurrying out the door. When she arrived at Jack's school, the security guard directed her to the principal's office where she found a defiant looking Jack sitting in the reception area.

"Jack, what is going on?" she questioned as she shifted Lilly's carrier from one hand to the other. "Why did the school call me?"

"I told them not to call you," Jack replied sullenly. "It's really dumb – This whole thing is dumb!"

"Mrs. Hotchner?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Lynn looked over at her.

"Principal Rooney is waiting for you," the woman told her. "If you and Jack will come with me?" She held the short swinging door open so they could walk through into her area and then, after entering a code to unlock the door directly behind her, she began leading the way down a short hallway. When she got to the end, she knocked on the door before opening it.

"Principal Rooney," she said to the woman sitting behind the desk. "Mrs. Hotchner is here to see you." She stood aside so Lynn and Jack could walk into the office.

"Mrs. Hotchner," the grim looking woman pushed some papers to one side. "And, Jack. Please sit down." She indicated the two chairs in front of her desk.

"What is going on?" Lynn asked as she sat in one of the indicated chairs and placed the baby carrier on the floor next to her while Jack took the other chair.

"It seems that Jack has a problem with his geometry teacher," the principal began. "It appears that he has no respect either for him or for his abilities and is constantly finding it necessary to correct him."

"More likely inabilities," Jack muttered. "That man is a fucking idiot – Can't tell a square from a triangle."

"Language, Jack, Language!" Lynn gently remonstrated. "Remember, Lilly is here." She gently rocked the baby carrier.

"What exactly happened?" she asked the principal. "And why isn't this teacher here?"

"Mr. Marsh is unable to be here at the moment," was the reply. "Although he did leave these with me." The principal opened a folder and took out several sheets of paper. "This is the quiz Jack took earlier this week. It seems he had difficulty accepting the fact that the answer marked in red is wrong and wanted to argue about it at length. And, apparently, this isn't the first time this has happened." She handed the top sheet to Lynn.

Lynn glanced at the sheet and then looked over at the principal. "But Jack's answer is right," she said. "I don't know what answer the teacher is looking for, but the one Jack wrote on the paper here is correct."

"That's what I told him!" Jack burst out. "But he wouldn't listen to me. He said the answer on the answer sheet from the publisher is different and, since it is from the publisher, it is right. And, this isn't the first time this has happened. I asked Uncle Spencer about the one two weeks ago, and he agreed with me. The answer sheet is wrong!"

"And, I'm not the only one," he continued. "A lot of the other students are complaining too. It's just that I am the one who spoke up the loudest."

"If Spencer says the answer sheet is wrong, it is wrong," Lynn declared. "And I would suggest that this Mr. Marsh not only start double checking the answers he has been given but also contact the publisher."

"I will have you know that the school board just spent several millions of dollars updating all the school district's math books," Ms. Rooney's face was starting to turn red. "Now, I don't know what your background, or that of this Uncle Spencer is, but you can't sit there and tell me that either of you know more than the people who wrote this book."

"Oh, I can and I will," Lynn replied. "And, as for credentials, Dr. Spencer Reid has three PhD's, including one in Quantum Physics, and I am currently working on a degree in mechanical engineering. How does that compare to Mr. Marsh's background, or your own for that matter?"

"Well, I never!" the principal fumed.

"Now, it seems to me that Jack is owed an apology, both from you and from Mr. Marsh," Lynn continued. "And his grade in geometry needs to be reexamined and changed." She looked expectantly at the principal.

"That is not very likely," Ms. Rooney snorted. "As a disruptive, disrespectful student Jack doesn't deserve an apology from anyone. And, as for changing his grade – I don't see why that is necessary."

"You're pulling down my GPA," Jack protested. "And ruining my chances of getting into The University of Virginia."

"You should have thought of that before you began misbehaving," was the prim reply. "And, now, for your punishment – "

"That won't be necessary," Lynn stood up. "Jack won't be attending school here any longer." She picked up Lilly in her carrier.

"Jack, do you have anything you need to get out of your locker?" she asked. A stunned Jack shook his head 'No'.

"What?" the principal huffed. "You're taking him out of school?"

"I am taking him out of your school," Lynn corrected. "There is more than one way to get an education. Now, I will be back here on Friday with any books or supplies that need to be returned. At that time, I will expect you to have a copy of Jack's school records waiting for me."

"You do know that the laws concerning home schooling in the Commonwealth of Virginia are quite strict, don't you?" the principal asked. "And I hardly think you could meet them." She smirked at Lynn.

"I will keep that in mind," Lynn replied serenely. "Jack, pick up your backpack and let's go."

And, carrying Lilly and followed by Jack, she swept out of the principal's office.


	102. Chapter 102

"Lynn, you can't just pull me out of school like that!" Jack protested once they were in the car. "I need to graduate from high school if I am going to go to The University of Virginia and then on to Law School to become a lawyer like Dad."

"I am perfectly aware of that," Lynn replied patiently as she began backing the car out of the parking space. "And, don't worry, you are going to qualify for admission to the university. Now, let me concentrate on my driving." She stopped to wait for an opening so she could pull out onto the street.

"Wait A Minute!" Jack burst out. "You haven't got your driver's license yet. You only have a Lerner's Permit. You aren't supposed to be driving by yourself. You're supposed to have a licensed driver with you."

"Jack," Lynn responded. "The school called – What was I supposed to do - Take all day to get there? For all I knew you were hurt or dead or dying. So, I made a judgement call. Now, just be quiet until I get us home."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You are ruining my chances of getting into the University of Virginia!" Jack resumed his ranting as he followed Lynn into the house a short time later. "And I need to go there!"

"I realize that, Jack," was the patient reply. "And I assure you that has been taken into consideration. Now, I have to take Lilly upstairs and change her and then I have to start getting lunch ready. Spencer is going to be bringing Jacob home shortly. You can followed me around and we can talk as I work or you can go to your room and sulk – What is it going to be?" She stared at the defiant teenager.

"I'll come upstairs with you," Jack conceded. "However, I am going to call Aunt Jessica and have her come and get me." He pulled out his cell phone.

"How about listening to what I have to say first?" Lynn suggested as she carried Lilly, still in her carrier, up the stairs. "And, then, if you don't like what you hear, you can call your aunt."

"Okay," Jack reluctantly put the phone back in his pocket and began following her. "Aunt Jessica probably can't come get me until her lunch break anyway."

"Now, as you know," Lynn began once she had Lilly out of the carrier and on the changing table. "Spencer and I have been looking for schools for Jacob for when he finishes the program at the university. As fast as he is moving through it, we thought we had best be prepared for the next step."

"So that's it!" Jack burst out. "I am going to have to go wherever you decide to send The Precious Little Genius so I can keep an eye on him for you! Well, forget it! I'm not his babysitter – Not now and not ever!"

"That's not what I was about to say," Lynn replied. "What you need in a school is completely different from what Jacob needs. You are bright – Above average actually – But your learning style is totally different from his. You two definitely need different learning environments. And, I would never expect you to babysit Jacob. He's not your responsibility."

"What I was about to say," she continued. "Was that during our search Spencer and I came across two schools that we thought would be suitable for you."

"Uncle Spencer was looking for a school for me?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Yes, he was," Lynn confirmed as she lifted Lilly up off the table and put her over her shoulder. "Last year we both realized that you were bored at school. And, if I understand correctly, there were several unfortunate incidents that resulted from that boredom. We knew it was only a matter of time before you would need to be moved to another school."

"And both of these schools are good enough for me to get into The University of Virginia?" Jack questioned anxiously.

"They certainly are," Lynn assured him. "And your Aunt Penelope has double checked that they are financially sound, as well as verifying that their students actually have gone on to attend the universities that they claim they have."

"Aunt Penelope was checking out schools for me, too?" Jack asked.

"She certainly was," Lynn smiled at him. "And you know your Aunt Penelope. Nothing gets by her."

"Okay, what are these schools?" Jack inquired. "Have I heard of either of them?"

"The literature for both of them is in a folder on the desk in the den," Lynn told him as they began heading back down the stairs. "Read through it and when Spencer gets here with Jacob you can talk it over with him. And, then, if you want, I can arrange for you to tour either or both of the schools."

"But, what about my friends?" Jack demanded. "They will still be going to Midtown High."

"You will still be playing soccer with some of them," Lynn pointed out. "And I am sure you will be able to keep in touch with the others. Plus, if you work it right, you should be arriving at The University of Virginia a full semester ahead of them. That means that when they get there you'll be in a position to show them the ropes."

"Cool!" Jack declared as he headed towards the den.

"What about Dad?" he came to a sudden stop and turned around to ask. "What if he doesn't like this or either of the schools or anything?"

"Don't worry about your father," Lynn assured him. "I'll talk to him."


	103. Chapter 103

"Where's Jack?" Hotch asked as he walked into the kitchen where Lynn was busy cooking dinner. "He's usually right here to greet me when I get back from a case."

"He's in his room getting caught up on his reading," Lynn replied as she turned the burners on the stove off. "He wants to be ready for Monday morning's discussion group."

"And the topic is - ?" Hotch asked.

"The story ' _The Most Dangerous Game'_ by Richard Connell," Lynn replied. "And I think he is really enjoying reading it."

"I don't remember that being on the reading list we were given at the beginning of the year," Hotch said thoughtfully. "Is it a new addition?"

"About that," Lynn told him as she began putting food onto plates. "You and I need to talk – But after dinner. Okay?"

"About what?" Hotch asked mystified. "Is there a problem at school?"

"Not anymore," Lynn assured him. "Everything is going to be just fine. But any discussion concerning Jack and school needs to wait until after dinner – Okay?"

"If you say so," Hotch replied slowly. "If that's what you want."

"It is," Lynn told him as she handed him two plates. "Now, after you put these on the table, will you please call Jack and Jacob and let them know that dinner is ready?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You pulled him out of school !?" Hotch demanded incredulously. He was trying hard not to yell. "Just like that?"

Immediately following dinner, he and Lynn had retreated to the den to talk while Jack cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

"Not just like that," Lynn corrected him. "I had a plan. I would have discussed it with you but ever since you got your own team you have been too busy to discuss anything."

"He is my son!" Hotch declared hotly. "You can't just pull him out of school!"

"He is your son," Lynn agreed. "But he is also an above average student who is being held back by the less than average students who are in his classes and he's bored. Add the fact that he has some teachers who apparently are only capable of repeating what is in 'The Book' and you have a recipe for trouble. Jack needs to be somewhere where independent thought is encouraged, not discouraged; particularly if he is planning on practicing law."

"How do you know what is best for Jack?" Hotch demanded. "Your educational background isn't exactly traditional."

"It isn't," Lynn agreed. "That is why I talked this through with Spencer first. His experience is much more extensive than mine, and he also has numerous contacts in the educational field."

"Reid thought this was a good idea?" Hotch verified. "He approves of this?"

"He does," Lynn confirmed. "And Penelope also checked everything out to make sure that things at both the schools are what they appear to be."

"Okay," Hotch drew a deep breath as he picked up the folder lying on the desk. "Let me read through the information you have here and see what I think. You said Jack decided on The New Horizons Academy?"

"That's right," Lynn told him. "We visited both schools and he preferred their combination of group discussions and independent study. He can go at his own pace and get help whenever he feels he needs it. Plus, two of the staff members there are grad students who know Spencer."

"There is one more thing," Hotch looked up from the page he was perusing. "The cost. I assume neither of these schools is cheap. And, even though I got a raise when I got my own team, I don't know if we can handle it financially. I don't want to have to dip into Jack's college fund."

"That won't be a problem," Lynn assured him. "I received my first payment from the licensing fees for the irrigation system The Professor and I patented and it will more than cover Jack's tuition."

"But Jack's my son," Hotch protested. "I should be responsible for him. And, what about Jacob and Lilly? What about their educations?"

"Spencer assures me that when the time comes schools will be standing in line with scholarship offers for Jacob," Lynn reported. "Plus, The Professor has made arrangements to have his share of the licensing fees put into a trust for him. Jacob is not going to want for anything. And, by the time Lilly is old enough for that to be a concern, money should be coming in from my shares in the farms on the island as well as from the solar power system The Professor and I are patenting. Don't worry about the money. Just make sure you are comfortable with the school."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Aunt Jessica's not happy," Jack reported Sunday evening when he returned from his weekend visit with his aunt.

"That sounds familiar," Hotch replied dryly.

"About what?" Lynn looked up from the textbook she was studying. She thought she knew the answer but felt she should ask anyway.

"About my new school," Jack told her. "She said that you two are taking me away from everything I am familiar with in an attempt to alienate me from my friends and from her."

"How do you feel about that?" Hotch asked. "You're the one who is being moved."

"I think I need to go to another school," Jack said thoughtfully. "And, I think I chose the right one for me. But, Aunt Jessica is so unhappy. I tried to explain everything to her, but she just wouldn't listen. Maybe one of you could talk to her?" He looked hopefully from Hotch to Lynn.

"I would be glad to speak with her," Lynn immediately agreed. "But only if she walks through our front door and into the house to speak directly with me."

"You know she won't do that," Jack protested. "She won't even get out of the car when she drops me off."

"Well, then, that's just too bad," Hotch stated. "I think Lynn's request is quite reasonable and it's about time Jessica faced the fact that change is inevitable, whether she approves of it or not."


	104. Chapter 104

After touring New Horizons Academy and speaking with several members of the staff, Hotch agreed that it did appear to be a good school for Jack.

"It's not as structured as I would like," he told Rossi. "But Jack is much happier there and he appears to be enjoying his studies."

"You have to remember that you went to a military academy," Rossi pointed out. "All you know is structure. Jack's not like you; he doesn't need a lot of structure. And, from what I have seen of that young man, he is going to do just fine at this new school."

"My father sent me to a military academy to get me out of his hair," Hotch reported ruefully. "And I would never do that to Jack. So, if New Horizons is where he wants to go to school, I am willing to give it a chance and see what happens."

"You're a good man, Aaron Hotchner," Rossi declared as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "A very good man."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Jack effortlessly settled into his new school and was soon working hard to master the material required for his various classes.

"The work is harder," he reported when Hotch asked. "But I have a lot more freedom to check out things that interest me, if you know what I mean. And, there is always someone there to help me out and point me in the right direction if I get stuck."

"I am glad to hear that," Hotch told him. "I know how frustrating it is when you know that the answer is right there in front of you but you just can't find it."

"That's what you have your team for," Jack smiled happily. "And, now, I have a team, too."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Fall flew by and soon it was time for the traditional yearly Thanksgiving dinner at Rossi's, followed by the annual Hotchner Family Business Meeting and Thanksgiving Extravaganza. As Hotch, accompanied by Lynn and Lilly, walked into the room at the country club where the Meet and Greet was being held, he looked around anxiously.

"Do you see Jack anywhere?" he asked Lynn. "Jessica was fully aware that he was to be here by now."

"Still having problems with your sister-in-law?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Jeremiah," Hotch greeted his cousin. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," the man replied as they hugged. "And, not to worry. Jack just texted one of my guys that he is on his way. It seems that Jessica was reluctant to leave the Brooks family gathering and Jack had to remind her several times that he needs to be here."

"Good Morning, Aaron and Lynn – and Lilly, too," Lisette caroled as she and Mia walked over to greet them. "It's good to see all of you! But, where's Jacob?"

"Jacob is spending several days with Spencer and Penelope," Lynn explained. "Apparently they have quite an agenda lined up for him, including several Skype sessions with his father. As he's not a Hotchner, I figured that he doesn't need to be here."

"Understood," Lisette said as she reached to take Lilly out of Lynn's arms. "And how are you doing, Young Lady?" she cooed as Lilly smiled and babbled at her.

"Let me, Mom," Mia interrupted as she reached for Lilly. "Hi Aunt Lynn!" she greeted her aunt.

"I hope you don't mind if I take Lilly," Mia continued. "Several of the younger cousins are working on their babysitting badges for Girl Scouts and they have a nursery set up in one of the smaller rooms where I am going to be helping them entertain the kids."

"Go right ahead," Lynn laughed. "I'll be here if you need me. And, I'm sure you are going to need this, too." She took the diaper bag off her shoulder and handed it to Mia.

"Thanks!" Mia sang out as she headed off. "Mom knows where to find us if you want to check on Lilly."

"And you are coming over here with me," Lisette began leading Lynn towards a table where several other women were already sitting. "We want to hear all about this new school you found for Jack. While I don't think it would be right for my two livewires, they are more of the military academy type, I do think it might be a good fit for Mia."

"Well, if you are interested, the school is holding an open house just before the start of the winter holidays," Lynn volunteered. "You would be welcome to come and look around."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I understand the lawsuits have started," Jeremiah observed quietly to Hotch as they headed towards the buffet tables.

"Yes," Hotch sighed. Quite frankly, I'm surprised it took so long."

"Nobody wanted to go first," was Jeremiah's opinion. "They were all afraid they might miss out on some benefit that a later litigant might get from Trans-Caribbean Development."

"That's what I think," Hotch agreed. "Plus, from what I understand, Trans-Caribbean has a top notch group of lawyers and anyone who takes them on would need to be equally as qualified."

"Can you tell us any of the details about the case?" another cousin joined them as they browsed the appetizers.

"And, by the way," he added. "I promised Jack that I would tell you that he has arrived. I just rescued him from his aunt out in the parking lot and walked in with him."

"Thanks, Marcus," Hotch replied. "I was starting to worry. Jessica can be rather – Well, you know all about that." He grimaced.

"Anyway, on the surface this case doesn't seem to be to be all that strong," he continued. "It's a wrongful death suit involving a man who was among the few to voluntarily leave the island. He had only been there for about six months, but arrangements were still made for him to undergo a complete medical examination when he arrived in Puerto Rico, including an overnight stay in the hospital. Apparently he had had an alcohol abuse problem before arriving on the island and, the first opportunity he got, he walked out of the hospital and went in search of a drink."

"After the bartender at the first establishment refused to serve him anymore, he left there, presumably to search of another bar. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention to the traffic when he attempted to cross in the middle of the street and was hit by a car. He was DOA at the hospital – Ironically the same one he had just walked out of. His family, who never bothered to report him missing in the first place, is suing Trans-Caribbean, the hospital, the bar, the bartender, the driver of the car that hit him, and probably several other entities that I don't know about."

"It sounds to me like they are just throwing mud at the wall to see where it sticks," Marcus observed sagely. "My guess is that they are just looking for a payoff of some sort."

"You knew this man?" Jeremiah asked.

"I never met him," Hotch replied. "He was living on Farm #1. I think I am being called as a witness because I am familiar with the court system and, presumably, won't be intimidated by being in a courtroom surrounded by lawyers. Also, at one time I did suggest that the island functioned as an unconventional rehab center for various additions."

"There is that aspect of it," Marcus said thoughtfully. "However, no one is responsible for an individual's actions if they voluntarily leave the treatment center. It should be an interesting case and I'll be curious to see how it turns out."


	105. Chapter 105

The Open House celebrating the end of the fall term at New Horizons Academy was in full swing when Hotch arrived at the school. After following the crowd of parents through the front door of the building, the first thing he encountered was a large poster advertising an upcoming fundraiser. 'Enjoy An Italian Dinner With An Italian Author', it proclaimed in bold letters above an enlarged publicity photo of David Rossi. 'Hear all about his adventures with the FBI as well as all the details about his latest book' the enticement continued under the photo.

"Isn't that wonderful!" the woman standing next to Hotch gushed as he stood staring at the poster. "Apparently, Mr. Rossi's godson attends this school and he volunteered to host this year's fundraiser. Such a generous man - I just can't wait!"

"Yes, that is wonderful," Hotch readily agreed. "I've always heard that he is a very generous person. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my son's classroom." He turned and began walking down the hallway.

"Dad!" Jack greeted Hotch excitedly as he walked into the classroom. "You made it!"

"Of course I did, Buddy," Hotch smiled at his son. "Sorry I am a bit late, but I have been trying to get caught up on my paperwork. I know I'm going to be called into court sometime within the next week or so and I want to be prepared."

He looked around the room. "Is Lynn here?" he asked.

"She's around here somewhere," Jack told him. "She's got Lilly and Jacob with her and the last I saw they were with Uncle Dave talking to a bunch of people about the fundraiser."

"Well, I'll find her later," Hotch decided. "Right now, it's all about you. What do you want to show me first?"

The ensuing tour of Jack's classroom included his study corral, along with some projects he had been involved with, and concluded with an introduction to several live animals, who appeared to be permanent residents of the classroom.

"Their owners are monitoring various aspect of their development for their biology projects," Jack explained as Hotch read the labels on the cages. "I started after the semester had begun so I was too late to start a live animal project. Maybe next year?" He looked hopefully at his father.

"We'll have to wait and see, Buddy," Hotch replied. "Particularly, since I suspect that these animals will be going to live with their owners once the experiments have been completed. I'm not sure how Lynn would feel about taking on another resident in the house."

"Jack – There you are!" the woman's voice echoed shrilly across the classroom as Jack winced. "I was afraid I had missed you."

"Hello Aunt Jessica," Jack replied dutifully. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," the woman replied. "And, to see this so-called school that your father and that woman insist that you attend."

Hello, Aaron," she added belatedly.

"Her name is Lynn, Aunt Jessica," Jack said pointedly. "And, I picked this school and I like it here. I can study at my own rate without being held back by some of the slower students."

"That sounds like just what we are looking for," Lisette and Mia walked over joined them. "Hello, Jessica."

"Lisette, how nice to see you," Jessica gushed. "It's been far too long."

"It has been awhile," Lisette agreed. "Now, Jack, why don't you take Mia on a tour of the school and give her an idea of what it is like to go here? I know she has some questions that you can probably answer. And, while you two are doing that, I'll talk to your father and see what he thinks."

"Of course, Aunt Lisette," Jack quickly replied. "Come on, Mia. Let me show you my project in the Basic Survival Skills classroom."

As the two youngsters disappeared out the classroom door, Lisette looked over at Hotch. "Basic Survival Skills?" she questioned.

"Yes," Hotch chuckled. "The school insists that all students, male and female, master certain skills which are necessary for survival in the real world. That includes basic cooking and sewing, as well as how to change a flat tire and check a fuse box to see which circuit has gone into overload. They also have to learn how to create a budget and balance a checkbook. I haven't seen Jack's project yet, but apparently he managed to sew a throw pillow of some sort."

"Common sense as well as academic excellence," Lissette said thoughtfully. "Not a bad combination." She paged through the information packet she was carrying. "Is this information on which colleges their graduates have been accepted at accurate?" she asked holding up a sheet of paper.

"According to Penelope, yes," Hotch replied. "She also checked on the financial stability of the school and, according to her, there is no problem there, either."

"Then this place definitely rates a closer look," Lisette decided. "What else is there to see?"

"Well, I am about to go in search of Rossi," Hotch told her. "Rumor has it he is somewhere in the building drumming up support for the fundraiser he is hosting. If you would care to join me I am sure we can make several stops along the way so you can take a look at some of the other classrooms."

"Great," Lisette replied. "I haven't seen Dave in a while and that should give me an opportunity to meet some of the other parents."

"Well, you won't have to look far for Dave," Jessica sniffed. "It would be hard to get lost in a place as small as this."

"Then, we will leave you to your own devices," Hotch told her. "I'm sure we will see you again later this evening."


	106. Chapter 106

Locating Rossi was easy - Hotch and Lisette just followed the crowd down the hallway to an area in front of the Basic Survival Skills classroom, where he was busy holding court.

"Aaron," he called out when he saw his old friend. "And Lisette too - How good to see you! Come join us!"

"It's good to see you, too, Dave," Hotch smiled. "It looks like you have quite a crowd here."

"Just telling everyone about the spectacular meal we have planned," Rossi explained as he smiled at the well-dressed woman standing next to him. "And also doing an 'elevator pitch' for my new book."

"Elevator pitch?" one of the parents questioned.

"Yes," Rossi grinned. "Imagine you are on an elevator and the head of the publishing house you are trying to sell your book to joins you. You have until the elevator stops to convince him or her to read your manuscript. What would you say?"

"Interesting technique," another of the parents commented. "You should be teaching a writing class here."

"Or at least giving a guest lecture," another added.

"Maybe someday," Rossi acquiesced. "However, today I am talking about the upcoming fundraiser and everything we have planned for those who are lucky enough to attend."

"I know you," Lisette told the well-dressed woman standing next to Rossi. "But I can't place you."

"She's a cashier at the grocery store," Jessica's flat voice carried over the crowd.

"That's right," Rossi readily agreed. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Rose. She is a long time employee at Rogers Foods and she is going to be assisting me in this endeavor."

"Hello Everyone," Rose smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing all of you at our dinner and also to hearing more about Dave's new book. He's refusing to tell me anything about it until that night."

"And, just to let you know," Rossi added. "Both Rose's employer and my publisher are kicking in to help underwrite this evening, which makes it extra special for both of us."

"A check-out clerk arranged for that?" Jessica commented loudly. "Really?"

"For those of you who don't know," Rossi glared at Jessica. "Not only has Rose been an employee of Rogers Foods for a number of years but both her sons worked there while they were going to school. After finishing college, her oldest son went to work for the parent company that owns the grocery chain and he is now one of their Executive Vice Presidents. When Rose told him about our fundraiser, he was delighted to help."

"And, not to leave him out, my younger son is a lawyer in private practice," Rose added. "I've been blessed with two fine boys."

"Well, if that's what it takes to have successful kids, maybe I had better brush up on my cash register skills," one of the mothers spoke up.

"You and me both," Lisette agreed. "But, in the meantime, Dave, why don't you and Rose tell us all about what you have planned for the fundraiser?"

"It will be our pleasure," Dave smiled at Lisette as Jessica quietly slunk away.


End file.
